


Dark Captain America

by My_Bucky_My_Steve



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America - Freeform, Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Vampire, Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 129,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Bucky_My_Steve/pseuds/My_Bucky_My_Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world see's Steve Rogers, Captain America as a beacon of hope, light and freedom. He is everything that is true and righteous. As the leader of the Avengers he makes sure that they all return from their missions safe to live and fight another day. But Steve hides his dark skeletons behind close doors, with all these years later he still blames himself for the death of his one and only friend, Bucky Barnes. He carries the weight of that on his shoulders every living moment. So what, when he kills on these missions, he kills harder, more brutal, unrelenting. And when they beg him for mercy it brings a dark grin to his face. And there is the release that he needs, he wants, he craves it to live another moment with his self hatred. But when vampire Lexi Greyson is forced to become part of the Avengers against Steve's wishes, he makes damn sure she knows how much the mere sight of her disgust him. Lexi, has no idea the extent of Steve's depravity how she unknowingly pushes him to the edge of reason. Because now, Steve's new target is Lexi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She doesn't matter, she's not human.

There's too much on his mind right now and beating the hell out of the punching bag is a poor substitute of what Steve really wants to do, but this will have to do for now. Harder and harder he punches and kicks until the bag burst open and flies off it's hinges and lands with a hard thud ten feet away. Next to the last five punching bags. Sweaty, breathing hard and his hands wrapped up in tape Steve stands there with sweat dripping down his flushed face. He runs his hands through his hair trying to control his breathing as it comes out in rushed exhales. His chest hair is matted and heated, hell even his tattoos look angry. 

"Jesus, Rogers what the hell did those punching bags do to you?" Steve doesn't even have to turn around to know that sarcastic smug mouth is Romanov. "Seriously, you need to get laid buddy." Romanov smirks as she walks past Steve laughing, climbing into the boxing ring as Barton and Sam walk into the gym. Steve turns and grabs his gym bag and walks out. "Hey, hey Steve wait up!" He stops in his tracks as Sam catches up. "Yeah Sam what's up?" Steve ask with a blank look. "Uh yeah, you okay man? What the hell was that back there? I mean five punching bags? Shit dude, that's anger. Want to talk about it?" Sam is a good guy, and Steve knows this. He's actually one of the few that he trust in S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve lets out a half laugh as he looks down and shakes his head. "I... I don't need to talk about anything Sam. I... I was just working out and well, you know me I got carried away I guess. Thanks for asking though." Sam looks back towards the gym door then back to Steve. "Alright, I mean okay. Hey how about later on we meet up at REDS? I hear they're going to have a great Jazz band tonight and I'm about to get my ass handed to me by Nat in that boxing ring. So yeah, I'm going to need a couple of cold ones afterwards." Steve's eyebrows go up. "And how the hell did you get roped into that one? She's going to kick your ass you know." Steve lets out a huffed laughed. "Yeah yeah I know. I lost a bet with her man. Damn Barton, I swear those two are lethal together." Sam throws his hands up and starts backing up and walking away. "So beer and jazz tonight?" He ask. "Sure Sam, I could use a nice cold one too. How about we meet up at 8, 8:30?" Sam winces as he remembers "Damn how about more like 9-9:30? I got another session with Lexi tonight. I swear she's going to be the death of me one day. She answers questions with questions and I don't think I have enough hair on my head to pull out. If I did, I'd be bald right now." Sam smiles as he shakes his head. On the other hand Steve bristles at the mere mention of... her. His hair stands up on the back of his neck. He can feel his jaw tensing as he's fisting his hands. He swallows and he finds his voice "That's fine, 9:30 is good. Don't worry I'll meet you there." Sam gives Steve his signature big ol' smile. "Alright catch you later." As he runs back towards his impending ass whopping. 

Steve heads out towards the parking lot more than anything he needs to get away from here. He knows she's in S.H.I.E.L.D. Ughhh her scent, it's like he can smell her. Not that she smells bad or horrible, to the contrary she smells... Her scent is intoxicating. Steve wonders if anyone else can notice it. "Fuck! Get it together Rogers!" He mumbles to himself as he tosses his bag into the back seat of his pick up. Getting into the drivers seat he shuts the door and grips the steering wheel really hard. He slowly inhales and exhales squeezing his eyes shut he counts backwards from ten. When he reopens them he looks at himself in the rearview mirror. God, if it's true that the eyes are the windows to your soul then, my soul must be really fucking dark right now he thinks. But no matter what he does he can't get her out of his mind. Her full pink lips, her skin, its so flawless, her eyes... dear god her eyes. Steve has never seen an eye color like that in all his life and according to the "office gossip" neither has no one else. Her eyes have a bluish border and if you stare long enough it seems like they melt into this emerald teal color that is indescribable. Her hair is black as night with blood red streaks throughout. Steve has looked at Lexi countless times and he can't help but feel disgust when he looks at her but at the same time it's like a punch to his stomach. He feels a heat building from deep within him. And when she looks around the room whether it's reflex or not or just her doing without noticing, she parts her lips slightly and he can see her fangs. Though they aren't long by no means, subtle, but they are there. And God damn if it's not fucking hot. Steve knows that when they're in a group and Lexi has to be there, she tries her best not to look at anyone in particular or especially him. But with Stark cracking jokes and Barton with his sexual innuendo's and of course Sam with his hearty laughter, theirs not one of them that doesn't laugh including Lexi. So when she laughs that's when Steve gets the chance to look real good at her mouth. And what a beautiful, tempting mouth she has. Steve wonders, how good her lips must taste. "God dammit! Get a grip Rogers! What the hell is wrong with me!" He manages not to punch out the window as he yells. He stifles a laugh as he cranks the ignition "I must be going bat shit crazy." He mumbles. Scratching his growing beard, he rakes his hands through he's sweaty hair as he pulls out of the parking lot thinking god I really need a cigarette and a fucking beer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam was right the Jazz band sure did bring in a huge crowd tonight at REDS. Steve makes his way through the crowds of people chatting, laughing, dancing, drinking and just having a good time. He spots a couple of empty stools at the bar, grabbing one he orders a beer takes a big swallow turns to face the stage and settles in listening. 

"Excuse me. Do you mind passing me that ashtray. Please." Steve turns to see a tall leggy blond wearing a low, very low cut and tight red blouse. She's staring at him so intensely that Steve swears she has him naked already. "Sure, here you go." Steve says. Passing the blonde the ashtray, she takes it from his hand while letting her fingers trace his thumb. She's grazing her lips with her teeth as her eyes roam from Steve's face down to his chest and back up. Keeping his eyes on her Steve watches as she lifts her other fingers to trace the curve above her breast. She leans in and whispers in his ear. "I noticed you the minute you walked in. Just to let you know, I'm fucking you tonight." She turns and walks away to join her friends as Sam walks up to Steve and pats him on the shoulder.

"Was I right? Damn this place is jumping tonight huh?!'" The bartender walks over to them and places a beer in front of Sam, Steve orders up another beer and two shots of Patron. "They are good." Steve says looking back at the band. Taking another long gulp of beer Steve slides over the shot to Sam. "So how bad did you get your ass handed to you?" Letting out a huffed laughed Steve shakes his head. Sam lets out a big ol' hearty laugh "She whopped me up and down that ring man. And Barton just laughed the whole time. I learned my lesson though. Never ever tell Nat that Chef Boyardee Ravioli's are better than the Spaghetti's." Steve looks at Sam and lifts his shot in a toast, Sam follows. "May you always remember don't fuck with that woman and her Chef Boyardee." They clink shots and down them. Both men breaking out in laughter. 

"This is good Steve, I really needed this tonight. After the day I had, I got my butt kicked by Nat, then the session with Lexi... Ughhhh I tell you that girl is a damn enigma. And no matter what I say or how I try to word things, she always finds away not to answer it directly." Sam scratches the back of his head, takes another swallow of his beer. Steve doesn't look at him he's just spinning his metal cigarette lighter in his fingers. He's feeling that cold familiar feeling creeping up his back. Taking another long swallow Steve says "Well I don't know how you can stomach being in the same room with her." The words come out harsher hearing them out loud. But he doesn't take them back, he won't. "Ouch.' Sam looks over at Steve. "And when did you decide to hate Lexi?" Steve signals the bartender for two more shots, pulls out a cigarette and tosses the pack on the bar as he lights it up and takes a long drag. Exhaling he says "Hate her? I don't hate her. You see, in order to hate her I'd have to think about her. And I sure as hell don't think about her." The bartender hands Steve the shots and he downs his and slides Sam's over.

"C'mon Steve, I'm not blind I see the way you tense when Lexi's around. It's like your in tuned to her or something." Sam takes a final swallow of the beer he's been nursing and without missing a step he downs his shot and orders up another round. Steve crinkles his nose and snorts at his remark 'What the fuck are you talking about? I tense up when she's around? Oh I don't think so." Steve takes another drag of his cigarette. "Yeah you do man. Your jaw clenches and I swear Steve, you look at her like you want to kill her. Let me ask you, what the hell did she do to you? You really don't see how you react around her and well I guess nobody else does but I do. I was trained in that. So c'mon what is about Lexi that bends you all outta shape?" Sam is staring at Steve now waiting to gauge his reaction. More shots are put down in front of them. Steve and Sam grab one at the same time and throw them back. 

"Please Sam, save me your psycho babble bullshit, I'm not one of your patients. And what the hell she doesn't matter, she's not human anyway. Besides you're the one who sits through these sessions with her. So please why don't you enlighten me. What brilliant conversations you two hold, you're the therapist I figured you would've cracked that, months ago when she first was captured." Steve leans in feeling a familiar haze from the alcohol, looking at Sam, he smirks cause he can tell he's feeling pretty buzzed right about now. So he pushes.

"Well c'mon Mr. Therapist. What do you guys talk about in these secret super sessions? What dark secrets does she tell?" He nudges Sam.  
"There's a lot nobody knows, did you know that when Barton shot her with the arrow it was laced with morphine?" Sam rambles, yeah the alcohol is definitely getting to him Steve thinks and he can't help but laugh. "Yes, I did that's nothing new. That's what was able to stop her, it knocked her out."

"Ah huh... Nope!" Sam practically yells, good thing the band is loud Steve thinks. "It wasn't the morphine, you're right though Stevie if she was human it would've done the trick. But when they tested her blood what they found were traces of verbane in her system. So they concentrated it and they administered it and that was what kept her under for those weeks while they tested her blood and ran all those tests on her." Sam looks please as he smiles at Steve. "Wait... so it's the verbane? That's what's in the bracelets she wears?" Steve looks down at the bar remember a conversation he had with Fury about those bracelets. "Yup... They're designed to inject her with a dose if she steps out of line, according to Fury it's enough to put her down until they can move her to a more secure location. Whatever that means." Sam gulps down his beer and wipes his chin with the back of his hand. 

Steve inhales sharply as he rakes his hand through his hair. "That seems, I... I would think knocking her out with that high dosage would kill her wouldn't it? I mean even if it doesn't kill her she'd probably be really pissed when she woke up and leave a trail of more dead S.H.I.E.L.D agents." Sam grabs Steve by his arm and tries to shake him as he laughs. But in his drunken state his arms feel like wet noodles. He puts his fingers to his mouth with a surprised look "Ssshhh... No man, you're not getting it... If you keep her with a consistent dosage of verbane in her system, kind of like a human when we need to take medicine on a daily schedule. Like that. It'll render her completely and totally vulnerable. She'll be at your mercy." Sam shakes his head. Steve keeps his face down looking at the bar but moves his eyes to Sam scanning his face. "She won't be able to do anything?" It's barely a whisper. "Nope." Sam snorts. "No speed?" Steve whispers more to himself than Sam "No super strength? No telekinesis? She won't be able to fly?" Sam rest his chin on his hands. "No Sir, no Sir. Nothing... She won't be able to do anything. You don't believe me its all in her file. But don't tell Fury I told you." 

"How about her thirst? Where does that fall into all of this?" Steve faces Sam. Sam shrugs his shoulders "M' don't know. I guess if she gets to feed even on a little bit of blood, it'll probably keep her living but not satisfied... You know maybe it's like if one of us gets lost in the desert and we can only drink a capful of water a day... We'll survive..." Steve looks at Sam and see's Sam dosing off. He stifles a laugh. "C'mon buddy let me get you a cab."

____________________________________________________________________________________

He closes the cab door and inhales deeply filling his lungs with the cold night air. It's so welcomed at this point, his mind is swirling with everything Sam disclosed. The good thing is Sam won't remember a thing he said tonight. He'll just wake up with a bad hangover. Steve takes another cigarette out his pack and lights it up taking a long drag. 

"How about sharing that cigarette, babe?" 

Steve looks behind him and sees Ms. Leggy Blond again. He cocks his head to the right and looks her up and down. Holding out the cigarette to her, she steps into Steve's space with her mouth slightly open He can smell the mixture of mint and liquor on her breath. "Looks like I owe you a fuck." Steve whispers "Lets get out of here."

__________________________________________________________________________________

He opens the door to his apartment and steps back allowing the blonde to slowly walk by him as she rakes her fingers on his chest. Closing the door behind him he drops his keys on the kitchen bar takes off his jacket and tosses it on the couch he stands just staring at the blonde. She slowly turns and walks back to Steve pressing her body up to his. Reaching up and grabbing his neck she brings his mouth down to hers. He stops before she presses her lips against his. "No." That one little word is cold. She looks at Steve confused. "No what baby? Don't be scared I don't bite." Blondie says in a low throaty voice. "No, kissing, I said I owed you a fuck, never said anything about kissing." He stares at the blonde as his eyes darken. She grins as she traces her tongue over her lips. She runs her fingers down his chest grabbing the hem of his shirt she sheds it quickly tossing it behind her. She starts kissing and licking and nipping his chest, licking and sucking his nipples. "Mmmm, you're tats are so fucking sexy." She breathes against his skin. Steve closes his eyes and relishes in the sensations of her tongue and mouth all over his chest. She drops to her knees and makes quick work of his belt and unbuttons his jeans pulling his jeans down she nips and bites and his erection. Steve stifles a low groan. She pulls his boxer briefs down hard as she takes a sharp intake of breath and gasp. Steve opens his eyes and wraps a hand around his throbbing cock slowly stroking it as he watches the blonde. She's still staring at his beautiful big thick cock licking her lips. Her breath is coming in inhales and exhales. "Did you come here to just stare at my cock or are you going to put it in your mouth?" Steve whisper's as he traces his fingers across her lips. That's all blondie needed, she pulls back her lips and takes Steve's cock in her mouth. Feeling how heavy it is she moans and rolls her eyes shut, she's sucking and licking and grazing her teeth all over his delicious cock. She pulls back and licks and sucks the head, teasing her tongue in his slit as Steve's pre come starts to drip. He sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes. Blondie stares up trying to see his facial expressions but all she's rewarded with is his ragged breathing. She takes his cock in her mouth again licking and nipping at the veins under the shaft, she pulls out and goes too work on Steve's balls. Ugh his balls are heavy as she attempts to suck on both of them at the same time. Licking them with her tongue and sucking on them she gently bites them and pulls on them. Steve's eyes are still shut and the vision that comes into mind is... Lexi. And for the first time since blondie started sucking on his cock Steve lets out a strangled moan, because that's what he envisioned, Lexi right now on her knees in his apartment sucking and licking him, leaving him breathless. Steve grabs blondie's head and start's pushing himself harder and deeper into her mouth. He's mouthing as his breath hitches "Lehh xxii... Fuuucckk... Lehh xxii" He snaps his eyes opens pulls blondie up grabbing her and turning her around he makes quick work of her blouse and bra, skirt and panties...

He palms her sex, rubbing his fingers up and down her clit, sliding one finger in her as buckles under Steve "You're so fucking wet, you're dripping... How bad do you want me?" Steve grazes her neck with his teeth, one hand working her sex the other one pinching her nipples and kneading her breast. "Ah, uh uh aaghhh... Fuck me now... I... I... fuck me... Fuck.." Blondie lets out a garbled sound. Steve pulls away and strips off his clothes, grabs a condom from his wallet unrolls it as he looks at blondie. She's standing there naked rubbing her clit and moaning staring at Steve. 

He grabs her by the waist and turns her around bending her over the edge of the couch, spreading her legs she whimpers as Steve wraps his hand around her hair and pulls her back as he slams into her she lets out a scream. And he doesn't let up... He's pounding into her hard and deep, one hand gripping her waist the other hand wrapped in her hair. And every time he pulls out he yanks her back and thrust harder and harder into her. Blondie is hanging on for dear life she's screaming and moaning she can't speak... she's whimpering "Oh god please please... uh no no... I can't..." Steve shuts his eyes again and he see's Lexi, like a god damn wraith she's haunting him. He moans in his throat letting her name fall from his lips "Lehhh xxiii.. fuuucckkk... mmmm.." He continues to pound harder and harder into the blonde. She's moaning and convulsing under him, Steve pulls her up and now her back is pressed to his chest. He runs his hand down to her clit, massaging her soaking entrance. "Is this what you wanted? Huh, to be fucked like this?" Steve growls in her ear. She's sweating, her face is bright red her eyes are opened wide and she has a look of shock as she stares at Steve. "Want me to stop?" He grazes her ear with his teeth. 

Her breath is coming out in ragged spurts "No, no don't stop fuck.... me" Steve grins as he pulls out and slams back in she screams again, trying to speak and she can't. He's unrelenting as he pushes harder and faster every thrust every push every slam of his hips into her sends her reeling over and over and closer to the edge he can feel it. He shuts his eyes again because more than anything Steve wants to come, he needs to come. He continues his torture and he hears blondie succumb to her orgasm. She's shaking and collapsing under him, Steve grabs her by the waist and holds her up as he continues to hammer into her... and there she is, he pulls her to his mind's eye... All pink lips, flawless skin, dark hair he hears her moaning his name... Ahhhh Steve...So sweet... So innocent... And that's it he's lost in her, he comes so hard so much so good. He can't stand straight, he's shaking, he's coming and it's ripping him apart... Falling from his lips he calls out to her silently "Lexi...Lexi...uhhhhh" 

Breathing and panting hard, he steps back as he pulls out of the blonde, walking over to the trash he disposes the condom and puts on his boxers, picking up her blouse, bra panties and skirt. He takes it to her and hands them over. She quickly dresses licking her lips and staring at Steve. He walks by her and out to his balcony lights up a cigarette and shivers at the cold air hitting his bear chest. Blondie walks towards the balcony but leans on the door jam. "So, do you want my number?" She ask. Steve doesn't turn to face her "For what?" He shrugs. She lets out a huff "Ha... ok... well fuck you too." "You just did" Steve smirks. Blondie turns on her heels but looks back at Steve "By the way, whoever this Lexi is, I'm pretty sure if you were able to fuck her, she would be here with you... The fact that she's not here, just tells me that you can never fuck her. Fantasize about that you asshole." She leaves him and slams the door. 

Steve clenches his jaw and takes a final drag of his cigarette and tosses it in the ashtray. Walking inside sliding the balcony door shut he goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water and heads to his bedroom dropping in his bed he presses the bottle to his forehead. He exhales deeply "fuuuccckk" he says. He hears a bing he turns and grabs his cell phone from his nightstand. There's a message from S.H.I.E.L.D "Extraction Mission Report 0800 Hrs Report headquarters for de briefing" He sits up and chugs the entire bottle of water, tosses it in the trash rolls over and starts drifting off to sleep as the dark abyss claims him all he see's are pink lips calling his name...


	2. Latitude -49.394827500000000000 Longitude 69.35446260000003000

Listening to her IPod and running on the beach, it’s barely 7:00 A.M. She needs to run, but not her normal speed. Their speed. Slow down, slow, slower still, Lexi has to keep repeating that to herself constantly. It’s a mantra she’s had to adapt quickly. It gets so hard to do and say what they want her to do. But it’s not like I have a choice right now, she thinks. It’s either this, or… worse. 

She picks up the pace, and why not. This is Stark’s private beach so unless he has more minions watching her besides Happy, she’s good. Lexi runs and runs until she feels her lungs are about to burst. Still she keeps running faster and faster until she’s nothing but a blur to the human eye. Music blurring in her ears, her heart pounding in her chest she doesn’t stop until she collapses several miles away. Not out of exhaustion, but out of frustration.

Her knees sink into the cold morning sand, her hair is matted and sweaty pulled back in a loose ponytail, wavy black and red tendrils flowing down her back. She inhales deeply and looks up to the bright blue sky. Closing her eyes Lexi feels the warmth of the sun caressing her skin. Feeling a low current of electricity begin to surge through her body she drowns out all outside noise, only slowly letting in what she wants to hear. This is something she’s done many times before. 

Lexi doesn’t need to concentrate hard at all as she begins. First the waves crashing on the rocks, then the seagulls flying and screeching above. Finally the distant hums of car engines on the highway. All the sounds slowly dissipating like a volume being turned down. Squeezing her eyes shut Lexi hears nothing but her shallow breathing ringing in her ears. She doesn’t have to hear her heart pounding in her chest, she can feel it. 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed, finally regulating her breathing enough that she lets out soft sigh. Not realizing she was holding her breath all this time. She snaps her eyes open when she’s pulled back by a buzzing on her arm. 

Lexi grabs her cell phone that was strapped to her arm and reads “Extraction Mission: 0800 HRS Report to S.H.I.E.L.D Dock Bay Two for debriefing”

“Dammit” Looking at the time on her cell phone she shakes her head knowing she has less than forty-five minutes to get there and suit up. Standing up and leaving a trail of wind and sand behind her, instantly she’s at her bedroom balcony back at Stark’s mansion stripping off her sweaty clothes as she rushes into the shower. 

______________________________________

Suited up Lexi checks both her guns for the ammo count. The feel of cold white steel in her hands never ceases to amaze her, for that matter neither does the clear and iridescent bullets. Their violet hue is somewhat calming to Lexi. And right now calm is what she needs. Not that any of the missions that she’s sent on scare her, it’s just most of the time it’s the people that accompany her keep her on edge. Holstering them back on each of her thighs she reaches up behind her and feels the slick handle of her sword. Pulling it out just an inch, she sheathes it back in. 

Walking out onto the Helicarrier she reaches Dock Bay Two, Lexi first notices several Strike Team members walking in and out of the Quinjet. She hears a cigarette induced laughter, looking closer she sees Rumlow and Danvers huddled together as another Strike Team member joins them. This one she doesn’t recognize. He stops in midsentence and stares at Lexi as his eyes dart from her face down to her breasts lingering there as a grin sweeps across his mouth. Jutting his chin out to Rumlow and Danvers they both turn in unison and look Lexi over as she nears them.

Her stomach lurches as she walks by them, avoiding any more eye contact. Fisting her hands by her side she tries her hardest not to look at them.

“Hey Lexi, how’s it goin’?” Rumlow smirks as he looks her over and takes a long drag of his cigarette. Danvers and the other man snicker under their breath.

“Rumlow.” Is all Lexi can manage. Reigning in her revulsion as she side steps them and walks into the Quinjet she tries not to hear their hushed remarks but it’s useless. 

“God damn that ass.”

“Fuck dude. Give me five minutes with her, that white cat suit of hers. M’dirty her up real good.” 

“Ha ha… Careful man, she got fangs. Hmmm, I’d love to ram my cock in her mouth fangs and all.”

Lexi shuts her eyes and tries her hardest to block out those… Those words they continue to say. God all she wants to do is turn around and rip their throats out and watch them bleed out like the pigs they are. Her breathing is accelerating and that’s not good, she feels her anger surfacing when suddenly she hits a brick wall and stumbles back. Opening her eyes and looking up she feels a cold shiver run down her spine.

“You should open your eyes when you walk. I don’t like being bumped into.” 

Lexi gasps as she quickly straightens up. “Ah...” Shaking her head she fumbles for words. “I… I’m… My apologies Sir, I mean Captain Rogers. It won’t happen again” 

Steve stares at Lexi. Blue eyes burning into a sea of emerald green. Lexi holds on to his stare, she’s too frozen to move her eyes.

“See that it doesn’t.” His words coming at her like ice shards.

Lexi finally lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding in as he walked by her. Great she thinks, this is going to be fun. Finding a seat and pulling down the tablet behind her she opens up the file marked Kerguelen Archipelago France. Settling in she begins to read their mission. 

_____________________________________

Several hours in the Quinjet has everyone jittery. Lexi hasn’t move much from her seat. She has gotten up to stretch her legs out and get a bottle of water here and there. But for the most part she has pretty much stayed in her seat. She figured if I’m not in eyeshot, maybe no one will notice me. Hearing low conversations and hushed whispers plus the snoring sounds coming from the bunk bay is enough to drive Lexi mad. Closing her eyes she lets her head fall back as she inhales deeply and slowly letting out a soft, barely audible sigh. The cabin pressure keeps it cold in the Quinjet, Lexi shudders as she feels the chill run through her body. She licks her lips and slowly lets her eyes flutter open. 

She swallows hard as blue eyes pierce into her. Lexi can’t pull her eyes away from Captain Rogers stare, she knows how he feels about her. She knows he hates her. He doesn’t have to say it with words. She feels it. And that’s probably the worst part about it. The fact that it pours out of him in waves when she’s around and he makes no qualms about hiding it at all.

Lexi breaks the stare as she darts her eyes downward and focuses on her gloved hands, gnawing at the inside of her lips she hears the pilots voice over the intercom. 

“ETA ten minutes Captain Rogers”

Lexi unbuckles her restraint belts as she stands and stretches out her arms and slowly rolls her neck from one side to the other. Rumlow and the rest of the Strike Team are already grabbing their parachutes and strapping them on, while checking their ammo. 

“Alright, everybody front and center.” Steve’s voice resonates throughout the cabin. Lexi falls in behind the Strike Team and moves off to the left. “I trust you all read up on the file.” It wasn’t a question he was asking it was a statement. Lexi kept her eyes forward and concentrated on what she read earlier. 

Steve turns to the screen behind him and punches in coordinates and immediately a rough looking terrain comes to focus. “Kerguelen Archipelago – France, known as the most desolate place on earth. The terrain is rough, cold, brutal and unrelenting.” Steve continues to tap the screen.

Yeah, like you… Lexi thinks keeping her eyes forward watching his fingers tap and pound away. 

“It’s mountainous and slippery and jagged edges everywhere. So you lose your step, you fall down, your good as dead. Forty eight hours ago there was a distressed signal sent from a research station twenty miles in. That in its self isn’t so much of any issue. The issue is that within the last sixteen hours four other distressed signals have gone out from different locations throughout the research station.” Steve continues.

Lexi turns her head slowly looking behind her, she hears a low very low hum and she can’t place where it’s coming from.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?” 

Lexi turns her head abruptly back. Standing right in front of her, so close she can smell his scent. Staring at his beard she dares a glance at Captain Rogers. His eyes are wide and full of anger as he cocks his head to the left. Lexi takes a sharp intake of breath. And starts to chew on her bottom lip. Don’t pull your eyes away don’t pull your eyes away. She says to herself over and over, no matter how big and intimidating Captain Rogers is, Lexi is not going to waver under his ice cold stare. 

“Nnnn… No Sir, I mean Captain Rogers no.” Control your breathing. Control. Your. Breathing.

“You sure? Is there something more interesting over there? Please do share with the rest of the team.” Waving his hand to the Strike Team Steve smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “If there’s something that’s by the bay door that apparently is going to be beneficial to this mission. Being that it has your undivided attention, and I don’t.” Steve says through clenched teeth. His breathing coming in harder and shallower.

Swallowing hard, her eyes staying focused on Steve, Lexi keeps biting at her lip. Hearing the whispered laughing from the Strike Team she darts her eyes over and right back to Steve’s face. Watching his eyes as they drop down slowly to her lips he brings them back up to her eyes almost immediately.

“I’m waiting. Answer me.” He says.

“No… Nothing Captain Rogers. I apologize. It won’t happen again.” Lexi let’s out in one rambling breath. 

“Eyes up front. Do I make myself clear?” Steve presses his lips together to form a hard line and turns to walk away, not taking two steps when…

“Crystal” Lexi mutters under her breath.

A bunch of “Ah shits” and “Oh Oh” and “Damn” coming from the Strike Team plus low husky laughter makes her shift her eyes towards them, when she looks up and see’s Steve coming towards her… again. This time there is no mistaking that look he’s wearing on his face. He’s pissed.

Oh fuck… She thinks. She closes her eyes biting her bottom lip again. She waits. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Steve glares down at Lexi daring her to look at him. “The fuck did you say?” He repeats again.

Lexi swallows hard trying to find her voice. Looking up at him with wide eyes she has to admit to herself that he is very big and very intimidating. He’s not a normal human, he’s been altered. That she knows. 6’2 and 220 lbs. is a bit jarring even for her, compared to her 5’4 inches and 108 lbs. She’s seen him fight. He is brutal and hard, fast and very strong. If it came down to it... A fight between herself and Captain Rogers it won’t be pretty. She has no doubt that she’ll be able to hold her own against him. But God if he catches me she thinks. He’d probably snap me like a twig. But he’ll have to catch me first. And I am faster than him she thinks to herself almost out loud bringing a small smirk to the corner of her mouth. 

“You think this is funny?!” Steve almost growls at Lexi. Clenching his jaw, Lexi can see the veins bulging at the side of his temples and straining along his neck. Losing her ghost of a smirk she shakes her head in a quick motion.

“No Captain Rogers, I’m sorry.” Lexi keeps her eyes on him. Holding her breath waiting.

“You’re insubordinate… You don’t like to take orders from me do you?” Steve drops his voice now to barely a whisper. Enough that only Lexi can hear him. He has a wicked grin on his face.

Feeling fingers trace her hand up to her wrist, she feels a slight pressure being exuded. She opens her eyes wider as she stares into Steve’s eyes. And what she sees there is nothing, just cold… cold, nothing. Lexi stifles a moan as it catches in her throat. He’s pressing the bracelet into her wrist and if he continues even just a little bit more, it’ll release the verbane. And she’ll be gone for god knows how long. 

She doesn’t know what to say what to do. So she says the first thing that comes to mind. “Please…” It’s a plea only he can hear. She’s feeling more pressure and a slight wave of light headedness hits her. She opens her mouth and licks her lips as she forces a breath of air into her lungs. “D… Don’t… Please…” Staring at him she can’t move and she feels it again. Another wave of dizziness. Her eyes are starting to feel heavy. Fight it, fight it she says silently.

Lexi feels his breath along her ear, his lips grazing her lobe, his thumb rubbing the inside of her wrist in small circles putting more pressure on the bracelet. His long fingers wrapping around her hand.

“Don’t fuck with me Lexi. Cause I’ll fucking kill you. I’ll drop your broken body on a pile of rocks on the bottom of that mountain. And no one will give a shit.” Steve’s voice is so cold, so dark.

Lexi’s eyes are locked to Steve’s hand watching as he rubs her wrist. She’s lost all ability to speak. She can feel her eyes getting wet, but she closes them so as not to let a tear flow through. 

She feels him move from her ear to her face as he continues to stare. Lexi opens her eyes slowly looking up at Steve. 

“Now, do I make myself crystal clear?” The word crystal falling from his lips like poison.

Lexi just nods. Steve raises an eyebrow and waits for his answer.

“Mmm… M’yes… Yes Captain Rogers.” Lexi keeps her eyes fixated on him and feels his hand leave her wrist as he turns back and continues right where he left off. Slowly she reaches her wrist and gently massages it, trying to massage the pins piercing her skin. Trying her hardest to keep her eyes on him as he speaks but it’s not easy. All she wants to do is crawl in a hole and disappear. Maybe, maybe she should just be thrown down a mountain and land on a pile of rocks, broken… dead.

Anything is better than this…

“Rumlow you and Danvers Strike Team two.” Steve reads out the partnered up teams.

“”Kyle and Parker Strike Team three, Weiss and Danzinger Strike Team four, Curtis and Roberts Strike Team five.” Not missing a step he doesn’t even look up at Lexi.

Lexi, you’re with me.” Glancing at Steve Lexi gulps hard.

A gush of fresh cold wet night air enters the Quinjet as the bay door opens. The Strike Team jumps out two by two. Lexi looks at the parachute and knows she doesn’t need it. What she needs right now is to get the hell out of this enclosed space and be free even if it’s only for a few moments. She needs to clear her head, her thoughts. She steps closer as another Strike Team jumps out.

Adjusting the hood of her suit as she brings it up over her head she makes her way to the front of the bay door. Just when she’s about to step off a strong arm pulls her back. Not looking at who it is, because there is no point, she knows who it is. She feels fingers brushing her hood back and lightly skimming her temple, sending a shiver down spin. 

Lexi turns her head slightly to her left as emerald teal eyes clash with clouded blue eyes. Locking his eyes on her he commands her stare. But Lexi doesn’t back down. Because there’s something different about the way he is looking at her. Chewing on the inside of her lip again she faces him square on. Seconds pass minutes pass, how long she doesn’t know. They both stand there in silence staring at each other. Steve’s gripping Lexi’s arm, pressing harder and deeper into her flesh. 

“Ahh…ahhh” She winces looking at her arm.

Steve lets go immediately. “Watch your coordinates. Do not step one foot out of your coordinates. Understand?”

Lexi just nods. Because what’s the point of speaking. She can’t form any coherent thoughts around him. How do I try to talk to him when all he wants to do is kill me she think’s. Pulling her hood back over her head she walks right off the Quinjet. 

This, this is freedom for her. Feeling the cold ice rain hit her face and body as she free falls and spirals downward back to earth. This, this moment even if it’s just several minutes, she's free. She needs this now. Spreading her arms out and closing her eyes she fights the urge to cry, fighting the urge to scream as she continues to plummet towards the cold dark abyss. But her anger gives way to pain as one lone tear streaks down her face…


	3. The Mission

Feeling the piercing wind and ice rain hit her from all sides, its chilling Lexi to the bone. But she needs that… having the numbness settling in and making a home in her is what she has to have. It reminds her she’s awake and not in some horrible nightmare. 

Get through the mission… she thinks to herself. 

She glides effortlessly feeling a euphoria surge through her body. Looking down she spots all eight members of the Strike Team. They’re in even proximity to each other. Watching as they pull their parachutes, she scans the terrain thinking the images on the file didn’t do justice to what is above and below her. Turning her sights back to the Strike Team her thoughts drift…

How quickly can I get to them if something were to happen… 

Pushing that thought out of her mind, she begins to pull back, slowing down her descent. Slowing down, slower still, slower. Lexi closes her eyes slowly shutting everything out around her. The sounds of the waves crashing and beating on the jagged rocks, the howling wind, ice pellets pouring down with such force they rattle the parachutes making them unstable. 

Lexi can hear her own heartbeat, it’s strong and steady, but that’s not what she needs to hone in on. Reaching down she hears them. They’re erratic and frantically pounding against their chest, eight heartbeats. Apprehension, anxiety, stress and adrenaline all rolled into one.

Pushing past them she searches for… one… and like a magnetic pull Lexi feels its pulsating beat. Strong and steady like hers, but… controlled. 

Hearing static come through her ear piece, then silence she hears his voice.

“Maintain your speed of descent. That’s an order.” 

Lexi doesn’t respond back, she just picks up her speed. As ordered.

Accelerating, Lexi continues to fly downward. Careful not to pass the Strike Team but still maintain her distance. One by one they land, then Lexi and last Captain Rogers. Looking around she watches as they discard their parachutes, pulling her hood and adjusting it her hands automatically reach for the cold steel that’s strapped to her thighs. 

“Alright everybody listen up.” Steve pulls out a map as he opens his compass sets the map on the ground and crouches down as everyone huddles around him. The ice rain continuing its relentless downpour now mixing with sleet. 

Lexi falls back as the Strike Team gathers closer to Steve. She trembles slightly as a cold shiver creeps slowly down her spine. Turning to look behind her, eyes scanning the dark forest all around them she parts her lips inhaling the frigid night air. 

Her senses are on high alert, her sight is sharper than any human, and her hearing is more defined than any human. Steve’s voice is so far away now she can barely hear him. Her ragged breathing is echoing in her ears. 

Odd… I don’t hear any animals… No wolves, no feral cats, no owls, not even the most miniscule of insects. The forest is… still. Lexi thinks to herself.

“Lexi… Lexi!” Steve’s shouts.

Lexi turns back wide eyed and focuses on Steve. Grabbing her wrist hard and yanking her down even harder she stumbles practically falling on him. Crouching down next to him, looking up at him through her thick lashes she can see every droplet of rain running down his perfectly trimmed beard. His lips are so wet, his deep blue eyes penetrating her gaze. He’s so… close. Licking her lips as she parts them, her eyes travel down to Steve’s neck, seeing his blood pulsing through his bulging jugular vein Lexi can almost… taste him. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath, pushing down the urge. 

Gripping her wrist even tighter still Steve pulls Lexi closer to him. Her thighs pressing up against his. Her breasts pushed up against his flexed bicep. She feels his heated breath barely and inch from her face. 

“Focus… Lexi.” Steve lets her name slide off his tongue. 

Opening her eyes she swallows hard and just nods. Watching as his eyes roam to her lips. Staring at her mouth, lingering there longer than he should, Steve looks away quickly as he lets go of her wrist. Lexi stands as Steve straightens up and runs his hand over the map. 

“The research station is thirteen miles in, that way…” Steve looks up and points toward the forest splayed out in front of them. “Stay together, we don’t know what happened, we don’t know what we’re walking into. Since the last distress call, there’s been no communication. The town is comprised by several buildings and countless out post. Some dormitory housing, a hospital, a medical laboratory, and two research facilities. Each distress call came from those places. We’ll split up into our teams once we get there.” 

Steve wipes the continuous rain off his face with the back of his fingerless glove. Passing the map to Rumlow, Steve rubs his hands together bringing them to his mouth and blows his heated breath into his palms. Pulling out his compass again he checks his directional.

“What kind of research were they doing here Cap?” Rumlow ask as he flashes his light on the map.

Steve shakes his head, grabbing the map he looks at the entire Strike Team.

“I don’t know. There wasn’t any information about it on the file.” He looks down tightening the strap on his gloves. Reaching up behind him he slides his fingers across his shield. Looking up at Lexi he watches her as she’s staring off into the woods. And he can’t help but feel a cold creep into him as well.

“Alright, straight line formation. Eyes and ears open. Watch your step.” He shouts his command over the howling wind.

The Strike Team falls in four on each side of Steve. Lexi begins to walk down the line on the right when she feels a hand grip her arm forcing her back. She peers up looking into Steve’s eyes. 

What now… she thinks.

“You, stay next to me.” His order is whispered only to her. His lips barely moving but Lexi can hear him clearly. Steve’s eyes scan Lexi’s face watching as the rain drips down her red lips. “Step where I step, understood?” His voice is low and commanding.

“Yes, Captain Rogers.” Lexi whispers back.

As they make their way through the cold dark woods everyone is on high alert. Lexi keeps both hands by her side, close to her thighs. The Strike Team has their weapons drawn and a certain uneasiness is clearly etched on their faces. Lexi can smell their sweat mixed in with their individual scents. Forcing back their smell because it’s quite revolting to her, she focuses her senses back to the eerie quietness of the woods. 

The ground is dusted with fresh falling snow, patches of ice hidden under mangled tree limbs and wet leaves making their trek slower than Lexi would like to go. But she understands this is a mission together as a team. Even though she knows, they’ll never treat her as such. Especially… him. 

Looking over at Steve she can see him clenching his jaw. That strong jawline, those pink full lips that spew so much hate towards her. 

And that’s it… she thinks. He hates me. For whatever his reasons are, he hates me. I’ll never know why, nor am I going to ask him. I don’t even care, I’ll get through this mission. I’ll do my part... and then... I get to leave. 

Shaking her head and forcing those thoughts out of her mind she brings her focus back to the task at hand. The frigid wind is unsettling, not because it’s painstakingly cold. But because whatever lies ahead in that town isn’t good. She can feel it, it travels in the wind. 

The rain begins to pour down harder and faster, lightning streaks across the sky as a thunderous clap rattles the trees. Making the tiny little hairs on the back of Lexi’s neck stand on edge, her hands automatically shifting to her thighs. And like a slow motion movie, her eyes dart downward glancing at the ground. 

Lexi’s head snaps up when the most god awful scream pierces the night, coming at them from everywhere. Pulling out her guns she points them in front of her and behind her. The Strike Team ready their guns and with their flashlights they scan the woods and the tree tops. Steve pulls his own gun and light as he scans the woods from all sides. 

A second scream comes louder and more horrid than the first. Sending the Strike Team into a panic, their guns pointing everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Steve moves in front Lexi pushing her behind him. Her eyes are moving rapidly through the trees, her hearing trying to pick up any sound, and then it comes again. Another scream this one more wretched, strangled.

God it’s inhuman… Lexi thinks.

“What the fuck is that?!” Shouts Danvers. Physically shaken, he’s turning in circles.

“Where’s that coming from?!” Rumlow’s voice is breaking.

“Cap who the fuck is that?!” Weiss screams on the top of his lungs.

“Jesus! What the… What the hell!” Parker stutters.

Lexi looks all around at the Strike Team members, fear etched on their faces.

“Calm down! Everyone calm the fuck down! That’s an order!” Steve keeps his tone controlled. “I don’t know what that was, keep calm everyone. Eyes sharp and keep your fingers off the trigger. Circle formation now.”

Forming a circle they all keep their guns pointed straight ahead. Their breathing is ragged and stressed. Lexi is trying to pick up any sounds that aren’t coming from the team. She’s standing in between Steve and Danzinger, looking out further into the night, the woods feel like they’re closing in on them. She knows they need to move. And they need to move… now. 

But before Lexi can say anything Steve turns to her, eyes full on locked on her face. Looking up at him, rain pelleting her cheeks, her lips, eyes wide she trembles slightly. He parts his lips, rain slicking his mouth and neck darting his tongue out a bit, he inhales in short spurts and exhales quicker.

Swallowing hard he mouths to Lexi. “What was that?” Careful as to not let the rest of the team overhear him.

She doesn’t say anything… staring at him she simply shakes her head. 

Steve, Lexi and the Strike Team make their way through in silence. Five in the back five in the front. Steve falls back keeping Lexi in front of him. Every lightning strike illuminating the woods leaving an eerie glow, followed by a thunderous roar that shakes the trees. Steve’s mind is racing, thinking… 

What the hell was that…

Finally reaching the end of the forest, they stand at the edge of the cliff. Looking down Lexi can see it’s a shear drop straight down. Peering down trying to get a closer look she can see that the sides of the mountain are covered in ice. It’s not going to be easy for any of them making their way down. Even with her ability to fly, this wind will easily slam her into the mountainside. Looking pass the rushing river she can see the town clearly. It’s not far off.

Assembling the harnesses and pitching the axes, they secure the ropes to the base. Danvers, Weiss, Parker and Kyle pull the harnesses on themselves. 

Steve pounds each and every one of the axes forcing them into the ground harder making it echo through the ravine. “Okay, keep yourselves steady, go slow. Once you’re down, stay put.”

Making their way over the cliff and releasing the tension is slow and tedious. The wind is howling louder and it’s rattling their bodies against the jagged edges. Lexi’s own heartbeat is racing as she watches them make their gradual descent, finally reach the bottom of the ravine.

“We’re good!” Shouts Danvers, trying to yell above the shrieking wind. “Pull ‘em up! Pull ‘em up!” 

Steve, Rumlow, Danzinger, and Curtis pull up the ropes. “Rumlow, you Danzinger, Curtis and Roberts scale down. Once you touch ground, Lexi and I will go last.” Steve’s voice is loud over the screeching wind.

Nodding Rumlow and the rest of the Strike Team strap on the harnesses and begin to scale down. Watching them Lexi can see the wind is pushing them into the cliff side. Banging their bodies with such force she can hear them wince in pain. They go slower than the others. Hearing a snap, Lexi looks over to one of the pitched axes as Steve runs towards it, grabbing it right before it slid over the edge. Looking down she sees Curtis dangling uncontrollably, his body slamming against the cliff side. His constant screams being cut off every time he hits harder and harder. 

Steve’s body is pressed on the ground, one hand wrapped around the rope and another digging into the saturated dirt so he doesn’t fall over himself. It’s not the weight of Curtis, but the wind which is making it harder to pull him up. Lexi rushes over sliding next to him grabbing the rope as well. Feeling it about to snap off Steve yells down “Use your pitch axe! Hold on!”

Rumlow, Danzinger and Roberts touch ground as their pitch axes and ropes come crashing down bringing drenched earth falling all around them. Steve grips the ground harder half his body is already over the edge. Not letting go of Curtis, he can hear him screaming not to let him fall. Lexi’s arm is wrapped around Steve’s waist. She knows if she lets him go, he’ll plummet head first killing both of them.

Yelling over the pounding rain “I can get to him! If I don’t he’ll die! The grounds too wet it’s going to keep breaking off! Please Captain Rogers!” She can’t see his face and so she continues. “I can take the hits. If I fall and I get hurt, I can heal. But he can’t! And neither can you! You can’t heal, not like I do… Please!” Lexi’s voice is strained, pleading.

Steve can’t see Lexi’s face but he can feel her tight grip around his waist. And she’s right. Any second they’ll both fall over the edge, she can save one of them but not both of them. “Get the rope over there and tie it around that tree and then tie it around my waist, hurry Lexi!” Steve shouts his commands.

Glancing at the rope it comes flying towards her as she snatches it out of mid-air quickly tying a knot around Steve’s waist and securing it tightly. Without a second thought or even a glance she commands the rope as it wraps itself so tightly around the tree digging into the bark sending wood chips flying in all directions. 

Letting Steve go she dives over the edge speeding down towards Curtis, as a gush of wind slams her back against the jagged side of the mountain. Slamming her body hard against the rock she lets out a strangled moan as her vision is briefly blurred. Shaking her head she pushes forward. Keeping her sights on Curtis she sees he’s bleeding from a gash on his head. His body beating continuously against the rocks. He’s starting to lose consciousness. Looking up at Steve she can see he’s holding on to him for dear life. Reaching towards him, fingertips grazing his arm, when she hears a roar from above. 

Peering up she sees Steve’s entire body hanging over the edge now, still gripping the pieces of what’s left of the rope. Mud, rocks, and tree limbs cascading on top of her. “Noooooo!” Lexi shouts into the wind. He’s held only by the rope around his waist. 

The Strike Team below her are yelling up and Lexi can’t make out what they’re saying. Curtis is spiraling out of control with such speed, Lexi reaches him instantly before he hits the rocks. Wrapping her arms around him she twist her body and braces for impact. 

She hits the ground and broken rocks with such force her head snaps back making a sickening cracking sound, she trembles absorbing the pain. The agony of it is so intense it rakes through her body she can only let out a huffed moan. Gently pushing Curtis off of her, she attempts to roll over but she can’t. Every movement sends a new sharp, agonizing pain through her. Lexi can only lay there broken… broken at the bottom of the mountain. Broken… like he said he would do to her. 

Coughing up blood as it coats her lips, her neck she knows she has a gash on the back of her head which she’s bleeding from. She can’t hear anything, there’s a loud ringing in her ears. Opening her eyes slowly her field of vision is foggy. Lexi, can’t make out the forms but she knows they’re huddled around Curtis. 

She’s trying… god she’s trying so hard to zero in on the extent of Curtis’s injuries but she can’t. Her mind is too muddled and the searing pain in her own head isn’t allowing her to. Reaching deep down focusing on her pain, Lexi bites down on her lip hard. Trying not to scream because it hurts so bad. She can feel her own blood rising in her throat, letting out another strangled cough she spit’s up more blood. Lexi begins to access her injuries.

Ribs… three… broken… collapsed right lung… left lung… punctured… lacerated spleen… internal bleeding… deep gash right thigh… concussion…

Feeling a wave of nausea hit her, Lexi feels a hand touch her arm. Fluttering her eyes trying to open them she can’t make out the form in front of her. The hand is tentative. Her breathing is shallow, and it hurts too much to even try to get some air into her lungs. Slowly trying to focus she sees dark blue with a blur of silver. The ringing in her ears continues, but the voices are muffled she can only catch a word here and there. 

“Inger!... hurt… her… leg” 

“Turn… choking… blood..”

Lexi can feel her blood trapped in her throat, she can’t move. Feeling arms wrapping around her, gently turning her on her side the pain is excruciating. Her head is cradled in strong hands as she lets out a muffled cough, throwing up more blood. With every heave she feels her ribs breaking more. 

Danzinger rushes to Steve’s side. “She’s hurt bad Cap. She’s coughing up blood, that means---“ 

Steve cuts Danzinger off… “I know what that means!… But…” Darting his eyes away from Lexi he brings them back searching her face. “But… she’s a vampire… she can heal herself… right.” Steve looks down at Lexi, seeing the pain clearly etched on her face. “I need to move her.” He whispers to Danzinger, but more to himself.

Gently wiping the blood away from Lexi’s mouth and face. He whispers “Lexi, can you hear me?” Steve’s voice is cracking. Staring down at Lexi’s body, Steve knows that she’s hurting. She keeps spitting up blood, and his hands just hover over her. The relentless rain streaking her blood all over her white suit painting it red. He’s afraid to touch her, because wherever he does it’s going to be agony for her. 

Looking down at Lexi’s thigh he sees the pitch axe buried deep into her muscle. Blood spilling from the wound. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand he calls over to Rumlow.

“Get the tarp! Unwrap it and put it over there at the base. I need to move her now!” 

Rumlow, Danvers and Patrick grab the tarp pulling it open laying it down on the snow. Danzinger slides to the edge pulling off his back pack, digging in he pulls out a medical bag. Tearing a open a roll of gauze he sets it down. Searching again in his bag he pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

“What the fuck. She’s a bloodsucker. What do you have a shot of penicillin in there for her? Who cares if she lives or dies anyway? Besides you should be taking care of Curtis. Not her!” Patrick glares with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, I may. But its blood she might need. And if that’s the case, stay close. Because your vein, it’s the first one I’m cutting open. And in case you haven’t noticed, Curtis is fine. Some bruising and a mild concussion. But he’ll live. Lexi on the other hand, she’s bad. And if it wasn’t for her, he’d be dead right now. So either you’re going to help us, or get the fuck outta the way!” Danzinger clenches his jaw and turns to Steve.

“Cap! Bring her!” He shouts turning his eyes back to Patrick as he watches him walk back to Curtis sitting down on a rock. 

Steve hears Danzinger calling to him but it sounds like a faraway echo. Carefully sliding his arm under Lexi’s head and the other under her thighs he leans into her ear. 

“Hold on… please Lexi…” Steve closes his eyes, pressing his lips together in a hard line. Moving closer to Lexi’s ear he whispers… “Please…” Knowing she can’t hear him, Steve can see she’s slipping in and out of consciousness. Standing up slowly and as gently as he can trying not to inflict any more pain on Lexi than she already is in, Steve cradles her in his arms as she lets out a painful wail. Steve feels her blood dripping down both his arms as she lets out another low sob just as she coughs up blood again. He can see she’s trying to be quiet. 

“Ssshh… just a little bit more… I know… I know you’re hurting… hold on…” Steve’s voice is tense and low, he lowers his face, his lips barely and inch away from Lexi’s bloodied mouth… “please… please…” He knows she’s losing blood. Picking up his pace but careful not to run he lays her down on the tarp. Easing her broken body down. 

“Arrrggghhh!” Lexi lets out a wretched scream.

“Lexi, can you tell me where you hurting? Does this hurt?” Danzinger presses her sides softly feeling the crack of her ribs. 

“Aahhhh…” Lexi screams out in pain. 

Steve’s face is drawn, eyes wide he turns to Danzinger. “She’s losing a lot of blood. She’s not healing.” He yells over the piercing wind. 

“Ah… I don’t know, if she were human, she wouldn’t have survived that fall. Her injuries, their too many. She’s got a couple of broken ribs, one of which I’m sure punctured her lung, its causing her internal bleeding. I can’t tell what other injuries she has Captain. Not to mention she’s got a god damn pitch axe protruding from her thigh.” Danzinger rubs his chin in exasperation breathing hard.

“Cap. What are you going to do?” Rumlow ask. “Those clouds look heavy, we’re about to get hit with a blizzard. We can’t get caught in a white out. We won’t make it across that river. We need to get to that town and find shelter. Fast. Not to mention we’re not alone out here. Whatever you’re going to do. Do it now.”

Steve looks up to the dark skies, seeing the clouds full and low. Facing the Strike Team he sees fear in their faces. And like a slow motion movie, turning back to Lexi he looks at the blood flowing from her thigh and her mouth, as she lets out one last pitiful cough. Steve see’s she has no strength left as the blood gurgles slipping through her lips. 

That’s why she’s not healing. He thinks to himself. 

Steve shuts his eyes, leaning in so close to Lexi he murmurs in her ear. “This is going hurt, but only for a second… okay?” Leaning in closer still, his lips grazing her earlobe. “Hold on… please… I’m begging you Lexi… hold on…” Slowly moving away he looks at her mouth. Her lips are parted and he watches as more of her blood spills over her full lips. Looking closer still Steve can see blood dripping from her fangs. 

Glancing at Danzinger and pointing to the rubbing alcohol Steve then turns to Rumlow and Danvers. “Hold her down. When I pull the axe out pour the entire bottle on the wound. Don’t let her go. Whatever you do, don’t let her go until I tell you.” 

Peering down on Lexi one last time Steve watches as her eyes drift open and close. Staring, he sees her eyes are no longer emerald teal. But blood shot red. Gripping the handle he begins to pull it out slowly, careful not to cause her any more pain. But it’s useless, and he stops. Lexi tries to scream, but she can’t find her voice. The only sound she can make is a garbled moan. 

Steve stares into her eyes as they flutter. Nodding to Rumlow, he hears Lexi choking on her blood again as she arches her back off the tarp. Feeling arms pushing her back down, Steve wraps his hands around the handle again. This time pulling the axe completely out of her thigh. Lexi sucks in a breath so deep and so hard she finally lets out a scream. It’s that scream that brings in a wave of new pain. Fresh pain. 

Because it’s not the pain of her injuries that make her scream. But the pain of her healing. Feeling her body as if she’s been set on fire, she’s being consumed alive from the inside out. She falls back as another wave of excruciating pain surges through her. There’s nothing Lexi can do. Fighting with every ounce of energy she has left, trying to keep her eyes open she looks up at Steve and she can barely see him. 

Lexi tries to form words. But she can’t. Her throat is literally on fire. Closing her eyes, she silently succumbs to the inferno. Her own personal hell.

***************************

His hands are strong but gentle, as they slowly glide down her breast. Kneading her nipples making them yearn for his touch, ghosting his heated breath over them. Letting out a soft moan as she arches her back, pushing her breast into his talented mouth he latches on, licking and sucking, running his tongue all over as he gently bites her nipples causing her a bit of pain as she cries out.

Staring into her eyes, he commands her to look at him. He wants to savor every moan, every hushed breath, and every motion of her body. Knowing that it’s because of him she’s buckling under him shattering into a million pieces.

Moving his hand down, his fingers skimming her flawless skin… she moans out his name like an incantation…

His fingers reaching her sex, his eyes still locked on to her beautiful face. Slowly he toys with her entrance feeling how responsive, how moist she is for him… He gently bites and pulls on her bottom lip swallowing her sweet innocent moans as she calls out his name again…

And again…

****************************

Lexi wakes up with a start, sitting up straight her breathing is strained and ragged. Touching her lips they feel swollen. 

Oh my god… what… was… I... 

Trying to control her breathing she looks around. She’s in some sort of lobby. The overhead lighting is sparse and dim. There are metal desk all around with files and papers scattered about. Wooden desk chairs strewn here and there. Bulletin boards with notices and black and white pictures pinned up almost everywhere. Looking closer she sees that every single picture has the word “MISSING” underneath in bold red letters. 

That’s odd she thinks. There’s got to be over two hundred pictures. What the hell is going on…

Still looking around, Lexi notices file cabinets lining up on one side of the wall. Hearing the crackle of wood in the fireplace, looking over she sees sparks flying as the flames lick further out.

“Interesting.” 

Lexi’s heart drops. She knows that voice. She feels a new-found freeze running through her veins. Turning slowly she sees… him, sitting on one of the wooden chairs pushed up by a desk. His hair is tussled, he looks like he hasn’t slept at all. Staring down at a cup in front of him, he rakes his fingers through his perfectly thin trimmed beard. Looking up from it he stares at Lexi with such intensity that the veins in his neck are pulsating. 

“Do you mind enlightening me? As to what kind of dream you were having, being that you… moaned out my name.” Steve clenches his jaw as he stares at Lexi.

Oh god… Did I?... I said his name?… Oh god he heard me… 

Lexi looks back at Steve, her eyes wide and full of terror. She presses her lips together licking them trying to suppress a whine caught in her throat. She swallows hard. She can’t even tear her eyes away from him. It’s like she’s hypnotized.

Steve inhales deeply and exhales deeper. Closing his eyes he tries to reign in his… frustration. God he can still smell her scent on him just as clearly as when he carried her several hours ago. Opening his eyes feeling a heat stir deep in his belly… 

“Answer me…” He orders Lexi.

“I… I’m... sorry… I don’t know what you’re talking about Captain Rogers.” Standing Lexi runs her hands quickly through her hair, brushing it away from her face. “Excuse me.” Walking quickly she turns the corner and disappears down the hallway.

Steve’s knuckles are bone white as he breaks off a piece of the metal desk. Watching Lexi as she walks off. His eyes roam her slender back, her sweet curves, her hips… 

Her fucking ass… God dammit Lexi! 

Finally letting out a strangled moan that’s been trapped in his throat, he slides his hand under the desk and palms his huge erection, giving it a much needed stroke. He bites his lip and fights the urge to moan out loud, trying be as silent as he can, groaning again he strokes his throbbing cock that’s painfully restrained against his suit. 

He’s had to sit there and silently watch as Lexi withers and squirms and quietly moans his fucking name over and over again for the last ten minutes. While his cock twitches and pulses dripping his pre-come soaking his god damn boxers. Feeling like he’s about to explode any minute.

“Fuck!” Steve growls pushing back the chair with such force it shatters against the back wall. 

Walking out into the brittle cold morning, he turns the corner of the building into the alleyway, inhaling the freezing air filling his lungs until they burn. Letting out a rushed breath, leaning against the cold brick he lets his head fall back as he grabs his hard cock again pulling on it, once, twice, three times trying to get some sort of relief. He presses his lips hard, biting down even harder, closing his eyes he silently moans out her name “Lexi… fuck!!!…”

Hearing footsteps crunching down on the fresh falling snow, Steve pulls out a cigarette lights it up and crouches down quickly, trying to hide his erection. Looking up he sees Rumlow, Danvers and Weiss making their way around the corner. 

“Oh hey Cap. Needed some fresh air too huh?” Danvers ask smoking on his own cigarette.

“Yeah… that, and I had to take a fucking piss.” Steve takes a long drag of his cigarette. 

“So… we just saw Lexi, she… ah… I guess she’s fully healed huh? She freaks me out Cap. A couple of hours ago, she was bloodied and practically dead. And now, look at her. Not a fucking scratch on her. Jesus that shits not normal man.” Rumlow scratches the back of his neck, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath he says “But we work for S.H.I.E.L.D, where normal is abnormal.” Letting out a cigarette induced laughter Rumlow elbows Weiss.

“Fuck, but she’s hot as hell. Goddamn that sweet little body of hers. I’m always staring at her ass. I tell you what, plenty of times I’ve jerked off thinking about pounding into that ass. Fuck dude, I’m getting hard thinking about her right now.” Laughing Danvers is joined by Rumlow and Weiss snickering.

Steve’s hands are balling into fist by his side as he stands up. Looking over at all three of them all he wants to do is beat their faces in. 

“C’mon Cap, you gonna tell us you’ve never noticed Lexi? Never looked at her ass? Just cause she’s a bloodsucker doesn’t mean she’s not fucking hot. Holy shit man, that’s probably one hot fuck right there.” Danvers irks Steve on.

Digging his nails into his palms Steve looks at Danvers his eyes cold and controlled. Meanwhile inside he’s boiling and all he wants to do is break his fucking neck and beat him into the cold concrete. 

Taking another long drag Steve says… “Nope… never even noticed.”

Tossing his cigarette into the snow he walks by Danvers, reaching out and grabbing his arm Danvers continues to irk Steve on. Eyes shifting down, Steve sees Danvers fingers trying to grip his bicep, glaring at Danvers its Steve’s turn now as he pulls his arm free.

“You think you got some sort of shot with her Danvers? Huh? What?” Steve looks at Danvers up and down smirking. “What are you going to do? You’re going to fuck her? With what? That pencil between your legs you call a dick? Hm?” Steve stands glaring at Danvers, trying with all his might not to ram his fist in his face breaking his fucking nose.

Danvers grits his jaw staring at Steve he pushes “Well, what about you, huh Cap? You think you have what she wants? C’mon… she’s a smoking hot piece of pussy begging to be plucked.” Grinning at Steve, Danvers closes his eyes as if he’s relishing in his vision, he continues, opening his eyes and staring at Steve he whispers “Why don’t you do us both the favor, and partner me up with her, huh?” 

Danvers smirk is making Steve’s stomach turn. The sick part is, that Steve knows he’s capable of doing exactly what he’s saying he’ll do to Lexi. He’s one twisted motherfucker, but Steve knows that. It takes one to know one.

Danvers lets out a huffed laughed turning his face up into the wind taking one last drag of his cigarette, keeping his eyes on Steve’s face he grins as he adds more fuel to Steve’s fire. “Hm, I’ll take her right back to those woods… Mmm, spread those legs nice and wide, ram my fucking cock in her real deep, real hard I’ll make her scream nice and loud. Hmmm, I could almost taste her. That sweet, sweet tender little pussy. I bet she’s dripping ripe---“ 

That’s it. Steve losses it. He slams his fist into Danvers face connecting knuckles with bones as Danvers nose breaks and blood gushes and splatters everywhere. Letting out a yell he grasp his broken nose and slides down the wall. Lifting him up by his collar, Steve pounds his face again and again. With every punch, Danvers head snaps back with a sickening thud as it hits the concrete wall. 

Rumlow and Weiss quickly stand in the middle trying to push Steve back as he goes in for another punch. But it’s useless, Steve sees red and he wants to make Danvers swallow every fucking tooth in his mouth.

“Cap! Cap! C’mon!… Enough Cap!… He didn’t mean it, he was just fucking talking stupid!” Rumlow keeps his hands on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve isn’t done with Danvers yet. He wants to keep smashing his face in until he’s nothing more than beaten bloodied pile of shit. Pushing Rumlow’s hands off his shoulders Steve glares down at Danvers.

“Clean him up, we leave in twenty.” Steve walks off towards the oncoming snow storm.

*************************************

Lexi, locks the door of the small restroom. Turning on the sink she lets the cold water run as she splashes some on her face. 

Oh my god. He heard me… Did I call out his name? I did, oh god.

Lexi doesn’t know how she’s going to fix this. What was it Stark told her one time. Denial, I don’t know will never get you in trouble. Ugh… It’s useless. 

Just don’t look at him, maybe he’ll forget about it… maybe… I’m dead… so dead…

Lexi grazes her fingers on her lips. Closing her eyes she remembers her dream all too well. The feel of his mouth and tongue on her body. His hands, touching her… in places… A feeling deep in her… something building in her… 

Opening her eyes she looks down at her hand and see’s she crumbled a wrought iron bar that was attached to a small window. Dusting off her hand, she tries to remember what happen after she hit the jagged rocks. It’s all a haze. The pain, she more than remembers it, she feels it still. Everything else is just a blur. The voices, all muddled together. The healing, the healing hurts the worse.

Taking a deep breath, she coughs up some blood. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she cups some water and sips it. Spitting it out she dries her hands and her mouth. Feeling a very familiar heat building in her throat, she suppresses it deep down. Opening the door she returns to the main lobby. Realizing as she looks around, they’re in a police station. She can see several jail cells. And by the looks of it, it seems the Strike Team made themselves at home there. They’re all gathered around, talking and eating, the smell of stale cigarette smoke wafting through the air. 

Walking over to the couch she was sleeping on she searches for her guns and her sword. Looking on top of the file cabinet off to the left by the couch, they're not there. Looking under the couch, not there either. Scanning the room quickly, she sees no sign of her belongings. 

Noticing, that neither Captain Rogers, Rumlow, Danvers nor Weiss are in the room. Lexi begins to wonder where they are.

“Morning Lexi.”

Hearing her name she looks up and see’s Danzinger. His hands are trembling slightly as he tries to hold on to the two cups that he’s carrying, he looks anxious. His eyes wide he smiles shyly. Holding out one of the cups to her he says “The rest of the team, they drink coffee. I don’t drink coffee. I… ah… I stopped drinking coffee a couple of years ago when Mandy and I were trying to have a baby. Our doctor said, we should stay off the caffeine so we both stopped drinking coffee.” 

He looks down at both cups still in his shaking hands, he sucks in a deep breath. “So… I… I drink tea now, it calms my nerves. This is my third cup.” Looking up at Lexi he offers a cup to her. “Would you like some?” Danzinger’s eyes are wide as he darts them away from Lexi’s stare. “Please…” He whispers.

“Sure, Mr. Danzinger. Thank you, I’d like some.” Taking the tea from his trembling hands, Lexi keeps her eyes focused on him. Feeling his nervousness, he wears it like a jacket. “Please, would you like to sit down?” Lexi ask softly, motioning to the couch behind them.

Danzinger nods and moves to the couch, sitting down looking straight ahead as he takes a sip of his steaming cup. Letting out a breath that he’s held on to far too long. 

Lexi takes a sip herself, feeling the warm liquid coat her throat, she watches Danzinger carefully. He has something to say to her, she knows that. Like many humans, they find it hard to just say what’s on their minds. So she doesn’t say anything, she waits… patiently for him to speak. Sitting down next to him but keeping somewhat of a distance, Lexi notices as he tenses up.

“I have a daughter, she’s three weeks old today, Clary. She looks just like her mama.” Smiling and closing his eyes he continues softly. “Mandy, that’s my wife, we tried for four years. And we all but gave up and then our little miracle came along.” Letting out a sigh, he continues. “Right before I received the call for this assignment, I decided I was going to put in for a transfer. For a desk job. Clock in and clock out. Come home every night to my girls. Because that’s what life’s about, you know. Not the fancy cars, or the fancy houses or the job promotions or the money you make. None of that means anything if you can’t be with the people you love.” Danzinger lets out a ragged breath.

He places his cup on the floor and rubs his hands on his pants, shaking his head not looking at Lexi he says “I just want to go home to my family. I can’t do this anymore. I’m not going to ask for a transfer... I’m going to resign.” 

Lexi watches him intently as he finally looks up at her. 

“This place, gives me the creeps. And I know you feel it too Lexi. I saw your reaction to those screams we all heard in the woods. And that scares the shit out of me. Because if it made you… you, Lexi react like that. Then what the fuck is out there? Waiting for us.” Danzinger looks at her imploring some sort of answer.

Lexi can hear his heart beating rapidly, watching the beads of sweat sliding down the sides of his head. There is no right way of answering his question, but she answers him the only ways she knows how. “I don’t know. I don’t know what those screams were. They came from everywhere, they came from nowhere.” Lexi shifts her body so that she can look him in the eyes. “Mr. Danzinger, I promise you this. You will go home to your family. You have my word.” 

He nods slowly at Lexi. Placing his hand over hers, he squeezes it gently and mouths… “Thank you.”

Smiling shyly at him, Lexi’s eyes wonder over to his neck. Her eyes glazing over as she sees his blood coursing through his veins. She quickly turns her face looking down at his hand.

“I don’t mean to break up this… special… moment, but if you two don’t mind gracing me with your presence, we have a debriefing to go through. We head out in ten.” 

Both Lexi and Danzinger look up and see Steve glaring at them. Lexi watches as Steve shifts his eyes and a fleeting look of… anger… washes over him as he looks at Danzingers hand on Lexi’s. Quickly removing his hand, Danzinger stands nodding to Steve as he walks past him towards the rest of the Strike Team assembling around the large wooden table at the far end of the lobby.

Turning back to Lexi, his eyes locked on her, she stands. She’s so close to him, she can smell him. Man, pure man. She’s staring at the silver star on his chest, biting on the inside of her mouth she slowly looks up into Steve’s eyes. 

Staring back down at her, he parts his lips as his eyes roam her face. Glancing at her red lips, Steve can’t help but stare at her mouth. He wonders what her mouth taste like. Closing his eyes, he pushes that thought out of his mind, all he sees now is Danzinger’s hand on hers. And that makes him… mad. 

Opening his eyes Lexi can see the coldness in them. She swallows hard and before she can say anything it’s Steve who speaks. 

“Get the fuck over to the table… now.” He orders.

She lets out a quick breath, and manages to say “Captain Rogers, Mr. Danzinger and I were just---“ before she can finish what she was trying to say Steve cuts her off.

“Shut the fuck up! I don’t give a damn what the hell you two were talking about!” Steve spews his hate at Lexi. Pressing closer to her, she backs up, her legs hitting the front of the couch, she’s cornered and Steve knows this. 

Her breath hitches ragged and hard, Lexi can’t tear her eyes away from his. She doesn’t know what to say. She tries to open her mouth to say something but quickly presses her lips together shut. Darting her eyes away and breaking contact, Lexi can feel his hate. She can’t bare to look into his eyes anymore. 

But that’s not enough for Steve. “Look… at… me… Lexi.” He whispers so close to her, her hair moves from his heated breath.

Lexi turns to face him, looking up at him, Steve’s face is barely inches away from her. “You don’t fucking listen do you? Get out of my face.” His face is hard and set, Lexi tries to slide by him, but Steve doesn’t budge. Moving away but not having enough space her breasts brush lightly against his chest, breathing quietly she pushes past him and gathers around the others on the table. 

Keeping her head down and avoiding any eye contact she hears Steve talking to the Strike Team, where they’re going, what teams go here and what teams go there. But the more he talks, the less Lexi hears. Her eyes scan the table as he lays out a map of the town. His voice is like a hum, low and distant. She’s not listening, she doesn’t care too.

What have I done to make him hate me so much? I stay out of his way as much as I can. I try not to look at him unless I have to... unless he orders me too. What else can I do? 

Lexi snaps out of her thoughts and stands up as the Strike Team finishes checking their ammo and suiting up as they head towards the door waiting on Steve. Looking over to the end of the table she sees Danzinger and Curtis setting up their tech equipment. 

“Lexi!” Steve shouts.

Walking over to the front door, Steve hands over her weapons. Taking them from him without even looking at him, Lexi straps on her guns and her sword.

“Alright, the weather’s starting to get worse out, be careful and watch your surroundings. Make a sweep, look for your target and get out. Understand? Channel seven is cleared, if you encounter static move to channel three. Danzinger and Curtis are here in tech command, communications are opened to them on both lines. If anything happens, you don’t leave your partner behind. You call in your location and back up will come find you. Are we clear?” 

“Clear.” The Strike Team answers back.

Lexi doesn’t respond. She adjust her hood pulling it over her head, they file out the front door into the freezing rain. Breaking up, each Strike Team heads out into a different direction. Lexi and Steve walk in silence, she’s doesn’t look at him her hood gives her some protection from his hated stares.

The cold is penetrating her body, she trembles slightly as the rain pours down on them. She can see the cold air as she breathes out, keeping her hands on her sides she looks around at the town set out in front of them. 

The buildings are scattered around, each of them no more than two to three stories tall. The towns abandoned. But what happened to the people who lived here? Pushing past the town they continue their trek. She sees the research facility just beyond the outskirts of town. Its three stories tall. Gray cement front face, tall windows completely blacked out. Taking a closer look as they walk up the front steps, Lexi notices that the windows aren’t tinted, but painted black from the inside.

Why would you paint the windows black? Lexi wonders.

Steve breaks his silence as Lexi hears his voice coming through her earpiece. “Tech command this is Rogers, we’re standing outside of research facility number two. Do you copy?”

“Copy Tech Command, you can proceed Captain Rogers, over.” Curtis voice comes over. 

Lexi steps forward her hand reaching for the door handle. Steve grabs her wrist forcing her to face him. Turning abruptly she doesn’t look up at him, her eyes hidden in shadow by her hood. 

Steve pulls Lexi closer, bringing his hand up to her face he pulls the hood down slowly, fingertips faintly brushing her hair as it begins to get soaked from the torrential downpour. 

Don’t look at him, just… don’t… look at him... She's holding her breath... waiting.

Lexi darts her eyes away towards the door. Thunder rattling the windows throughout the building. She doesn’t move, he still has her wrist gripping it tightly. She stands there, waiting…

God… just say what you’re going to say… please. Get it over with… she thinks to herself.

Instead, Steve’s voice is low and soft. Stilled controlled. Because god forbid he lets go of any of that. “Stay close to me, don’t wander off.” His eyes demanding her to look at him.

Lexi looks up at Steve, his piercing stare making her heart jump to her throat.

“Is that an order, Captain Rogers?” She whispers.

Slowly and gently Steve rubs his thumb on the inside of her wrist tracing small circles. Not taking his eyes off of her, he watches as she parts her lips, Steve knows she feels his thumb tracing her wrist and his blood is starting to course… somewhere else.

“Yes… Lexi…” Her name slips off his tongue as he licks his lips, his eyes not moving from her face. This time its Steve who sucks in a quick breath, feeling his cock starting to throb he lets go of her wrist quickly. Opening the front door they both step into complete darkness.

******************************

Pulling out their flashlights and looking around they walk into the main foyer. Right in front of them, there’s a grand staircase leading to the second floor double doors. Lexi is instantly on edge. Sweeping her light to the hallway leading off to the right she see’s offices in rows. Steve sweeps his light to the left seeing more of the same. 

Walking to the reception desk, Lexi looks at the last date marked on the calendar. Two weeks ago. Wait a minute that can’t be right she thinks. The distress call barely came in less than seventy two hours ago. The timing is off. 

“Let’s go.” Steve’s voice is cold again. They search the entire first floor, room by room. Nothing but offices. It seems like everything just stopped in its tracks. Lexi notices cigarettes burned to the ash. A cup of molded coffee, snow boots just thrown around, coats still hanging up on their hooks, half eaten sandwiches. It doesn’t make any sense. 

What the hell happened here…

Steve looks over at Lexi, she knows he’s seeing what she’s seeing. But she doesn’t say anything. Walking out of the last office, Steve says “Okay, let’s head up to the second floor.” He doesn’t say anything else. He knows something is off. 

Pushing open the double doors they creek and scrap at the linoleum flooring. The stench is overwhelming, pushing Lexi back she leans on the metal doors. Her eyes wide. The smell is overpowering… its death, but it’s something more. Steve grabs Lexi by her waist holding her up, she’s so tiny in his arms.

“Lexi, what is it? Talk to me… please.” His voice is strained. Feeling a cold shiver creeping down his spine, he knows she feels something. The smell is sickening, it’s suffocating him, both of them.

Focusing, she tries to push forward. Without looking at Steve she feels his strong arms holding her tightly. “Don’t you feel it?” Lexi’s whispers. “It’s wrong… here. No one is alive… they’re all… dead... we need to go…” 

She turns her eyes to Steve. A sea of emerald staring into ice blue eyes. “Please… Captain Rogers… please… we have to leave… now.” Lexi’s voice is breaking.

And like a knife cutting through the air, an inhuman howl pierces the silence making both Steve and Lexi jump. Her instincts immediately kick in and she pulls out of Steve’s grasp, focusing on that horrid sound Lexi goes in for the hunt. She’s a predator, this is what does. 

Pulling her back, wrapping her in his big arms her back is pressed up against his chest, literally lifting Lexi off the floor he pushes her into a room. Feeling the cold wind and fresh air, Steve vaguely notices all the windows are broken. Twisting her body around and pinning her against the wall with his body, Steve yanks her hands above her head hard. Restraining both her wrist with his right hand as his left hand reaches up for her neck, his leg coming in between her thighs completely immobilizing her.

Lexi's staring towards the broken windows. Her breathing is erratic, her chest swelling with every breath she’s fighting for, her breasts are rubbing against Steve’s chest, heaving over and over again and again. Opening her mouth she bares her fangs and hisses. 

Steve pushes against Lexi harder. She’s strong. He can’t lose his grip on her he won’t be able to hold her for long. Pressing his thigh harder into her, he stifles a groan, because god damn he’s fucking hard right now. Watching Lexi bare her fangs and hiss, Steve bites his bottom lip fucking hard. God help him, his cock is full on painfully hard. 

Looking into Lexi’s eyes he sees their color starting to shift. From their beautiful teal emerald… to blood red. 

Holy Fuck! Shit!! No No No No No No!!!! Fuck me… that’s hot! Fuck Lexi! Bring her back down Rogers! Bring her back down now!...

Steve knows that when Lexi’s eyes turn red it’s for one reason or another. Either she’s thirsty, or she’s ready to kill. He’s trying to control his breathing, focus his thinking, but he can’t. His mind is clouded, he’s fucked and he knows it. His cock is spilling pre-come again, pressing up against Lexi’s inner thigh and it’s pulsating and twitching.

Digging deep down finding his voice, “Lexi… please… look at me… focus on my voice, only my voice. Close your eyes, and I need you to just listen to my voice… please Lexi.” 

Facing Steve, Lexi hisses at him. Her breathing becoming shallower, slower. Sliding her tongue over her fangs, hissing again at him, it turns into a soft whine. Letting her eyes flutter close, she lets out another slow quiet hiss.

Fuck!... Lexi!... Shit! 

Steve is seconds away from grinding his cock into Lexi, he’s just a fucking man for Christ sake! This is fucking torture! This is inhumane! No one should be tortured like this. He can’t take it anymore. All he wants to do is crush his mouth on hers! Taste her sweet lips, suck on her soft, pink, delicious tongue. Claim every inch of her body with his mouth. 

Opening her eyes, they’re back to emerald teal. Her breathing is still rushed. Seeing the beads of sweat running down Captain Rogers face, he’s drenched. “I’m sorry, Captain Rogers. I’m sorry. I lost all control. Please… accept my apologies. I promise it won’t happen again. I promise…” Lexi wonders how angry he is with her.

Not realizing that he’s still pinning Lexi’s arms above her head he lets her go, moving his leg from her thighs and lastly taking his hand off her neck, Lexi looks up at him waiting for the wave of anger.

Steve moves away quickly trying to hide his massive erection, careful not to face Lexi head on. Walking away towards the windows he looks over at her behind him, she’s still standing against the wall. 

“Ah… That’s fine, Lexi… just ahhh… don’t let it happen again… okay? Okay?” Steve lets out a huffed breath.

Lexi, notices all the glass broken on the floor. Every single window is broken. She walks over to where Steve is standing, she peers out the window and see’s glass shattered on the ground below. Looking closely, her stomach drops.

“You noticed that too.” Steve looks over at Lexi. 

“Footprints.” She says.

“Several footprints. So they jumped, out of a second floor window. Landing on their feet and ran off?” Shaking his head, Steve rubs his hand on his chin.

Before Lexi can say anything she hears a crackle come over her earpiece, silence and then a scream. A voice she recognizes. 

“Captain Rogers!” Static breaking the connection. “Dear God what the hell is that!” 

Steve looks at Lexi as she turns to face him. 

That voice. It’s Danzinger. 

Oh God no! I promised him… I promised him!

Hearing another voice come over the earpiece and gunshots going off. Steve yells into his mic.

“Danzinger! Come in! Do you copy?!” Steve jumps out the window and takes off running towards town. Yelling his orders into his mic Steve races to get to them. 

Hearing more gunshots, Lexi jumps out the window too, but doesn’t hit the ground. Instead she takes to the air and instantly she’s on top of Steve. Swooping down she grabs Steve by the arm, pushing harder she speeds and sees the town in her sights. 

The horror that Lexi see’s unimaginable. The rest of the Strike Team is in the middle of a fight with these… these things. To describe them it makes Lexi’s blood curl. Hearing faintly Steve yell at her to let him go she does. 

Dropping down in the middle of this chaotic scene straight out of a horror movie, Lexi can see that they are completely out numbered. These things are fast and strong, the Strike Team shelling out round after round of their ammo, slamming into their bodies. They screech loudly as they hit the ground with a hallow thud, almost instantly they get back up and attack again.

She hears someone yelling her name snapping out of it, she turns as one of those things run up to her baring a mouth full of sharpen teeth and shrieking. Lexi swiftly gets behind it, grabbing its shoulder and neck, she rips its head clean off. Sending blood splattering all over her as it's twitching body drops to the ground, pooling the snow with black liquid.

Still holding on to the head Lexi throws it at another one of those things coming towards her, knocking it off its feet. Pulling out her sword she slices clean through from one end of its neck to the other, severing spinal cord and nerve endings. 

“The head! That’s the way they die!” Lexi yells at the Strike Team. 

Looking around they start falling and staying down, Lexi turns to Steve and he’s punching and kicking he’s surrounded and cornered. Using his shield he’s fighting back but they won’t stay down. More gather around Steve ready to pounce. 

Lexi throws out her hand towards them, levitating them off the ground howling into the wind, jaws snapping trying to connect with Steve’s bloodied flesh. Flicking her wrist they burst into flames, screeching, Lexi sends them flying away from Steve as they slam into a side wall withering and burning.

Instantly she’s by Steve’s side. “The head, sever the head from the body, or shot it in the head, that’s how you kill them.” Lexi can see Steve’s hurt. Blood dripping from the side of his mouth. 

They both look when they hear Danzinger screaming. Lexi watches in horror as she sees he’s being pulled by his leg by one of those… things. Rushing towards him Lexi is stopped by several of creatures. 

Kicking and shattering bones Lexi slices clean through their necks, painting herself with their blood.

Steve throws his shield cutting the creature’s hand clean off that’s carrying Danzinger off. It shrieks and hisses at Steve, but doesn’t let him go, it sinks its mangled claw into Danzinger's leg pulling him further away. Lexi flies up as the creature makes it to the roof throwing Danzinger’s beaten body at Lexi.

He hits her with such force knocking Lexi off the roof, she’s holding on with one hand as Danzinger goes falling past her. Her eyes lock on him as she stops him in mid-air. Feeling claws raking her back and yanking her by her hair, Lexi screams. Breaking her concentration, Danzinger continues to plummet. Ignoring her pain she stops him again. 

Feeling a searing pain in her shoulder, Lexi screams again as she looks up and see’s several creatures growling at her. One of them twisting a jagged knife into her shoulder, harder and deeper. Her blood dripping from the wound. Looking over at Danzinger she sets him down gently on the snow. 

“Lexi!” Steve screams at her… “Drop I’ll catch you!” Shaking her head at Steve, she mouths…

“Go!” 

Lexi is pulled up hard and thrown against the back wall of the roof. Sliding down her vision is blurred. Watching them as they shift their black eyes to Lexi’s open wound, she purposely pulls out the knife slowly gritting her teeth. Grabbing the blade in her hand she wraps her fingers around the blade, slicing her hand wide open letting her blood flow. 

They start closing in on Lexi, pulling back their bloodied mouths barring serrated teeth, Lexi grabs the blade in her other hand, slicing it clean open, fisting her hand tight, spilling her blood. 

Pressing her hands to the wall she pushes herself up. Her blood smearing the cold mortar. Lexi pushes through them as they claw at her thighs, her arms, and her back. Falling to her knees she tries crawling away. But it’s useless, they kick her repeatedly, it’s like they’re playing a game with her.

Lexi focuses on the sounds coming from below. She can hear guns still going off. Far off, she hears him screaming her name.

Steve… please… get them out of here… 

Feeling gnarled claws wrapping around her neck it yanks her up, licking at her face, its long tongue snapping at her. Lexi turns in disgust, feeling her heated blood as it flows from her wounds. Its face is inches away from Lexi. She tries to break free from its grasp but she can’t. Flicking its tongue out, lapping at her face and chest, it licks Lexi’s blood flowing from her open wounds.

“Arghhh… god…” 

Feeling a stabbing pain, Lexi looks down and sees the creature’s grotesque hands twisting the blade in her stomach. Staring into the creatures blackened eyes Lexi spits in its face.

“Fuck you.” Lexi says, grinning at it as her blood drips from her lips.

Screeching loudly the creature hurls Lexi off the roof. 

She lands with a deafening blow. Blood flowing from her mouth. Looking up she sees Steve looking at her with horror as his eyes scan up and the horror gives way to terror.

“Lexi!” Steve’s horror turns to anger as he fights his way towards Lexi. “Hold on! Lexi hold on! I’m coming to get you!” Shouting at Lexi, he punches and kicks with such ferocity, his eyes never leaving hers.

Shaking her head no, Lexi mouths to him… “Go… please… now…”

Using every last bit of power Lexi can summon up, she pushes Steve back, and pulls the rest of the Strike Team away from the creatures. They’re bloodied and battered as she pins them to the wall of the police station. 

“Lexi! No No! What the fuck are you doing! Lexi!” Steve screams, he’s shouting, he’s yelling at her. He feels helpless pinned. He knows she’s hurt bad, she can barely stand. He watches as she stumbles to her feet, those things dropping rapidly from the roof. There’s too many of them, she can’t… 

Feeling a throbbing pain in her side she sees that the knife is lodged deeply in her. Pulling it out slowly she runs and stumbles, painting the snow crimson with her blood. She’s weak, her blood pooling around her. Turning around and facing them she sees they’re almost on top of her.

Get them away, get them away from Steve and the Team...

Steve uses all his strength and breaks loose from her hold, and one by one so do the rest of the Strike Team. Running at full speed, he snatches his shield from the ground. 

Running… towards her.

Lexi, please… dear god… don’t do this… don’t do this… please… Lexi...

Just a little further… please Steve… you need to live… please… Steve...

Dropping to the ground on her knees, Lexi pulls the knife as the creatures circle her. 

“No!” Steve screams, throwing his shield trying to connect with the creatures.

Lexi stops the shield in the air and with a rattle it drops to the ground. Nodding her head slowly to Steve she forces him ten feet back. 

Lifting the knife she points the blood soaked blade to her chest, the hissing is louder and closer. Looking up at them, they’re less than five feet from her, she plunges the blade deep into her chest. Yelling out a strangled scream.

“Lexi!” Steve’s heart shatters into a million pieces. His scream resonating throughout the valley. 

Dragging the blade out and dropping it on the already red snow, Lexi runs her palms on her chest. Crimson soaking through her suit. Staring at her hands she feels an unfamiliar surge rushing through her body. Coursing through her hands, they feel like millions of pins being stabbed into her palms. 

My hands… they’re hot… oh god… what’s happening to me, ughhh… fire, they feel like they’re on fire…

Lexi’s hands start to pulsate and a bright light begins to emanate from them. Lifting her hands up towards the rushing creatures, the light engulfs them all, blinding them. She hears nothing but screams and shrieking.

Dropping her hands down to her sides, looking all around her she sees nothing but piles of ash and smoke everywhere. She feels lightheaded, weak… and so cold. Blood, she losing so much blood.

The beating of her heart starts to slow down… slower… slower… slower…

Is this what it feels like then?… to die… 

Like a slow motion movie, Lexi starts to collapse towards the frozen ground. She’s numb. She has nothing else to give. 

But the darkness takes and claims her for its own.

Wrapping her bloodied body in his arms, Steve cradles Lexi, as he carefully moves her wet hair from her face. Gently brushing the blood away from her lips with his thumb, his eyes roaming her body, he sees that she’s soaked in blood… her blood. Her suit’s ripped apart and shredded to pieces. Taking a closer look he sees her flesh has deep claw marks.

Bastards ripped her apart! God! Please… No… No… No… Please… No… Lexi, please don’t do this to me… not again… C’mon Lexi, heal… You can do this… please… God dammit heal!... 

The rain pours down all around them. 

Pulling Lexi onto his lap, he rocks her gently back and forth. Wrapping her lifeless body tighter in his arms he leans his mouth to her ear.

“Please… please come back to me…”

Leaning his face against her cheek, Steve closes his eyes… as one lone tear spills… 


	4. You're A Child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done chapter notes before, but I think for this chapter I need too. Those of you who have been reading Dark Cap, you know it's different from the Steve Rogers we know. He's well Dark. In any case, there is strong violence in this chapter. Without giving anything away, this is an emotionally driven chapter. For both Steve and Lexi. There is a part, again I don't want to give anything away, but once you begin reading that section, you'll know what I mean. If you feel you can't read it then please skip over it. Thank you for reading...

Tapping his foot on the cold hard tile, loosening his tie, for what feels like the hundredth time Steve takes another deep breath. Rubbing his hand against his stubble, he feels his stomach growling.

“Fuck…” He mutters under his breath, glancing at his watch he sees that it’s nearly five o’clock. He’s been sitting out here in the lobby since before nine that morning. He’s dying for a cigarette, fuck it he thinks. Standing up he takes two steps forward when the massive solid wood double doors open up behind him.

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve turns around and sees an elderly woman looking at him, motioning him inside.

“Please, they’re ready for you.”

Nodding his head he walks in. Glancing around, Steve can see the entire court room is packed. All seats are taken and there are people lining up and down the walls standing, cameras and large TV monitors everywhere, recording the hearing. Taking a seat directly in front of the council, he notices that there are only nine members on the bench, not the full eighteen.

Opening up his suit jacket, he straightens up his tie as he runs his fingers through his hair. Turning his head slightly to the left he sees several members of the Strike Team, Rumlow, Weiss, Patrick, Curtis, Roberts and Danvers.

Bringing his attention back to the council, he hears the slamming of the gavel as Mr. Pierce brings the hearing to order.

“Silence, silence in the court room! Please, again turn off all cell phones. If anyone needs to leave, then leave now. Once those doors close they will not be reopened until the hearing is either on a break or over.” Pierce’s voice is loud and commanding as he looks out into the crowd.

Sitting there Steve looks up at each member of the tribunal. A hearing, Fury told him. It’s just a formality when missions don’t go as planned. A deep uneasiness crawls over Steve. This isn’t a hearing he thinks.

_It’s a god damn lynch mob…_

_*******************************_

 

Staring at the plastic cup of water that was put in front of her, she doesn’t need to look at the time to know that she’s been locked in this room for over eight hours.

Keeping her hands under the table she continues to fumble with her fingers over and over again. Shifting her eyes over to the solid metal door she hears several footsteps approaching. The distinct sound of a key entering into a locked chamber is something that she has heard many times over in her life.

“It’s time.” Hearing a voice she’s never heard before.

Glancing up she sees half a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D agents enter the small windowless room, guns drawn. Looking at all of them she sees none she recognizes. Keeping her eyes fixated on their fingers against the triggers she glances at the agent closest to her.

_Keep calm… no sudden movements…_

Last thing she needs is a trigger happy agent letting go a round just because she shifted in her seat. Picking up on their heartbeats, they sound like a damn marching band.

“Stand slowly, and place your hands out in front of you.” He orders, voice low and steady.

Not breaking eye contact, she does as ordered. Placing her hands out in front of her she keeps her eyes on him. Watching as he stares at her, his lips part slightly as he takes in the eyes staring back at him. Grabbing her wrist, she watches as restraints are locked onto her. R. Biers, she reads the name on his badge.

Clutching her arm, he moves her next to him as he guides her out of the room. Keeping her eyes forward, she takes in her surroundings. Now there’s a total of a dozen agents. Six more waiting outside the room, all guns pointed in her direction.

Regulating her breathing, her focus is turned to the large double doors at the end of the hallway. Their footsteps resonating off the cold polished walls. She swallows hard, a pit beginning to form in her stomach. Feeling his grip tighten on her arm he pulls her back as two other agents open both doors.

Walking in, she can see the courtroom is completely crowded. People standing everywhere and every seat taken as cameras continue recording the events so far. Glancing behind her she sees Stark and Pepper sitting in the crowd. A look of worry etched on their faces. Facing forward again she notices several large TV monitors scattered about.

Hushed whispers and looks of alarm follow her as she’s brought to a large table in front of the council. Pulling out a seat the agent orders her to sit down and place her hands on the table.

She does as ordered. Again.

Seizing her hands he locks her restraints on a bar on the table. Keeping her sights down, she peers over to watch as he stands off to the right behind her, gun drawn now. Turning slightly to the left, she watches as another agent does the same.

The banging sound of a gavel pulls her sights upfront. Nine, there are nine council members.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen silence. Silence please! I know this has been a very long day, and it’s only just going to get longer. Those whom choose to leave who do not have to be here, leave now. Understand this, once you leave through those doors, they will not reopen for your entry. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Full of authority, the speaker has a heavy southern drawl to him.

A stillness immediately falls over the courtroom.

Looking over the crowd his eyes turn and lock on hers. Staring at her, his gaze doesn’t waiver.

Neither does hers.

“I should say I apologize for your time here today, and well, your less than stellar accommodation’s. However, you _do_ understand the extreme precautions that must be taken when it pertains to you.” His face is hard, and emotionless. He’s not waiting for an answer from her.

“This hearing will be conducted by myself, and the other eight members of this tribunal.” He waves his hand motioning towards the rest of the committee. “I _have_ _heard_ so much about you, I’ve actually read your file. You are quite the most fascinating _thing_ I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

_I’m not… a… thing…_

_“_ We have never been formally introduced. Allow me. My name is Colonel Chester Phillips. And it’s my esteem pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Greyson. Or may I call you… Lexi?”

 

*****************************

 

“Captain Rogers, first and foremost I’d like to extend our gratitude for your presence here today. We apologize, it seems as if it’s taken longer than we thought it would. However, you do understand the seriousness of the questions you will be asked here today?” Opening a file in front of him Mr. Pierce looks up at Steve.

“Yes Sir, I do.” Shifting his eyes, Steve scans the entire council.

“Very well. Let us begin then.” Taking in a deep breath, he continues.

“Now Captain Rogers, exactly four weeks ago you and your Strike Team were given a mission. Your mission location was Kerguelen Archipelago France. Am I correct?”

“Yes.” Steve answers flatly, eyes fixated on the council.

“Who assigned Lexi Greyson to this mission?” Peering at Steve through wire rimmed glasses he waits for an answer.

“I believe it was Director Fury… Sir.”

“I see. Have you ever requested Miss Greyson to be on any mission with you, yourself?” Shifting papers over to the next councilman and taking notes, Mr. Pierce looks up at Steve again.

“No.”

“You _are_ aware of _what_ Miss Greyson is, correct?”

Shifting slightly in his seat, Steve’s blood is past boiling. It’s about to erupt.

 

******************************

 

“Are you comfortable Miss Greyson? Do you need anything before we begin? Would you like a glass of water? Would someone bring Miss Greyson a nice tall glass of ice cold water. Please, where are my manners.” Colonel Phillips watches as the Strike Team member that was standing on Lexi’s right returns with a glass of water and sets it down in front of her.

“My apologies, water will have to do. I cannot, and willfully will not offer you… what you… _crave_ Miss Greyson.” The word crave sliding off his tongue like venom.

A wave of moan’s and groan’s flow through the courtroom.

Picking up the gavel and slamming it down several times “Order, order in the courtroom!” Placing it back down Colonel Phillips returns his gaze to Lexi.

Biting down hard on the inside of her lip, she keeps her eyes forward.

“Now, Miss Greyson you were part of the mission that was led by Captain Rogers that went to Kerguelen Archipelago France, were you not?”

Staring at Colonel Phillips, Lexi pushes down her anger. She swallows quickly and answers “Yes.”

“How many members of the Strike Team were along on that mission?”

“Eight.”

“Including yourself and Captain Rogers?”

“No.”

Pulling his glasses off Colonel Phillips looks over at Lexi, pressing his lips into a hard line.

“Miss Greyson, total number of people on that mission _including,_ yourself and Captain Rogers? I need an exact number.”

“Ten.”

“Were you briefed about the mission beforehand?” Writing something on a piece of paper he hands it over to a man in a black suit. Lexi watches as the man disappears behind the bench and out a back door.

“No.”

“Miss Greyson, we would appreciate more than a one syllable answer for these questions.”

_Fuck you… how’s that for an answer…_

*******************************

 

Reigning in his anger, Steve takes a deep breath and answers “Yes, I am.”

“Were there precautions taken?”

The question throwing Steve off, “Precautions? Precautions for what… Sir? I don’t understand the question?” Moving his hands under the table, he flexes his fists open and close, trying his hardest to keep calm.

“I apologize, let me word the question differently. Captain Rogers, what _is_ Miss Greyson?” Staring at Steve, Pierce folds his hands together on the table.

_You son of a bitch…_

Steve knows that he needs to pull back his anger, he needs to hold it together… now. Biting down on the inside of his lip, rubbing his hands on his suit pants he steadies his breathing before answering.

“I’m sorry, I thought this hearing was about the mission in Archipelago. Not about Miss Greyson.” Steve’s voice is hard and flat.

“Captain Rogers this hearing is about what we will, and want to ask. Answer the question.”

Clenching his jaw, Steve notices a door open behind the bench, and a man in a black suit hands over a note to Pierce. Reading the note briefly he whispers into the man’s ear. Nodding he disappears back through the door.

“Captain Rogers. Your answer.” Looking up at Steve from the note, again he waits.

“Yes. I know.” Dropping his voice lower, Steve’s heart drops to his stomach.

“And. _What_ is she?”

Swallowing, Steve looks up and locks eyes with Pierce.

“Vampire… She’s a vampire.” His voice low, barely a whisper.

Slowly glancing down, it hits Steve like a ton of bricks. He isn’t here for a hearing about what happened on the mission. They already know. They have the facts, they have the data. He’s sat through an inquisition before. They have his report, the reports of the Strike Team. Hell they have the satellite feed, the video recordings, and the images. The god damn evidence! They have it all!

_Lexi…_

His heart doesn’t just drop to his stomach. It’s being ripped out of him…

*********************

 

“Miss Greyson, please answer the questions in full sentences.” Pulling open a file Phillips looks down, sliding out photos, he passes them over to the left and right of him to the other council members.

“We have seen the images and have listened to the recordings of the mission, and have filed documentation by Captain Rogers himself and all eight members of the Strike Team. And I cannot even begin to tell you the countless inquisitions we have gone through.” Glancing over the entire council and waving his hands to them, he continues.

“But the questions that we need answers to, _you_ are the only one who can provide us with that knowledge.” Pointing at Lexi, the corners of his mouth curling upward.

“Now, we saw how hard you hit the bottom of that mountain, landing on those _awfully_ jagged rocks. But what we need to know is, what were the extent of your injuries Miss Greyson? So please, what were they?”

Staring at the council, Lexi feels all eyes burning through her. She doesn’t want too, but she has to answer.

“I… ah… I uhm…” She can’t speak, her throat suddenly very dry. Reaching out for the glass of water, her hands are pulled back by the restraints. She can’t reach.

Watching gloved fingers wrap around the glass, while feeling a hand cradle the back of her head, the glass is brought to her lips.

Feeling the cold liquid soothe her burning throat she sips slowly. Pulling away she licks her lips and looks up to the agent on her right. His mouth parted slightly, staring down at her. Returning the glass to the table she mouths to him… _thank you_.

“Miss Greyson?”

“I… I had several injuries.”

“Elaborate please.”

Lexi can feel her entire body tensing, on alert.

“A couple of cracked ribs, and… uhm… a gash on the back of my head.”

Breathing in heavy Phillips grabs a red file from the table, opens it and stares down, reading it.

“Miss Greyson, let me help you along here. When you initially fell from the mountain---“

“I didn’t… _fall_ … Sir.”

“I’m sorry, please retract that from the record. When you _flew_ off of that mountain, rushing to save Agent Curtis, you wrapped your arms around him twisting your body, placing yourself between him and the rocks. Is that correct Miss Greyson?”

“Yes.” Pressing her lips together Lexi hears low mumbled murmurs coming from the crowd. 

Steepling his fingers together, his eyes forming a hard line he adds “Your initial injuries. Correct?”

Before she can answer again Phillips pulls a page out of the folder and proceeds to read.  

“This report was completed by Doctor Bruce Banner. You were taken to him once you left Archipelago, he assessed all your injuries. This was furthermore verified by the firsthand accounts of the entire Strike Team and Captain Rogers. Now, Dr. Banner clearly states here—you had three broken and or cracked ribs, one collapsed lung. One lung punctured by one of your ribs, which led to severe internal bleeding. A lacerated spleen and a deep gash on your right thigh. Miss Greyson the list just goes on and on. By all accounts you should’ve been _dead._ ” Putting the paper down, he removes his glasses and looks up at Lexi.

Continuing his relentless questioning Phillips does not let up.

“Miss Greyson, did you tell Captain Rogers how badly you were injured? Did Captain Rogers force you to continue the mission? Knowingly putting his Strike Team and himself at risk? Answer the question Miss Greyson.”

_What?..._

_***********************_

“Captain Rogers, I trust you read the report that was submitted by Dr. Banner?”

Pierce continues to take notes, not looking up.

“Yes, I did.”

“Well then, my question is this. The report stated due to Miss Greyson’s _initial_ injuries she was not capable of completely healing. Did she tell you she was still injured?”

“No Sir.”

“So, she was… compromised.” Pierce keeps his eyes steady on Steve scanning his face.

_Compromised?... What the fuck are you talking about? She wasn’t compromised…_

“Compromised? No, Sir. She wasn’t.” Trying to suppress his rage, Steve feels his blood literally on fire.

“Chapter seven subsection four states otherwise Captain Rogers. Let me read it for you _.”_

_*The subject, a twenty one year old female, not… of human origin, has a blood count of three point three liters of blood. However, due to the extent of her injuries and her initial blood loss, her blood levels have dropped dramatically to one point two liters of blood. It is, in my professional opinion that the subject was at an extremely high risk. The low blood count, would mean, her need to replenish through ingestion only.*_

“Captain Rogers, do you understand what Dr. Banner meant by that?”

Shifting his eyes away, Steve’s stomach is turning, he feels like he’s about to throw up. She wouldn’t have hurt them. He knows that. Deep down inside, he knew that’s why Lexi didn’t say anything.

“She wouldn’t.” Steve stares at Pierce his heated blood running through his veins.

“Are you sure about that? Because from what I have read and seen, the missions that she’s assigned to, she’s something that is uncontrollable. She’s _not_ human, and as much as an asset that Miss Greyson is, she is a bigger liability for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Steve’s breathing is coming in ragged and hard, he can feel every nerve ending in his body pulsating red hot. Staring at Pierce, he watches the man in the suit come back through the back door, hand another note to him.

Glancing at the note, a growing smirk slides across his face. Scribbling something down he hands it back to the man as he makes his way out the door and disappears again.

_That’s it… what the fuck is going on?!..._

*************************

Staring wide eyed, Lexi shakes her head rapidly back and forth. “No. No, Sir. He didn’t force me. I didn’t tell him. Captain Rogers didn’t know.”

Dropping her voice to barely a whisper. “He… didn’t… know…”

_Please, please… it’s not his fault…_

Lexi’s pulse is racing. Her heart feels like it’s about to explode out of her chest. Daring a glance behind her, she wonders where Captain Rogers is.

“Miss Greyson, how many S.H.I.E.L.D agents have you killed?”

Her breath hitches. A coldness ripping through her spine.

Quietly shaking her head no, Lexi lowers her eyes avoiding the council’s stare.

 

********************

 

“Several more questions Captain Rogers. Do you possess a Trigger?”

_You mutherfucker…_

“Yes.”

“And the Strike Team? Do they possess Trigger’s as well?”

“No.”

“Besides yourself Captain Rogers, who else is in possession of them?” Pierce removes his glasses, as he cleans them with a cloth, staring at them he puts them back on.

“The entire Avenger’s team, Director Fury, members of the S.W.C and I’m pretty sure all the members on tribunal along with yourself Mr. Pierce.” Glaring at him Steve is fighting with every ounce of restraint not to jump over that table and beat the living shit out of Pierce.

Keeping his eyes fixated on Steve, Pierce closes the file pushing it aside. Looking over to the rest of the council members, they all nod in unison.

“The Council has come to a decision, due to the recent light of events in Archipelago, and the lack of control, that Miss Greyson has. After the first of the year, a mass production will be put in place to outfit every S.H.I.E.L.D operative, agent, and employee with a Trigger. She steps out of line in any form, she will be put down. _Permanently_.” 

The courtroom erupts, cameras flashing, blaring conversations echoing everywhere.

Slamming his fists down on the table, the solid wood splintering and shattering into bits and pieces flying everywhere, the rage making his entire body tremble.

“You son of bitch!” Standing now, slamming his shoes on the polished floor, he has Pierce in his sights and he’s going to rip him apart. Rumlow, Weiss, Patrick and Curtis race to catch up with Steve. Pulling him back by the shoulders and arms, he pushes them off of him.

“C’mon Cap, calm down big guy.” Rumlow urges Steve back, as the others try to get a tight grip on him.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! Any fuckin’ idea?! This wasn’t about the mission! You wanted to crucify her! You’re going to put a Trigger, in the hand of every S.H.I.E.L.D employee! For what?! She walks by the goddamn secretary in HR, and she panics because Lexi looked at her and presses the Trigger and she’s out for god knows how long?!” Clenching his jaw, his fist balled up, sweat beating down his brow, all he sees is red.

“Captain Rogers! You are out of line! Remove him from the courtroom now!” Pounding the gavel down hard, Pierce stands up, buttoning up his suit jacket, eyes burning into Steve. “The decision is final! Hearing adjourned!”

Facing Rumlow, Pierce orders him “Get him out of here.” Sneering down at Steve, a ghost of a smirk sweeping his mouth “Rogers, consider yourself lucky, I could have you detained for dissension.”

All four Strike Team members urging Steve towards the double doors, arms holding him at bay, he shoves them off of him, knocking them off their feet. Turning just in time to see Pierce eyes lock on Steve, a smug look fleeting across his face as he disappears behind a door.

Steve is fuming, gritting down he turns his sights on Danvers, he watches as a grin slowly sweeps his mouth. And the hole in the pit of his stomach becomes a black abyss, because no matter what. He _knows_ what that grin means.

Pushing forward Steve throws open the double doors as they slam with a deafening sound against the wall breaking off their hinges.

He needs to get the hell out of there. And get the hell out of there now. Before he hunts Pierce down and kills him.

 

**************************

“Miss Greyson, I truly do not want to be here for the rest of the evening. Answer the question. How many S.H.I.E.L.D agents have you killed?” Glaring at Lexi, Phillips starts to drum his fingers on the table. 

Shifting her eyes back up to the bench she whispers “Twelve.” 

“Did you sink your _fangs_ into any of them?” 

Moans and groans erupting throughout the crowd, due to the image that question brings. 

Shaking his head back and forth a look of disgust crossing his face, he scans the crowd as his gaze comes back to Lexi’s face. 

“Miss Greyson, were you one hundred percent healed when you engaged in battle with… whatever those _things_ were?” Waving his hand in the air, dismissively he looks over at the other council member, peering up he stares at Lexi. 

“I… uh… I was---“ 

Putting his hand out in front of him, Phillips doesn’t let Lexi finish “You don’t have to answer that, I know you don’t want to. The fact is, no Miss Greyson, you were not fully healed. Therefore compromising the mission. Not only did you jeopardize the mission but you willfully put the entire Strike Team and Captain Rogers at risk.” 

Fisting her hands together and pulling against her restraints Lexi feels her anger begin to surface. 

“I believe, Captain Rogers was aware of your inability to complete the task that was assigned to you---“ 

“What? No.” 

“I also believe, Captain Rogers knew exactly how injured you were. Therefore risking the mission. Captain Rogers should and will be held accountable for his actions. The council has come to a decision. Captain Rogers shall be detained immediately until further noticed. Notify Strike Team One, locate Captain Rogers.” 

Staring down at Lexi, watching for a reaction, his voice piercing through her senses, “Bring him in. Court Adjourned.” 

Slamming the gavel, leaving a deafening sound vibrating throughout the courtroom, the crowd begins to dissipate quickly. Leaving Colonel Phillips, the eight council members, Strike Team Two and Lexi. 

Lexi goes numb. She can’t wrap her head around what Phillips just said. Bring him in? Bring who in? Captain Rogers? No… for what? He didn’t do anything. What does he mean bring him in? He has to be held accountable? No. 

 _He knew how injured I was? No… He didn’t… No one knew… Just me… I didn’t tell anyone… Didn’t want… to be sent away… Yes, it hurt… It hurt so bad… The need… The thirst… Consuming me like wildfire… But… I controlled it… I did… I can be good… Please… He’s not to blame… No no no no… It’s my fault... All my fault…_  

Feeling the last shreds of her sanity slipping, a tremble starts raking through her body uncontrollably. Staring down at the glass sitting in front of her. She watches, slowly focusing on the condensation sliding down the sides pooling all around the glass glossing over the table. 

Lexi’s vision is tunneling, only staring at the glass, the silent streaks of sweat flowing down the sides bouncing off the mahogany table echoing through her ears. Feeling the temperature in the room drop, but knowing all too well that humans, they feel the opposite. 

Phillips voice is low and menacing, calling out orders. “Captain Rogers, find him, bring him in!” 

Keeping her eyes targeted on the glass, it begins to crack, spidering throughout. 

Throwing her focus behind her to the solid wood doors, she bolt’s the latch shut from inside. 

The tribunal is now on their feet, yelling demands amongst themselves. 

“If Captain Rogers, cannot control any members of his team on these missions then I motion to have him removed off of the Avengers Initiative as well!” 

Nine members of the council behind the bench… 

“I agree, the Avengers are a bunch of arrogant sons of bitches--- how can he be trusted to lead them! When _she_ is the biggest problem! Uncontrollable! She’s a savage! Caged is what she should be, like a goddamn animal!” 

Two Strike Team members, one on her right and one on her left guns locked… all fifteen rounds still nuzzled in their clips. The other ten scattered behind her, all guns at the ready… locked on her. 

“I move to motion as well. She is a huge liability, one that needs to be contained-“ 

“Like a… _disease…”_ Phillips lips curling around that word with all the acidity it was meant to inflict. 

Glaring at Lexi he notices her head is still bowed down, hair completely obscuring her face. 

_Disease?..._

Swaying slightly the glass begins to jolt, Lexi’s hands still fisted together, chained to the bar on the table, nails digging into her palms slicing her skin open as blood begins to seep through. 

Feeling an ominous chill run down his spine, making the hairs in the back of his neck stand, as the heated conversations coming from the council begin to fade out, he hears a low hiss, Phillips turns his attention to the door behind him. 

Gawking at the door handle, he stares as a stream of smoke emanates from the strike plate inside the lock. Watching in utter disbelief, as the nickel plated single handle lever melts and drops of metal drip down to the cold polished floor. 

Tearing his eyes away he looks over at Lexi. What he sees is more terrifying than anything he’s ever seen in his life. 

Gasping in horror, his face turned up into utter fear. The air literally sucked out of his lungs, he can clearly see through the hair covering her face. Her eyes… dear God… staring back at him are blood red eyes. Her mouth, sneering and slightly opened. He can’t hear her, but he knows she’s… hissing. 

Everything happened so quickly, not giving him a chance to recite The Lord’s prayer. Even before he can yell out a command, he’s thrown backwards, toppling over the chair behind him as he crashes down hard on the floor. 

Snapping her head up, Lexi yanks her hands from the bar, breaking the table with such force it crumble’s beneath her. Grabbing the hand of the agent on her right, she pulls him to her, slamming his head on her knee tossing him to the grown. The agent on her left pulls the trigger pointing the gun at Lexi with a quivering hand, not firing a bullet, he keeps pulling the trigger. 

Instantly on him, she snatches him by his neck throwing him onto the rushing agents with such force, they’re sent crashing against the wall. Landing with a loud thud, they pile on top of each other, wails of pain escaping their bloodied lips. 

Hearing more agents ascending, not turning her attention to them, she focuses only on the commotion coming from the council. They’re panic stricken, all scurrying grabbing and pounding at the back door. Yelling for help. But it’s hopeless, they can’t get out. She made sure of that… 

A little giggle slipping from her lips… 

They’re trapped. 

 _Like rats in a maze…_  

Lifting her hand slowly, not shifting her eyes from the council, she stops them in their tracks. Motioning her fingers down, they drop to their knees. Guns clattering all around down as they hit the floor. Arms screwed tight to their sides, paralyzed, they can’t move. They can only watch in horror. 

Yanking the agents on her left, pulling them with invisible strings, she’s the puppet master. And they, her puppets. She brings them to their knees, joining the others. In a sick macabre line formation. 

Letting her eyes flutter close, she can smell their fear. It’s heady. Her senses are swirling all around her. She picks up on all their individual scents… tears, sweat, mucus, urine and feces. It’s revolting, as she stifles back a gag. 

Feeling the floor evaporate under her she glides effortlessly over to the council members. The pounding, kicking and screaming at the back door is unrelenting as they try to gain their freedom. 

“NO!!!!” 

“PLEASE NO!!! STAY AWAY!!!” 

“GOD HELP US!!!” 

“HELP!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!!!” 

Landing softly on the stage, Lexi opens her eyes slowly. Trying not to inhale the… _smell…_ because it’s more of the same.Unfortunately, it invades the air around her. Glancing around, she locks her sights on Phillips, still frozen flat on his back, fat tears spilling from his eyes, he stares back at the red eyes piercing through him. 

Lexi watches as a stain pools around his crotch and the unmistakable stench of ammonia lingers around him. Grimacing at him, she turns her sights towards the council. 

Bringing her finger to her lips “Ssshhh…” shaking her head back and forth calmly “Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council, how about, you all take your seats.” Lexi whispers as a smile creeps across her lips. “I can be of assistance if you’d like, if you need help.” Another round of giggles escaping her lips as she flashes her fangs at them. 

Shivering in their skin, every single member of the tribunal pull away from the back door. Shaking and dragging their heels sluggishly, heads bowed down, clutching on to one another they each reach their assigned seats. Sniffling and crying they do as their told and sit. Daring not to steal a glance at Lexi. Peering over at the door, she notices red streaks here and there. She doesn’t need to inhale to know its blood. 

“Mr. Phillips, where are _your_ manners? Please join the rest of the council members on the bench.” Not looking away from the door. She pulls him up without touching him and slams him in his seat. He cringes in pain. 

Walking behind them she looks out towards the Strike Team still immobilized, on their knees unable to move. Eyes practically bulging out of their sockets staring at her. 

“You… you won’t get away with this. D- do… do… you really… ahhh… think you’ll be able to walk out of here alive?” Phillips stutters as spittle dribbles from his mouth. 

Draping her fingers behind his chair, Lexi leans in, carefully, to avoid touching him. The mere closeness is suffocating her. 

The fact is Phillips is going after Captain Rogers. And none of this is his fault. She’s going to make damn sure they don’t touch a hair on his head. It’s her fault, all of this. If she doesn’t make it out of this, she’ll take the punishment as long as they leave Rogers out of it. 

“Yes, I will. I’m going to walk right out of here. And your report, and the report of the council members will be… _inconclusive_. You’re not going to go after Captain Rogers. You will drop this witch hunt. I trust, that you’ll make sure your Strike Team over there stand down as well. Because if they… don’t…” 

She lets that last little word hang from her lips, a silent threat lingering between them. Focusing her abilities at the Strike Team they immediately stand at attention. Grunting and groaning they raise their guns, aimed at the council, like robots with no control over their own actions. 

Placing their fingers over the trigger, the loud clank of a bullet being chambered, the entire tribunal quivers in their chairs, trying to move but they can’t. Shrieking and crying loudly, they continue begging and pleading for Lexi to stop. Tears flowing down their faces like the goddamn Hoover Damn. 

Bringing her lips close enough to Phillips ears, without grazing him with her mouth, her hushed words whispered only to him. Her voice low like a hum, every word, every syllable pouring from her lips with enough venom, provoking the need in her, the need for… blood. 

“Those bullets… won’t touch me. Once they litter your bodies with holes, they’ll turn the guns on each other… like this…” Glancing up at the Strike Team, she lets out a soft hiss. All at once they instantaneously turn their guns on each other, pointed at their heads. Taking two steps closer, the tip of the barrel touching their foreheads.

Hushed murmurs and cries ripping from their mouths. 

The floor now glistening with fresh hot urine. 

“Dear god… ple- please… stop this madness…” Phillips body starts to convulse and heave, gagging and shaking Lexi takes a step back and watches as his entire days meal erupts from his mouth, spewing all over the table and on his expensive suit. 

“Mr. Phillips, are you okay? Looks like you’ve gone and made a mess of yourself.”

Lexi whispers. 

Looking up from him she turns to the council as the Strike Team lower’s their guns, walking right up to the bench, and taking aim to the heads of the council they start to hyperventilate. Phillips entire body is rattling in fear. 

“Now do I have your attention, Mr. Phillips? Do I have your _word_?” 

He can’t speak, he can’t form a coherent word. He’s body is raked through as he completely loses all control of his bodily fluids again. The stink of feces is overwhelming. Not just from Phillips, but all of them. 

Immediately Lexi is behind the Strike Team. 

“Say the word Mr. Phillips. At the count of one, they pull the trigger.” 

Lexi’s voice is cold… flat… void of any emotion. 

“Five…” 

They turn to one another, the barrel touching their foreheads again. Sobbing loudly and whimpering the Strike Team convulsing in place. 

Cocking her head to the right, it’s animalistic, a primal need within her, predatory. Blood red eyes staring at the men and women sitting and standing before her. Such high and mighty pillars of S.H.I.E.L.D always looking down at her, always belittling her, talking about her as if she’s nothing more than garbage. Nothing. She only exist because they allow her too. An asset. To be used by them, when they want, how they want, for as long as they want. And when they’re done, using her, they’ll put her down like a goddamn animal. 

_No… I’m not an animal…_

But now look at them. Being reduced to a pile of whimpering, crying maggots begging for their pathetic lives…

She will never admit it, not to anyone, not to herself, not out loud even… that it hurts. The hurt runs so deep in her veins that no matter how much she pretends not to care what… _he…_ thinks about her, she does care. And when she’s around him, she feels this undeniable gravitational pull to him. So she stays as far away from him as she possibly can, because it’s in his eyes. The way he looks at her with such hate and disgust and abhorrence. 

Lexi can take Captain Rogers hated words, she breathes them in like the air in her lungs, and she’s accepted that from him. But it’s his eyes... the look in his eyes that tell her how much he loathes her. Knowing that he will never look at her in any other way. But the only way he knows how, just like… _them._ Nothing, she’s nothing to him. He’s made that abundantly clear to her so many times. 

And her heart breaks more and more, every single time. Because she knows, she’ll never feel the touch of his lips. The feel of his hands, all over her body, claiming her as his. The warmth of his heated breath on her skin. She’ll never know what it’ll feel like to be made a woman in his arms... _only his… forever…_

So she pushes it down, deep down inside and locks it away. Where no one can hear her silent screams. Because this is where it’s brought her, right here, right now. And maybe Phillips is right, maybe she should just end it all now. Let them kill her. For death may be her only release. 

Closing her eyes, as tears streak down her flushed cheeks, Lexi continues to hysterically giggle. Death won’t be her release. Don’t they know, death doesn’t come knocking on her door? It runs from her… 

Opening her eyes… Tears flowing freely… 

“Four…” 

Guns pointed back at the council again. 

Weeping uncontrollably, the council begs and pleads with Phillips. 

“Three…” 

Repositioning their weapons back on each other The Strike Team shudders and continue to shout at Phillips to give her what she wants. 

“Two…” 

Walking back up to the bench, guns pressed hard onto the heads of the members. Wailing and blubbering heavy, they continue to beseech and implore Phillips. 

“No? Fine… Kill them.” 

“NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! YOU HAVE MY WORD!!! YOU HAVE MY WORD!!! PLEASE STOP IT!!! NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!! I BEG YOU---“ Phillips can’t even slump down if he wanted too. His chin is trembling as fat tears roll down his swollen face, full of sweat and vomit. 

“Please… it’s over… y- you… have my word… w- we… won’t touch Ca- ca… Rogers, or you… P- please just…just stop it… end this… I… ahhh… I’m begging you…” Bawling and hollering, his voice breaking with every word Phillips pleads with her. 

Scanning her eyes over them, Lexi takes a small step back. “Understand this, I don’t care if I live or die. But you do. Your lives mean nothing to me. Stay away from Captain Rogers. Because if you don’t… I’ll kill you.” 

Turning her back towards them, the bolt locking the massive double doors unhinges as they quietly swing open. Walking out of the courtroom, down the dark corridor, down the sweeping staircase she pushes open the main doors, the feeling of cold air hitting her lungs as she takes in a deep gulp of the frigid late night air.

********************************

 

Taking the stairs two by two with a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee Honey Whiskey twisting in his grip, the only thing Steve wants to do is wrap his lips around the mouth and drain it ‘til its last drop. The day’s event playing and replaying over and over in his fucking head like a goddamn movie on rewind. All he can think about is… _her._

For the last thirty days…

He hasn’t seen Lexi since Archipelago. When they flew to Bastia, after being told by Fury that Banner was there with a team of doctors waiting for her. That hour long flight had been pure agony for her, needless to say it was nothing less than hell for him. He wouldn’t let anyone touch her or get close to her. Cradling her in his arms, he watched helpless as she choked on her own blood and there was nothing he could do to help her. He’s never felt so fucking useless in his life as he did that night. Brushing the rain soaked hair away from her face silently begging for her to open her eyes and… live.

Grazing her bloodied lips with his thumb, opening her mouth, releasing the rising blood from her throat too scared to move her anymore Steve was at a loss.

Pressing their foreheads together, Steve did the only thing he had left. He prayed.

Steve’s never been a praying man. Not much faith in anything nowadays. He lives his life for today and fuck tomorrow. The same goes with the women he fucks. He’s never thought twice about anything in his life, except Lexi. Lexi gets under his skin and no matter how hard he’s tried to cut her out, she just digs herself in deeper, burrowing down to his very core. But the thing is- he doesn’t want to cut her out. He _needs_ her like he needs oxygen, he _craves_ her like a drug addict craves drugs. He’s addicted to her.

And if he thought that holding her in his arms, watching her struggling for every breath she choked on was pure anguish, nothing could compare to what he felt like when she was ripped from his arms. He didn’t want to let her go, God no he didn’t want to let her go. He held on to her for as long as he could shoving doctors away, throwing them against the wall. _Don’t touch her!_ He shouted at them. It wasn’t until Banner urged him, if he didn’t let them do their job she _would_ die.

Laying her down on the gurney, Steve kept vigilant as they went to work on Lexi. Face and hands glued to the opposite side of the glass. Banner shouting orders, needles being stabbed into her veins, I.V. drips running a clear liquid that Steve knew it wasn’t any kind of saline solution. Bags of blood being ripped open so fast, but pumped into her faster. For as much blood as they shoved in her, she rejected twice that amount, spewing it out all over herself.

He didn’t want to leave her. He had no choice. Banner told him he would notify him if there was any changes in her condition. So they left, back to Archipelago. Steve covered in Lexi’s blood, coldness and numbness hooking its claw into his soul. They returned, burning that goddamn village to the ground. 

And word from Banner never came… 

She was moved they told him, to a more secure location. He demanded to go back to Bastia, he had to see for himself. The pit in his stomach digging deeper and deeper clawing down into his very being. Walking in seeing the gurney he had laid her on, fresh blood still dripping from the sides, bowing his head he let out a mournful sigh. Not wanting to look at the black stain pooling on the floor around him. 

Opening his door and slamming it shut dropping his keys on the kitchen counter he sheds his clothes and strips down to nothing but his black boxer briefs. Twisting the cap open he doesn’t even bother getting a glass. He takes one long deep gulp of the amber liquid as it burn’s and coat’s his throat. Letting out a whiskey induced breath numbing his lips, he takes another mouthful followed by another when he hears his cell phone vibrate. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall he sees its way past midnight, fishing his cell phone out of his suit pocket he sees its Fury calling. A look of confusion crosses his brow. What would Fury be doing calling him at this late hour for? 

“Yeah…” 

“Rogers, listen I know it’s late, but I thought you’d want to see. I just sent you some video footage. You need to watch it now. Delete it the minute you’re done. Don’t keep it.” Fury’s voice is hurried. 

“What is it?” Grabbing his laptop firing it up he pulls up his email clicking on the video mail from an unknown source, instantly a courtroom comes into view. 

“That was today. I was able to copy it before S.H.I.E.L.D erased it from their database entirely. Watch it and get rid of it.” 

Hanging up the call, Steve sits down and for the next three hours he watches glued to the screen. 

Lexi… 

His heart slamming repeatedly against his chest. 

Lexi… 

Both fists clenched, nails digging into his palms cutting open his skin. 

 _Oh god… sweet, tender and supple… so innocent… so fucking forbidden… Lexi…_  

Freezing the video in its last frame before the feed snows out, he zooms in and stares at Lexi. Frozen on his screen. And god help him, after everything he’s just seen everything he’s just heard she’s even more hauntingly beautiful to Steve. He stares at her face, her eyes… 

_Goddamn her eyes…_

Raising his hand to his screen, his fingertips tracing her face, Steve closes his eyes as he swallows the last bit of whiskey. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand his breathing becomes ragged. 

_Lexi… f- fuck… Lexi what are you doing to me…_

Shoving his boxers down and over his hips, he grabs his already hard throbbing cock giving it a quick pull. His pre-come drooling from the slit like a sieve, rubbing his thumb over the swollen head he lubricates his length as he starts to fist fuck himself, slow and steady at first rolling his hips getting the right amount of friction he so desperately craves. 

Throwing his head back against the couch, he begins to moan, he bites off another groan as he cries out Lexi’s name loudly. Steve bites down hard on his bottom lip, feeling the piercing pain but not stopping. Twisting his wrist back and forth he pumps his cock hard and steady, feeling his balls begin to tighten he lets out a low _Auuhh_. Scrunching up his face, he knows he’s close… so fucking close. 

“Arghhh… ohhh… _FUCK!!_ … Mmm Lexi… Leh… Leh… Leh… FUCK ME!!… Hm... FUCK! Goddamn baby…” 

Gripping his cock, practically lifting his hips off the couch, he feels the familiar heat that’s been building ready to explode. His cock is twitching, pulsating literally convulsing- and then he sees her right in front of him. Her beautiful face, her hair, that smells so good, her delicious red lips… and oh god… her sweet sinful body, is more than Steve can bare. How many times has he fantasized about kissing and licking and sucking her everywhere? Claiming her… Fucking _owning_ her. Having her wrap her thighs around his face as he gorges on her pussy… making her scream out his name. 

_Just like she did in France…_

And that’s it, that’s all it takes. Steve knows all too well the exquisite little whimpers she makes moaning his name. It’s seared into his memory. Whining and gasping out his name over and over again as she laid there squirming. Fuck… Christ- he’s never wanted any woman the way he wants Lexi. He doesn’t just want to fuck her, he wants to _own her, claim her, and dominate her…_ Fuck her so goddamn hard she’ll cry out in pain, clawing at his back. She won’t belong to herself anymore, she’ll be Steve’s. Only Steve’s. Squirming underneath him, breathless and begging for mercy… 

 _Mine… My pussy… my pussy to fuck as hard as I want too… You’re mine… Lexi…mine…_  

“AHHH FUCK!... Leh… Leh… Lexi…” 

Letting out one last moan, his cock spitting and shooting hot streams of come all over his chest and hand, flat hot streaks pouring all over him. Steve rides out his orgasm as his breath hitches, his entire body jerking violently with aftershocks. 

Spent and panting heavily, he can’t swallow even if he tried, he has no more saliva, his mouth dry and heavy. 

“Fuck…” he lets out a rushed breath as he kicks off his boxers, reaching down, his arm feeling heavy he grabs them and he cleans himself up. Looking up at the frozen image on the screen gently nipping at his lip he deletes the file. 

It’s been a long fucking day and all Steve wants to do is lay down on his bed, when he hears a ping signaling a new email. Straining to keep his eyes open he sees it’s from Fury. 

-Tactical Training Exercise- S.H.I.E.L.D fourteen hundred hours. 

Glancing down at the names on his roster for tomorrow he reads: 

Brock Rumlow

Bill Danvers

Natasha Romanov

Grant Ward

Diana Agron

Sharon Carter

Clint Barton 

But the last name, the last name on the list makes Steve’s blood boil all over again. 

Lexi Greyson… 

“Fuck me…” 

Shutting down his laptop, Steve makes it to his bedroom, dropping flat on his stomach, buck ass naked, trying to push out of his mind everything that he saw on the video. Lexi, completely out of control. 

Closing his eyes, the last image he sees is Lexi…

 

***************************

 

_Feeling the chill slowly crawl down his body he tries to pull the sheets over him, but he can’t reach them, can’t find them. Sitting up on the bed looking down at himself he sees he’s still very naked. Glancing down at his arm, goosebumps dancing across his flesh he slowly begins to tremble…_

_His eyes drift to the darkened corner of his bedroom, clutching at the bed sheet behind him, he shuffles back slightly, watching as red eyes stare back at him…_

_Like a specter she emerges from the darkness…_

_Mouth gaping open, he stares at the thin, sheer fabric clinging to every inch of her body, every mouthwatering curve…_

_A soft painful moan escapes from his lips, he can’t pull his eyes away, her full breasts pressing her erected nipples up against the sheer nightie that barely covers her tempting flesh..._

_The wanting desire exploding all over him, chest heaving, his cock full on hard, painfully hard, twitching and convulsing against his stomach, pre-come spilling out like hot molten lava…_

_She looks nervously down at him, running her tongue ever so slowly over her lips, smiling shyly, exposing her fangs… he’s in a trance gazing at her beauty, his brain losing all capability to send signals for him to breathe..._

_God she’s so beautiful… Staring into her eyes he feels a warmth emanating from all around her, surrounding him, engulfing him… it wraps itself around his very soul… it drags him away from his darkness and brings him into her light… so pure so innocent…_

_Is it possible to cry in a dream?... Tears prickling in the corners of his eyes…_

_H-How did… did you get in h-here? Eyes focused only on her. All he sees… is her…_

_All he wants… is her…_

_Giggling softly she whispers… It’s not like the movies, Captain Rogers… I don’t have to be invited in…_

_Crawling on his bed, like a predator stalking her prey she climbs unto his lap… Her thighs pressing up against his…_

_He moans in his throat swallowing very hard, not closing his eyes, keeping them fixated on her… he can’t to stop looking at her… Digging his fingers into her hips, she lets out a strangled whine… It hurts her, he knows he hurts her, and that brings a newfound heat detonating within him…_

_Pulling her all the way up on him, gripping her thighs even harder… Holy fuck… His eyes clouding over… he realizes she’s not wearing any… any fucking panties… his cock licking at her pussy… salivating all over…_

_The look of fear crosses her beautiful face as she lets out a breathless cry…_

_Grasping her ass, pushing her down making her rub against his swollen leaking dick, he rolls his hips and grinds against her sweet, innocent, pure hot little pussy…_

_Oh fuck… those exquisite fucking little sounds slipping through her lips… he needs her…. He wants her… now… oh god… he needs to be buried so fucking deep in her now…_

_Pulling the hem of her nightie off of her, he flips her on her back laying her on his bed… Both letting out moans of breathy desire… of want and need and crave…_

_Looking down at her… his lips ghosting hers… her breath heated against his mouth… he looks into emerald teal eyes… so full of need…_

_He doesn’t want to fuck her… he wants to make love to her… and goddamn he wants her to make love to him…_

_Tell me you want me… tell me you need me… tell me what you want baby… His teeth nipping and biting her jaw, her neck…_

_Hands kneading and squeezing her breast…_

_M’want you… m’need you… Please… please… take me… own me… make me… yours… forever yours… make love to me… please… please Captain Rogers… I’m begging you…_

_He’s in a haze… swirling with need and desire…_

_Softly pressing his lips to hers… Mine… You’re fucking mine…_

 

_************************_

Grabbing the pillow he grinds his hips into the mattress as another orgasm erupts through him, hot streams of come sputtering and pouring out of him so hard. His body trembles in rippling aftereffects as he cries out her name, it’s almost in a painful wail. 

Eyes still closed, slowly panting, coming down from his orgasmic high, Steve still sleeping, he begins to quietly snore. Fast asleep in a puddle of his own mess…

 

****************************

 

She’s walked so much, finally making it to the beach. Kicking off her shoes, she likes the feel of the cold sand underneath. Funny how simple little things bring a trace of a smile to her face. Making her way close enough to the water, but not getting wet she takes off her black leather jacket as she sits down. 

Pulling her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees as she rest her chin on them she begins to slowly rock back and forth. 

_What have I done?…_

The entire walk here she never not once looked behind her, she figured if they were going to come after her, then so be it. Come and get me. She isn’t running, never has and never will. But no… they never came. 

She’s always found solace by the water. There’s just something so serene and quieting about it. The moon is bright and full tonight, closing her eyes slowly, she listens to the waves softly breaking against the shore. 

Gathering her jacket she folds it into a makeshift pillow. Laying down on the cool sand she tucks her hands under it as she looks up at the moon. Taking in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh salt air, exhaling in a soft sigh, the realization of her twenty one years has come down to this. This night, everything that’s happened. 

She’s physically and mentally exhausted. Emotionally drained… 

Letting her eyes drift close, she surrenders to the cold dark abyss as it wraps itself around her and pulls her down… deeper… and deeper…

********************************* 

Rolling over on his back, his eyes too heavy to open he reaches down and strokes his morning erection. Sliding his hand over his stomach and his pubes, he feels something caked on him. Opening his eyes and looking down he sees the remnants of his come. Throwing back his head on the pillow his dream comes back to him all too clear. 

Glancing over to the corner of his bedroom where she emerged from, practically fucking naked. He relishes on that vision. 

_Fuck me! It felt so fucking real…_

“Christ!” Steve throws his legs over the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath he looks over at the time. Pushing up he walks to the bathroom and pisses letting out a long dragged out “ _Ahhhh”_

Steading himself he walks out into the living room throws a fleeting look at the now empty bottle of whiskey. “Damn, the whole fucking bottle…” Going into the kitchen Steve turns on his coffee pot, snatching up a cigarette from his pack, tossing it back on the counter he saunters over to the balcony, slides the door open and sparks up his cigarette. Taking a long needed drag, he scratches his stubble, he shaved his beard a couple of days ago and now it’s re-growing, and goddamn if he isn’t constantly running his fingers through it. Pulling on the little hairs urging them to grow faster – cause fuck, he regrets shaving it. 

Sucking in the last drag, he dumps the cigarette in the ashtray as he makes his way to the restroom. Turning the shower on full blast he steps in and lets the hot steamy water wash all over him. 

Lifting his face to the water and like a movie playing all over again a flood of memories come to him. 

Pierce and his fucking witch hunt. That grin. That fucking grin that Steve wants to make him swallow along with his fucking teeth. 

Lexi… 

What she did in that courtroom. Steve can’t even fathom any words to describe what she did. 

_They’ll come after her… not now… but I know all too well they will… I swear to god… they even lay a finger on her… I’ll fucking kill ‘em!!_

But all too quickly those images are pushed to the side. In its place, coercing a small moan from his lips as his hand creeps down gripping his dick and softly pulling on it as his dream comes back to him. 

Breathing in deeply and slowly exhaling he strokes his cock in patient strides. Up and down… up and down… feeling how heavy his dick is becoming, he grips harder and massages his even heavier balls. Oh fuck how he wishes Lexi was in this shower with him. He’d push her right up against the cold tile, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his hips as he loses himself in her. 

Fucking himself harder into his fist, his ragged breathing matching his rhythm, palm flat on the tile wall, he continues to thrust his hips into his hand. Letting out short exhales he throws his head back, brows furrowed… _Mmm… oh shit… oh Lexi…_ He steadies himself as he feels the familiar surge shoot up his cock, pumping his fist faster he feels the muscles in his cock contracting. Balling his hand into a fist he slams it against the wall. Pieces of porcelain tile chipping off. Clenching down on his lip, Steve lets out a huffed _F-fuck… Auhh auh auh…_ _AUHHHH!_ As he shoots his hot come all over his hand and the wall. Groaning and biting his lip, his face contorting in pain and pleasure he moans her name again as he presses his forehead against the cool tile. 

Letting out a long exhausted sigh “M’fuck… Oh fuck... What are you doin’ Rogers---“

**************************** 

 

The cold air sends a ripple through her body, still snuggling within herself, hearing a thunder clap Lexi’s eyes snap wide open. 

_Oh Oh…_

With another even louder clap the darkened gray skies open up and rain begins to pour down all over Lexi. Scrunching up her face she turns and sadly attempts to shield her face from the downpour. Breathing in a sigh, she turns on her back facing the sky. 

_What’s the point…_

Getting up slowly she knows she must look like hell ran her over. Twice. Grabbing her soaked jacket and her shoes she begins her walk back to Stark’s. She could be there in seconds, but right now, she just wants to prolong whatever is waiting for her. 

_Dead vampire walking…_

_***************************_

Pushing open the side door she hopes no one is home. The fact is that Lexi doesn’t know if Stark knows what happened. All she wants to do is strip out of her wet clothes and take a nice long steamy bath. Not having to talk to anyone, or answer any questions, just nothing. 

Looking towards the kitchen she can smell fresh brewed coffee, and something sweet. Rushing towards the stairs when… 

“Hold it, right there…” 

_Shit…_

Glancing at the railing and the stairs leading downstairs to her hidden sanctuary, she knows that she’s in for another one of Starks inquisitions. Closing her eyes and lowering her head just a tad because _goddammit_ she’s not in a mood for this. Taking in a deep breath, she gently places her jacket and shoes on the polished floor. 

Turning around, her eyes dart to Stark. He’s standing there arms folding in front of him, clear googles on his head, Lexi can tell he’s been in his lab working. Narrowing his eyes are her as he takes her in, he shakes his head back and forth. 

“Where have you been Lexi?” Walking over to the table he picks up a mug and takes a sip not taking his eyes off of her. “Do you have any idea—any idea, how worried we’ve been? Do you?” Scratching the back of his head he sets his mug back down on the table with a clatter, staring at her waiting for a response. 

Nipping at the inside of her lip, she’s waiting for the barrage of “How could you’s?” and “Are you crazy!” and of course the infamous “What am I going to do with you!?” But no, they don’t come. Instead, he just leans back against the table, worry actually creasing his brow. 

“I… ah… I went for a walk.” It’s true. She’s not lying about that. 

Stark throws her an exasperated look. Unfolding his arms he begins to walk around the great room. Not anywhere in specific, but just, walking around. One hand pressed against his chest the other waving in the air “Oh, I’m sorry. You went for a… _walk?”_ Arms folded against his chest again, eyes burrowing a hole into Lexi. 

“Yes.” 

Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples Lexi can tell he’s beyond frustrated. Waving his fingers in the air he says “Y’know, I called you several times, and it just rang and rang and then the automated voicemail picked up, and so I left you a couple of voicemails, but you never called back.” Staring at Lexi, Stark squints his eyes at her. 

“My apologies.” Her voice low. “I must’ve- auh- not heard it ring. Please… my apologies.” Keeping her eyes on Stark she waits. 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t hear it ring, the billion times I called.” Fishing a phone out of his pocket he waves it in the air at her “Because it was here Lexi. You didn’t take it with you yesterday when you left to the hearing.” Stark’s demeanor wavers. Throwing his head back he closes his eyes. Lexi holds a special place in his heart. He knows what it is to lose his parents at an early age. Even though, he doesn’t know her back story. No one does. She doesn’t talk about it. Hell she barely talks. 

When Lexi was first captured, it was his decision to take her in and watch over her. Pepper was scared at first, honestly how do you explain that to your wife? _Oh by the way honey, we’re going to have a vampire move into the house… Uhm how ‘bout pizza for dinner?_ But just like he did, Pepper embraced Lexi immediately.

It’s what the others don’t see, that they get to see. The little snippets here and there. Lexi has more humanity in her than most human’s he knows. So yes, she does hold a special place in his heart… like a daughter. And like a daughter he wants to protect her and keep her safe, and he’ll worry about her and get mad at her and yell at her, and chase her down the hall as she slams the door in his face. He’ll get so aggravated with her he’ll threaten to take away her phone and her car. He’ll even shout a bunch of “Don’t you slam the door on me young lady!” and some more “Oh oh so you don’t need your phone anymore!” and the infamous “Oh no you’re not going out tonight! Even if I have nail shut every door and window in this house!” 

Walking towards Lexi, a shy smile crosses his lips, his brows creasing. Trying to ease her tension she clearly wears. “Fury called me and told me about the hearing.” 

_Oh god…_

Nausea hitting her so hard she grabs the railing behind her, bracing herself up. She’s about to throw up, she needs to run, but she can’t. 

Stark noticing her reaction he reaches out and touches her arm. “Hey hey hey - it’s okay. Lexi, it’s okay. I know, I know. The council decided to drop whatever bullshit charges they were trying to stick on you. So, it’s over, it’s done with. We can all move on.” Gently rubbing her arm, all Stark wants to do is hug her. Tell her it’s going to be okay. But he doesn’t, he knows how Lexi doesn’t trust anyone, more so, he knows how touch plays havoc on her senses. So he just steps back and gives her the space she _requires._  

 _He doesn’t know…_  

Nodding her head, she shrinks back. Bending down and picking up her jacket and shoes she turns and begins to head down the stairs. 

“Oh—before I forget… You have a training exercise today. Here, it’s on your phone.” Tossing the phone down the stairs, she catches it without even turning around. 

Rounding the corner and disappearing from his sight she instantly makes it to her bedroom and crashes into her bathroom. Dropping her knees to the floor she hoovers over the toilet as she heaves her last meal. Which wasn’t anything but water. But goddamn if she doesn’t continue to puke up gallons of it…

***************************

Sitting on a bench in the far end corner of the locker room she finishes tying up her sneaker. Bringing her other knee up she slides her sneaker on when a shadow crosses and stops right in front of her. Glancing up she sees… him. 

“Well now… look at you.” Dropping his eyes from her face he lingers at her mouth, his eyes narrowing as he moves a step closer, trapping her as he leans down both palms pressed flat on the lockers, a sneer curling the corners of his mouth. 

Pressing her back against the lockers, she glares up at him. Clenching her jaw tight she grips the underside of the metal bench, digging her fingers in as the metal begins to buckle under the pressure. 

Chuckling as he licks his lips, he stares at Lexi’s breasts, hungrily. “Careful. You break it, you pay for it.” He laughs, pointing at the bench. “C’mon baby… There ain’t nobody here. Just you and me.” The stench of cigarettes lingering in his breath. “How ‘bout you be a good little whore for me, and gimme a taste of that sweet pussy. Huh?” Sneering more he reaches his hand up and grazes Lexi’s hair. 

She moves her face quickly from his attempt of touching her. He’s too close for her, her breathing accelerating. God he makes her skin crawl. 

_Fucking pig… Touch me and I’ll fucking rip your throat out…_

“Ohhhh, tough huh?... That’s alright you little bitch. I like when you fight me, ‘cause it’s gonna make this even better.” Reaching out to touch her, Lexi can almost feel the heat from his fingertips. 

Twisting her face away again, squeezing her eyes shut she hears a loud slap against flesh. Quickly looking up, her eyes wide open, she watches as his arm is gripped and pushed away with such force, making him stumble backwards. 

Wiping the back of his mouth with his hand and smirking he says “Ha… hey Cap. Lexi and I… we’re just talkin’ weren’t we Lexi.” Shifting his eyes back to Lexi he strides back over to her, lifting his hand again, _still_ trying to reach her face. 

Steve steps in front of Lexi and shoves Danvers back… hard. “Don’t.” Narrowing his eyes, his jaw set tight Steve glares at him. Daring him to take one more step towards her so he can rip him to fucking shreds. 

Throwing his hands in the air Danvers walks by Steve and Lexi as he lets out a huffed laugh. “Catch you later, Lexi.” He grins at her, his long strides rushing him out of the locker room. 

Mouth slightly open, as she tries to control her breathing, Lexi stares at Steve’s muscular back. Watching his muscles flex she can see the tension coming off of him in waves. Her eyes slowly drop scanning his back, droplets of water streaking down his shoulder blades, past his perfect narrow waist only to be soaked up by a white cotton towel wrapped and sitting snug just below his hips. 

Still gripping the underside of the metal bench, it snaps in half falling apart. Lexi jumps up immediately letting out a rushed breath. Steve whirls around looking at the remains of the bench crumbled on the floor. His chest is barley inches from Lexi’s face. 

Trying to tear her eyes away, but she can’t. He takes a step closer to her as she wills her legs to move but she can’t she’s completely frozen. Her heart is beating so hard and fast it feels like it’s going to bust out of her chest. She’s trying so hard to control her breathing but she’s breathing like she just ran a marathon. 

Her eyes glossing over all his tattoos, as they roam down his chest hair still wet and matted. She watches as one lone water streak slides down past his bellybutton slipping through his trail of hair that abruptly stops at the towel. But Lexi knows that his trail of hair continues beyond the towel. 

Watching his chest heave she musters enough courage to look into those ice cold eyes. Not because she’s scared of Rogers, but because every word that comes out of his mouth is nothing but pure hate towards her. So she stares at him… and waits. 

He has her cornered… She’s so close to him. If he takes one more step closer to her she’ll be pressed up against the lockers and he’ll be pressed up against her. Biting down hard on his tongue he breathes in heavy through his nose and exhales even harder. Now he’s gripping his towel, he has too. Because if he lets go he’ll end up slamming Lexi into the locker and smashing his mouth to hers. 

Goddamn he’s so fucking tense! But how could he. In the last twelve hours he’s come three fucking times, and now his dick’s swollen and angry as fuck, precome just drooling from his slit. Fuck! And it’s all because of her! And she’s not a memory, she’s not a dream, she’s not an image on his computer screen. She’s right here, right now, just inches away from him. 

Pulling away from her, Steve turns and slowly begins to walk away, not saying anything. He needs to get away from her, now. His anger boarder lining on uncontrollable rage. Fueled even more by walking into Danvers hovering over her, talking to her. 

 _The fuck she was talking to him about!_  

“Captain Rogers…” Lexi takes several steps towards him, watching his back, her voice soft barely a breathy whisper. It stops Steve in his tracks like a fingertip tracing his oversensitive skin. 

He turns around and wails right into her “What! What is it Lexi! Did I interrupt something between you and Danvers? Let me know, because I can get him back in here and leave you two… alone.” There’s no hiding his anger now, it’s full on rage. 

_What? No no no no… H- he called me a whore… Oh god…is that what Captain Rogers thinks I am… a whore?…_

“What? No… I- I don’t… What would make you think that I want to be around _him…?_ Pressing her hands to her thighs, Steve’s eye’s burrowing into her heated and angry. 

Running his hand through his hair, Lexi tries to get a grip on his anger. What is it that she’s done to make him… to make him act like this? What? She needs to know. 

“Let me make myself perfectly clear…” Steve slowly walks up to Lexi, pressing into her space, his voice menacing and frigid. “I don’t give a fuck what you do. Or… _who_ you do. Understand?” His eyes glazing over her body, coming back up to her face. Shaking his head in disgust he whispers “Just get the fuck outta my face.” Steve turns and takes a couple of steps away. He needs to get out of here, get away from _her_ now. 

Lexi stops breathing. Her heart slamming against her chest, her eyes frosting over and terrible shake rips through her. She can’t move she feels like a ton of weights holding her down. Numb. She feels… numb. 

Shutting her eyes tight, fisting her hands even tighter. “No…” That word dropped and hanging in the still air between them. “No…” Again, she looks up and watches as Steve looks behind him and shifts his whole body. 

“What the hell did you just say?” 

“I said… no…” Lexi’s trembling, but she’s had enough. 

Cocking his head to the right his eyebrow raises “No? You don’t fucking listen do you? That’s your problem Lexi, you don’t listen to orders. You didn’t listen in France and you sure as hell don’t listen here.” Steve’s veins are practically popping out of his neck, he’s losing his temper with her. 

Pressing her lips together and biting down on them she pierces through the skin, tasting her own blood she quickly licks her lips as they instantly heal. Lexi is fuming as much as Steve unleashes his wrath on her. 

“I listen to you. I _always_ listen to your… _commands… Sir.”_ Trying to maintain some semblance of control but her voice betrays her shaking and breaking. The last two words pushing at Steve’s last bit of tether. 

Taking several steps closer to him, reigning in her anger Lexi pulls back as much as she can. But it’s more than anger – its hurt. And she hates more than anything feeling like this. This feeling – this hurt that comes from somewhere else deep inside of her. A feeling that she doesn’t even comprehend let alone want. Squeezing her eyes shut she attempts to contain her ragged breathing. 

Slowly opening her eyes she stares at Steve head on, the fury in his eyes still burning strong. “I do everything you order me to do.” Trying to steady her voice, but failing miserably, it cracks and breaks with every word. Taking in a deep breath she continues “You order me to move, I move. You order me to walk, I walk. You order me to run, I run.” Biting her lip again, Lexi shakes her head back and forth in quick little motions. 

Her entire body shuddering. She can’t contain herself anymore, tears welling in her eyes she blinks them away. Her voice again betraying how she feels “Sit here Lexi, not there Lexi. Walk here Lexi, not there Lexi. Stand here Lexi, not there Lexi. Do you even _fucking_ listen Lexi! Get over here Lexi, not there Lexi. Get outta my face Lexi! Shut the fuck up Lexi!” Her chest heaving in and out so hard she’s gasping for air as she pushes back her would be tears. Without looking at him she whispers “You treat me worse than a… _animal.”_

The silence stretched between them like an invisible line. Lexi can hear his breathing. Breathy and _controlled._ Swallowing slowly, all she wants to do is get away from him. 

“Since when do you think yourself above… an _animal?_ ” His words laced with malice. 

_Oh god…_

All the bitterness in his voice hitting Lexi like a Mack truck, literally slicing right through her chest, leaving a gaping hole. Staring at Steve, her mouth slightly open, feeling like the floor has literally been ripped out from under her Lexi fights to stay standing. She can’t move, she can’t breathe… she just… can’t. 

_Did he really… did he just call me…_

Feeling the familiar lurch in her stomach, she tries to suppress the wave of nausea rising up in her throat. Looking up at him she watches as he strides right up to her his face leaning down barely an inch away. 

When he speaks, his voice comes out like a low whispered hum. “Control. You lack control. Animals lack control.” He has no feeling right now, everything coming back to him. Everything he saw on the video last night. God, how could she? How could she be so fucking stupid! Where was her control then? Doesn’t she get it? They’re going to come after her. Sooner or later they will. Steve’s stomach’s is reeling, because he won’t always be there to protect her, and thinking about that… just thinking about the what if’s is enough to drive him insane. 

Glancing up into his eyes, she can practically taste his scent. Darting her tongue out gently, with a hushed tone “I have control…” Moving away from him, she begins to walk towards the door. 

“Control? Really Lexi? Like you showed _control_ yesterday… at your hearing. I saw the video feed. I saw what you did to them. Like puppets. You had them like goddamn puppets.” Taking several long strides grabbing Lexi by her arm he swings her around and slams her into the lockers behind him hard. Her body bouncing off the lockers as he slams her back again. 

“Argghh!!!” Lexi lets out a sharp scream. Pain shooting up through her lower back up to her shoulder blades. The wind being knocked out of her. Her breath hitches as Steve slams her again for the third time. Keeping her eyes locked on Steve waiting for the next pull or grab or push. Her attention fixated on him her stare doesn’t waiver. 

_Goddammit Rogers! Control yourself… Pull away… pull the fuck away from her…_

“Don’t you turn your fuckin’ back on me!” Steve’s voice has taken on an edge that no matter how mad he’s gotten with her, Lexi has never heard him use that tone. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ walk away from me!” 

Sucking in quick burst of air, she feels Steve’s body heat engulfing her, suffocating her, he’s so close she can smell him. 

Licking his lips he stares at Lexi’s mouth… _fuck…_ her tongue. _Mmm…_ he can almost taste her. 

“Don’t… please… no more…” She wants this to stop. Lexi knows if they were to get into a fight… “I have control…” She murmurs to herself. 

“Where was your control last night? Do you have any idea, any fuckin’ idea what you’ve done? Do you?! Huh?! You’re reckless and you’re careless!” Slamming his fist into the locker behind Lexi, he glares at her “You’re a goddamn child!” That edge in his voice becoming sharper, sweat dripping down his face, jaw set tight and he’s fucking trembling. 

Pulling away quickly, Steve yanks open a locker, grabbing a knife out from a pair of jeans, Lexi can see it has a black handle with a silver trim. Walking back to Lexi he pulls the knife and wraps his palm around it. Dragging the sharpened blade through his flesh he slices his hand clean open. Blood spilling and dripping through his knuckles. 

Squeezing his fist tight, he pushes Lexi back against the row of lockers, opening his hand practically shoving his bloodied hand in her face. “Control huh? How about now? Show me how much fuckin’ control you have now Lexi?” 

Waving his hand in her face, blood flowing from the wound. His rage as red as his blood. Lexi moves her head rapidly back and forth trying to escape his hand being shoved in her face. But the smell… his blood it’s… intoxicating… it’s invading her senses. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she feels his hand wrap around her neck his grip slowly exuding pressure. Pulling her face as far away as she can from his bloodied hand, Steve isn’t stopping. With every twist and turn she moves her head his hand is right there blocking her completely. 

“Ahhh… ple – please… C – Ca… Ahhh… Mmmm…” Twisting and squirming her body, Steve feels every push against him every roll of her body. Christ! Her fucking moaning and panting is driving him mad. And FUCK if he isn’t hard. 

Lexi doesn’t know how much longer she can hold on. His blood… how she wants more than anything to sink her fangs into his neck and drink him, as he clings to her digging his fingers into her flesh begging for mercy. 

_Please… I can’t… hold on… I’m… so… so…_

Steve’s chest is heaving hard against Lexi. His hand still wrapped around her neck trying to keep her under control. But it’s so damn hard. All he wants to do is rip her clothes off and pull her legs around his waist and fuck her until she screams. 

_Oh fuck!!! Shit Lexi!!! You’re rubbing against my dick… FUCK!_

Moving his face to Lexi’s ear, his lips licking at her ear he growls “Mmmm… no? Not my hand Lexi? Let’s see how much _fucking_ control you have.” Lifting his hand up to his neck, right where the jugular is, he smears his blood letting it drip down to the crook of his neck. 

Still squirming, not realizing what she’s _actually_ doing, she dares a peek at Steve and see’s the blood spread out along his neck. Letting out a slow almost painful moan, Lexi continues to wiggle and pant and let out little sounds that are driving Steve to the fucking brink of insanity. 

With every wiggle of her body, every pressed squirm against Steve he fist his hand tighter, more blood gushing out and it’s forcing Lexi into a frenzy. Biting down on his lip hard, Steve moans in his mouth, this is gotten out of control and he doesn’t know how to stop it, but God help him… he doesn’t _want_ to stop it. 

Snapping her eyes wide open she turns her _gaze_ on Steve. Her breathing shallow… a slow hiss slipping through her lips as a smirk exposes her fangs. His mouth slowly dropping open, his heart begins to pound faster against his chest. Staring into those red eyes, he keeps his grip around her neck. Pressing just a little bit harder. 

Licking his lips he watches as Lexi lets her eyes flutter. Pulling away from his grasp she twist her body from the lockers. Grabbing Steve by his biceps, now it’s his turn as Lexi slams him hard against the locker. Lockers buckling under their constant slams of their bodies. Letting out a strangled moan, feeling the wind being knocked out of him. His eyes large, pupils blown, he stares at her in awe as the realization of what’s happening hits him. 

He watches as Lexi slowly glides up to his height. She leans her face so close to his, letting her red eyes roam to his neck. Her moist lips parted… grazing over Steve’s open mouth. Closing her eyes, she rolls her tongue over her swollen lips, breathing him in softly, she exhales practically in his mouth. And like a gravitational pull he inhales the breath that she gives him and he takes it. He’ll take anything that Lexi offers him, he needs her and he craves her. Fuck he’s starving for her. Every single nerve in his body tingling, throbbing and pulsating like his goddamn cock right now. He’s pushed so hard up against the towel, its stretching the knot tied around his waist. Running his hand up the back of her neck he grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks down hard. 

“Jesus… Lexi…” Steve slips her name through his clenched jaw. His heart racing sweat beading down his brow. Running his teeth over his lips, scraping at them to the point of bruising, his vision has completely tunneled. All he sees is Lexi! All he feels is Lexi! All he smells is Lexi! All he fucking wants is Lexi! 

“Ahhh… Ah haaa…” Low breathy moans sliding off of her tongue, he wants more. More moaning, more groaning. Steve’s lips ghosting over Lexi’s now, her mouth parted he stares at her fangs he can’t tear his eyes away. 

_Oh god… to have them sink into my throat would be fuckin’ heaven… Dear God… please… please give the strength to let her go… Because if I don’t let her go…_

Still keeping his grip tight on Lexi’s hair she leans closer to his blood dripping down his neck. Closing her eyes, her heated breath warming Steve’s already flushed skin. Inhaling deeply, her lips so close to Steve’s throat, she can hear his blood rushing through his jugular. Opening her mouth her tongue slipping from her lips, she’s so close to tasting him. Hissing in his neck, Lexi’s restraint is wavering. The smell of his blood assaulting her senses. Pulling at her. 

 _Just a taste… just a little taste…_  

Rolling her teeth over her lips, her fangs digging in, as her vision slowly begins to fade, she takes in a deep breath. His blood is heady, so sweet. It calls to her… like a drug to an addict. 

“Mmm… _Fuck_ …” Steve growls, his head pressing up against the lockers. Gripping Lexi’s hair harder she moans in his neck. “Ahhh… _Fuck Lexi_ …” Steve’s pulse has quicken to the point that he hears its rapid beating in his ears. Feeling his precome dribble from his cock like a leaky faucet, long streams sliding down his inner thighs. He feels the intense heat building, the weight of his balls pulling on him. Sucking in a gulp of air through gritted teeth he hears Lexi moan again, so close to his skin, her moan is full of need. 

Lowering her hand down Steve’s chest, ghosting her fingertips over his flushed skin, she gently hooks her fingers in the base of his towel. Pulling the knot free, she trails the towel over his skin, realizing that he’s naked but not daring to look at him she brings it up to Steve’s neck. Very slowly and with painstakingly care, Lexi begins to clean the blood that’s smeared all over his neck. 

Looking up at the ceiling Steve inhales and exhales through his mouth. Hushed, throaty breaths, his chest slowly heaving in and out… in and out. Pressing the back of his head against the cool locker, he rolls his teeth over his bottom lip. He’s trying so hard not to moan. But the feel of Lexi’s body pushed up against his is too much for him to bare. 

Feeling his grip tighten and pull harder, Lexi lets out a plaintive moan in Steve’s ear. Dragging the towel one more time over his neck, her lips grazing his earlobe she breathes against him. “No more… _please…”_ Her words slipping through her lips in an almost painful sob. 

Wrapping his free hand around her waist, Steve brings her right in front of him. Not letting up, he yanks her hair even harder as Lexi lets out a painful cry this time. Gripping her tighter, closer to him Steve realizes he’s holding her up. He brings her face so close to his he can almost taste her lips. And it hurts so bad… he wants her so goddamn bad. But he knows… he knows he can’t have her. 

Both staring into each other’s eyes, time ceases to exist for them. All Steve sees is Lexi and all Lexi sees is Steve. No longer red but the warm teal blue that Steve has gotten lost in so many times before. Losing herself in his cold stare, Lexi can see every hidden flicker of color behind the blue. So beautiful… the green, the secret specs of violet hues. 

Pressing his forehead against Lexi’s, his breathing is ragged and hard. Biting his lip his eyes roam her face. 

_Fuck you’re so beautiful baby… Fuckin’ beautiful… Mine… you’re fuckin’ mine Lexi…_

The silence is maddening, Lexi closes her eyes and let’s herself feel him, as he yields and molds her sweet curves against his hard body. He feels so… _good_. Breathing in and out through her mouth she lets out breathy little exhales as her eyes flutter open. Staring at her, Steve’s eyes soften into something so ineffable, there are no words to describe what either of them is feeling right now. 

Biting down on her lip slowly she moans, and almost right on cue, Steve loosens his vice grip on her hair but not the vice grip on her waist. Pressing her into his body harder, one hand wrapped around her waist the other hand splayed and flushed against her back. Practically swallowing her with his huge biceps, Steve is trying with every last bit of restraint he has not to push his cock into her inner thigh even harder, he moves his lips but no words come out. He can’t put two words together for the life of him. 

Digging his hand back in Lexi’s hair, Steve begins to rub the base of her neck. Slow lazy circles with his thumb and middle finger. Heat shooting straight down, deep down in places Lexi has never felt before. His well skilled fingers continuing to rub her neck as his other hand grips her waist harder, fingers digging in deeper into her flesh causing her to whine out in pain. 

And it’s that whine, that soft, breathy, dragged out whine that makes Steve lose it. Tangling his fingers into her hair he pulls her head down harder, exposing her delicious neck. Steve’s lips are so close to her mouth, with every breath she exhales, Steve inhales her deeply. _Fuck…_ Steve feels that pull, that familiar pull whenever he’s around her, it’s undeniable and it’s deep in his belly it coils around him and squeezes so fucking tight. It’s primal, it’s a carnal desire that’s built up so much in Steve and it doesn’t matter how many women he fucks or how many times he fist-fucks himself. It’s not enough and it’ll never be enough. Because what he wants more than anything, he’s holding in his arms right now. 

Moving his face to Lexi’s neck he grazes her with his scruff, eliciting an _“Auhhh”_ from her lips, as a grin slides across the corners of his mouth. Steve’s cock is throbbing madly, precome just salivating from the slit just drooling nonstop, the veins up and down his cock pulsating so much it’s making his cock spasm against Lexi’s inner thighs. Steve _knows_ she feels him. He can tell by the way she’s breathing, she’s gasping for air with every grind of his cock into her. His poor fuckin’ dick is begging for some friction. Moving his lips to the base of her neck, right behind her earlobe, Steve slowly flicks the tip of his tongue and for the first time ever, he gets to taste Lexi. And _oh sweet fuck me_ she taste so sinful. 

Feeling the soft hot wet muscle lapping at that spot, the sensation sending shockwaves radiating through her, making her body involuntarily quiver. Lexi is one hundred percent irrevocably at Steve’s mercy. 

_Oh pl-please…_

Letting out a string of _haaa… haaa…_ shutting her eyes tight Lexi can’t even form any words, she silently begs him to stop, but _oh god please don’t stop…_ not because she wants him too, but because all her senses are on a goddamn overload. 

Stifling back a moan he traps it in his throat, wrapping his tongue around her name and holding it in. Because _oh shit son of a fuck_ his balls are so damn tight and heavy, if Steve doesn’t do something quick he’s going to fucking come all over Lexi. 

Lexi’s breath is hitching this is all too much for her. She can’t even breathe correctly. Her chest is constricting, tightening, feeling as if an invisible hand has gotten a hold of her lungs and squeezing the last bit of breath out of her. And _oh god…_ she can… she can… _feel_ him… against her thighs. And it’s… it’s _oh my god…he’s… he’s… naked!_ What is this feeling? Lexi feels like she’s crawling out of her skin, tingling from places… and its hot and its cold and it’s… pulsating in places... _down there…_ she doesn’t understand what she’s experiencing. Letting out another rushed “ _Auhh_ ” Steve stares down at her, the thin ring of emerald teal just about gone, replaced completely by her blown pupils as Lexi stares up at _his_ completely blown pupils too. Searching his face for any type of ending in sight, she opens her mouth to speak, the words a low hum. 

“Pl-please… please… let me… go…-“ her voice practically gone… her words spilling out laced in choked tears. 

_Fuck no… I’ll never let you go… you’re… mine… Fucking mine!..._

Is what Steve wants to say, but he doesn’t. So he does the opposite. Letting go of Lexi’s hair and her waist, he grips her arms and slams her into him. Her breasts colliding with his muscled chest. Both groaning at the same time. Gritting down hard, clenching his jaw and clutching Lexi harder, she lets out another plaintive cry. 

And that’s it. Steve can’t take it anymore, his rage surfacing again he grips Lexi harder digging his fingers into her young tender flesh, he pulls her closer to him one last time. Glaring into her eyes, his brow creasing and a pained look etched on his face he throws her across the locker room her body connecting with the steel frame of the double doors as she crashes down on the tiled floor with a sickening thud. 

A muffled _“Auuhhh”_ forced from her lungs. Shaking horribly, on hands and knees Lexi reaches for the handle her fingers slipping. Shutting her eyes she wills the handle down shoving the door open she lifts herself up and rushes out letting it swing close behind her. 

She’s panting loudly trying to get her composure back, quickly glancing behind her she double checks to see if Steve’s coming after her. Her hands guiding her away, she glides them against the wall, it’s needed just as much to hold her up as it is to keep her grounded. Rounding the corner of the hall, she grasp at the first door handle she feels, its lock but she quickly unlocks it. Pushing in she doesn’t switch on the overhead lighting. Instead she collides with buckets, mops and brooms. Feeling her way through pushing and shoving things aside she reaches the far wall. Pressing her back against it she slides down landing on the hard floor. Bringing her legs up she wraps her arms around herself, chin pushed down resting on her knees. 

_Sshhh… sshhh… I’m okay… I’m okay… It’s gonna be okay… okay…kay… k…_

Lexi has repeated that mantra to herself over and over again so many times in her twenty one years. And it never fails, because it doesn’t work, she’s never okay. But one day it will. It _will_ work. She has to believe that. She _has_ to believe that, because what’s the alternative. 

Burying her head in her knees, rocking back and forth slowly she quietly repeats her mantra. 

_I’m okay… I’m okay… m’gonna be okay… okay… kay… k…_

 

*****************************

 

Pressing his head against the locker, Steve runs his hands through his hair. Still standing buck ass naked he shuts his eyes and scrunches up his nose. His breath coming in ragged and completely out of control. 

_What the fuck just happened! Christ Rogers! You haven’t seen her in a month and the first thing you do is yell at her, call her a fuckin’ animal, slam her against the lockers and throw her like a goddamn rag doll! Jesus fuck! Not to mention coming to an inch of fucking her!_

Bending down and picking up the bloodied towel he wraps it around his sliced open hand. Walking into the showers he turns on the hot water and lets it sting his skin. Fisting his hands he slams them against the shower wall, tiles crumbling all around him. Shaking his head slowly back and forth, the pit that’s anchored in his stomach twisting and turning. The feeling of nausea and dizziness growing and festering in him, crouching down he leans against the wall, sucking in much needed air in spurts. 

Sighing softly he whispers her name…

****************************

 

Shifting the paper over on his clipboard he glances up at the clock hanging on the wall above the boxing ring. It’s been nearly forty minutes since… Turning his sights out to the floor, he watches as everyone is in stations warming up. Natasha and Barton are wailing on punching bags, competitive as usual. Agent Agron and Agent Carter are stretching and leaning over making small talk with Rumlow, and Danvers is spotting Ward on the weight bench. 

Everyone is accounted for. Everyone except Lexi. Turning his back on the group, drowning out the hushed conversations he runs his hand through his hair again and scratches his chin. Walking over to the table against the wall he drops the clipboard and pen. Keeping his head down, he feels the tension pounding on the back of his neck. Kneading his fingers along the base, he rolls them in little circles trying to ease the knot, but getting no relief. 

He doesn’t need to glance at the time to know that it’s been five more minutes since the last time he looked. And before that, it was another five minutes and then another five minutes. With one hand on his waist and the other still trying to work the boulder size knot out, his mind shifts… _where are you?_

_Pl… please… let me go…_

_Fuck no! I’ll never let you go… you’re mine… fuckin’ mine!_

_Oh god… she felt so fuckin’ good against me. Her body… Mmm m’gonna fuckin’ lose it! I’m fucked. So goddamn fuckin’ fucked fuck! Auhhh… she smell so sweet…_

Closing his eyes, Steve slowly rolls his tongue over his lips, letting his teeth graze them. Relishing on how good she tasted. 

_Heaven… she taste like heaven…_

Moaning low and raspy in his throat, he rolls his neck as his fingers continue to work. Steve can’t help but imagine… can’t help but think… _Mmm…_ feeling his cock start to harden and push up against the cool material of his blue UnderArmour work out pants… 

_Fuck me… Fuck Lexi… M’wanna eat your pussy so bad, baby… M’bet you taste so fuckin’ mouthwatering, so yummy… M’gonna make you fuckin’ come just with my tongue, baby… ring you out real good… licking and sucking you up, ‘til your fuckin gushing and screaming my FUCKIN’ name!..._

Moving his hand to his temples, Steve rubs the two pressure points harder now. Squeezing his eyes shut, he clips back a low growl trapped in his throat. Trying to steady himself he attempts to get a grip on reality. But what he really wants to do is grip Lexi by her waist, flip her around, face down ass up and pound into her fuckin’ sweet little pussy until she cries out in pain! Even with that he still won’t stop. 

“Hey you… how about I come over to your place tonight? Huh? I’ve been missing your beautiful big cock Stevie. What d’ya say?” Rubbing his arm, Diana gives him a quick squeeze. 

Jolting Steve out of his fantasy, he quickly grabs the clipboard and shoves it in front of his pants. Holy shit he’s rock hard and fuckin’ wet. Looking at Agent Agron, bewildered, before he can even answer, his head snaps up to the doors as he sees… 

Lexi… 

Walking up to the boxing ring, Lexi stands off to the corner and just leans against the banister. She feels eyes on her, but doesn’t bother looking at anyone in particular. Especially… him. 

Steve stares wide eyed, the burning knot now moving from his neck to his chest and making its way down to his belly. He watches her as she keeps her head down, willing her to look up at him. Silently begging her to. Grasping the clipboard just a little bit tighter, Steve faintly hears a voice, calling him. 

“Hello… earth to Rogers.” Waving her hand in front of his face, Diana now moves right in Steve’s view, blocking Lexi. Glancing behind her shoulder, a heated curl corners her lips as she sneers at Lexi. “I’m right here Rogers. You didn’t answer me.” 

Snapping awake Steve looks at the blonde in front of him somewhat confused. “Wait. What?” he ask. 

Letting out a huffed laughed and shaking her head back and forth just once, she side steps closer to Steve, her breast practically pressed up on him. “I _said…_ how about I come over tonight. We haven’t fucked in a while and I’m betting you miss me too. Hm?” Smiling at Steve she whispers closer to him “C’mon babe. You know you miss it.” 

Tracing invisible lines with her finger tips from the base of his snug fit gray Under Armour t-shirt, working her way up his taut abs, her fingers start to draw out little figure eights. 

Snatching her hand away from his stomach quickly, Steve looks away from Lexi but not before she glances up at him and swear to all hell, Steve would bet his life on it that he saw a glimmer of anger in her eyes. But just as quickly it’s gone. 

Pulling away from his grasp Diana scowls at Steve. “Oh really? It’s like that? What? I’m not good enough for you anymore?” Craning her neck she glares at Lexi, and back to Steve. “Please don’t tell me you’re fuckin’ _that.”_  

Narrowing his eyes at Diana, he feels the acidity in her tone. “ _That?_ he snarls back. 

“Yeah Rogers. Are you fuckin’ her? _That_ isn’t even human. Be careful, she probably has fangs in her snatch.” Sneering up at Steve, Diana is itching for his response. 

Turning his face from her, Steve pushes past her and begins to walk away. But she isn’t letting him go that easy. Matching his stride she stops him blocking his way. “Well? You didn’t answer my question. You screwing her?” She stares at him arms folded across her chest. 

“You’re a nasty one aren’t you?” It’s not a question Steve’s asking her, it’s a matter of fact. “Don’t worry who I’m fuckin’. Just know, it sure as hell isn’t you.” Leaving her standing there gawking as Steve walks off to the center of the gym he begins to call roll off the roster. 

Lexi pulls her eyes away from the scene that she just saw. She could’ve easily tuned in and heard what Captain Rogers and Agent Agron were discussing but, by the looks of it… she didn’t want to know. 

“Alright everybody, today’s training is on hand to hand combat. We aren’t doing teams so it’s everyone for themselves. All of you here have your own unique fighting techniques, so that’s what you use. Don’t worry about the person you’re going up against and how they’re going to come at you. Worry about how _you’re_ going to stop them.” Steve’s voice is loud and clear, resonating throughout the open space of the gym. Lifting the clipboard he begins to rattle of opponents. 

“Rumlow vs. Romanov.” “Agron vs. Barton.” “Danvers vs. Carter” “Ward, you go up against the one that submits from these first rounds.” Without looking up at Lexi, he can feel her eyes on him. He just _feels_ her. 

Taking in a shallow breath he says “Greyson… take a knee.” 

Lexi’s mouth slightly drops and confusion sweeps her face. But just as quickly she presses her lips together and begins to gnaw at the inside of her cheek. Not looking at anyone she darts her eyes down, gulping hard. She hears his voice far away, but at the same time so close. 

Walking back to the table he drops his clipboard down “Okay, let’s go.” Steve orders louder than intended. They all break into their sparring matches, glancing over his shoulder briefly, he watches as Lexi slowly drops down and takes a knee, as ordered, her eyes growing blank. She just stares off, far away. Steve’s seen Lexi do this only a handful of times before, always when she’s pulled in for a thorough examination by Banner, her eyes become unfocused just gone. She goes somewhere within herself, she shuts down. He knows that feeling, the thousand yard stare. But it’s worse for Lexi. Steve feels so fucking sick to his stomach, he feels like he’s about to throw up. Cutting his eyes away he puts his hands on his hips and glances down. Nowhere in particular, he just can’t look at her. He just can’t. 

“Captain Rogers. You mind if I talk to you.” 

Rolling his neck away from that voice he breathes in deeply through his nose, hands still on his hips “Why aren’t you sparring right now Agent Romanov?” he asks. 

“Oh I will, I was just wondering if you could be so kind, I’d like to have a couple of words with you.” Romanov sets her jaw and doesn’t wait for Steve to respond. “Let’s move over here.” She motions off to the side and quickly glances at the team sparring all matches going under way. Rumlow and Ward deciding on their own impromptu match. 

Moving away Steve turns to Natasha “What is it?” 

“Off the record _Captain?_ ” She ask. 

“Fine. What is it Nat?” 

“What the fuck are doing Rogers? Why do you have Lexi taking a knee? There’s eight of us here. Now I got the same email everybody else here received, including Lexi. So please can you tell me why she’s not participating?” Glaring at Steve, Romanov is not letting him out of this one. 

Carding his fingers through his hair he knows Nat good enough that she isn’t going to drop it. “It’s none of your concern Natasha why I do what I do. I told her to take a knee and that’s final.” 

“Yeah, I got that. Your orders… right Captain? Look, I don’t know what the hell happened in France. No one does. You aren’t talking about it, the Strike Team can’t talk about it and Lexi well, she doesn’t fuckin’ talk as it is. All I know from the rumors going around is that something heavy went down over there. Now I don’t know about you, but this is just a training exercise. However, out there, where shit is real and our lives are on the line, I don’t want Lexi taking a knee. I want her fighting alongside of us.” Nat urges Steve as she looks at him for some logical explanation behind his reasoning. 

“She’s stronger and faster than any of you here. Lexi doesn’t know how to hold back. She’s not built that way. She’s two hundred percent all the time. Hell she’s stronger and faster than anybody I know.” Steve’s eyes dart over to Lexi and the pit in his stomach opens up even more and fuck he feels like shit. 

“No. No Rogers, you’re not going to use some bullshit excuse. She’s an Avenger. Just like Barton and Stark, Thor and Banner, you and I. Now you may not like it or accept it, but that’s what she is. And yes I know she’s stronger and faster and she can do shit that we can’t even imagine doing. But I want to go up against her. And you’re right she doesn’t hold back, even better. Let her bring her A game because I’ll have to step mine up even more.” Setting her lips in a hard line, Nat’s breathing is coming in hard. 

Steve’s never seen Natasha so worked up about anything like she is now. She’s normally very sly and sleek her, sarcastic humor is nothing less than quips at everybody. And Nat sure as hell doesn’t take no shit from anyone. She’s the first one to run into battle and the last one standing when she kicks your ass at a game of darts at the local bar. 

Bringing her tone down softer, her eyes even soften just a bit, cocking her head to the right she says “I don’t know what the hell is going on with you Steve. But the way I see it, you can either let her participate…” Reaching into his pocket she pulls out his Trigger. Grabbing his hand she places it in his palm closing his fingers over it. Steve’s eyes grow wide as he shifts them from his hand up to Natasha’s face. “Or put her out of her misery— for good.” 

Turning her back she takes just one tentative step away before glancing back. In a low voice barely above a whisper and only for Steve to hear “Or… you can walk over there lift her up and kiss her. Just because she isn’t human, doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel. God Rogers, I only act like I know everything, hell I don’t have to be a rocket scientist to see the way you stare at her. Either piss or get off the pot.” 

This time turning all the way she walks up to Lexi and kneels down. Nat can see she’s completely gone. She’s never seen this before but she’s heard Sam talk about it with Stark one time. Physically she’s here, but mentally she’s gone, somewhere else. Nat lifts her hand and gently strokes Lexi’s knee. Speaking low she tries to bring her out “Lexi… Can you hear me? It’s Agent Romanov. Nat.” Waiting Natasha looks at her eyes to see if there’s a change, a flicker, anything. 

“Hey… Lexi, sweetie… it’s okay you can get up now.” Still gently stroking her knee, Natasha lifts her hand and tucks a loose strand of jet black hair behind Lexi’s ear. She’s never been one to be all touchy feely with anybody, but looking at Lexi like this, in this state, it pulls at Natasha heart. So she tries again. Her tone even softer, like a hum “Lexi… c’mon… you can get up. It’s okay.” 

Nothing. Not a motion, not a breath, Lexi is beyond still. She’s gone. Pressing her lips down hard she turns to Steve glaring at him. _It’s your fault, this is your fault… fix this Rogers…_

Steve has been standing there staring, his heart silently breaking. He knows what that look from Romanov means. Pushing off against the table Steve walks up to Lexi and kneels down next to Nat. Pressing his thighs against Lexi’s he looks into her eyes. Creasing his brow he brushes another loose tendril from her face. 

Now everyone else is circled around them, the sparring matches stopped. 

“Hey, is Lexi okay?” Barton comes up behind Nat and rubs his girlfriend’s shoulder. Worry on his face too. 

Lifting her hand up to his Natasha squeezes his hand, for her own reassurance. Neither of them have had much interaction with Lexi but Nat knows her man well enough to know his voice. Just as much as she is, Barton’s worried about Lexi too. 

“Oh my god she’s a fuckin’ freak! Just throw some blood on her like Carrie! _They’re all gonna laugh at you!_ ” Mocking and laughing Diana elbows Sharon and they both start laughing even harder. 

Whirling around and getting on her feet, Natasha shoves Diana and slaps her across the face hard. “Get outta here! I swear Diana if you don’t leave I’m gonna make you eat your goddamn teeth!” 

Ward steps in front of Diana and holds his hands out to keep Natasha at bay. Barton gets in front of Nat and shakes his head at Ward. “Son… don’t… just don’t.” his tone flat, Barton’s not playing any games. 

Rumlow and Danvers quickly get in and pull Barton and Ward apart before anything can happen. Sharon standing next to Diana pulling on her arm she yells at Natasha “Why are you such a fuckin’ bitch Nat! What you’re friends with the bloodsucker now?!” 

Steve gets up, he’s had enough “Shut the fuck up, everybody! It’s over! Everybody get out! Get out now!” He knows this is his fault, he has to fix this. Drowning out their arguing, he kneels back down and reaches up, slowly touching Lexi’s face. 

Gliding the pads of his thumbs across her cheeks, he leans into her ear and whispers “Lexi… it’s me Steve… can you hear me? Please Lexi… look at me…” The memories of France come flooding back. Leaning away from her ear he closes the gap to her face. Staring at her eyes, she’s still unresponsive.     

_Oh god…. Please… please baby… look at me… Look. At. Me…_

Moving to her other ear, Steve cups her face in his hand. The arguing between everyone has moved off to the distance. He doesn’t care, let them kill each other.

Pressing her cheek against his growing beard, his fingers lacing into her hair, his lips grazing her earlobe as his hot breath skims over her neck. 

“Lexi…” He growls. Did she just… move? Nipping at her earlobe again- “You’re mine baby… Fuckin’ Mine… Look… At… Me…” His grip in Lexi’s hair tightens. 

Suddenly she sucks in a deep breath. A much needed breath filling her lungs feeling like they’re about to explode. Rushed breaths seeping out as she loses balance and grips at the floor. Hearing raised voices off to the side of her she blinks and looks up at Steve. Quickly straightening up she stands, still staring at Steve as she watches him get up slowly. Eyes locked on each other glaring and angry. Taking one step towards him, suddenly feeling a sharp crack against her mouth, Lexi stumbles back. Running her tongue on the inside of her mouth she taste her own blood. 

_What the hell?..._

Giving a quick shake of her head Lexi wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Looking down she sees her blood smeared against her skin. Someone is shouting at her. 

“So what you’re fuckin’ him now bitch!” 

Lexi, is completely lost. She has no idea what the hell is happening right now. People are yelling and cursing at each other. Feeling two hands slapping on her back, Lexi is shoved forward. 

_What? What the hell?!_

“Answer me you stupid little bitch! Are you fuckin’ him!” 

Glancing behind her Lexi sees Agent Agron throwing another punch her way. Swatting her hand away, Lexi shoves Agent Agron ten feet back slamming her into Ward and narrowing missing Romanov and Barton. Still having no idea what’s going on, all she can do is look at the chaos unfolding in front of her. 

Rumlow is helping Agent Agron up, Danvers is yelling at Natasha “You should’ve mind your own business Romanov!” Barton and Ward are arguing as Sharon turns and wails on Lexi. 

“This is your fault! All your fault! You fuckin’ whore!” Poking her finger in Lexi’s chest she pushes and yells at her “Why don’t you just disappear, nobody here likes you, you’re not wanted here Lexi!” Grabbing Lexi’s hair and yanking it down hard, Lexi pulls back her fist and before she can connect with Sharon’s face, a strong arm wraps around her waist and pulls her away. 

“No no no no no! Lexi c’mon…” Steve lifts Lexi up, his arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her into his side. Striding over to Danvers and Natasha, he shoves Danvers back with one hand, shouting at him “Enough! Get over there Danvers!” Spinning on his heel he points to the door. 

Trying to regain his grip on Lexi as she wriggles and squirms trying to break his ironclad hold on her, Steve hears her hissing as Sharon retreats back. Pushing her hands down on Steve’s grip Lexi turns her face, eyes blood fucking red and hisses at him. 

“Fuck! Lexi! Calm down! Calm the fuck down!” Steve snarls at her. 

“Everybody get the hell out! Now!” Barking his orders he stays staring at Lexi as everyone ceases and makes their way out of the gym. Whether or not they continue fighting and end up killing each other he doesn’t give a fuck right now. His one and only concern is Lexi. 

Hearing the doors slam shut, Lexi twist her body and kicks off of Steve as he stumbles and falls flat on his back. Flipping up from her back she glares at Steve while she gets control of herself. 

Standing up slowly Steve’s chest heaving as his eyes drop and scan Lexi’s body. Trying to get a reading on her, he opens his mouth to say something but clams up instead. Steve’s about to move towards her when he stops in his tracks. Lifting her hand at him, she darts her eyes away. She can’t look at him. Her stomach feels so queasy all she wants to do is run away. 

“Don’t…” Lexi is trembling horribly. The words pushed out of her barely above a whisper. “Don’t… come near me…” Her pain raking through her body, it’s physical. And Lexi can deal with the physical pain, it’ll eventually go away. But the other _pain…_ she doesn’t understand it. It’s seeping into her soul and it’s ripping her apart over and over again.   

Willing her legs to move she begins to walk by him without glancing up, she stops, the gap between them only inches now. Shaking even harder, Lexi turns her head slightly towards Steve and in a quieted voice, but just enough for Steve to hear her it’s practically inaudible, shutting her eyes tight feeling the prickly wetness threatening to flow, her voice unbroken she says “You _ever_ touch me again---“ facing Steve head on, her eyes heated, he stares back at her, "I'll fucking kill you…” Feeling nothing now but numbness she walks away pushing the double doors open, out of the gym and away from… _him_. 

Steve hadn’t realized he was holding his breath the entire time Lexi was standing next to him. Gasping hard his lungs suck in greedily for air. His arms searching behind him, he feels the corner of the boxing ring, leaning back against it, his shoulders slumping as he reaches up and begins to massage his chest. Breathing in hard and fast, quick breaths in and out he feels his chest tightening. 

_You ever touch me again… I’ll fuckin’ kill you…_

_No… Lexi… you don’t mean that… You can’t mean that…_

_Then fuckin’ kill me then…_

_I’ll never let you go…_

_You’re mine…_

_Fuckin’ mine…_

*****************************

 

Running on the beach is something she needs to do. It takes her away from everything going on all around her. This is her safe haven. She doesn’t have to see anyone or talk to anyone. Lexi can just… be. 

The sun is starting to set over the water, its warm colors reflecting off the sheen and dancing on the soft waves crashing on the rocks. Stopping abruptly, she stares at the water. It’s so calming to her. Slowly sinking into the cool sand she takes off her sneakers and socks off. Wiggling her toes in the cool grains it never fails to amaze Lexi how the sand can be both hot and cold at the same time. 

She giggles softly to herself. 

“Now that… that is such a lovely sound.” 

Startling her, Lexi looks up and see’s Sam Wilson. 

“I’m sorry Lexi, I didn’t mean to startle you. You mind if I join you?” Smiling big Sam waits patiently for a response from Lexi. 

Lexi can tell Sam no. She can tell him she doesn’t want to be bothered. But she won’t. Sam Wilson is a decent human being. He has such a way with others, Lexi has admittedly observed him from afar. It’s the way he speaks, the way he moves, the way he looks at you. There isn’t one mean bone in his body. If Sam were to ever be a giant he’d be a gentle giant. But Lexi won’t ever tell him that. She’ll keep that little bit of information to herself and tucked away. 

Looking back over to the water she nods her head slowly. Sam lowers his body and stretches his legs out in front of him, clasping his hands together he closes his eyes and inhales the ocean air. 

“Wow… I really miss this smell. I should make it a habit of meeting you out here more often.” Smiling big a small hum vibrates from within him. Lexi just stares at Sam, her senses picking up on his heartbeat. The constant drum is slowing down not fast but dropping several beats per minute. His body temperature also dropping a degree, his lungs pushing out a long breath. Creasing her brow Lexi continues to stare. 

Feeling eyes piercing through him Sam opens one eye first and then the other. Looking at Lexi he watches her as if she is seeing something for the first time. “Auh… Am I okay there Lexi?” Grinning he shakes his head just a bit, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh… My apologies…” Lexi murmurs. 

“None needed. I can totally see why you like coming out here. This is a little piece of heaven huh? Listen I hope you don’t feel like I’ve intruded on you, but I wanted to see you in person for several reasons.” Looking down at the sand, Sam begins to pick some up in his hand as he lets it seep through his fingers. 

“Reasons? And what _reasons_ would those be Mr. Wilson?” Lexi’s voice is melodic, no matter how many times Sam has spoken to her, it’s always the same feeling of a cold chill creeping down his spine. It’s not that Sam thinks Lexi will ever hurt him… but he’s ashamed to admit it to anyone let alone himself. Lexi does… frighten him. 

Putting on his biggest smile, trying to ease into the conversation he says “Well I actually called Stark earlier and asked him if it would be okay if I stopped by and spend some time talking to you.” 

“Really? Why?” Shifting her eyes to Sam she waits. 

“For starters, I need to cancel our session on Monday.” 

“You could’ve called.” 

“Yes, Lexi. I could’ve but… I didn’t.” Picking at the sand he stares off into the water as more waves crash against the jetty. 

“Why?” 

“Why am I cancelling our session?” Trying to get a fix on Lexi’s line of questioning Sam looks over at her bewildered. 

“No Mr. Wilson, your other reasons.” 

“Oh..” Letting out a huffed laughed through his nose, Sam dives in “Lexi, what happened in last week’s training exercise? I know that it ended before it even started. For the record, this is off the _record”_

 “Mr. Wilson nothing with you is ever off the record.” 

“This is Lexi. I know that Nat slapped Agent Agron. I know that Clint and Ward got into a shoving match. And I know that Agent Agron punched you in the face and Sharon shoved you? Plus Steve yelling at everybody to get the hell out, while he was trying to restrain you. What I don’t know is… why?” Sam leans back and crosses his feet. 

The temperature is beginning to drop as the sun sets lower over the water. Lexi turns her head up as seagulls fly overhead screeching and flapping their wings. A small grin ghosting her lips. 

Sam follows Lexi’s gaze and see’s the grin she wears. Looking up at the sky he thinks he knows what she must be thinking about right now. 

“What does it feel like?” Sam ask. 

Without even looking at Sam, Lexi stands and begins to walk towards the water, letting her feet sink into the wet sand as the waves roll over her. “Freedom. Of the purest kind.” She replies simply. 

“I could only imagine. To be able to soar like that without any restrictions, not having a machine to depend on, how high, how fast, or even how slow you go. Must be so… freeing.” He smiles placidly. 

Glancing back at Sam, Lexi sees a glimmer in his eyes. Almost wishful. Bowing her head following his gaze she knows he’s still looking up at the seagulls. “Would you like to know what it feels like Mr. Wilson?” She inquires. 

“What?” Pulling Sam back down with her question, he looks over at Lexi puzzled. 

“To… _fly…”_

“Oh… Uh… I know… I mean… y’know… I uh… I can fly… I mean with my EXO-7 suit.” Visibly flustered Sam looks away from Lexi’s scrutinizing stare. 

Walking back towards Sam, Lexi is within several feet from him. Looking down at him, his feet still anchored to the sand. “That’s not what I meant Mr. Wilson.” Taking two steps back again, Lexi starts to levitate off the sand. Several inches at first then, rising higher, several feet now. She keeps her eyes fixated on Sam, gauging his reaction. She watches as his breath hitches, she can feel his heartbeat racing as well as his pulse. 

A smile crosses her lips as she stretches her arms out and does a back flip in midair going straight into a fast spin. Stopping just as quickly, she begins to walk… on air towards Sam. Gliding back down she sees Sam get up and meet her. The look of awe on his face is undeniable. 

“Wow… that’s… wow…” Sam really likes Lexi, it’s when she’s like this that he feels he can really get through to her. 

She’s two sides of the same coin. So childlike at times, Lexi has an innocent quality about her. The way she sees things, the way she views life. The best way Sam can describe it would be as if someone was looking at the world through a glass. Not being able to touch it, or be a part of it, or experience any of it. Just watching. If you watch long enough you see things differently than the people who are actually doing and living it. The irony is that Sam knows in his gut that Lexi has never been a part of anything in her life. It’s the little things she’s said here and there, that he’s caught on. When he tries to push on it she shuts down. So he switches gears not to have her shut down and close off entirely, but he also knows it’s a defense mechanism for her. So he takes what she gives him, in hopes one day she will call him her friend, and not her psychologist. 

But a coin does have two sides. And if one side of Lexi is young and innocent to the world in a sense then the other side is unimaginable. The fact is she is a killer. A brutal, stone cold calculating killer. Lexi is an _Apex Predator._ There is no other out there like her. She’s the top of the food chain… and we, humans, are her food. So Sam understands all too well why S.H.I.E.L.D keeps her under control. They have too. You let her loose, take those bracelets off of her, you’re dead. 

Sam knows that. Lexi will smile in your face as her hand reaches in your chest and rips your still beating heart out. Yeah… that part really doesn’t sit well with Sam. And he knows that Steve sees it too. There’s something underlying between Steve and Lexi. Sam can’t put his finger on it, but every time he brings up Lexi’s name to Steve, he can see Steve easily bristle. The same goes for Lexi, she just clams up and changes the subject. If Sam didn’t know any better he’d swear Steve and Lexi are in… 

“Mr. Wilson… are you there?” Lexi ask pulling Sam out from his thoughts. 

Snapping out of his own little bubble, Sam looks at Lexi and begins to brush the sand from his jeans and rear. Feeling his cell phone vibrate he pulls it out of his pocket and sees a text message from Jessica, his girlfriend. Without responding he shoves the phone back in his pocket. 

“I’m sorry Lexi, I must’ve… ha…” Letting out a huffed laugh Sam shakes his head. 

“I ah… I have to go Lexi. But listen, the reason why I need to cancel our Monday appointment is because I’m leaving for a couple days to the lake with my girlfriend. It’s kind of like our thing we do when we need a recharge of sorts. I’ll be back next weekend and I’ll have my office set something up with you. Besides, the other reason is, tomorrow’s my birthday.” Sam finishes dusting his hands off. 

“Really? Well then, congratulations are in order.” Lexi says. 

“I… congratulations? I don’t think anyone has ever congratulated me for having a birthday before.” Sam looking baffled, the word throwing him completely off guard. 

“Yes. Congratulations. Why not Mr. Wilson? It’s a testament.” Lexi says frankly. 

Still throwing Sam for a loop he ask “A testament? I don’t understand Lexi.” 

“A testament, yes. The fact that you have lived your life yet another year is cause for celebration correct? Then I congratulate you. Happy Birthday Mr. Wilson.” Not smiling at Sam, slightly cocking her head to the left, Sam gets an unsettling feeling crawling all over his skin. 

“Uh… thanks… I guess, I never saw it like that.” Feeling uncomfortable Sam wills himself to push it down. Taking in a deep calming breath he begins to walk away but turns back “Listen I’m having a get together, I’ve invited some of my friends to this club. Nothing big but, it’ll be fun. I’d like you to go Lexi. What do you say? It’s tomorrow night.” 

“What?” Is the only thing that Lexi can say, “I’m sorry, I _don’t_ … understand.” Lexi is confused. 

“It’s a little birthday get together Lexi. I would love it if you’d join us. Please. Besides it _is_ my congratulations birthday. So I’m not going to take no for an answer.” Walking away, Sam glances back over his shoulder and yells out “I’ll text you the place and time. I’ll see you there my friend. Have a great evening kiddo.” 

Standing there Lexi watches as Sam disappears back up the way he came. Walking in the opposite direction Lexi heads back to the house. No one is home tonight. Stark and Pepper are in New York doing something with Stark Tower and Happy has the night off. So Lexi can just have the whole place to herself. 

She’s made up her mind. She’s not going to Sam’s party. She’ll just take a nice hot shower, watch some movies maybe or read a book. And she won’t think about Sam’s party tomorrow night. She’s never been invited to anything… ever in her life. So it’s whatever. She’ll just make up an excuse. But… Sam called her his… _friend_. 

Lexi has never been called anyone’s friend before. It actually felt… nice. Maybe, she could just go for a couple of minutes. It wouldn’t be polite _not_ to go. After all, Lexi does have manners. That’s it, she’ll go just for a few minutes, exchange some pleasantries with Sam and meet his girlfriend and then she’ll leave. Short, sweet and simple. 

Jogging up to the house she can’t help but smile. 

_I have a… friend… Sam’s my friend…_

**************************

 

Running as fast as he can, pushing himself harder and harder his jaw clenched so tight the veins in his neck threatening to explode. Breathing in fast through his nose and huffing out through his teeth, sweat drenching his entire body Steve’s lung’s feel like they’re about to burst. 

“ _Auh…”_ Dropping down to his knees, hands splayed out on the dirt, gasping for air, Steve lets his eyes close. The image of Lexi seared in his mind. Her last words to him. Shaking his head, curling his lips as he bites down hard on them, bruising them a deep groan resonating from deep within him. 

_No… no no no…_

_You ever touch me again… I’ll fuckin’ kill you…_

He’s breathing in faster and harder…. Fingers clawing into the earth… 

_Fuckin’ kill me then Lexi… That’s the only way…_

*****************************

 

Sitting in the car, with the engine off Lexi looks down at her outfit. She’s never dressed like this before, but considering the occasion she thought… why not. It’s an outfit that Pepper bought her on one of her many trips to New York. 

Simple black low waisted form _fitting_ leather shorts, that sit snug right on her hips, a sheer gray blouse off the shoulder falling perfectly against her skin it’s practically infused with her, the sexist black leather strapped heels Lexi has ever seen. Taking in a deep breath Lexi hopes this is okay. The text from Sam did say dress to impress… club style. Not knowing what that meant, Lexi spent several hour’s googling club attire. Thank goodness what she’s wearing is nothing like what she saw. 

Opening the door of Stark’s black Audi R8 she sweeps her hair away from her face and walks towards the club. She can hear the music from here. Making her way to the front of the line, she gives her name to the gentleman in the navy blue suit at the door. Smiling at Lexi he motions her in. Once inside Lexi senses come into a complete and total train wreck of a crash. 

Stealing herself against the polished concrete wall, she presses her body hard against it. Breathing in through her nose and short little quick exhales through her mouth she closes her eyes. Shutting everything out, and slowly letting waves of it filter through she opens her eyes. 

Looking around the immense club, Lexi counts six full length bars carved out in a fine dark cherry wood finish, full to the brim with people lined up from one end to the other. The bartender’s, buzzing around pouring drinks and chatting it up. Turning towards the dance floor Lexi can see it’s packed. People dancing and swaying to the beat of the pulsating music. 

Making her way to the V.I.P area where Sam text said they would be, she can see several sections partially closed off to the main floor, for privacy Lexi guesses. 

“You seem lost, can I help you? Are you looking for a particular party Miss?” 

Lexi turns and sees an older woman, an impeccably well-dressed beautiful older woman smiling. 

“Oh… yes… Please I’m looking for the Wilson party? He said they would be here.” Lexi raises her eyebrows, glancing back, looking out to the dance floor. 

“Of course, yes. Right over there. The three black leather couches.” Sizing Lexi up the older woman raises her hand to her neck and gently begins to twist her Saint Michael medallion. Her voice now, just a hairline pitch above shaky continues “Your servers are…” - _swallowing hard- “_ currently taking more drink orders, I can take yours if you’d like and I’ll have the ladies bring it out to you along with the rest of your party.” 

“Oh…---“ Lexi’s eyes lock onto her long manicured fingers, twisting and turning the little piece of silver… _Saint Michael…_ _how inept…_ following her fingers, Lexi watches as the older woman begins to rub the medallion quicker, harder. Making the little _ssh ssh ssh ssh ssh ssh ssh_ over and over again. Glancing up to the older woman Lexi can’t help but ask her “Are you a _religious_ person Ms…?” 

“Biers. Elena Biers … I like to believe I am. Yes.” _Ssh ssh ssh ssh ssh ssh ssh ssh…_

Leaning in closer to the older woman Lexi looks at her with skepticism. “How ironic, yet you own a nightclub.” The older woman’s mouth falls slack, her throat suddenly dry. She can’t tear her eyes away from Lexi’s penetrating stare and its making her very uncomfortable. Breaking the silence Lexi chuckles innocently. “My apologies that was very rude of me. One should never question another’s religious endeavors.” 

“Haah… It’s okay, it’s fine, really.” The older woman says dropping her hand to her side. “That drink?” She forces a smile, waiting for Lexi to reply. 

“I really don’t know…” Lexi mutters. She’s never drank before and so ordering a drink plays out to be nearly impossible. She tries to remember what Pepper drinks… confusion crossing her face she comes up blank. Maybe Stark, what does he drink she wonders. Hm? “Auh… I’ll take… _auh_ … a whiskey. Thank you.” Nipping at the inside of her lip, Lexi forces a small smile as she glances at the older woman. 

“A whiskey?” The woman looks at Lexi, eyebrows raised. 

“Yes ma’am… a whiskey… straight… up.” Smiling again, Lexi hopes the rest of the night doesn’t go like this. 

_Dammit… can’t I even order a drink right…_

“Straight up? Sweetie how old are you?” Narrowing her eyes the woman waits for Lexi to respond. 

_Oh you have got to be kidding me…_

“I’m twenty-one Ms. Biers. Would you like to see my ID?” Lexi’s tone is flat. 

Smiling big now the lady shakes her head no. “I can see you’ve never ordered a drink before, and I can definitely see you are _not_ going to like the taste of whiskey, besides it’ll put hair on your chest. And considering the group of gorgeous men in your little party over there, I highly doubt you want a hairy chest. You’re much too beautiful for that. I know exactly what I’ll have the ladies bring you. _Actually_ I’ll make it myself, it’s my _specialty._ You’ll love it. Please, if you need anything, anything at all, you just ask for me.” 

Nodding at the older woman, Lexi watches as she walks away. 

Lexi makes it to Sam’s party. She spots Sam first and just zeroes in on him. Next to him is a dark haired women, dressed in a short black cocktail dress and a silver waist chain. The conversations seem to flow within the group Lexi really hasn’t looked up to notice anyone else when she hears Sam loud a boisterous voice over the music. 

“Lexi! Yes! You made it!” Sam jumps up to his feet and pulls Lexi into a big bear hug. Lexi stiffens instantly and swallows hard, Sam not noticing, but Lexi can smell the distinct aroma of alcohol on him. Not too much but it’s there. 

“Everybody look Lexi’s here!” Sam turns her to begin some introductions. “Lexi, this is my girlfriend Jessica Schor. Jess, this is Lexi Greyson.” 

Standing, Sam’s girlfriend is quite tall. She looks Lexi up and down and smiles. “Hi, Lexi so nice to meet you. Sam’s told me very little about you.” Giggling, her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. 

_Oh…_

“Nice to meet you too.” Taking in a deep breath, Lexi pushes away the ill feeling. So she just smiles. From behind her she hears a huffed out breath with a whistle. 

“Dayumn Lexi! You got legs baby doll! Look at you!” 

Whirling around, she feels hands on her hips. Directly in front of her and grinning wide is Barton. And standing next to him is Agent Romanov. Both of them smiling and wide eyed, taking the site of Lexi in. 

“Hi…” That’s all Lexi can muster up to say, her voice lost, she doesn’t know how to react to this attention. 

“Lexi! My god look at you!” Nat grabbing Lexi’s hand she spins her around, getting a better view she pulls her in for a hug. “Wow sweetie… you’re hot.” Winking at Lexi, Nat rubs her arm gently. Not too much, she knows how Lexi tenses with human touch. And she also knows being here right now, is hell on her senses. 

“Isn’t she just gorgeous Clint?” Nat praises Lexi and so does Barton. 

“Of course she is. Hey Lexi, you let me know if I have to beat the shit outta of anyone tryin’ to get fresh with you tonight. Tonight is about everybody having fun.” Barton takes a gulp of his beer. 

Jessica is talking to Nat about Lexi’s drop dead gorgeous heels. “Lexi, where did you get those sexy ass heels! I need them!” 

Looking down at her shoes, Lexi shakes her head and tries to answer the best way she can. But suddenly and out of nowhere, she feels her skin prickle, her body grows hot and cold at the same time. Her pulse begins to quicken. 

And just like a slow motion movie, everything around her cease’s to exist. Slowly and one by one, it all begins to fade away. First the voices, then the hard hitting beats of music, and finally the faces. Lexi’s eyes flutter close, the sound of her breathing reiterating in her ears. 

The gravitational pull coming from behind her is impossible to deny. Her chest heaving from slow deep shallow breaths. Lexi’s mouth falling slightly open she feels a very familiar heat right behind her. 

Shifting her eyes to the left she slowly turns around. Her breath catches in her throat. “Haa…” Low and hushed. Standing directly in front of her, not even an inch of space between them… 

Lexi’s eyes slowly drop down the length of his body. His tight, muscular… body. He’s wearing a black very tight form fitting thin sweater. His chest pressed up against it like a second skin and his nipples at attention. The only three buttons on the neck completely undone. Peeking up, Lexi stares at chest hair and his clavicle tattoo sneaking through. 

_Mmm… he smells so… so good…_

Forcing herself not to look up at… him. Her eyes wonder down to his stomach, the lines of his muscles, the black leather belt sitting snug on a pair of very… very form fitting black pants. The lids of her eyes falling heavier, even lower, Lexi’s lets out a small whine when she looks where she shouldn’t have looked. Because she swears he just… it just… 

 _It moved…_  

Continuing moving down to a safe zone she stares at his black leather sneakers with a white sole. Such a contrast to all the black he’s wearing. Lexi’s eyes gradually roam back up his body. He’s so close… she feels like she’s suffocating, engulfed in his heat. 

Stifling back a moan her eyes drift to his neck, her lips parted she runs her teeth over her bottom lip. No… she can’t look at him. But _oh damn… his trimmed beard…_ She’ll just go sit down and not look at him. But that’s easier said than done. 

Because _he…_ has other plans. 

“Lexi…” His voice demanding her to look at him. Low and husk, full of authority, he wants her to look at him. He wants her to feel him so fuckin’ close, she won’t be able to breathe. 

Letting out a hushed breath she finally looks into his _eyes._ Swallowing hard, Lexi conjures up her voice “Captain Rogers…” Staring at Steve, Lexi watches as he stares at her, his eyes devouring her. 

Steve’s control is wavering, gulping down hard he takes one last small step closer to Lexi. His chest pressing up against her breasts, it’s subtle, but Steve knows Lexi can feel him. Fisting his hands to his side, because if he moves his hands even a little… 

Closing his eyes, Steve inhales deeply, the scent that is _Lexi_ … intoxicating, she’s slowly invaded his being, the core of who Steve Rogers is. No matter how many times he’s tried to block her out, not think about her, not want her, not desire her, not to crave her like a fuckin’ addict craves their drug of choice. He’s tried everything he can think of to cut her out of his life. And _goddammit fuck me to all hell…_ he’s failed miserably. 

She has literally consumed his every waking minute and it’s true, there is no rest for the wicked, because Lexi has pushed him to the brink of fuckin’ madness, the edge of reason, she is _his fuckin’ drug!_ His own personal brand of fuckin’ heroine. Steve craves her, he wants her in him like the blood that courses through his veins. He's addicted to her. Steve’s fucked and he knows it. 

Opening his eyes, Lexi is still staring at him and all time has just stopped. It’s just Steve and Lexi. Everything else around him has faded away into a blur. Eyes glancing down to her beautiful mouth, her lips so naturally red and full, his eyes narrowing he lets out a rushed breath as her pink moist tongue rolls over her lips. Moving down to her neck, Steve clenches his jaw as his teeth bite down on the inside of his cheek. 

The lump that’s nestled and festered in his throat only growing bigger as his eyes continue to drink her in. This is the first time Steve has seen Lexi dress like this. And _fuckmylife—she’s so beautiful…_

Eyes lazily flowing down her expose flesh, her skin so flawless, that shoulder that Steve wants to sink his teeth in and leave a trail of bite marks just so he can hear her cry out in pain. _Fuckin’ mine…_ Lexi doesn’t belong to herself anymore she belongs to him and only him. His heated stare tracing a course down her body, his teeth rolling over his bottom lip… 

_Rather roll my teeth over your breast…_

Her toned stomach, the sweet curve of her ass. Mmm… those thighs… 

_M’fuckin’ bite em’… Mmmm… gonna bury my face so deep between your thighs… I wanna feel your legs hitched up on my fuckin’ shoulders…_

_Gonna moan for baby?... Hm?… Gonna scream for me baby?... Hm?_

_Gonna make you fuckin’ beg Lexi…_

_Gonna make you scream and beg for DADDY to fuck you good and hard Lexi!!!_

Stifling a moan, Steve imagines Lexi in those heels and nothing else, spread out under him. _Fuck…_

Breaking eye contact Lexi hears Nat saying “C’mon Lexi sit over here with us.” Letting her eyes fall away from Steve, she walks over to a couch, sitting down next to Nat, with Clint snuggled up on the other side of Natasha, Lexi tries to relax. 

Getting a good view of Sam’s party guest, Lexi breathes in deeply and realizes, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Sitting on the opposite couch against the wall, is Agent Agron grinning and whispering in Sharon Carter’s ear. Next to them is Agent Ward sipping a beer and pulling Steve into a conversation. 

Nodding and saying words here and there, Steve grabs his own bottle, wraps his lips around the mouth and practically gulps it down in one drink. His eyes shifting to where Lexi is seated. 

“Lexi, hey Lexi…-- let me introduce to a good ol’ college buddy of mine.” Sam pulls her hand gently getting her attention. Looking up at Sam, Lexi stands and is immediately in front of a tall lean, quite good looking young man. She smiles as politely as she can. Taking a quick assessment on him, Lexi can see he is dressed to the tee. Wearing a black suit jack, button down light blue dress shirt, no tie and the top three buttons completely undone, also. A splatter of chest hair rising up to the open V of his shirt. Looking up at the man she notices his stubble snaking up from his neck as a huge smile grows on his lips. His eyes are a warm hazel with tiny flecks of green, a chiseled nose and shaggy light brown hair, bangs sweeping off to the side. Topping off his outfit he’s wearing dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots. 

“Lexi Greyson, allow me to introduce, my brutha from anotha mutha, Chace Crawford. Chace Crawford… Lexi Greyson.” Sam smiles at both Lexi and Chace. 

Holding his hand out to Lexi and beaming, she places her hand in his and returns the smile. Lifting her hand to his lips, Chace chastely kisses her fingertips and says “The pleasure is _all_ mine.” 

Diverting her eyes from him, she glances at her hand and says “Nice to meet you Mr. Crawford.” 

Not tearing his eyes away from Lexi, and neither letting go of her hand, he says to Sam “Sam buddy, where have you been hiding Lexi and why haven’t you introduced me to her before tonight?” Chuckling and finally letting go of Lexi’s hand he looks over at Sam who is already starting more introductions. 

Sam introduces Chace to Nat and Clint and conversations begin to flow easily. Lexi turns and sits down not looking at anyone, but having that distinct feeling of eyes searing into her. Glancing up at the round of giggles that are exploding from the other couch she sees Steve glaring at her. 

Dropping her eyes from him her attention is back to Chace as he shakes hands with Agent Ward, they clink their beer bottles and he takes long swig. Ward leans in to Chace and whispers something in his ear. Chace shifts his eyes over to Lexi as they slowly drag down her body a smile ghosting his lips he nods to whatever Ward is telling him. 

Pulling her attention away Lexi feels a nudge on her side. 

“Hey, he’s good looking isn’t he?” Nat nudges Lexi again as she takes a sip of her drink. “I’ll tell you what Lexi, he hasn’t stopped looking at you.” Taking the cherry out of her drink, Nat bites down on it and pops the stem out and twist it in her fingers. “I’m guessing he knows Ward and them.” Jutting her chin out to where Chace is standing, Lexi watches as Sharon gets up and hugs him as they exchange small talk. 

Agent Agron begins to rub his leg, Lexi’s glances away but she can still see from her peripheral. Diana, standing up now, she gives Chace a huge wet kiss on his cheek holding his face in her hands she laughs loud throwing her hair back. Pulling away from her Chace stands by Steve and fist bumps him and Lexi can hear him mouth… “Rogers…” 

“Crawford…” short but definitely not sweet… just… _Crawford._ Eyes still glued on Lexi. 

Several servers walk up holding three trays full of assorted drinks and beers and different looking shots. Two more servers coming up behind them carrying a couple of buckets of ice and bottles of chilled champagne. 

“ _Auh_ yes they’re here!” Clapping his hands together Chace turns and grabs Sam and pulls him up. “Please everybody, some champagne I’d like to make a toast. But first let’s all do a shot.” 

Everyone shuffles up, picking up little glasses of alcohol in several different colors. Some clear, others a golden brown. Lexi stares down at them baffled. Darting her eyes over at Steve she sees him holding a clear one so she decides on a brown one. 

Picking it up she’s _never_ drank any type of alcohol before. Taking a glimpse at the others she scans them and sees how at ease they all are. Lexi wonders if it is _the alcohol._ Staring down at the brown liquid she faintly hears Chace muttering something about friendship and running naked through a college campus somewhere. 

Shifting her eyes towards Steve, Lexi freezes as she watches Steve’s eyes roam her face and down to her hand holding the tiny little glass. His jaw clenching and eyes narrowing at her almost… angry. 

“So let’s raise our shots to the birthday boy!” Clasping Sam on his shoulder “Sammy I love ya buddy! Happy fuckin’ birthday you old bastard!” Chace clinks his shot with Sam and everybody does the same with the person next to them. Nat turns to Lexi and clinks her shot against hers. Lexi watches as they all down their drinks and so she does the same. 

And oh shit… 

_Blah… Blaaahhh…_

_*Cough*… *Cough*… *Cough*…_

Steve watching Lexi goes to take a step to reach her— _fuck she’s coughing… goddammit she’s never drank before!_ He stops short when _Chace_ beats him to her. 

“Hey hey hey…” his voice sugary and dripping with sweetness. “You okay beautiful? Which one did you drink?” Chace gently patting Lexi’s back. Glancing over at the remaining shots. Taking the empty glass out of Lexi’s hand he giggles. 

_Don’t fuckin’ touch her…_

Steve is fuming right now. That skinny showoff fucker has his hand on Lexi’s back and it’s killing him… _FUCK!!! She’s doesn’t drink you dick!!_

Pointing at the shot glass with the brown liquid in it Lexi’s coughing finally subsides “That one.” She breathes in deeply her throat feeling somewhat on fire. 

“What? Beautiful… that’s straight up whiskey. Here try this one.” Handing Lexi another shot glass, this time the clear liquid, Chace nods his head slowly and winks as a grin sweeps his lips. 

“Okay…” Lexi takes the glass offered and… 

“That’s it, just like that, down it. This one should be easier to… _swallow…”_ Chace’s voice low and dripping with heat, he tilts his head up at the same time he bends down and grabs another shot too, not taking his eyes off of Lexi. “Look we’ll do it together.” 

“Okay…” Lexi does the exact same thing as Chace does. She brings the glass to her lips and gulps it down. And then… 

_Blah… Blaaahhh…_

_*Cough*… *Cough*… *COUGHHHHHH*…_

Bringing her hand to her mouth Lexi scrunches her eyes and nose in utter disgust. “I’m sorry… that’s really nasty. Do you really like to drink that?” Coughing again, Lexi feels so embarrassed right now. 

Laughing Chace takes the glass from Lexi and whispers in her ear “Yes, I do like to drink that. But you are the most adorable thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. Please tell me you don’t have a boyfriend.” Pulling away from Lexi’s ear but still close enough to her face, his eyes stay locked on Lexi. 

Feeling a brief wave of dizziness Lexi pulls away from him and sits down. Keeping her eyes down, she rolls her neck from side to side. Breathing in quick short gulps of air she feels a familiar tug and instantly like a match being struck her insides feel ignited as she tries to swallow. Peering up at Steve, his eyes are locked and loaded on her. But it’s the fire that Lexi reads in those ice cold eyes. It’s like a goddamn volcano erupting. 

Tearing her eyes away Lexi reaches for some water when Chace leans forward from where he’s seated himself next to her, brushing his hand over Lexi’s he murmurs to her “Here, why don’t you drink this one.” Picking up a tall glass with two orange slices speared onto the sides he hands it over to Lexi. 

“What is it?” Lexi ask staring at the drink. 

“Oh, _trust_ me. I think you’ll like it just fine.” Shifting himself back into the couch, sinking in Chace gently tugs Lexi’s arm so she can sit back too. His arm stretched out behind her, thumb feathering light circles on the dip between her shoulder blades. Smiling down at her, he slowly nods his head that smile never leaving his face, his eyes slithering all over Lexi’s body. 

Steve’s heartbeat is racing. _His fuckin’ pissed_. He hasn’t stopped looking at Lexi all night long. And the fact that Chace hasn’t left her side and is doing nothing but pushing shot after shot on her and _motherfucker_ he just handed her a fuckin’ drink too. What the hell is he doing? He’s trying to get her fuckin’ drunk! And _FUCK_ ___!!_ He’s touching her!!Gulping down the rest of his beer, Steve grabs a cigarette from his pack that’s been laying on the glass coffee table he flicks his lighter sparks it up and inhales sharply. The welcoming nicotine doing nothing to quell his fury he stands up and steps back sucking in another deep drag. 

Watching as Chace tips the bottom of the glass higher as Lexi takes several tentative sips. There’s no words to describe how mad Steve is right now. Grinding his jaw, nostrils flaring Steve’s about to snap. Lexi doesn’t fuckin’ drink, what the fuck is she doing? Is she even thinking? _Fuck Lexi!_ If this skinny bastard thinks he’s going to walk out of here with what’s fuckin’ mine! 

“Hm… looks like Lexi made a friend huh?” Running her fingertips down Steve’s arm, Diana saunters closer to Steve. Pressing her breast against his back, she wraps her arm around his taut abs, leaning in to his neck she whispers “He likes to spank when he fucks. Mmmm… fucks hard too. Real fuckin’ hard. I felt that juicy dick coming out of my mouth. Damn. Likes to ram his long fingers deep inside that pussy too. He loved it when I screamed his name. Shoved my face in the bed while he fucked my ass too. Fuckin’ gets off on that shit.” 

Pushing Steve more, her fingernails raking his stomach Diana continues to mock him. Head tilted up, her lips grazing the back of his neck, her words sliding like venom “Loves getting his cock sucked though. I mean what man doesn’t right? ‘Member how good I made you feel, my lips wrapped around your massive dick? Swallowed every last bit of you too. Chace, got a nice long juicy cock. Definitely not bigger than yours babe. Yours is just too fuckin’ beautiful.”                                                                                      

“He fucked my mouth and… Mmmm” Pressing her body even closer to Steve practically smothering him, he stiffens. 

Smiling over at Chace she winks at him, now wrapping her other arm around Steve she continues taunting him “When he eats her pussy, I bet he’ll bite down on her clit. Oh damn… fuckin’ miss that shit. Made me fuckin’ come like that. Didn’t make me squirt though. You’re the only one who’s ever made me squirt. Had my legs fuckin’ shaking for hours after that Stevie. How come y’don’t eat my pussy baby?” Burying her nose in Steve’s back, she nips at his shoulder blade, not so gently. 

“Fuck Stevie—how ‘bout we get the hell out of here and you take me back to your place, make me squirt again. I’ll fuck you so goddamn good you’ll forget about that little bloodsucking bitch.” Breathing into Steve’s back Diana digs her nails into his stomach, pushing up on her tiptoes she flicks her tongue out and licks at Steve’s earlobe. “M’so fuckin’ wet baby, fuck me Steve—c’mon fuck me…” Panting against his back now she scraps her nails deeper and harder on his stomach. 

Turning his face and looking at Diana, Steve grabs her by her waist and whirls her around so she’s directly in front of him, but he still has a perfect view of Lexi. He smiles and licks his lips leaning closer to her, gliding his fingers over her neck, she closes her eyes and lets out a raspy moan. Opening her eyes she tips her mouth closer to Steve as he moves in, barely an inch from her mouth he murmurs “You like that? Liked when I made you fuckin’ gush all over my cock?” Steve growls through clenched teeth. 

Eyes fixated on Lexi. 

“Mmmm… fuck yeah, baby…” Diana starting to slowly grind against his cock. 

Slowly bringing the drink down and clutching it with both her hands Lexi stares at the scene playing out in front of her. They aren’t in plain view, but Lexi can see them clearly. _Oh god…_ She tries to look away but she can’t, Steve’s leaning against the wall, Agent Agron pressed against him. He’s whispering something in her ear. Whatever it is, she’s… she’s rubbing up against him. 

_Blue eyes glaring into emerald teal…_ _Emerald teal glaring into blue eyes…_

“Felt real fuckin’ good huh? My cock slammin’ that pussy.” Steve hums… 

_Blue eyes glaring into emerald teal…_ _Emerald teal glaring into blue eyes…_

Diana lets out a strangle whine… “Auh… fuck me… please… fuck me Stevie-“ 

_Blue eyes glaring into emerald teal…_ _Emerald teal glaring into blue eyes…_

“M’gonna let me nut all over that ass? How ‘bout your face? Can I come all over your face? Huh baby? _Yeah_ —want me too?” 

_Blue eyes glaring into emerald teal…_ _Emerald teal glaring into blue eyes…_

Gripping Steve’s shirt she grinds against his cock for any type of friction _,_ licking her lips and biting down hard she mutters “Uhh… fuck me please Stevie… I’m fuckin’ beggin’ you… fuck I need your dick so bad… so bad right now my pussy’s throbbin’… please… oh fuck me please…” 

_Blue eyes glaring into emerald teal…_ _Emerald teal glaring into blue eyes…_

“Oh _baby_ … look at you… you don’t have beg…” Leaning in to Diana’s ear, the corner of his lips curling— “Close your eyes for me… yeah… just like that… remember how my cock felt fuckin’ deep in you…” 

“Mmm… yeah… yeah baby m’gonna make me come…” Diana now grasping at Steve’s hips, trying to budge him to move against her. 

“Good… ‘cause I’m _never_ fuckin’ you again…” Wrapping his fingers around Diana’s hands he pulls them away from his hips and pushes her to the side. Stepping away from her, Steve walks up to where Lexi is sitting with Chace, keeping his eyes glaring at her he leans down and grabs two shot glasses of the amber liquid and downs them one after another. Narrowing his eyes he steps back but not before he notices Lexi’s hand tremble, the hand clutching the drink. 

Not take her eyes off of Steve, Lexi feels the blood seeping from her tongue, coating the back of her throat, her fangs piercing deeper into the meaty flesh. She can hear the distinct sound of the glass beginning to crack under her hand. 

_Look away… Look away… Don’t look at him… Can’t look at him…_

Watching her hand begin to shake a little more, he can see the tremble raking through Lexi’s body, _crack…_ _crack…_ looking back up at Lexi he can see her eyes are blood red. Closing the gap instantly he kneels down in front of her and wraps his hand around Lexi’s. Trying to gently pull her hand free from the glass, because Steve knows any second, that glass is going to shatter in a million pieces. 

Looking up at Lexi through his thick lashes, his eyes widen when he sees the gravity of what’s she doing. Steve can see, looking closer, Lexi has blood starting to pool at the corners of mouth. Placing his hand lightly on her thigh… _skin against skin…_ so not to startle her, he needs to keep her focus on him, only him because… _fuck there’s a lot of people here… and fuckme she’s about to go ‘Carrie’_ swallowing hard, he throws a glance at Sam. 

Sam immediately noticing Lexi’s demeanor, gets up and claps Chace on his shoulder and moves him from Lexi’s side under a bullshit pretense. He moves him over to the banister where Jessica is there looking out towards the dance floor. 

Steve doesn’t risk a chance to move next to her, fire sparking explosions throughout her body. Right now all Lexi sees is red. Blood. Kill. 

_She was… touching him… she was… touching him… and he… he… let her…_

_Craaack… craaack…_

Pulling the glass out of Lexi’s hand softly, Steve begins to murmur to her, eyes not leaving her face. “Lexi… focus on my voice. Only my voice… okay…” Eyes still blazing red, they look angrier almost… pained. Steve’s brow creases with worry. Parting his lips slightly, he slowly begins to knead her thigh, long soothing strokes. 

_Bring her down Rogers… bring her down… for god’s sake bring her the fuck down…_

Leaning in closer to her, his eyes now leveled with hers. _Shit…_ Blue eyes staring into eyes as red as blood, pupils black as night. _Fuck…_ One hand still slowly stroking her thigh… thumb kneading little circles in her flesh… _skin against skin…_ he reaches up with his other hand, the pad of his thumb wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth he whispers to her again “Lexi…” _baby_ … “Please… please… just…” Licking his lips he slowly runs his thumb over Lexi’s bottom lip, gently tugging at it, he parts her lips, his eyes widen even more when he sees blood begin to trickle out of her mouth and paint her lips red. “Don’t… no more-“ … _no baby…_

Moving to Lexi’s ear, one hand still kneading and stroking her thigh, the other hand, his thumb tracing her bottom lip… back and forth… back and forth. He hears the softest moan escaping Lexi’s bloodied lips. It sends sparks straight down to Steve’s cock. He grazes his mouth along Lexi’s ear, he breathes into her “Close your eyes… please… listen to my voice… please Lexi… Can you feel me? Huh _Lexi_? Feel my hands on you?” _skin touching skin…_

 _“Auh…”_ A hushed mournful sigh coming from deep within Lexi pulls at every chord in Steve’s body. And _oh god_ all Steve wants to do is wrap her legs around his waist, lift her up and walk out of here with her. 

_It’s never going to happen Rogers…_

Still tracing her lips, his body jerks involuntarily when Lexi does something unexpected. She licks at his thumb and holds it in place with her tongue. Steve let’s out plaintive cry… _“Oh shit…”_ not realizing its coming from him. He leans back, bringing his face to Lexi, he watches as her tongue, still red from her blood licks his thumb. His eyes shifting to Lexi’s, he sees they’re back to the color that has hypnotized him since the first night he laid his sights on her. 

Lexi’s weaved a spell on him, he’s in a trance and she’s bewitched him. He’s lost. Lost in her. 

He’s so fucked. 

Scrapping his bottom lip with his teeth he drops his hand from Lexi’s lips, keeping eye contact with her, not breaking it all, he raises his thumb to his mouth, the same thumb that seconds ago Lexi was sliding her tongue all over. He keeps his eyes fastened on Lexi, making sure she watches every move he does, he opens his mouth just a bit and pushes his thumb in, licking at it his tongue lapping at the smeared blood that was on Lexi’s lips. The taste of her on his tongue is making his dick jerk against the fabric of his pants. The first beads of precome starting to dribble from his cockhead. 

Lexi’s eyelids flutter as she breathes in through her mouth her chest expanding, leaning back into the couch, hands dropping to the cool feel of the leather. Letting her eyes close all the way she tries to regulate her breathing, tries to concentrate, tries to shut out all the outside noise and just… feel. 

_His hands are still on me… both hands now… one on each thigh… touching me… his fingers… digging into my flesh… it hurts… oh god… please… please… stop… stop… d-don’t stop… haa haa haa… don’t stop… S-Steve…_

_Fuck Lexi… oh fuck baby… you feel so good… so good in my hands… Mmm baby… moan for me… just for me… only me… fuckin’ mine… fuckin’ let anybody touch you I swear to fuckin’ god Lexi… you’re fuckin’ mine…_

Pushing the back of her head harder into the couch, Lexi’s whine catches in her throat, she’s feeling things she’s never felt before. She’s tingling all over her body… but… she’s throbbing… _down there…_ with every dig of Steve’s fingers gripping and massaging her thighs, his hands slowly spreading her legs open, thumbs stroking as he slides his fingers higher, deeper into her yielding flesh. Lightning bolts of pleasure shooting directly _down there…_ Trying to find her voice, which so many times before vanished whenever Steve’s near her she pulls from her very core, she tries to summon a word any word. 

“C-Cap-Captain Ro—Rogers… please…” her voice comes so tiny so far away. Steve can only stare at Lexi, he can tell she’s struggling to say something. 

Moving in between her legs, still kneeling on the floor, his thumbs tracing circles slowly moving higher and higher Steve whispers “Please what? Please what Lexi? Tell me… tell me…”

“Okay everybody, let’s play a game!” Diana’s voice is loud. She’s making sure everyone in there little group hears her. Looking over at Steve and Lexi, her eyes filled with rage, but she smiles big at them. The smile definitely not reaching her eyes. 

Steve jolting up, his hand immediately reaching for his dick. He’s hard as hell and he’s trying not to be obvious about it, he glances down at Lexi and he can see that she’s visibly shaken. He watches as she reaches for a glass of water and gulps it all down. Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth she steady’s herself the best she can. Doesn’t look up at Steve either, she can’t… she just can’t. 

Moving away from Lexi, he passes by Diana and still sliding his hand over his cock, covering himself, or at least trying to, he grabs a seat on the far end of the couch by the wall. Pulling on his pants, he grabs another cigarette and sparks it up, immediately sucking in a deep long drag. His eyes diverting back to Lexi, he watches as Chace sits down next to her, his seething now. 

Nat and Clint coming back from wherever they were, sitting down next to Lexi, Diana takes a sip of her drink and pulls out a black plastic cup. Shaking it quickly something rattles inside. Looking out at their little group Diana’s eyes settle on Lexi. 

“Oh a game. What kind of game girl? I love games girl, it better be a good one.” Jessica irks Diana on as she wraps her arm around Sam. 

Smiling wide Diana shifts from Lexi to everybody. “Oh trust me Jess, it will be. Now remember, it won’t be any fun if all of us don’t play. Its truth or dare for adults. So this is how the game goes. There are two dice, one red and one green. The green one means dare and the red one means… truth.” Pulling out the dice from the cup, she lifts them up so everyone can see them clearly. 

Noticing the red dice is labelled with the number’s one and two on all sides, Lexi wonders what they’re for. Laughing loudly Diana tosses the dice in her hand and catches it. 

“The red dice is the truth dice. You pick it, you have to answer truthfully any question that the person before you gets to ask. If it falls on the number one, its only one truth question, if it falls on two, well that’s two truth questions. Again, it’s only fun if you’re honest. _No inhibitions._ Everything is on the table. _All_ questions are up for grabs. The green one, that’s simple. That’s the dare. No numbers, just a dare.” Putting the dice back in the cup she covers her hand over it and rattles it again. 

“So is everybody one hundred percent in the game? You can’t lie about anything, whatever the question is.” Going around the group they all agree. Lexi and Steve included. 

“Let the games begin.” A salacious grin creeps across her mouth. It’s ten minutes in, and Sam rolled a dare he had to replicate his sexy stripper dance he did for Jess on their first Valentines together. Bringing laughs and dollar bills thrown his way and being shoved in his pants, he shouted he’s in the wrong line of business.

Next up was Agent Ward, his dare was to grab one of the servers and pin her up against the wall and kiss her and so he did with no problem. 

Clint was up next, after rolling one truth, and divulging the first time he had sex with Natasha was in the pilot’s seat in the Quinjet. That elicited high fives from Ward and _ohhh ohh’s_ from everybody else, except Lexi. Her mouth just dropped open. 

Next up is Sharon, grabbing the cup and passing it to Steve she says “Okay Rogers, shake it up baby.” Grabbing the cup from her hand he rattles it several times, stopping he reaches in with his hand and with a closed fist drops the dice on the glass table in front of them. Red… two. 

_Fuck…_

Letting out a high pitched squeal and clapping her hands she rubs them together and laughs. All around him, people are _ohhhing_ and _ahhhing_. Steve staring at the dice his stomach falls. He knows this isn’t going to come out good. Shifting his eyes towards Lexi, he can see that she’s perfectly still, frozen. 

“Alright Rogers, that’s two truth questions. Here’s the first one. Who here in the group, have you fucked?” Sharon winks at Steve as his eyes meet hers and the pit in his stomach fucking caves in. He knows what she’s doing. Steve stands up and grabs another cigarette lighting it up he needs to get the fuck away from her… and Diana. Leaning against the banister he keeps his head down, one hand gripping the cool iron behind him. 

Peering up at Lexi, her eyes zeroed in on him, he can tell she’s not breathing. _Breathe… please baby…_

“C’mon Rogers! Divvy up! Who here have you fucked?! You agreed to the game just like everybody else. So let’s go. Who. Did. You. Fuck.” All eyes on Steve as Sharon pushes him more. 

Breaking eye contact with Lexi, cause he just can’t say it while she’s staring at him, even though he knows he may not be looking at her, but she sure as fuck is burning a hole through his skull. 

“Diana…” His voice low… ashamed. The air in him suddenly sucked out. His hand crushing the banister behind him. Bringing the cigarette back up to his lips he pulls on it harder than ever, practically finishing it in that one drag. 

Everybody is silent, that is except Ward, Sharon, Diana and Chace chuckles coming from them. “Did it feel good when you fucked her?” Sharon nudges Diana as they both laugh staring at Steve. “Truthfully Rogers, maybe I should ask for details huh? Pretty sure _everyone_ here would _love_ to hear them.” 

Glaring at Diana and Sharon, Steve feels so fucked up right now. He knows the game they’re fucking playing. It’s not about him, it’s about Lexi. Cutting his eyes from them he hears a low whisper. 

“ _What… did you… say?”_ Lexi’s hushed words aimed only at Steve. Though she heard him clearly, she needs to hear it again. Self-torture.   

Steve can’t describe the way she’s looking at him, its anger, and rage and a warped sense of confusion and _the why_. And behind that, Steve knows his admission deeply cut her open. It’s in her eyes, her eyes are her tell-tale. They’re pained. 

“Seems like little girl over there didn’t hear you Rogers. Wanna repeat that.” Sharon stands up and saunters over to Ward and sits on his lap as she whispers in his ear, shifting his view he glances at Lexi and whispers to Diana sitting next to him. Diana giggling she nods her head in agreement. 

“Diana…” He says again. 

“And…” Sharon pushes. 

Swallowing hard he takes a gulp of air. “Yes.” He says. “Yes, it felt good.” 

Daring to take a peek up at Lexi his throat suddenly closing in on him, the air momentarily leaving his lungs, the memories of his asthma attacks come back to surface. And at that very moment, Steve’s never felt like this, not even when he was barely ninety pounds, buckling under her stare. So tiny… so contrite. 

Lexi doesn’t look away from Steve. She can’t. She’s incapable of moving at all.

Steve stares back at her, wanting more than anything just go to her and wrap her in his arms and kiss her and tell her Diana doesn’t mean anything to him. But the look she’s giving him isn’t anger anymore or rage, it’s… sadness. And that… and that fucking kills him. 

Chace noticing their secret interaction leans in closer to Lexi, his turn now, to hammer the final nail on _that coffin._ “Wow. Rogers has all kinds of dirty little secrets, huh? Diana’s a good friend of mine, hell I’ve known her for a couple of years now, Rogers too. We were supposed to hang out ‘bout a week ago, what day was it? _Oh yeah…_ something ‘bout a training exercise, yeah that day.” 

Lexi slowly glancing at Chace. 

“But then she texted me and said she had to cancel because she suddenly had other plans. Next day we met up for coffee and she told me Rogers had texted her that night, for her to come over. And…” _chuckling in her ear “_ Well, I don’t think I have to spell it out for you right? She said they _fucked_ on every surface of his apartment. Rogers beggin’ her for more.” Brushing a soft loose strand of Lexi’s hair away from her face, his breath so close he continues. “They’ve been _fuckin’_ for a while Lexi. Apparently, he likes to fuck a lot of women. So I’ve heard. Word travels. Especially since I know, several of them. He’s not _so nice y’know.”_  

Pressing his thighs against Lexi, he picks up her hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing his lips to her fingertips, he looks up at her. “I’m sorry—I shouldn’t ask you this but, have you slept with him?” 

Pulling her hand from Chace’s grip she shakes her head quickly “No—“ “I… I no—“

Lexi can’t digest everything she’s just heard, from Steve to Chace. She feels like she’s about to throw up. When she feels Nat tapping on her shoulder, she turns and looks, eyes focused and not focused at the same time. 

“I’m sorry… what?” Lexi ask in confusion. 

“It’s your turn. You gotta grab a dice Lexi, games still going on.” Nat looks at Lexi pointing to Diana holding the black plastic cup. 

_Oh…_

Shifting forward she grabs a dice and lets it drop on the table. Red. Number two. 

_Oh no…_

“This is just too good to pass up.” Diana standing now, walks over to where Steve hasn’t moved since his admission. Reaching up and grabbing his face, Steve pulls out of her grasp. Looking at him she laughs “Don’t be so sensitive _babe—“_ Clenching her jaw she cuts her eyes at Steve as she whirls to face Lexi. 

“Lexi! Question number one!” Diana stands in front of Steve, her hands on her hips. Lexi’s eyes shoot up to Diana. Her breathing calm, her heartrate slowing down, her pulse steady. That’s not good. 

Steve’s watching Diana, sneering and glaring at Lexi. Darting his eyes he looks at Lexi… still as the water, glaring with intensity. Steve knows deep down inside she’s trying with all her might not to get up and rip Diana’s throat out. 

“When was the last time you got _fucked…”_ The hate so evident in Diana’s choice of words. 

The air suddenly getting heavy, Steve feels it like a punch in his stomach. _No… no… you fuckin_ ’ _bitch…_ Steve’s torn right now, the part of him that doesn’t want to know the answer to that question. But the bigger part of him, the sick twisted part of him, that _needs_ to know that answer. He wants to know, he has to know. _Fuck…_ Has she? Has she ever let anybody touch her? Touch her sweet forbidden body? Fucking taste her? Has she let somebody eat her out? Taste her pussy? Has she fucked somebody before? 

_Answer… answer the goddamn question Lexi… God help you if you fucked somebody… I’ll fuckin’ kill ‘em… I’ll fuckin kill y— I swear to God Lexi… you have no idea what I’m capable off… Fuckin’ mine…_

Lexi begins to waiver under Steve’s scrutinizing stare. She has to answer, maybe if she answers with her eyes closed, it’ll be easier. Darting her eyes away, Lexi stiffens as Chace breaks the silence. 

“C’mon Lexi, so what’s the answer?” Chace cocks his head to the right. Lexi glances over at him and shifts her body away from him slightly. He’s making her skin crawl. She doesn’t want to answer, but she will, she’s never backed down from anything, and she sure as hell isn’t going to start now. 

“Earth to Lexi! Answer the question!” Diana throws her hands in the air. 

“Lexi? You scared or what?” Sharon chiming in her two cents. 

“Yeah girl—inquiring minds wanna know. Ever had a cock stuffed in ya?” Ward ask as he snickers at her. “I mean— _fuck_ I wanna to know.” 

“Jesus Ward! Back off, the fuck is wrong with you.” Clint seethes at the round of questions. 

“She agreed to the game Barton, we all knew the rules.” Ward turning to face Clint, eyebrows raised a smile on his face. 

Lexi looks up at Steve, his expression emotionless. It’s almost as if he wants her to answer. Ward and Barton continue their bickering, Nat entering the argument and so does Sharon. Chace probing Lexi to answer, whispering so close to her, his hot breath making her cringe. 

Lexi can’t take it no more the noise hammering into her skull, her words coming out louder and before she can stop them “No!” “No! I’ve never f—“ “I’ve never—“ Stopping the words before she completely makes a fool of herself. All conversation ceases. 

Did she just? She said… no? Steve’s heart slams into his chest. Gazing at Lexi, Steve lets go of the crumbled banister behind him, his heart kick starting back to life. Taking a step forward, he has to hear her say it again. Now it’s Steve turn to ask her. 

“What did you say?” His voice low and guttural. Eyes only on Lexi, everything and everybody else completely obliterated from his vision. Lexi lips part, her breath hitching and her mouth dry. “Answer me…” Steve’s voice now taking a darker tone. “Are you a… _virgin?”_ Lexi can only stare at Steve, her voice gone. Numbness permeating throughout her veins. Tears threatening to surface, she can only slowly nod. 

Walking over and standing next to Steve, Diana still leering she decides on the second question. “Ever gotten eaten out? Fucking kissed?” 

“That’s enough Diana! Let it go already. She answered your question and that’s it game over.” Clint resting his hand on Natasha’s balled up fist he tells her to stop. 

“She didn’t answer shit Nat!” 

Getting up from the couch Lexi walks towards the steps heading to the dance floor. Turning and glaring at Diana she simply says “No… That’s my answer to your second question.” She doesn’t even look at Steve when she walks away. 

“That’s really fucked up Rogers.” Glaring at Steve, Nat shakes her head. “You pushed just as much as Diana did for Lexi to answer those questions.” Natasha’s face is red with anger. 

Steve grabbing a beer and chugging it down, he wipes his mouth with the palm of his hand. “Really? I didn’t see anybody coming to my fuckin’ defense when I had to answer my questions. It was game. She agreed to play just like everybody else, end of fuckin’ story.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, besides I’m pretty sure tonight, you and your little girlfriend over there are gonna have a good laugh on Lexi. You’re a real asshole Rogers.” Rolling her eyes Natasha goes to follow Clint out into the dance floor. 

Steve gripping her arm, pulls her back and leans in smiling at her “Yeah, by the way, remind which one of the ‘ _Quiffjets’_ you dirtied up, I wouldn’t want to sit where your _juices_ poured out. Didn’t know you had it in you Nat. Oops I’m sorry—“ Steve chuckles “I guess you _did_ have it in you.” 

Shaking her head Nat pulls away from Steve and stalks off. Glaring at her, he turns and faces the dance floor. Gripping the banister again, his eyes scanning the crowded floor. 

_Lexi… now where did you go…_

Making her way through the sea of bodies colliding into each other, gyrating to the pulsating beat of the music, Lexi shoves and pushes through, she needs to get away, there’s too much noise. Walking up to the bar she goes to the far corner, both hands clutching the smooth wood grain. She breathes in deeply and squeezes her eyes shut. 

Her hands are shaking badly, grasping the bar tighter she feels the weight of it begin to buckle… 

_Don’t think… don’t think… Steve and Diana… Diana and Steve… She was touching him… Don’t think about it… don’t think about them… together.. no no no… can’t think… don’t want to think about them together… She kissed him… don’t think… he kissed her… don’t think… he touched her… don’t think about him… Steve… Steve Steve… Forget—forget—forget—forget—forget she was grinding her disgusting ass on him! I can’t… I can’t… Steve—Steve… Forget—forget—forget—forget—forget THAT HE FUCKED HER!!!!_

“Hey, sweetie are you okay?” Lexi snapping her eyes open she looks up and sees Ms. Biers standing behind the bar, staring at her. “You look upset, honey I know that look. Are you okay?” 

Lexi’s breathing is hard, pushed and ragged. Letting go of the bar she twists her fingers together, swallowing hard, her voice small and shaky she ask “I’m fine, thank you. May I trouble you for drink of water please?” 

“Hold on right there.” Ms. Biers turns around and pours Lexi a glass of water setting it on the bar. Grabbing it quickly Lexi swallows it down instantly, still not quenching her thirst. Ms. Biers reaches down and pour’s something under the bar. Lifting up two shot glasses and placing them directly in front of Lexi she slides them to her. 

Looking up at her Lexi ask “What is that?” 

“Oh, it’s my specialty. Trust me it’s good. You won’t even think about _him_ after you drink that. Honey, word of advice, men are sons of bitches. If they can use you for what they want, and get what they want from you, they will. So you gotta learn how to be a bitch with them. C’mon, drink up.” Pushing the shots closer to Lexi she smiles. 

Nodding her head Lexi grabs both drinks and throws them back one after another. Coughing quietly, she pinches the bridge of her nose, the warm liquid sliding down her throat numbing her. Lexi closes her eyes and turns around she takes a step forward and grips the bar, a small wave of lightheadedness washing over her. Closing her eyes again, trying to regain her composure the D.J switching into a new song Lexi starts to sway with the beat. 

Feeling hands pulling her out to the dance floor Lexi opens her eyes and see’s Nat dancing to the beat. Pushing through the crowd Lexi lets a small smile creep across her face. “C’mon Lexi, fuck ‘em all to hell, let’s dance!” Nat yells over Ne-Yo’s ‘ _She Knows’._ Lexi and Nat begin to sway to the beat. Nat has her hands on Lexi’s waist, Lexi’s hands are resting on her sides, not touching Nat. But her body is swaying and rolling to the beat. 

Feeling hands gently touching her shoulders, Lexi turns around and is face to face with Barton. He’s biting on his bottom lip, nodding his head to the beat, his eyes scrunched up. Closing the gap between them he has to yell above the music “Damn girl, look at you, moving those hips, you little sex kitten!” Barton lets out the cigarette induced throaty laughter he’s known for. Grabbing Nat and pulling her onto his left thigh he does the same with Lexi on his right thigh. 

All three of them dancing together, Barton’s hands on both beautiful ladies waist, and he’s got the biggest grin on his face. Lexi is lost to the music and she’s swaying her body to the beat, Barton grabs ahold of her hand and spins her around, making her back press against his chest on the right side and Nat on the left. Spinning both girls around again, he puts Lexi behind him and he leans back on her. Lexi’s arms are under Barton’s arms as he lifts them straight up in the air. 

Closing her eyes again, Lexi lets the hard beat bleed into her. Her body swaying her hips rolling slowly. From behind her, two hands grip her waist. Hands splayed out going with the motion of her hips. They feel… different… not Barton’s. Opening her eyes she whirls around. Hands still gripping her waist, hard. She looks into those familiar ice blue eyes… _Steve._ She stops dead. The music still playing hard, the beat making it hard for Lexi to stand still—god she wants to dance. 

Trying to pull out of Steve’s clutches, he grips her harder, crashing her chest into his. Staring down at her he growls “What? You can dance with Nat and Barton but you can’t dance with me?” Steve’s grip on Lexi’s hips tightening to the point of bruising. Steve’s so close to Lexi he can smell her sweet scent. God he’s fucking missed that. Licking his lips he whispers in her ear “You scared?” 

Swallowing hard, Lexi starts to sway and roll her hips against Steve’s inner thigh. Moving one hand from her hip, but keeping the other one there, pinning her to him, he moves his other hand to the back of her neck, fingers coiling in her hair, getting a good grip and gently tugging. Now they really begin to move against each other. Steve bends his knees a bit bucking his hips into Lexi, gliding his teeth across his bottom lip his brow furrowed, his eyes sliding down her delicious body… 

_Virgin… fuckin’ virgin…_

Lexi’s bouncing off of Steve’s thigh, her hands pressed up to his chest… _oh god…. he feels so… good…_ looking up at Steve through her thick lashes, he grips the back of head and presses their foreheads together as she rolls her teeth over her bottom lip she stares at Steve. His eyes straining at her fangs as they glide across her gorgeous mouth. 

“ _Fuck Lexi_ …” Steve pushes and grinds against her. Lexi’s eyes snap wide, mouth slack as she sucks in some air. Steve grinning at her he growls “ _Fuuuck yeah_ …” 

Pushing off of him, Lexi begins to back away. It’s too much, it’s all too much. Steve grabs her quickly. She isn’t getting away from him. He spins her back to him, her back pressed to his chest, his hand gripping her hips as he pumps his hips into her ass. Eliciting breathy moans from Lexi, his cock raging rock hard. He _knows_ Lexi can feel him, the softest little moans forced out of her with every hard snap of his hips into her. 

Lexi doesn’t falter in her step either, she’s throwing it back as much as Steve is giving it to her. 

**_*Y’know from the moment she turn around*_ **

**_*She knows how to back it up and drop it down_ ** *****

Right on cue Lexi arches her back from Steve she lunges forward her ass still pressed flushed against Steve’s cock, she tosses her head back eyes locked on her _target._ The pain of his grip shooting up her back in sharp jolts. Steve’s eyes popping out of their sockets he clenches his jaw and through gritted teeth he sucks in air and “ _Auhhhh… motherfuck Lexi… Oh shit baby…”_

Yanking her up by her hair, Lexi lets out a cry only he can hear, one hand wrapping around her neck the other under her blouse, fingers spread kneading her flat stomach. His breath halts when he feels… _oh fuck… you gotta be fuckin’ kidding me!…_ Pushing Lexi’s head back against his shoulder he leans his mouth to her earlobe and catches it between his teeth. Moaning against him she shuts her eyes as Steve’s heated breath growls “M’got your belly button pierced Lexi?… _fuck_ …” 

 ** _*I told her “Shawty, you so right, but you so wrong” so wrong, so wrong*_**  

Lexi keeps a steady pace of alternating between rolling her hips and swaying side to side against Steve, while he’s pushing into her and keeping her pushed into him. Beads of sweat dripping down his temples, his cock pulsating against his zipper, with every grind into Lexi, his dick’s salivating soaking his boxers. 

Wrapping her arm around Steve’s neck, she leans back and whispers in his ear the words of the song… 

**_*She said “Daddy, I’ll be back after this song, then you takin’ me home*_ ** ****

Those words making Steve completely fucking lose it. His chest growing tight his breathing ragged and hard, nostrils flaring as he tries to control his breathing, tightening the grip on Lexi’s throat he can hear her strangled moan. “ _Daddy huh? Fuck… Lexi…”_  

The music plays for what seems forever, Steve holding Lexi in place, not trying to let her go, only spinning her around so they can face each other. Lexi’s lips are swollen and red from biting them so hard, her face flushed and heated. Steve’s inhaling and exhaling through his mouth his chest heaving, his mind foggy and wrapped in a haze. He has no clue when they stopped dancing and they’re just there. Standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor. Staring into each other’s eyes, like they’re the only ones that exist right here in this moment. Their moment. Untouchable. Steve opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. 

Staring into Lexi’s eyes, Steve stops breathing, everything around him slowly going out of focus. The shapes and sounds dissipating like smoke. Every hair on his body standing on edge, the gravitational pull irrevocably taking over all control of him, leading him to what he holds most precious in his fucked up life, the only reason why he hasn’t gone off the deep end. 

He needs her like he needs the air to breathe. He needs her like the blood coursing through his veins. He needs her like his heart needs to beat, he needs her… 

Gripping her closer to him, Steve closes his eyes… he feels Lexi staring at him. 

_Lexi… baby…touch me… please… I need you, don’t wanna be without you, I wanna scream out my lungs I—lo… I want to be your reason to be, your reason to live… Please baby, I’m so numb without you…_

Opening his eyes slowly, pushing down the emotions that are threatening to surface he stares into the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen in his entire existence. His heart breaking as he sees tears pooling in a sea of emerald teal. He wants to say something but his voice escapes him and it’s Lexi who breaks the silence, her voice so low Steve just needs to read her lips “Breathe… p—please Ca—Steve.” 

And like an electric shock to his system, Steve inhales deeply filling his lungs, not with air but with Lexi. Pulling her all the way to him closing the smallest gap, when there was none to begin with, he wraps his arms around her so tight, hugging her so close to him… _never going to let you go baby…_ feeling Lexi go slack in his arms, he cradles her practically fusing her to him… _you’re mine baby…_ He feels her nuzzle against his neck, so he rolls his neck, giving her more access she nuzzles deeper. Steve knows in this angle, her mouth is perfectly aligned with his jugular vein. 

Pressing her closer to him, one hand reaching up to the back of her head, lacing his fingers through her hair Steve nudges her deeper into his neck.

Lexi can smell the sweet scent of his blood rushing beneath the thin layer of skin. Pulling her lips back she sighs plaintively in his neck. Humming into him, she’s never felt anything like this in her whole life. She doesn’t even know what _this_ is. She lets her eyes flutter shut, hearing Steve’s heartbeat, it’s strong and steady, so calming to her. She murmurs “I can hear your heart beating…” Lexi’s words spilling out in a hushed cry. “It’s so… so… calming… it quiets the noise in my head…” Lexi nuzzles deeper. It feels good here. So good. 

Steve whines in his throat, hearing Lexi say that it pulls at the strings in his heart. And he’ll do anything to keep her there forever. Hold her there and keep the noises away. 

Their bodies begin to sway slowly. Steve gently brushing his hands up and down her back, Lexi’s still nuzzled deep in his neck. She follows the motion of his body as Steve presses her closer to him. Gently cupping Lexi’s face from her now… _quiet place_ … Steve brings her face up to his, staring into her eyes he begins to softly sing to her… 

* _You make it look like its magic_ *

*’c _ause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you, you*_

_*I’m never confused*_

_*Hey, hey*_

Lexi ghost her lips over Steve’s parted lips inhaling his scent… all man. This song… their song now, keeping them in their own little bubble as Lexi takes over and she sings to Steve now… 

* _I’m so used to being used*_

_*So I love when you call so unexpected*_

_*’Cause I hate when the moments expected*_

_*So I’ma_ _care for you, you, you*_

_*So I’ma care for you, you, you, yeah*_

Steve licking his lips, his eyes heated, full of need, desire, want—lo… picks up where Lexi drops off… _hips swaying and rolling against Lexi, fingers digging into her supple flesh…_

_*’Cause girl you’re perfect*_

_*You’re always worth it*_

_*And you deserve it*_

_*The way you work it*_

_*’Cause girl you earned it, yeah*_

_*Girl you earned it, yeah*_

Keeping her flushed against him, Steve sways her to the soft melodic beat, dipping her back, his hand tracing her neck, bringing her back up to him he sings… 

_*You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)*_

Quieting her thoughts, Steve gently glides his thumb across her lips, cupping her face in his hand, he watches as her lids grow heavy, slowly closing her eyes, she lean’s into his touch. And that gesture, that small gesture rips Steve right open because he _knows_ how hard it is for Lexi to be touched, it maddens every one of her senses. She’s touched starved… 

* _So you don’t pay it, don’t pay it no mind*_

_*We live with no lies*_

_*Hey, hey*_

_*And you’re my favorite kind of night*_

Keeping her eyes closed, the words slipping from her lips, the words she can _never_ say to him. Her hand reaching up and for the first time in her short twenty-one years of existence, she gently brushes her fingertips grazing his short beard. She hears Steve let out a choked moan, as she feels his hand cover hers, pressing her hand to his face… 

_*So I love when you call unexpected*_

_*’Cause I hate when the moments expected*_

_*So I’ma care for you, you, you*_

Those words yanking Steve’s heart out, his eyes screwed shut, his face wrecked with emotions his voice strained and shaking he whispers… “M’gonna take care of me baby?..” 

Nodding slowly, she knows he _feels_ her answer… 

* _I’ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah*_

Snapping his eyes open, Steve swallows a gulp of air, his chest tightening, staring at Lexi with such intensity his whole body begins to tremble. _Lexi Lexi Lexi…_ His eyes focused only on her. _Mine mine mine… fuckin’ mine…_ All Steve sees is Lexi, all Steve wants is Lexi, all Steve craves is Lexi, all Steve needs is Lexi. _Want need crave Lexi… Fuckin’ mine fuckin’ mine… Take care of you, need you, want you Lexi Lexi Lexi…_ Steve feels like he’s so high up he’s flying, can’t even feel his feet on the floor… _Lexi Lexi Lexi… control… control… control… Lexi…._

_*’Cause girl you’re perfect (girl you’re perfect)*_

_*You’re always worth it (always worth it)*_

_*And you deserve it (and you deserve it)*_

_*The way you work it (the way you work it)*_

_*’Cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)*_

_*Girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)*_

Pushing Lexi out of his arms, the look on his face sends a shock of fear through Lexi. His eyes dark and clouded like a thunderstorm, his pupils completely blown, his jaw clenched and his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, Lexi knows it has to hurt him, but somehow knowing he doesn’t feel the pain. Steve spins her around and slams her back hard against his chest, forcing a painful cry out of her. One strong hand closing around Lexi’s throat while he buries his face in her hair. His other hand shoved under her blouse, pressed against her stomach, his forearm keeping her restrained to him. Bending his knees a bit, spreading Lexi’s legs open he grinds his swollen cock deep in her ass hard. His fingers finding entrance into her mouth, she throws her head back on Steve’s shoulder, letting out a loud whimpering cry coming from her entire body. 

Steve’s voice is guttural, husky and dark as fuck as his mouth reaches Lexi’s ear and he continues to sing… the words taking on a completely different meaning… _Owning… Controlling… Darker…_

_*On that lonely night (lonely night)*_

_*I said it wouldn’t be love*_

_*But we felt the rush (felt NO love)*_

Gliding his hand down Lexi’s stomach, he traces the waistline of her very short, black leather shorts. Sitting snug and extremely low on her hips, his fingers skimming from one side of her hip bone to the other. Tracing back to the button, he slips first one finger then another inside her shorts, then another. Keeping Lexi pinned against him, not giving her any absolution, the hand around her throat slowly tightening, keeping her nicely secured to him, he slips a fourth finger inside her shorts making his hand strain and press against the soft silky feel of her… panties. 

Forcing his thumb now inside her shorts, his entire hand moving down… deeper still. Lexi’s eyes roll in the back of her head, she wants to scream, but Steve has taken complete and total control over her mind, body and soul. Her entire body is alive with every nerve ending firing rapidly at the same time. Squeezing her eyes shut she moans as his teeth graze her jaw. 

He softly skims over her panties, his experienced fingers stimulating her in ways she’s never experienced before. His hand cupping her sex, he pushes his palm into her clit and begins to rub her in half circles barely moving as he continues to grind his saturated cock into her ass. Steve can feel how responsive she is to his touch, but he also knows this _is_ too much for her. _Don’t give a fuck…_ Letting out his own groan in Lexi’s neck when he feels his fingers become slick with her wetness. Lexi, clutching and digging her fingernails into Steve’s thigh, her body rocking against Steve’s, her teeth biting into her bottom lip so hard she pierces the skin, blood flowing easily from her lip trickling down her chin, her neck. 

Lexi doesn’t know what she’s feeling. There’s something building up deep down within her, her body not belonging to her anymore, belonging to… to Steve. Shutting her eyes tight and snapping them open, she hears him sing again… 

_Owning… Controlling… Dark… Darker…_

_*It made us believe it there was only us (only us)*_

_*Convinced we were broken inside, yeah*_

_*Inside yeah*_

Bucking under his hold, Lexi’s senses are igniting fires raking throughout her body. Blood flowing steadily down her chin, the color of her eyes as red as the blood seeping from her lips. The unrelenting torture that is Steve Rogers not letting her go. 

Like a slow torturous climb, a pull that is both beyond painful and indescribable from deep down in her digging its hold on her body threatening to incinerate her from the inside out. She finally cries out “ _S-Steve! P—Please!... S—STOP!”_

Pulling his hand from inside her shorts he whirls Lexi around, anchoring his hand around her waist, _not letting you go… never fuckin’ letting you go..._ his eyes grow even darker when he sees tears streaking down her flushed face, and the blood seeping from her lips, her chin trembling. Her red eyes wide. 

Getting a good tight grip on her hair yanking her down, Lexi cries out again. _No one can hear me, no one can see me…_ Bringing his hand up to her face, the hand that was _cupping_ her, Lexi stares at him as he slips his middle finger in his mouth… closing his eyes _…_ he runs his tongue all over it, groaning, he laps up every last bit of her wetness. Opening his eyes and fuck dark doesn’t even come close to describing what Lexi sees. He leans back down so close to Lexi’s face, his lips grazing her cheeks as he licks her tears away, letting out a low guttural whine… 

 _“_ M’taste so fuckin’ good Lexi… you’re so good baby _…”_

Lexi is paralyzed. She can’t move. Can’t even breathe… _No no no no… please… no…_

Gripping her tighter and harder, his fingers digging into her hips, Steve repeats it over and over again. “M’so good… be good for me… fuckin’ taste you on my tongue baby…” 

Pulling out of his grip Lexi steps back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, blood smearing across her chin. Still trembling she rushes past Steve slamming against the farthest exit and begins to run as far as she can away from him.

Finally stopping in an alley, the cold air clinging to her feverish skin, Lexi breathes in air rapidly and exhales even quicker. Lightheadedness making her sway, must be the alcohol she thinks. Her hands shaking, she covers her eyes and wills her tears away, but that’s easier said than done. Pressing one hand against the cold brick of the building a new wave of tears slowly begin to rise. 

_I’m so stupid… so stupid… oh god Lexi, how could you… He doesn’t care about me… he could never care about me… I’m nothing but a joke to him… He called me a child… he’ll never look at me any other way… Oh god… I-I let him… he… touched me… He’s laughing at me… they’re all laughing at me… So stupid, I’m so stupid…_

Shaking her head and trying to pull herself together, she shudders sucking in the frigid night air into her lungs as the cold drizzle of rain begin to drip down her body. Wiping her eyes, she brushes the wetness away from her face, running a hand through her hair, she straightens her blouse and turns to walk but looks around and wonders where she is, still hearing the music of the club not too far away, she takes one step when she’s suddenly thrown back against the building clutching her stomach in pain. The pain making her drop to her knees as her legs buckle from underneath her. Her head spinning, dizziness and nausea hitting her like a freight train. 

_What?... What?..._

Her vision is beginning to blur, but from the corner of her eyes, she sees her bracelets glowing and pulsating yellow as the prick of the pins continue to pierce deeper into her skin. Her eyes grow with terror… 

_NO… NO… NO… NO… NO… NO… please please no…_

Another wave of vertigo hits Lexi, harder than the first one, dropping now on all fours, she sees lights at the far end of the alley… 

“Look at you…” A chuckle from right behind her. “Press this handing little Trigger once or twice and yur weak little bitch ain’t ya.” More chuckling. “Y’know I’ve been waitin’ for this for a _long_ time… this… m’hm… this is going to be fuckin’ fun Lexi…” 

The voice, that voice she knows it. Not familiar, but she knows it. She’s heard it before. She’s shoved backwards against the building by his boot, making her head crack against the wall, pain searing down her neck, Lexi huffs out a painful groan. Looking up at him she sees his face finally as he steps out of the shadows, the sporadic moon light filtering in pieces. 

_Oh no! No… him?! The agent from the hearing. R.Biers. Oh shit. The owner, the owner of the club. Elena Biers._

Laughing hysterical, Biers clutches his stomach. Kneeling down to Lexi, he grabs her thigh and squeezes it hard. 

“Ding ding ding, fuckin’ lightbulb right? Did ya put two and two together yet? This is my sister’s place. Can you believe the fuckin’ luck I must have, so she calls me up right and tells me ‘hey Riley, so yur fellow co-workers are having a get together at my club and guess who’s name is on the guest list’ and to my fuckin’ surprise it was you!” Riley shakes his head and finger at Lexi. 

“Fuckin’ epic! So tell me somethin’, how were those _special_ drinks she made for you? Those shots especially?” Leaning in closer to Lexi, he cups her face in his hands hard, a wicked grin curling his lips. “ _Verbane_ has no taste, did y’know that? Of course you did, the fuck am I thinkin’. The best part was, once you got out here and alone, no less, all I had to do was release it in your system.” 

Lifting up the Trigger he waves it in front of Lexi’s face, taunting her and taps the button. Releasing another wave of nausea as it weakens Lexi more. He runs his hand down Lexi’s blouse, sliding down to her inner thighs, he grips her tight, making Lexi wince in pain. 

“I watched you all night, got some great intel too. Thanks to that stupid bitches dumbass game. So yur a fuckin’ virgin huh? Ha! Who would’ve thought. I figured you for a major slut. But now—“ gripping his dick and pulling on it, he moans loud… 

“Auhh fuck…” 

“M’gonna fuck the hell outta you, real fuckin’ hard too. Ain’t takin’ you to no telly either. I’ma fuck you right here, on the ground like the whore you are. Y’think I didn’t see you? Out on that dance floor? Rubbing yur fuckin’ ass all over Rogers dick. Just like whore’s do.” Anger and hate pouring out of every pore in Riley’s body as he grips Lexi’s face back to him. 

“I saw _him…_ Saw _you_ … rubbin’ all over his dick.” Riley’s eyes dragging down Lexi’s body. “Fuckin’ vampire slut. I saw he had his fuckin’ hand inside yur pussy too. Getcha off? Huh? Did he? Did you fuckin’ come for him? How many fingers did he slide in yur tight little hole? He popped that cherry yet Lexi, or do I get that pleasure?” Sliding his hand higher on Lexi’s thigh he’s so close to touching her there. 

“Fuck you!” Lexi spits in Riley’s face. “This is the _only_ way you can touch me, by forcing yourself on me. You’re a _sad_ little human, you’re not even a _man_. Y’know what you are _Riley?”_ Lexi giggles hysterically continuing to taunt him now. _“_ You’re a little boy jerkin’ your tiny dick to Elena’s Victoria Secret catalog.” Lexi’s laughter now border lining on hysterics… _again._  

Looking up at Riley she can see he’s shaking badly. 

“Look at you.” Now it’s Lexi’s turn as her eyes drag down the length of Riley’s body. “You’re fuckin’ rattling in your skin. So pathetic. I should’ve snapped your fuckin’ neck at the hearing. SNAP!” 

Lexi jolts forward, hissing and barring her fangs as Riley stumbles back and falls flat on his ass. 

Hissing at him again she says “Go ahead. Press the fuckin’ Trigger, go for it _Riley._ Do it. So you can _fuck_ me while I’m half dead, ‘cause your dick can only get half up right? What’ya waiting for? Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it Riley! Fuckin’ do it already!” Screaming at him Lexi doesn’t realize tears are streaking down her face again. Pushing herself up, her hands pressed against the building she keeps her eyes glued on him. 

“But make sure you kill me, ‘cause if you don’t—you don’t get a second chance. I’ll fuckin’ kill you. Rip your throat out and watch you bleed out. And then—“ Lexi smiles, but this time, it doesn’t reach her eyes. Her eyes are full of another emotion all together. _Pain… Steve… Why…_ “I’ll make a _special_ visit to dear ol’ sis—“ her words filtering through him like poison. “How should I kill her _Riley?_ Fast and easy, take pity on her? Or…” Darting her eyes away Lexi remembers a particular kill from her past. “Or… expose every goddamn vein in her body, hang her out like a fuckin’ mannequin so she can feel herself slowly die…” Laughing again she watches as Riley stands and stumbles forward. 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up you fuckin’ whore!” Spittle flying from his mouth he back hands Lexi, cracking her against her jaw. Lexi spin’s around her face slamming into the side of the building as she falls back on her knees. 

 _“GAAAAHHH!”_ The scream coming from deep inside Lexi. Blood gushing from her split lip. Another sharp pain landing on her side from Riley kicking her, her body connecting solidly with the building. 

Pressing the Trigger releasing more verbane, Riley pulls Lexi up from the ground by the roots of her hair. Yanking hard, Lexi lets out another wail. Slamming her into the building, blood spewing from a fresh gash on her forehead, Lexi feels the faint pull of the darkness creeping up and wrapping its tentacle’s around her, dragging her down. The alcohol in her system only intensifying the effects of the verbane. 

Her legs giving out from under her, the hot sticky heat of her blood running down her face, dripping off her chin, Riley grabs her by the throat as he begins to squeeze down, Lexi’s vision starts to close in, the blackness welcoming her home. 

With every cough a new wave of pain washes over Lexi. Riley lets her go only to crack her again across her face, blood spewing from her mouth, reaching up, he rips her blouse clean off exposing her bra. Pushing Lexi down on the ground he rolls her on her back. Hovering over her, he spreads her legs wide with his knees. Sweat and Lexi’s blood dripping from his brow, he clasp his hand around her throat again. 

Lexi can hear the distinct sound of his metal belt buckle clanking as he undoes it and starts pulling down his zipper. Riley is talking but Lexi can’t hear him, instead she forces her eyes open and stares at the full moon. The only light illuminating the darkness that surrounds her. 

Because in the end, no matter how hard she tries, she always winds up on the ground. Battered, beaten and bloodied. _Alone…_ Closing her eyes she silently repeats to herself. 

_I’m okay… I’m okay… I’m okay… I’m okay… I’m… okay… okay… k… k…_

He pops the button on her shorts as he pulls her zipper down… 

 _I’m okay… I’m okay… I’m okay… I’m okay… I’m… okay… okay… k… k…_  

Slowly Lexi’s mind starts to drift off, the numbness crawling up her body taking everything from her and leaving nothing but an empty void. The faraway feeling of Riley’s hands on her hips trying to tug down her shorts. 

Suddenly, it’s gone… 

Trying to focus on the noise in the background, Lexi hears sporadic words, grunts and yelps of pain. Turning her head she sees Riley’s head snapping back as his body is slammed back repeatedly against the building.

The words slamming Lexi back into her body. 

“YOU MUTHERFUCKER! I’MA FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!” 

A fist connecting with Riley’s mouth as teeth and jaw break and shatter. Blood splattering across the wall. Riley lets out a garbled painful choked sob, but its cutoff immediately by another fist breaking his nose, blood just pouring like a busted water pipe. 

Turning on her side, Lexi tries to get up but her legs are so weak. She falls back down, the deadly cocktail of verbane and alcohol clutching and keeping her in its vice grip. Looking up again she sees… Steve. 

Steve pummeling him into the fuckin’ ground. Fist after fist after fist after bloody fuckin’ fist. Looking over at Lexi, his eyes red rimmed and inflamed he mouths…

_Oh baby…_

Crawling over to the building Lexi drags herself up, the dizziness threatening her to pull her back down. She leans against the building as she slides across it and wills her legs to move, and move now. From behind her Lexi can still hear Steve cursing and beating the life out of Riley. 

Finally being able to stand and stumble on her own she runs and falls, drags herself back up she runs and falls some more. Stumbling and crawling most of the time. The frigid rain littering her body with goosebumps. Licking her lips she winces in pain as the gash on her swollen lip still oozes with her blood. Running now and stumbling some more she makes it to an abandoned park. 

Glancing around Lexi can see swings, deteriorating metal clattering in the wind, several just hanging off of one chain, looking eerily and ghostly in the pale moonlight. She drops to her knees and begins to crawl away. Passing rusted metal slides, and a kiddie carousel, the dead eyes of the plastic horses staring straight through her soul. Pushing forward, she struggles to stand, digging her hands into the wet earth she drags herself up, leaning against the bark of a dead tree. She makes it to the edge of the park, the drop a sheer cutoff to a hundred foot fall. Lexi vaguely remembers something about a sinkhole nearby. 

Dropping down on her knees again, disoriented, and her head pounding madly, she tries her hardest to stand. Lexi knows this isn’t the effects of the verbane alone. 

_Oh god… I’m drunk…_

“Lexi…” A hushed voice calls out to her, carried by the howl of the wind. 

Whirling around to the sound of _his_ voice way too fast, she spins and stumbles backwards landing hard on her ass, she looks up, the vertigo hitting her with another wave of nausea. He’s only several feet away. Trying to gain her focus on _him_ she notices streaks of blood on his face, his eyes red rimmed and his brow creased up, with a look on his face that Lexi can’t understand. 

Reaching out towards Lexi, lifting his blood soaked hands Steve whispers “Lexi… please.” Steve’s trying to control the unsteadiness in his voice, but seeing Lexi like this, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead, her swollen lip bleeding, his anger is still very evident, he tries to push it down. Because looking at Lexi, he doesn’t know what state she’s in _mentally._  

Her eyes are focusing on Steve and focusing on nothing. She looks up at him and watches as his eyes drop down from her face and scan her body. It’s cold, and Lexi begins to shiver, but the trembling is clawing at her bones and gripping her from her very core. 

Staring at Lexi, Steve feels sick to his stomach, his eyes searching her all over, her blood streaking dark red lines from her head down to her stomach. Her legs and knees are scraped up and dirty, her arms have scratches and bruises all over and looking closer… _ughh god…_ she has that bastard’s fucking handprints wrapped around her throat. 

Pulling his sweater off practically ripping it from his own body, Steve’s left standing with just a tight black tank top on. Moving a step closer, Lexi lifts her hands up at him, trying to ward him off. 

“Lexi please, it’s cold out, please—just take my sweater okay. Please put it on. Please.” Pleading with her, Steve tries to keep his voice under control. “You don’t want me to come near you, I won’t… okay. I won’t. But _please…_ Lexi, please put it on okay. Look, I—I’m going to toss it to you.” Tossing his sweater to Lexi, it lands right in front of her. “There, okay. Can you put it on? Huh? Please… please Lexi, just put it on.” 

Looking down at the sweater as if it’s alien, she just shakes her no. Standing up she looks Steve dead in his eyes. “M’don’t need yur sweatah…” Lexi’s words are slurred and dragged. The alcohol in her blood stream taking utter control of her speech. Feeling her body wobble to the left she stumbles down on one knee. Yanking her heels off, first from one foot then the other, she stands up after several tries. 

Barefoot and shirtless, bloodied and beaten, she stands there staring at Steve in just her black lace bra and short black leather shorts. Steve can’t tear his eyes away from Lexi, memories that he pushed way down deep inside of him flooding through him, the agony washing all over him again. His breathing is hard and shallow and all he wants to do is wrap her in his arms and take her home, his home. To bathe her and treat her wounds, lay her down on his bed and hold her tight against his body and gently kiss her pain away. Protect her and never let her go. 

 _Dear God… she’s so tiny…_  

“Lexi, please,” Is the only thing that Steve seems to be able to say over and over, he’s doesn’t care that he’s sounding like a broken record, because nothing else he says is reaching her. “Come to me-” lifting his hands out, he motions her to come to him taking a step forward… “let me take you home, okay. Let me clean you up, you’re hurt.” _…Please baby…_

“No… M’don’t wanna go home wih you.” Looking down at her body, Lexi sway’s with a silent sob. “Look at meh.” Throwing her hands up and dropping them back down to her side, Lexi wipes at her eyes quickly, swallowing hard she looks up at Steve again, and the pain is so crystal clear that it shatters Steve’s heart. 

“Why?... Why do they m’anna hurt meh? Whas wrong wih meh?” 

_Oh god… no… oh Lexi… baby… no no no…_

Steve is completely wrecked. His chin trembling. If it wasn’t for the fact the he’s trying to keep it together for Lexi, he would’ve fucking lost it already. Hearing her voice so small, so tiny, so childlike its killing Steve. He knows enough about the effects of alcohol. Your inhibitions are thrown out the window, so hearing Lexi talking like _this_ —it’s how she _really_ feels. 

Like a goddamn storm her emotions are all over the place. She’ll go from meek and wounded her eyes conveying all her pain, to unfocused, withdrawn and far away, to staring back at Steve with such rage and anger.So he tries to get through to her again.

His voice low and gently he says “There’s nothing wrong with you Lexi, it’s _him_. He’s never going to hurt you again, okay. I _fu_ —promise you.” Steve’s voice is littered with emotion, his hands balled up by his side. “No one is ever going to hurt you again, _ba_ —I promise you.” 

Lexi’s eyes are pooling with tears yet unshed and anger. “Liar! Yur fuckin’ liar! Riley… he… he m’anna fuck meh, but you…” Lexi is now pointing at Steve. Her hand steady. “You m’anna… m’anna _kill meh…_ ” 

 _“France… yousaid… yousaid…”_ Lexi’s voice is pitching high and low whines. Looking up at him she says _“m’gonna throwme off therocks m’broken body… yousaid n’mone woul’ giveahshit…”_  

Steve’s jaw drops, his heart fucking breaks. The air punched out of his lungs. Lowering and shaking his head back and forth, he scraps his hands through his hair, wiping his mouth scraping at his beard. 

 _Oh shit… “Auh_ , Lexi… no no no… I don’t… I—I…” 

Shaking her head from side to side hard, she claps her palms over her ears. 

“Des too _much_ noise inma _head…”_

 _Oh god…_ Steve knows that besides that bastard pumping her with verbane, the intoxication is taking over her. Lexi’s never drank before, and what she must be feeling, physically and mentally and not to mention emotionally, it’s pure fucking hell for her. He feels so goddamn helpless right now. 

“Lexi, please… just let me take you home. I won’t hurt you. I swear to God I won’t.” Steve brushes his hair back in exasperation. 

“Why?” Lexi whines… 

“What? Steve takes one step forward and Lexi stumbles one step back. 

“Why don’ y’manna fuck meh? Is cuz m’not human? Huh C’ptain Rogerzzz? But y’fuck Agen Agron. She… she _nasty_.” Instantly Lexi’s right in front of Steve, shocking him. Just inches away from his face. Getting a good look at her, he lets out a cry. 

“Is cuz m’not purty? I’ma monster right? Don’ lie to meh…” Lifting her hand she shakes a finger at him. “Cuz yur a fuckin’ liah _Steeeve._ ” 

 _Oh fuck… Jesus Lexi… Do I want to fuck you?... Oh god…_ Steve can’t answer that question. 

“No Lexi, oh god no, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Please Lexi, let me take you home please Lexi. Look at you, you’re freezing please, Lexi. I’m begging you.” Steve is completely lost, he’s never felt this lost before in his entire life. He doesn’t know how to fix this, if he grabs her, he’s scared of what she’ll do, though she’s still weak, her speed is gradually coming back. 

“Can I tell you m’secret?” Steve stares at Lexi and all he can do is slowly nod his head. 

Licking her lips again, Lexi winces in pain. “M’neber fuck b’fore…” Pressing her finger to her lips, eyes wide and frantically looking around, she whispers “I’ma v’rgin. I scared. Is gonna hurt… I scared _Steeeve… ssh…_ don’ tell nobody… I neber been kiss b’fore.” 

Grabbing at Lexi now, she shoves away from him and yells “No! No! Don’ fuckin’ touch meh! You! You said m’was an animal! Y’threw me!” 

Steve scraping his hands through his hair again, brows creased, eyes searching everywhere, he takes several more steps towards Lexi. His anxiety teetering. He needs to get to her. No one’s _ever_ going to hurt her again. No one’s ever going to touch her again. 

“Lexi please… please I’m begging you, we’ll go wherever you want to go, please. We’ll talk all night long, okay let’s just get out of here. Please Lexi.” 

“No! No! No!” Screaming at Steve now, Lexi’s voice is cracking. “M’not going anywhere wih you. You hate meh! Why! I do e’vrythin you wan’. E’vrythin you say. But m’not good enouff for you! Look at meh! Wha did I do? Why do y’hate meh? M’life isn’t mah life.” Tapping at the bracelets on her wrists Lexi giggles quietly. And almost to herself, but clear enough for Steve hear, Lexi lets out the most heart wrenching sob as she stares into his eyes… “M’not yur punchin’ bag no more.” 

Steve’s lost all ability to speak, his throat is closed off. He can’t even form one fucking coherent thought right now. He’s fucked up, he’s knows that. Everything he’s done to Lexi, she’s never deserved it.

 _I’m sorry baby… I’m so fuckin’ sorry… baby please… I’m so fuckin’ sorry Lexi…_  

Whispering quietly she says “M’done… m’done…” 

“What?” Steve huffs. 

“M’done… m’so fuckin’ done, m’leavin’…” 

“Wait what? What are you talking about Lexi? What do you mean you’re done? What do you mean you’re leaving?” Panic setting in. 

“I said m’done! M’leavin’ gonna take these brace’its off and no’mone gonna stap me. _So fuckyou shield_! N’fuck you Riley!” Lexi can barely stand, her body rocking back and forth. Glaring at Steve she points her finger at him… “Nd… _fuckyou_ too C’ptain Rogerzzz.” Steve is glued to the ground by an invisible anchor. His heart slowly being ripped out again and again. 

“No Lexi!” Steve’s yelling now, fuck it! She can’t mean that! She fucking can’t. S.H.I.E.L.D won’t let her go. They’ll hunt her down. They’ll kill her first before they let her go. 

“No! M’leavin’… far away, where no’mone gonna find meh!” Bowing her head down fresh tears starting to flood her eyes. Wiping her eyes quickly with the back of her hand she sniffles quietly. 

Rushing past Steve, he’s able to get ahold of Lexi’s arm as she runs past him. 

“Lexi Lexi Lexi Lexi! No!” Hysteria gripping at Steve. “Listen to me please I’m begging you! Don’t do this! Please! Don’t do this to me!” 

Whirling around on him Lexi screams out “I said don’ _touchmeh!_ Don’ e’vr touch meh!” Lexi’s eyes are glossy and completely unfocused. Breathing in deeply she whispers, her head hanging down “No more…” Without looking up she turns around, Steve grabs at her fingers, one last desperate attempt to hold onto her. But its futile, even before he can fully wrap his hand around her, she’s gone. 

Looking around frantically, turning this way and everyway, Steve takes off running, yelling after her. His voice carried by the wind. Only stopping briefly to contemplate which way she could have gone, before breaking out into another run.

 

*********************

Making it to the beach, Starks mansion looming up ahead, Lexi looks out towards the waves, the soft ripple of the water humming in her ears. Taking in a deep breath of ocean air, she strips out of her bra, shorts and panties. Turning away from the beach she begins to walk up the stairs leading up to the house. 

Behind her, the small pile of ripped, dirty and bloody clothes burst into flames… 

Sliding the door open she walks through the great room, she’s literally on autopilot. Her limbs move because they have to, not because she’s willing them too. Down the stairs she walks into the bedroom and straight into the bathroom. She stops in front of the full length mirror and stares at the stranger in the reflection. 

Gliding her fingers down the slick glass, as if the thing staring back at her is some stranger, she’s dirty and bloodied. Her lip swollen and bruised. Her hair matted with blood, the gash on her forehead continues to drum in pain. Eyes roaming down her body, she winces, her finger tips reaching up to her hips, she sees entire handprints seared into her skin. 

 _His hands… Steve…_  

Fingerprints engraved in her throat. 

_Steve’s and Riley’s…_

The anger rising in Lexi like a tightly coiled snake. Her body begins to quake, staring at the mirror she lets out a wretched scream as her fist shatters the glass in a million pieces. The voice unrecognizable as her own. Stepping back Lexi walks into the shower and turns on the cold water to full blast. And the cold is what she needs right now. The numbness dulling away her pain. Sliding down the tile wall she pulls her knees up and buries her head down.

 

********************

Laying down flat on his back, a sheer bed sheet scantily laid across his naked body, Steve’s mind is restless. One arm resting behind his head the other splayed out across his stomach. His eyes dark and focused. 

_Lexi…_

Looking over to his laptop on the nightstand he watches the yellow blinking light pulsating rapidly. The address below is to Starks place on the beach. 

 _Lexi…_  

************************ 

 

Slamming his fist down on the wooden work bench, he grabs a cigarette from his pack and lights it up taking a deep drag. Shaking his head back and forth he looks over to his nephew slumped over on a chair sobbing uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Blood dripping from his mouth. 

“Goddammit! I told _you!_ Fuckin’ warned _you_! Roger’s watches her like a fuckin’ hawk! One simple thing you had to do. One. Simple. Fuckin’. Thing. She had it in her system, all you had to do was dose her up one more time, and it would’ve knocked her ass out. And brought her here to me. From here I would’ve moved her.” Grabbing the hammer that was in his hand he throws it clear across the garage, it lands with a hard clatter. 

Riley moaning in pain and fear, his eyes swollen shut, his face unrecognizable, jaw grotesquely broken, he hangs on to his dislocated shoulder. “Please Uncle, I need a doctah…” His words slurring as if he’s drunk. 

Walking over to Riley, the older man looks at him and takes pity. “Yeah, I suppose you do. Rogers worked you over good didn’t he—Jesus Riley, you’re lucky he didn’t fuckin’ kill you. C’mon, I know where I can take you.” Lifting Riley up, he lays him in the back of his pick-up truck as he lets out muffled groans of pain. 

“Make ‘em pay Uncle… Make ‘em pay.” Riley huffs out. 

Looking out the window Danvers sparks another cigarette as he drives off. Talking to himself more than to Riley he says “Oh don’t you worry, that little bitch, I got something planned real nice for her.” Taking a long drag, Danvers can’t help but let a smile creep across his face. “Yeah… real fuckin’ nice…”

 

***************************

Throwing her bag in the back seat of Stark’s Mustang, Lexi leaves the keys to the house on the tool bench. Climbing into the driver’s seat she pulls out and makes good time up the coast. It’s been almost a week since that night, Lexi fully healed now, hasn’t gone into S.H.I.E.L.D or been in contact with anyone.

With Stark and Pepper still in New York, and Happy being M.I.A most of the time, it makes it easier for Lexi to leave without questions.

Pulling off onto a dirt road, Lexi drives about half a mile in. She shuts the engine off and gets out. Opening the hood of the car, she leans in and listens. Straightening up she closes the hood and lifts the car of the ground with a wave of her hand. Walking directly under it, the Mustang now suspended in mid-air Lexi reaches up under the transmission and pulls out a transponder. 

“There you are. Can’t have you letting them know where I am, can I?”

Tossing it in her hand she steps out from under the car and glides it down. Jumping back in the car Lexi turns right back around and onto the main road. The GPS sitting snug in the passenger seat blinking green. 

She sticks to the back roads, passing through small towns here and there. Stopping only to fuel up and use the restroom. It’s late at night and there’s been a steady rain falling. Pulling into a gas station, Lexi walks in, grabs a cappuccino pays for her fuel and out the door she goes, two minutes later she’s on the road again. 

An hour into the drive Lexi begins to roll her neck, suddenly feeling tired. Shaking the feeling she grips the steering wheel tighter. Focusing on the winding mountain road her vision is beginning to blur. Lexi is struggling to breathe now, fighting for every bit of air she’s trying to force into her lungs, the Mustang weaving in and out. Her vision closing in on her, eyelids fluttering close…

************************

 

 _Mm—mm… Auhhh… my head…_ Her head feels as if in any moment it’s about to be split in half. Lifting her head slowly, the pain shots up forcing a groan. “ _Auuuh…”_ Moving her head gently from one side to another, Lexi tries to remember. 

_Driving… gas station… it was… was raining?... Tired… so tired… must’ve crashed… fallen asleep… Have to get up… get out…_

Pushing herself to move, Lexi tries to lift her hand… but she can’t. She feels something tugging on her wrist. Trying to lift the other hand, she feels the same tug. Fluttering her eyes open, her eyes roll back. Even in the dim light her eyes hurt to stay open as they involuntary shut close again. Swallowing hard, her throat feels very dry, she forces her eyes open. 

_Oh god…_

Looking around the sparsely decorated room, her vision still a bit hazy, but clear enough to know she’s not in the Mustang anymore. She’s in a bedroom. It’s dimly lit, but Lexi can see a five drawer dresser directly in front of her against the far wall. A solid wood one by the looks of it, old too, possibly antique. Pushing out a breath of air, her eyes go to the door. Closed. A solid wood door with peeling paint. Glancing to the floor she sees distressed wood flooring. 

Looking over to her right she notices a window with four panes. The glass is murky and dirty. There’s a little bit of moonlight flickering in. Not a lot, but just enough to cast an eerie glow. 

A cold chill begins to seep through Lexi. She doesn’t know where she is. And that’s when it hits her. She’s on a bed. Looking down at her body, the clothes she had on before are gone. She’s wearing a very short pale pink nightie with thin straps. Moving her body just an inch she can tell she still has on her bra and panties.

That’s it. Lexi begins to get up off the bed, when she’s pull back wincing in pain from her arms. Turning her head to the right, Lexi sees her arm is stretched out, a metal cuff clasp to her wrist, a chain leading from the cuff and anchored into the brick wall behind the bed. Quickly turning to the left she sees the same on her left wrist. 

But that’s not what makes her heart jump into her throat. The beeping sound of the machines on either side of Lexi does. There’s an IV drip attached to her bracelets on her left wrist, making a fist she can feel the tension of the needle lodged in her vein. Glancing back up to the clear liquid in the bag, Lexi doesn’t need to guess what it is. Verbane. 

Glancing now back to her right, Lexi sees the same IV set-up on her right wrist, squeezing her fist shut, she feels the needle under her skin, buried in a vein. But this bag, isn’t holding verbane. The liquid is black as night, the weight of it straining against the IV pole.

Lexi feels her panic rising, closing her eyes she tries to control her breathing but it’s coming in hard, fast and broken. Looking down the length of her body she notices her ankles are shackled to chains. She’s spread eagle flat on her back. Looking around wildly she tries to concentrate on the door knob to unlock it… It doesn’t even rattle.

Throwing her head back, she looks towards the window, and sees nothing but nightfall.

The air around Lexi begins to shift and feel thick, her heart starts to race, lifting her head up she stares at the far corner of the bedroom, and out of the darkness he appears. 

Lexi is too frozen to look away. Too frozen to move. Too frozen to breathe. Her eyes wide. The rapid beating of her heart now ceasing to exist. Her breath hitches as her eyes look directly at… _him._  

He takes several more steps closer to the footboard of the bed and just stands there. Staring. At. Lexi. 

He’s completely shrouded in black. From head to toe. His boots, pants, sweater, even his hands are covered. By the looks of it he’s wearing black leather gloves. He must be wearing some kind of cold weather hood that’s completely covering his head. But what keep’s Lexi’s eyes glued to him, is what’s on his face. A white emotionless mask. Eyes hollowed out with blackness behind them. A nose with two slits and a mouth that doesn’t move. 

_Oh god…_

And it hits Lexi. She doesn’t need to look around anymore. She knows what’s happening. This isn’t S.H.I.E.L.D, has nothing to do with them. This… this is something far worse. This… is standing right in front of her, an abyss. 

Lexi just stares at _it… him…_

He moves closer to the foot of the bed, his arms resting on the footboard, slowly cocking his head to the right, he leans in a bit more. Lexi doesn’t realize, but she’s digging her head deeper into the pillow, her eyes fixated on _him._ He whispers… 

“Welcome home…”

 

 

 

_ _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do a playlist of songs I listened to get me in the mindset of each chapter.
> 
> 1) Ne-Yo "She Knows"  
> 2) "Earned It" Fifty Shades of Grey Soundtrack  
> 3) "From The Ground" Hollywood Undead
> 
> Also I love Hollywood Undead so you'll see their songs a lot in each chapter playlist.


	5. Let The Punishment... Fit The Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning on this chapter. There is mention of "intended sexual assault" referencing from chapter 4.  
> There is graphic depiction of violence. A main character is called "whore/slut" if this offends anyone, please skip over the section, but it was vital in the scene. 
> 
> This chapter was very hard for me to write, took longer than I wanted to get out, but I hope for those who read it and have been following this story, you enjoy it. And understand this... this is only the beginning...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading...

Welcome… Home…

Those two words resonating throughout her body. 

Her breath is caught in her lungs, she can’t inhale, can’t exhale, can’t blink, and can’t move. She can only… stare.

Keeping her eyes on _him…_ she mentally photographs the room. 

Twenty by twenty. 

The remnants of long ago blue faded paint now peeling off the walls. One window, on the right with four murky and dirty panes. A skylight in the ceiling, littered with leaves and dirt. Sparsely furnished, with one dresser, a nightstand and a bed.  The bed itself is massive. Even with the way she’s spread eagle, her hands and legs are nowhere near the headboard or the foot-board. With no sheet covering her body, she’s trying her best to control the shiver that’s starting to rise. 

Fisting her hands, the pinch of the needles imbedded in her veins making her wince slightly. 

“I… wouldn’t do that… if I were you.” 

Lexi lets out the breath she’s been holding since _he_ emerged from the darkened corner. He’s using some sort of voice distorter. But there’s a coldness that Lexi more feels than hears.  Glaring at him, Lexi watches as he straightens up and slowly walks towards the door turning the knob as he pulls on it. The door doesn’t open, doesn’t even budge. Lifting his gloved hands, he slides them down from the top of the door frame back to the knob. Twisting and turning it, it jiggles and rattles but doesn’t open.  He doesn’t have to say a word for Lexi to know what he’s trying to tell her. 

_You’re not going anywhere…_

Turning around, he walks up to the IV pole on Lexi’s left. Tracing his fingers down the saline bag, down the tubing, back up to the drip chamber he turns it up a notch.  Trying to swallow, her throat begins to tighten. Lexi instantly feels the effects of the verbane, the coldness chilling her veins. It’s not enough to knock her out, but it’s enough to keep her... compliant.

“You know what this is… don’t you.” 

Lexi knows he’s not asking a question. He’s reaffirming the fact that she _knows_ what’s in the bag. She doesn’t answer him. Her eyes stay focused on that faceless mask.  Slowly shifting his entire body to face the bed, he’s barely three feet away. The deadpan voice coming through the distorter only adding to her sense of dread. 

"You will learn, that I will never, ever, ask you a question twice.” 

Staring at him, Lexi nods slowly as she waits for him to say something, anything. Trying to get some sort of sense of him, of who he is… Lexi’s eyes slowly slide down his body. He’s tall, big, but with him wearing all black it’s hard for her to judge his body type.  Closing her eyes, Lexi tries to block out all outside noise and hon in on _him._  

 _UGHHH!!! NO! DAMMIT!! I can’t… I can’t read him_ … 

He laughs. The sickening sound of his laughter through the distorter makes Lexi’s skin crawl. Opening her eyes and glaring at him, her anger rising, she pulls at her restraints again. Biting down on her tongue hard, Lexi starts to move her legs back and forth rapidly, the shackles on her ankles digging into her flesh. Twisting and turning she wraps her hands around the chains as she begins to yank on them. Ignoring the pain from the needles jabbed in her veins she trashes harder, never taking her eyes off of him. 

The IV poles begin to rattle violently. 

Jumping on the bed quickly, he straddles Lexi as he grabs both her wrist and pins them above her head with one hand. “ _Aaaahh!!!_ …” Lexi lets out a loud cry as he squeezes her wrist tight. 

Gripping her wrists tighter, he moves his fingers up to the back of her hands, feeling for the needles he can tell that with all her trashing around and pulling on the chains she’s managed to dislodge them from her veins. 

Twisting her wrists hard towards him so he can get a better look, he sees that the needles, though still embedded under her skin have leaked blood making the back of her hand swell with deep red blotches.

Reaching up above him in the center of the cold brick wall, he pulls down hard and counter clockwise on a lever. That pull, yanks the chains spreading Lexi wider. Letting go of both her wrist, the pull caused by the chains spreads Lexi’s arms and legs as far apart as they can physically go. 

“GAAAHHH!!!” A wretched scream rips through her throat. The pain of being torn apart in four different directions is unbearable. Closing her eyes and twisting her face away, she feels all his weight pressing down on her body. 

Biting down on her lip hard, trying her best to quiet the scream that’s lodged in her throat she doesn’t look at him. She won’t give him that. Breathing hard and ragged, her chest heaving rapidly, Lexi tries to remain calm. 

Grabbing her face and yanking her back to look at him, he leans into her, pressing all of his weight on top of her. Lexi stares up at the faceless mask staring back down on her. Not being able to move or break free, she waits. 

“Let me explain something to you… how this is going to play out. You see that IV pole right there?” Gripping Lexi’s face he turns her towards the left. Her eyes focusing on the plastic bags filled with clear liquid. “You know exactly what that is, don’t you? It’s been in your system for quite some time now. Wanna try throwing me off of you? _Huh?_ How about you try some of those Jedi mind tricks you seem to be so good at.” He taunts her. 

Laughing now, he shakes his head. Lexi presses her lips together, the pain in her limbs steadily increasing. Forcing a groan back down, Lexi’s rushed breath escaping her pressed lips. 

His gloved hand still gripping her face, his fingers digging into her cheeks, Lexi can smell the strong scent of leather. The metallic taste of her own blood seeping on her tongue from her fangs piercing the insides of her cheek. Twisting her face to the right, he leans in and whispers in her ear. 

“Now… can you guess what tasty treat is in that bag?” 

Lexi’s eyes are wide, her body writhing and squirming under _him_. All his weight bearing down on her, his laughter ringing in her ears as he leans in closer. Lexi can clearly hear his ragged breathing as he whispers “ _Mmm…_ _Fuck yeah_ … just like that. Feels good don’t it…” 

Immediately stopping, Lexi fist her hands, trying her hardest not to stare at _him._ Yanking her face back to him, he moves his head slowly down her body. Helpless to look away, Lexi follows his motion. Watching that faceless mask drag down her body, she _feels_ his full weight on her. 

 _He’s… big…_

“ _Oh_ … why’d you stop? Shit was starting to feel real fuckin’ good too…” Laughing again, he shakes his head back and forth. 

Grabbing Lexi by her neck and pushing her head into the pillow, all the laughter gone from his voice he says “-20 degrees…” 

Lexi’s heart slams against her chest. Everything stops. 

 _No…. No…_

“Yeah… I got your attention now… don’t I?” 

Trying to form a word any word, Lexi’s voice is trapped in her throat. Looking away from him she stares at the black liquid. 

 _-20 degrees… -20 degrees… -20 degrees… he knows… how does he know?_

“Did you know, that Plasma can be frozen for several years?” Lifting his hand from her throat, he slowly traces his gloved thumb over her cheek. “The thawing process, that’s the tricky part, takes time though. It’s not that simple. You see, all those blood banks and their fancy equipment, it’s really intricate how they get the plasma heated to _just_ the right temperature before transfusion.” 

Slowly bringing Lexi’s face back to his, he glides his thumb over her lips. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt them, if it was a bit on the cold side. _Huh?_ What do you think?” 

Lexi doesn’t say anything. She needs him to keep talking. 

Pressing his body down on her. Lexi can feel him surrounding her, suffocating her. Biting down a groan, she can _feel… him._

 _“Mmm… fuck…_ that feels so good…” Breaking into another round of laughter he shakes his head again. 

She doesn’t take her eyes off of him… 

Gripping her face hard, Lexi can taste the bitterness in his words. “It’s poison to you isn’t it? If that plasma enters your blood stream, it’ll burn you from the inside out. _Slowly_ … poisoning you. Of course you won’t die that easy. It’ll take time. Painstakingly… taking it’s time. Working throughout your body, breaking you down. You’ll want to scream, the pain, it’s going to be excruciating. In the end… you’ll beg me to kill you…” 

 _You motherfucker…_

“Yeah… what’s a matter? _Huh?_ You kinda—sorta hate me don’t you?” Giggling he waves his finger back and forth in Lexi’s face. “There’s one more thing I forgot to tell you—“ gliding his finger down Lexi’s lips slowly, he leans in close to her face as he slides his faceless mask against her mouth. 

Stopping only to press his emotionless mouth on Lexi’s swollen and bitten lips, she glares into those blackened eyes as she hears his shallow breathing. “—you see that— _Mmm… Fuck…”_ Rolling his hips down against Lexi, she lets out a strangled moan. 

“ _Fuck me…_ that… that feels so fuckin’… _Mmm…_ good… _goddamn_ …” Rolling his hips again, this time, pushing down and up slowly, savoring every bit of delicious friction so that his harden cock rub’s against her slit, his breath coming in and out, he groans “ _Ahhh… shit…_ what do you have down there? Damn… maybe… maybe, I’ll take myself a little peek… what’d you say? _Huh?”_

“FUCK YOU!!!” Lexi yells. “You can go to hell!” Trying to push him off of her, Lexi pulls on the restraints again. Ignoring the pain, the burning stretch in her limbs, she continues to wiggle underneath him, as he presses down on her again. 

That motion, that… wiggle and writhing back and forth, elicits yet another moan from him. 

“ _Mmm… Shit…_ You keep that up, m’gonna make me fuckin’ come…” 

“ _Aaaahhh!!_ Get the fuck off me!” 

Grabbing Lexi’s neck, he slams her down on the bed. Tightening the grip he has on her, he leans his face to her cheek, his rushed heated breath coming through the mask. Dropping his full weight on her he turns her face to his as he slowly drags his face up and down her body. Pushing her thighs open further, his harden cock rubs against Lexi’s inner thigh. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to keep as still as she can. 

 _Stop moving… I need to stop moving… if I stop moving… he’ll go… he’ll stop… please... stop…_

Lexi can feel his gloved fingers digging into her flesh, making it harder to swallow. Biting down on her tongue, because she’ll never give him the satisfaction of begging him to stop or hearing her cry out in pain. 

Swallowing hard, Lexi can… _feel him…_  

“ _Fuck… Me…”_ Laughing now, he rubs his face against Lexi’s cheek as he grazes her ear. His fingers gliding over her lips, his thumb tracing the soft curve of her mouth as he slowly tugs on her bottom lip and slips the tip of his gloved thumb in. He cups her face while he seeks out what he’s searching for. 

 _Her fangs…_

_“Mmmm… fuck…”_

_“Goddamn…_ your fangs…” Rubbing his faceless mask up and down on the side of her lips he whispers “Tell me something—“ his thumb slides over her fangs, her tongue “—do you have… _fangs_ …. down there too?” 

Opening her eyes and staring at him, Lexi doesn’t say anything. Her eyes are locked on him. 

“I’m a lot of things. You’ll learn that very, very quickly.” His voice has taken on a different tone, lower, harsher. Cold. Even with the distorter, Lexi can hear the underlying edge in it. 

“But one thing I’m not… is a rapist. I don’t _need_ to force myself on a woman to get a piece of ass.” Caressing Lexi’s face he glides his fingers over her mouth, her nose, her eyes, gently pushing the hair out of face, he rolls his hips barely skimming on her thigh. 

“I like my women receptive and responsive. The feel of their body bucking under me begging for more… or screaming for me to stop. My cock drenched from their soaked pussy, while I slam into them over—“ he continues to roll his hips on Lexi’s thighs, pushing down and up… down and up. “—and over… again. Until… she fuckin’ comes all over me…” 

A choked whine slips out of Lexi, her brow creased, the pure hatred that she feels for this… this thing on her is beyond comprehensible. The pain in her arms, her hands, her legs is tolerable, but for how long. What does he want? 

Placing his hands on either side of Lexi’s face on the mattress he pins her down as he rubs his faceless mask on her mouth. 

“Let me ask you… when was the last time you _came?..._ _Huh?_ Was it good? Who made you… _come?_ Did he _fuck you_ long and hard? Made you scream out _his_ name? Did you scratch the hell outta his back? _Yeah_ … I bet you did. You look like a scratcher. Yeah, that shit’s hot as fuck. Was he a vampire like you? He’d have to be right? I mean… you’d probably bite his cock right off if he wasn’t.” 

Bending his elbows, he presses down on her again, pushing her deeper into the mattress. Lifting his knees, he spreads her thighs further apart. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lexi silently screams. 

 _God stop! Please… please stop… please…_

“Did you suck his cock? _Hm?”_ Sliding one hand down her body, he drags his fingers up and down her thigh as red streaks are seared into her flesh. “I bet you give good fuckin’ head too. _Fuck…_ your mouth… Your mouth was made to suck dick… _Mmm…_ How ‘bout your pussy? Did you give him a little taste? _Huh?_ Did he make you _come_ like that? Eating you out?” 

Lexi can’t and won’t look at him. She wish to God, she wouldn’t have to hear… _him._ The things he’s saying to her. 

 _I hate you…_

Pushing off of her, his hands still pressed on the side of her face he orders. “Look at me.” 

Opening her eyes slowly, Lexi just stares at him. 

“Don’t… fuck… with… me. You’re still alive because I _allow_ you to still be alive. Understand this, I _am_ going to kill you. _Eventually…_ When I decide.” 

Fisting her hands, the anger that Lexi’s pushed down surfaces. Lifting her head up she closes the distant between them. 

“You think… this is the first time I’ve ever been in chains? Locked away? Threatened to be killed… every… single… day.” Letting out a giggle, Lexi’s eyes are red rimmed and wet. Her words, low and soft, but nothing less than the truth. 

Lifting up even closer to him, she pulls harder on the chains, the clanking and the rattling echoing throughout the room. Biting down on her bottom lip, her fangs pierce straight through, breaking the skin as bright red blood begins to flow steadily. 

Staring up at him, Lexi drags her eyes up and down _his_ body. The anger fueled even more by the fact that he hasn’t moved off of her. He’s a sick bastard. She can smell it on him. Pressing her bloodied lips to _its…_ mouth, Lexi smears her blood on it. Closing her eyes, she parts her lips and licks her blood from _its_ mouth, _its_ nose, she circles her tongue over _its_ entire face. Licking her way back to _its_ mouth, she slides her tongue up and down, blood still flowing from her lip. Such a contrast against the white of his mask. 

Opening her eyes, Lexi stares into nothing but darkness. Licking her fangs she whispers “You’re a coward you know that. You hide behind a mask and a voice that isn’t yours, and you have me chained to a wall. _Yeah…_ you’re a big man aren’t you? Don’t threaten to kill me. Save your speech. If you’re going to kill me… just do it.” 

Hissing at _him,_ he grabs her by her neck slamming her head down on the mattress. Bucking under him again she hisses louder, her eyes glaring red. Snapping at him, he squeezes her throat. 

Turning her head, trying to break from his grip Lexi continues to hiss at him. 

“What are you waiting for?! You’re only getting one chance. Because when I get out of here… and I… _will._ I won’t think twice about slitting your throat and _feeding_ … on your blood.” 

“ _GAAAHH!!!”_ Yelling now, he wraps both hands around her neck, choking Lexi. “You think you can threaten me you little _fuckin’_ vampire! _Huh!?_ You’re going to _fuckin’_ stay here. This… this is your new home. You’re _never_ going to leave here. The only way you’ll ever leave here is _when I_ put you in a _fuckin’_ body bag!” 

Climbing off of the bed, he reaches up to the lever again, and this time he shows Lexi no mercy. Yanking harder, her whole body goes rigid as she lets out an even louder wretched scream only to be cut off by the sounds of her coughing and choking on her own blood. The vessels in her throat bursting, blood rising and flowing as Lexi begins to drown in it. 

“ _FUCK! NO NO NO NO NO!”_ Grabbing Lexi’s head and quickly turning her to the left, he forces her mouth open as her blood flows freely down her chin, painting her neck red. “BREATHE! BREATHE GODDAMMIT! FUCKIN’ BREATHE!” 

Sucking in a deep breath of air, her eyes rolling back, Lexi gasp loud as she coughs, blood spatting from her mouth. Coiling his fingers through her hair with one hand, as his other hand caresses her face, his thumb gliding over her bloodied lips, easing the remaining blood out. 

Lexi can hear him panting through the mask. 

“Don’t—“ leaning down on her, he presses his forehead against hers “— _don’t_ do that shit again…” Pulling on the lever again, Lexi’s body rises off the bed, her limbs being forced apart further. 

“ _GAAAHH!!!”_ Shutting her eyes, Lexi feels the burn of torn tendons in her muscles. _“AHHH GOD!!!”_ Biting down on her lip, she stifles back another wail. 

“Now—“ ghosting his fingertips down her flushed cheeks, he locks the lever in place, keeping Lexi suspended above the bed. “—you’re going to stay like this, until you learn your lesson. Or until… your arms and legs snap off. Whichever… comes… first.” 

Sliding off the bed, Lexi hears him as his footsteps make the floor boards creak under his weight. Hearing a key turning in a lock, it’s a sound that Lexi is very familiar with. She hears him turn the knob, the door slowly opens, as a low screeching sound emanates from it. 

Taking several more steps, the patting of his feet quietly dying out, pulling the door closed he locks her in. 

Breathing in and out heavily through her mouth, Lexi tries to remain calm. Her eyes still close, she begins to replay the conversation in her head. 

 _You will learn… that I will never ask a question twice…_

_You know exactly what that is… don’t you…_

_-20 degrees… -20 degrees… -20 degrees…_

_It’s poison for you…_

_I’m not a… rapist…_

_I like my women responsive…_

_Receptive…_

Counting backwards from ten, Lexi tries to calm her nerves. She can’t panic. Panicking is going to do nothing for her current situation. Inhaling deeply, she fills her lungs with air as she exhales slowly, letting the air slowly seep through her lips. 

Lexi begins to focus on the pain raking through her body. 

Letting out a strangled cry, the _agony_ ripping through her limbs is insufferable. Lexi knows every time _he_ pulled and every time _he_ yanked on the chains, her tendons were literally being sliced from the muscle. 

Turning her head slightly to the left she notices the IV drip has a timer on it. 

 _Funny… why didn’t I notice that before… a timer… why would he need a timer?_

Feeling lightheaded and nauseated, Lexi can feel the blood rushing to her head. Her eyelids begin to get heavy and flutter close, she can’t pass out, she has to stay awake. 

She has to… 

But somehow, deep down inside, Lexi knows that whatever _he_ has planned for her, _he_ won’t do it while she’s asleep or passed out under the effects of the verbane. 

No… what _he_ has in store for her, she has to be wide awake. _He_ said it… 

 _Responsive and receptive…_

The pressure in her head becoming heavier and heavier, the pit in her stomach hurting her more by the minute. The strain on her legs and arms making her entire body tremble. 

Coughing again, Lexi spits up more blood. Coating her lips red, slow, steady hot streaks paint her neck crimson as droplets land on the bed beneath her. 

 _I can hear my own blood…_

Closing her eyes and slowly opening them she looks up at the skylight. 

It’s a full moon tonight. Lexi tries to remember when was the last time she seen the moon so beautiful… so bright. 

 _Feels like a lifetime ago…_

Outside the wind howls and screeches, the deafening _thud thud thud_ sound echoing in her ears. The shutters continue their unrelenting slamming against her newfound prison. 

Staring up at the skylight, Lexi can hear the tree branches scraping against the side of the house. She watches intently as the leaves scatter about, the coming storm blowing them up and away as the first pitter patter of rain drops start to pound against the glass. 

Stuttering a breath of air into her lungs, she faintly hears a soft hum from the IV pole. It’s a matter of seconds if only, before she begins to feel the familiar pull dragging her down. And for the first time ever, Lexi embraces the welcoming darkness, with one last fleeting thought she lets herself be dragged down. 

_Steve…_

_****************************_

_The door… is that the door?..._

_Is he… coming back?..._

_Need to… get… up…_

_Need to… get… out…_

****************************

 

She can’t feel her arms… can’t feel her legs. Her head is hanging slack against the back of her neck, making it hard for her to swallow. Her muscles are stretched so far apart, she’s shaking badly. The only sound she’s able to concentrate on is her own ragged breathing echoing in her ears. Lexi doesn’t pull against her shackles. There’s no point, it’s only going to cause her more pain. 

But the pain is needed… it’s a sick and twisted reminder, that she’s not dead. No… she won’t die that easily… and _he_ … won’t let her die. Not yet. That much Lexi knows. 

 

****************************

 

Slipping in and out of consciousness, the faint sound of the IV drip releasing yet another dose of verbane, Lexi tries to time how far apart the doses are. But it’s a nearly impossible task. 

She forces her eyes to open, only to have them flutter close, catching glimpses of the skylight. Her days become nights and her nights become days just one continues loop. Seconds, minutes, hours pass, Lexi doesn’t know anymore. Her mind is a jumbled mess of memories long ago suppressed. 

Her body is pulled and pushed to the breaking point. Whimpering quietly, Lexi bites down on the inside of her lip, feeling the pierce of her fangs cutting though her lip, she tries to focus on something, anything else. The shackles are cutting into the flesh of her ankles and wrists, slicing open her skin, her blood begins to flow in a slow and steady drip. The drops bouncing off the mattress and vibrating in her ears. 

The lightheadedness making her feel nauseas, but Lexi knows it’s one of the side effects of the verbane. Turning her head to the side, knowing that if she throws up, she won’t choke on it. Shuddering, her entire body shakes violently, causing her to involuntarily pull on the chains, dislocating both shoulders as she silently screams.

Sobbing quietly, and for the second time in her life, Lexi begs silently for the release that only the verbane can give her. But it doesn’t come… 

It doesn’t come… 

Not for a long time… 

She hangs on to whatever she can. Let’s her know she’s still here… alive. 

Bent… but not broken… 

Closing her eyes, Lexi pulls at a not so distant memory… A memory that made her feel… as if she mattered… as if in being alive meant something… 

As if… _he…_ cared… 

 _M’gonna take care of me baby?..._

_Yes… yes… I want to take care of you…_

Steve holding her in his arms, swaying his hips with Lexi’s, in perfect unison. Lexi molding into Steve as he held her, protecting her. Steve… _touching…_ her, in places she’s never been touched before. No man has ever put their hands on her… only Steve. 

And deep down inside, Lexi knows that wherever she is… 

Steve _will_ find her… 

He _always_ finds her…

He _has_ to find her… 

She has to believe that. For the reality is far worse if he doesn’t. 

Choking back her tears, Lexi hears the soft hum of the IV drip releasing another dose. Her last thoughts bring a sad smile to her face. 

 _Please… please… help me…_

_Steve…_

_***********************************_

Tossing and turning, Steve shoves the blankets off and slams his fist on the bed. He can’t fucking sleep. Getting up he heads to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and his cigarettes off the counter he opens up the back door, letting the cool night air chill his naked body. 

Leaning against the doorjamb he twist the cap of the beer and takes one long gulp. Practically empting the bottle. Closing his eyes he leans his head back and sparks his cigarette. Inhaling deeply, his mind wonders off, thinking about the only thing that has consumed him… 

 _Her…_

_I’m leavin’ m’no one gonna find meh…_

_NOOO!!! Don’t fuckin’ touch meh!!!..._

_I’m done…. I’m fuckin’ done…_

Replaying that night in his head over and over again, seeing her that way, so beaten, battered, it killed him. He’s died every single night since then. 

When Lexi pushed off of him in the club and ran out, he gave her a few moments to regain herself. He kept telling himself that. But, the reality of it was bullshit. He didn’t chase after her sooner because he needed to regain _his_ control. Because goddamn, ever since Lexi came into his life he’s lost all control. _Only_ when it comes to… her. 

Finally after a few minutes, he knew he had to go after her. She had been drinking and he doubted she ate anything before going out. So the alcohol would way heavy in her system, especially since she never drank before. He should’ve taken those fuckin’ drinks from her. 

Pushing through the crowds, Steve had seen the exit she ran out of. He had the door in his sights when he felt a hand grab ahold of his bicep. Turning around brought him face to face with that skinny fucker Chase. 

“What’s the hurry there Rogers? I’m looking for Lexi. You wouldn’t know by any chance where she is… _do you?”_

Glancing down at his arm, Steve sets his jaw and glares at him. 

“You wanna take your hand off me. Before I fuckin’ rip it off.” Steve stares at him begging him to make a move so he can beat the shit outta him right here, right now. 

Letting go of his arm, he rubs his chin, scratching at his stubble his mouth forms a cruel little curl as he smirk’s at Steve. 

“So sensitive big guy. Anyway, I sort of lost her. I mean after Diana’s whole truth or dare game, which… yeah… that was really… _insightful._ Wouldn’t you say? Hell, I guess whatever questions she had brewing inside that pretty little head of hers were answered.” Lighting up a cigarette Chase steps back as he exhales. Keeping his eyes on Steve he shakes his head and laughs. 

“Besides the fact, that _uh…_ I told Lexi that you fucked Diana in your apartment last week.” Shaking his finger at Steve, he chuckles. “After your whole training cluster fuck fiasco. You see, the way _I see it…_ I find her, tell her how much of a dick you are. And well, that parts going to be true, because from what I hear you’re a real asshole to her.” 

Steve’s fucking pissed. The more Chase flaps his gums, the more Steve’s going to ram his fist down his throat. 

“So… I find her, feed her some more of those dirty details of your _fuck-fest_ with Diana that night, and I get to take her home and fuck the shit out of her. And best part— _fuck me…_ she’s a fuckin’ virgin!” Grabbing Steve by his bicep again, Chase tries to shake him. 

“Okay… so tell me Rogers. You think I should fuck her nice round sweet ass first or slam into that pu—“ 

Chase swallowed the remaining of the word pussy. Along with three of his teeth. The force of Steve’s punch to his mouth split open Chase’s lips, knocking him backwards against a wall as he stumbled down unconscious. Picking him up by his collar like a rag doll, Steve carried him to the men’s room dropping him in one of the bathroom stalls. 

Walking out, Steve went straight to the exit. 

He tries every day and night not to think about what he saw once he found her. Laying on the ground, her legs spread open. Her silent screams. Steve didn’t hear her… but he couldn’t and still can’t explain it. It was like he… _felt_ her. He _heard_ her screaming for him. 

Finishing his beer and taking one last drag of the cigarette, he cards his hand through his hair. 

He would’ve killed Riley that night. It was never a maybe. He _would’ve_ killed him that night. Ripped him apart with his bare hands. _Sonofabitch_ put his hands on her. He hurt her. 

Seeing Lexi laying there, on the ground dirty, bloody and beaten was enough to bring France surfacing back up again. Once he saw her bracelets glowing he knew why she didn’t fight back. She couldn’t. That little bitch dosed her up. Riley’s not smart enough to pull that shit off on his own. He had help. 

 _Who?..._

_Who?... Someone set that whole scene in motion…_

_Thank God… Thank God he didn’t get to…_

Unable to control his rage any longer, Steve whirls around and slams his fist through the wall. 

“ _FUCK!!!_ One more minute! One more fuckin’ minute. He would’ve…” 

Slamming his fist again through the wall, Steve grips the side of the doorframe. Pressing his forehead to the cool wood, his sigh catching in his throat. Inhaling through his nose and exhaling from his mouth, Steve remembers what Lexi smelled like that night, before the pain and tears. 

He’s thought of nothing but that. Day in and day out. Countless nights while he laid in bed, he’s thought of nothing but her sweet scent, how easily she molded into his arms. He _touched_ her. Lexi _let_ him touch her. And that’s the part that’s so fucked up, so goddamn fucked up! No matter how much Steve wants to take her and hold her in his arms and never let her go he knows that he… can’t. 

She’s so fuckin’ touch starved its killing Steve. He saw it in her eyes, the pain, the need, the want. Her fear. He can’t even put into words what he felt when she grazed his beard. His heart swelled and collapsed, was stitched back together and then ripped to pieces. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was trying to keep his shit together, not for him but for Lexi, he would’ve lost it right there in the middle of the dance floor the second his hand covered hers and she melted in his arms, knowing how much it had to hurt her. 

She let him hold her. Steve would’ve died for her. Steve _would_ die for Lexi. She wouldn’t even have to ask. 

He told her she belong to him. Only him… 

But what Steve didn’t tell her is that… 

He belongs to her. And only her… 

Pulling the back door close, Steve tosses the empty beer bottle in the trashcan and crushes the cigarette out in the ashtray. Heading back into the bedroom he drops onto the bed. Inhaling deeply, one arm behind his head the other gently rubbing his chest, his mind drifts. 

 _Lexi…_

Letting his eyes flutter close… a steady stream of wetness slicks his thick lashes as he stutters in a breath. 

 _I promise you, baby…_

_No one’s ever going to hurt you again…_  

And on the nightstand his cellphone vibrates with a text alert. 

********************************

 

 *** _8 o’clock tomorrow night*_** ****

**_*Meeting at my place on the beach*_ ** ****

**_*Don’t call or text back*_ ** ****

**_*Eyes and ears everywhere*_ ** ****

**_Stark…_ **

****

********************************

 

Pulling up the long driveway, Steve drops the kickstand on his 2015 Harley Low Rider as he turns off the ignition. Taking a good look around he see’s several vehicles parked up and down the long circular drive. Glancing down at his watch, 7:58 p.m., he strides up the steps to the front door. 

Pushing it open he hears the muffled voices coming from the main floor upstairs. Taking the steps three by three, he walks into the grand living room. The polished floor gleaming with the last bit of twilight emanating from the skylights. The full length floor to ceiling glass walls covering the entire expanse of the south side of the house, the view of the ocean is spectacular from here. 

 _No wonder she loves it here…_

Shifting his eyes to the south stairs, Steve knows that those lead to _her_ bedroom. 

“Rogers! Finally, you are here my brother.” Clasping his hand on Steve’s shoulder, Thor passes him a beer as he tips and clinks his bottle to Steve’s. Nodding his head Steve takes a quick glance around. 

Starks talking to Rhodey by the wet bar. Banner is sitting over by the piano deep in conversation with some woman Steve has never seen before. Narrowing his eyes, he begins to feel the first hint that something is off. Noticing Steve, Banner nods and quickly shifts his eyes away. Walking over to the two huge oversize cream leather couches Steve pats Barton on his shoulder. 

Turning around and facing him, Barton extends his hand to Steve. Shaking his hand Steve glances at Natasha and Sam. 

“Natasha.” 

“Rogers. What happen? You shaved your beard.” Nat looks at Steve with skepticism. 

“Yeah… well.” Steve mutters under his breath, rubbing his chin. 

“Steve! Hey how are you? Haven’t seen you since my birthday. I texted you a couple of times, everything okay buddy?” Patting Sam’s back, Steve gives him a half smile. 

“ _Ah_ , yeah… everything’s fine. Sorry about that, I kept meaning to text you back. It’s just… I’ve been a bit busy.” Wrapping his lips around the beer, Steve gulps down several long swigs. 

“Okay. So what gives?” Jutting his chin out to where Stark is now talking to Banner and the mystery woman, Steve’s little hairs in the back of his neck start standing on end. 

“Don’t know. I’m guessing we all got the same text from Stark. The question is why all the secrecy.” Natasha takes a sip of her _Black Russian_ as she leans in on Barton. 

“Someone mind telling me what this is all about.” 

Walking towards the Avengers, Fury looks at every single one of them. 

Steve see’s Fury’s not alone, he’s with Hill. 

“That’s exactly what I’d like to know. Why don’t we ask our _host?”_ Staring at Stark, Steve’s caught his attention. 

Stark, Banner and the mystery woman walk out into the sitting area. Steve keeps his sights on them. The woman, noticing the way Steve’s staring at them, bows her head down as she takes a seat at the far end of the couch. 

Shaking Fury’s hand, Stark looks over at Steve. 

“Rogers.” 

“Stark.” 

Watching Stark turn his back on him, Steve notices the silent interaction between Banner and him. It’s an underline worrying that Steve see’s in their eyes. And as if that’s not enough… he sees the _same_ look in the woman’s eyes. 

“Alright, that’s it. What the hell is going on Stark?” Slamming his beer on the coffee table, Steve whirls around to face him. “You didn’t invite any of us here to exchange bullshit and drink your beer. So what the hell is going on?” 

Stark bow’s his head down, obscuring Steve’s view. Feeling his anger rise, he clenches his jaw. 

“Goddammit Stark! What the hell is going on?” Steve glances around the massive living room, taking everyone in. 

“Where… is… _Lexi?”_ Steve’s voice is low and guttural, in the deafening silence he _knows_ Stark heard him clear as day. 

“Gone…” The word just lingering between them, suspended in mid-air. 

Knitting his brows, Steve presses his lips together. Fisting his hands he takes one step closer to Stark. The air suddenly being sucked out of the room. 

“Gone? What do you mean… _gone?”_ Steve takes another step closer to Stark. 

Facing Steve, Stark looks him square in the face. “She’s gone. Just… gone.” 

Descending on Stark, Steve grabs him by his shirt collar lifting him off the floor. “Where is she? What did you do?!” 

Grabbing Steve by his shoulders, Thor tries to break the hold Steve has on Stark. It’s useless, Steve’s twisting his collar making it harder for him to breath. Coughing and making a sad attempt to break Steve’s hold, Stark’s arms are flailing, the veins in his neck practically bulging out and about to burst. The oxygen to his brain being cut off. 

Barton, Banner and Sam jump up from where they were glued momentarily, seeing but not believing what they’re seeing. Sam grabs Stark by the waist trying to get a grip on him, supporting his weight. Barton gets in-between Steve and Stark, trying to push some distance between the two. 

“C’mon Roger’s let him go. _C’mon_. He can’t tell you what he knows if you kill him.” Banner pleads with Steve, hoping to reach him, the way he did in Bastia. 

Rhodey, holding Stark up on the other side of Sam, shakes his head at Steve. “Roger’s listen to him. We _all_ want to know what the hell is going on. Let him go.” 

“Brother, they are right—“ Squeezing Steve’s shoulder, Thor sighs. “—we beckon you. Let him speak.” 

Gripping Stark tighter, his rage getting the best of him, he drops Stark to the floor with a loud _thud._ Steve’s breath is ragged and shallow, his blood pulsating through his temples hard and loud. 

Taking a step back, his hands on his waist, Thor claps Steve on his back and nods. 

Glancing at Fury, Steve sees nothing but a blank face. No reaction to what just happened. Hill on the other hand, looks like she just swallowed a canary. 

Helping Stark get up off the floor, Rhodey and Banner sit him down on an oversized glass coffee table. His coughing finally subsiding, he breathes in deeply through his mouth, Steve watches as the mystery woman rushes to his side with a glass of ice water. 

Glaring up at Steve, he takes a small tentative sip. Coughing again, Stark narrows his eyes at Steve. “Jesus. Will someone get this man a goddamn drink before he tries to kill me again?” 

“Well maybe if you hurry the fuck up and _tell me_ —tell us… where the hell is Lexi, I won’t kill you.” 

Straightening up his lavender button down shirt and rolling up his sleeves, Stark gets ups and walks over to the wet bar. Pouring himself a shot of Highland Park Scotch, he gulps it down and pours himself another, as he pours yet another in a second shot glass. 

Swirling it around, he walks up to Steve and hands him the glass. “Drink up Rogers, you’re going to need it.” 

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit Stark. Start talking.” Steve throws back the shot, not taking his eyes off of him. 

Sipping his shot, Stark breathes in deeply and exhales quietly, visibly shaken, Steve watches him closely. Letting his shoulders fall, Steve hears Starks voice. Low and almost… scared. 

“She left when we were in New York. Pepper and I, we went there for a couple days for a charity event being sponsored by Stark Industries. Couple of days turned into a week a week turned into two and two turned into… well three weeks.” 

Scratching his temple, Steve notices Stark fidgeting, it’s as if he fumbling for words, the right words. But there’s nothing right about this. This is bad, whatever this is. Steve’s insides are completely and totally fucked right now. Shifting his eyes, he glances at everybody. Every single one of them all have the same look. 

Uncertainty, concern, worry… _fear…_

“I thought the _bracelets_ had a locator on them? Have you tried that?” Setting her drink on the side table, Nat stands up, arms crossed on her chest, her brows furrowed. The fear of _what_ this implies couldn’t be read any easier on her face. 

“ _Did I try that?”_ Stark huffs out. “Yes. I did. I also tried accessing the GPS on the Mustang, and guess what?—“ kneeling down next to the oversized glass coffee table, Stark circles his fingers around and up, bringing up a hologram. “—this was a little over two weeks ago.” 

Steve moves in closer to the scene the hologram is projecting. So does everyone else. 

 _Lexi…_

Lexi… Lexi, on a secluded dirt road… Lexi getting out of the Mustang… Lexi lifting the hood and _listening_ to the engine… Lexi stepping back and with a wave of her hand lifting the Mustang… Lexi walking directly under the suspended vehicle… Lexi plucking something from the underside of the transmission… Lexi staring at the small black shiny box held in her hand… 

 _There you are… can’t have you letting them know where I am… can I?..._

Her voice resonating as if she were standing right here in front of them.

Lexi walking out from under the Mustang and setting it back down on the ground… Lexi getting back in and reversing all the way out onto the main road… 

“Watch…” Stark looks up at Steve. 

Steve has one arm crossed on his chest and his other hand fisted and pressed against his mouth. The veins in his temple pulsating. 

The hologram goes black… then static. Then gone. 

“What happen? Where’s the rest of it?” Glaring at Stark, Steve moves in. “Bring it back up.” 

“Can’t.” 

“You can’t or you won’t?” 

“I can’t. That’s it. There’s no more feed. When she pulled the transponder out it cut the connection. That’s… all… we… have.” Standing now, Stark moves back staring at the team assembled in front of him.

“Satellites?” 

“NASA, NORAD, USGS, NAVSTAR, GOES-12, NOAA 17, S.H.I.E.L.D and UNIVISION and goddamn TELEMUNDO. So yes. To answer your question Rogers, yes I have. And nothing.” 

“Where was that?” Steve’s voice barely enough for any of the others to hear him. 

“Thirty seven miles inland from Depoe Bay, Oregon. Highway 101 and county road 22.” 

Bringing the hologram back up, Steve replays it. Freezing the frame and bringing it to her real life height, he stares at it… _her._ Walking around the image of Lexi, he replays it. 

 _There you are… can’t have you letting them know where I am… can I?..._

_Lexi… Oh baby…_

Standing now and walking over to the hologram, Sam ask “Okay, so who was the last one to see her? Last time I saw Lexi, was at my party at the club. Haven’t seen her since. Anybody else?” 

“Same here. She was dancing with Clint and I for a bit—“ Taking a sip of her drink, Natasha’s eyes shift to Steve. Staring at him over the rim of her glass, she ask “What about _you…_ Rogers? When was the last time _you…_ saw Lexi?” 

Shutting down the hologram, Steve doesn’t look at Natasha, instead he looks out towards the now darkened sky over the Pacific Ocean. Breathing in deeply, he runs his fingers through his hair. “ _Ah_ … yeah, the club, same night.” 

“Alright. So that makes us four. Nat, Rogers, Sam and me. We were the last ones to see Lexi.” Not being able to sit still any long, Barton stands and begins pacing. 

“Wait a minute. Her suit.” Barton turns and looks as if he solved the riddle to Lexi’s whereabouts. “Her suit. That’s it. It’s locked away at S.H.I.E.L.D right? She only has access to it when she’s assigned to you.”

Pointing at Steve, Barton continues. “So that’s it. We wait her out. She won’t leave without it, or her sword and her guns either. Once she comes back for them, we’ll stop her. I-I mean… we won’t scare her off. We’ll just try to talk to her y’know.” 

Walking towards the immense glass wall, Steve presses his forearm against it. Watching the waves ripple in the far distant does elude a calming feeling. But there’s nothing calming about the truths that are about to be revealed. 

“She’s not coming back for her suit.” Staring out the window, Steve’s words dangle on a string as the questions start flooding in. 

“What do you mean she’s not coming back for her suit?” Natasha ask. 

Steve, Stark and Banner exchange a silent answer. Only they know the reason why Lexi isn’t coming back for her suit. 

Putting his hands up, the anxiety wearing thin on his face, Sam leans in and ask the same question. “Steve? What do you mean she’s not coming back for her suit? Is there something _you_ three aren’t telling the rest of us. Are we hiding secrets from each other now?” 

“ _It’s… organic…_ Lexi’s suit… _it’s… organic.”_ Saying it loud enough so everyone can hear, Steve still keeps his vision focused on the crashing waves. “To quote Mr. Tony Stark… _She is the suit… The suit is her.”_

“And what pray tell does that mean?!” Thor practically shouts. 

“What?! Yeah… Uhm… I’m with Thor. ‘ _She’s the suit, the suit is her.’_ What the fuck does that mean?” Barton’s voice gets a bit louder and a bit shaky. Nat standing by her man, she begins to slowly stroke his arm, trying to calm him down. 

“Enough with the cryptic bullshit, can we just get some answers here.” Rhodey chimes in. 

“Exactly what the hell I just said—“ Turning now and facing his team, Steve looks at their faces, they all want answers to questions he still doesn’t know the answers to. “—It’s organic, it’s part of her. She doesn’t have to pick it out of a closet or a dresser. It’s not in a S.H.I.E.L.D holding bay under armed watch. It’s _in_ her. It’s _part_ of her. My best guess, and from the test that were done to her when she was captured, the suit, the weapons all of it—“ 

Walking to the wet bar Steve grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels Macallan Fine & Rare Bourbon, pulling out several shot glasses and twisting the cap, he pours the amber liquid letting it flow to the rim of each glass. Grabbing them he walks up to Barton, Stark, Sam, Nat and Thor and hands one to each. Clinking his shot to Barton he grimaces as he downs the liquid gold. 

“—we know next to nothing still. Just like Lexi, who never answers a question, she’s so goddamn closed off.” Steve whispers almost to himself. 

Silence falling like a ton a bricks. 

“Why are we here Tony?” Fury ask, commanding everyone’s attention. “About her suit? I knew. The bracelets? That, I didn’t know. But _your_ message… There’s something you’re not telling us. So start talking.”

Quickly downing the shot that Steve gave him, Stark grabs the entire bottle of bourbon and wraps his lips around it. Swallowing down several long gulps, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, steadying himself he looks to the team. 

Breathing in deeply, he looks down to the polished floor. 

“You all remember New York. Aliens and Loki. Have any of you ever _really_ stopped to think about it? About what happened? What we went up against? I… _ahh_ … starting taking anxiety meds a little while after that. Couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing that portal close faster and faster, and I couldn’t get out in time.” 

Placing his hands on the bar, he takes another gulp of the bourbon. “You see all this?” Waving his hands around Stark moves around the great room. “This… this is tangible, this is real. Goddamn aliens are real! That…” Chuckling and shaking his head, Stark sounds almost hysterical. “… as crazy as it sounds is real. But Lexi…” 

Steve clenches his jaw, his eyes wide. This isn’t good. 

“Lexi… isn’t supposed to exist.” Slumping his shoulders, Stark slowly shakes his head. His voice sounding so low and barely audible. 

“What are you talking about? She’s not supposed to exist? What the hell are you talking about?” Folding his arms across his chest, Steve glares at Stark. 

“ _She’s_ what goes bump in the night. She’s the stories your parents tell you about to scare you to be good, or to go to sleep. She’s what movies and books and folklore and myths and legends are made of. She’s not _supposed_ to be real. Don’t you get it? _We’re_ not prepared for the implications of _what_ she is.” 

Starks rambling’s seem like their coming from a mad man. His eyes are wide and searching the teams faces, his mouth slightly slack. Loosening up his tie he pulls it completely off, tossing it on the couch. Steve’s never seen him like this, he knows that there’s more he’s not telling yet. 

“Well she is real. And she’s out there, god knows where. And if you know… you better fuckin’ tell me because God help you Stark, I’ll rip it outta your fuckin’ throat myself!” Steve’s anger has been boiling since he read the text message. He wants answers and he wants them now. 

“You think I haven’t tried looking for her? _Huh_ , Steve? I have. How do you search for the _supernatural?_ Cause that’s what she is. None of us here want to admit that, but that’s what she is! How do you search for her? Where do we even begin… when we don’t know where the hell she came from?!” 

Taking a deep breath he mutters “She’s… _evolving…”_ Looking directly at Steve, Stark says it again. “Lexi’s… _evolving.”_

Steve’s brain shuts down. He heard what Stark said, but he didn’t hear. 

“Evolving? Evolving into _what?”_ Natasha huffs out, the slight look of horror on her face. 

“France… It started after France. What happened in Archipelago was the catalyst. That’s as close of a timeline as we can gather. _You_ were there Steve. _You_ saw… _You saw…_ what she did to those… things. That light that was… glowing, coming, emanating, whatever the hell you want to call it from her hands. _Jeezus_! She didn’t even know what the hell was happening to her.” 

Quickly making his way back to the glass coffee table, Stark brings up the satellite footage from Archipelago. Fast forwarding to the fight scene. He pauses then plays for all to see. 

Everyone huddles close, eyes glued to the horror that’s unfolding. 

“Oh my god…” Covering her mouth with her hand, Natasha stares frozen. The breath sucked out of her. 

“Jesus Christ… what the hell are those things?” Sam can’t tear his eyes away. 

Steve can’t look. He falls back. His chest is starting to feel heavy. His breathing ragged, closing his eyes… the memories coming crashing back to him… he’s back in France… back at the research station.

The screeching and shrieking from the creatures are filling the great room and echoing off the polished white walls. 

 **_‘The head! Sever the head from the body… or shot it in the head, that’s how you kill them!’_ **

Steve bites down a groan. He’s relived that night a thousand times over… he’s died a thousand deaths that night. 

 **_‘AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!’_ **

Stuttering a breath, Steve screws his eyes shut tighter. 

 _Lexi’s screaming… God no…. please… shut it down Stark… please…_

**_‘Lexi!!! Drop I’ll catch you!!!’_ ** ****

**_‘Go…’_ ** ****

**_‘Lexi!!! Hold on! Lexi hold on!!! I’m coming to get you!’_ ** ****

**_‘Go… please… now…’_ ** ****

**_‘Lexi! No! No! What the fuck are you doing?!!! Lexi!’_ ** ****

**_‘NO!!!’_ ** ****

**_‘Lexi!!!’_ ** ****

Steve’s trembling from head to toe. His body raking with wounds he slowly tried to mend, now being ripped apart to bleed all over again. 

“Shut it down…” The words sound low and hoarse as Steve looks up at the group. Shoving past Thor and Sam, Steve reaches the table “I said shut it down!” he screams as he slams his fist shattering the glass coffee table, pieces scattering and flying everywhere. 

Yielding and dodging for cover, the team shrink back. Whirling around Steve faces Stark. 

“What do you know?!” Facing Banner now Steve ask through clenched teeth “What happened when you took her from Bastia?! Where’d you take her!?” 

“Tony came in after you and your team went back to the research station, he said we had to move her. We couldn’t wait, we had to move Lexi now.” Taking off his glasses, Banner wipes them on his handkerchief.

“Move her? Where did you move her? Because when I asked you, when I _told_ you I wanted to see her, I _had_ to see her, you told me I couldn’t. You said she was critical and it was best that I didn’t see her. Where did you move her too?” 

“I gave the order to move her. I moved her to Kopasker, Iceland. There’s a medical facility there, run by Dr. Cho.” Stark nods at the mystery woman. “Lexi _needed_ to be there.” 

“Dr. Cho? So that’s you? You’re a doctor?” The hostility in Steve’s voice cannot be denied. Without giving a moment for the doctor to respond, Steve looks at Fury. 

“Did you give the order to move Lexi?” Steve ask Fury. 

“No, I didn’t. Actually, the order I gave Stark was to bring Lexi back to S.H.I.E.L.D, but apparently you decided to do whatever the hell you wanted to do.” Glaring at Stark, Fury shakes his head. Turning to Hill, Fury orders “Get several Strike Teams ready, I need trackers on each team, Stark, pull up her last known coordinates and we’ll start from there. I want them ready to go in six hours.” 

“No.” 

Everyone turns and looks at Steve. His eyes are darkened and cold, his jaw set. His hands fisted and crossed on his chest. 

“No?” Fury ask, with a demanding undertone. 

“I said… no.” Steve walks right up to Fury, eyes unwavering. “Lexi is running. For whatever reason, she’s running. Let’s not forget _what_ … we’re dealing with here. You go after her, corner her, she’ll retaliate and you’re precious Strike Teams, you’ll be signing off on their death certificates.” 

“ _Oh…_ So _you’re_ giving the orders now.” 

“Damn right I am… _Especially_ when it comes to Lexi.” Looking behind him, Steve’s stares at the team, daring any of them to object. “Do I make myself perfectly… clear?” Steve’s not asking a question, they know that. 

“I’m with Rogers on this one.” Natasha looks over at Fury. 

Chuckling and moving forward, scratching his head, he waves his hands in disbelief. “Am I the only one who sees this for what it actually is?” The look on Rhodey’s face is pure exasperation. 

“I mean you’re all tip toeing around her like she’s a goddamn Disney Princess or something! And yeah—“ Rhodey pointing at Rogers “—she’s cute and all, those hypnotizing eyes, looking at you like she’s a sweet innocent little angel. But you’re right Roger’s, let’s _not_ forget what she is. A killer. A sadistic… heartless killer. I mean… was I the only one in Barrow that night? You were there, Rogers, hell you were called in to stop her. How about you Barton? Did you forget? Because I sure as fuck didn’t! Three surgeries and months of painful rehab later, I still wake up with nightmares from that night.” Rhodey’s voice is shaking, trembling with emotion. 

“Rhodey… don’t.” Steve says it again. “Don’t…” 

“What the hell you mean don’t Rogers?! Yeah, I guess you did forget, _huh?_ By the way, how’s that scar?” Clapping his hand over his mouth, Rhodey points his finger at Steve. “ _Oh yeah…_ I forgot… the scars long gone, so is your memory _huh?_ Funny how she stabbed you with your _own_ bow knife. Oh wait a minute, she stabbed you twice didn’t she, once in your leg and once in your shoulder—“ striding right up to Steve, Rhodey grits his teeth, ready for a fight. 

“—then she slowly twisted the knife in you as she lifted and pinned you to the back of the truck. _You_ remember what she did when she pulled it out right? She…” The look of revulsion is undeniable in Rhodey’s face. “…She… she _licked_ your blood clean off both sides of the blade… in your face. After that, sure you must’ve blacked out because she threw you like a fuckin’ rag doll thirty feet in the air.” 

“Rhodey, calm down… just take a seat and calm down buddy.” Stark clasping his hand on his shoulder, he tries to steer him to the couch. 

“No I’m not going to calm down Tony!” Pushing Stark’s hand off of him and looking at him square in the eyes, Rhodey’s voice is full of pain. His eyes focusing somewhere far away. “You… said it Tony—“ his words coming out in a whisper as he grabs at Stark’s shirt, wrapping his fist around it he whispers again. “I heard you… you said she can’t be trusted.” 

“What?” Steve grabs Rhodey’s arm, turning him around. “Stark said she can’t be trusted?” 

Yanking his arm out of Steve’s grasp, Rhodey shoves off of Steve, yelling at him he screams “Williams! Holtz! Gamble! Brown! Rauch! Clayton! Sheffer! Zeller! Wade! Bohn! Marano! Lane!!” 

“Rhodes that’s enough!” Fury yells over the voices of the others. Each of them with the exception of Steve are pleading with Rhodey to stop. 

Slumping his shoulders down, Rhodey looks at everyone, the look of defeat in his eyes is unmistakable. Tears streaking down his face he places his hand on his heart. “Wade… I knew Wade from high school, we were best friends since then. Hell I was the best man at his wedding… when he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D I was happy for him—“ 

Rubbing his hand on his head, fresh tears flowing he continues letting them all feel his loss “—she _ripped_ his head clean off his body… I _heard_ …him… scream. Choking on his blood while he begged her for his life. I watched my best friend die, and I couldn’t help him.” Hiding his face in his hands, Rhodey breaks down and cries. 

Watching Rhodey break down, Steve closes his eyes and tries his hardest not to recall that fateful night.

Rhodey is right in what he said. Lexi is a cold stone killer. She didn’t just kill all those agents, she decapitated every single one of them, and if that wasn’t enough, she made sure she had an audience when she did it. Their screams echoing through the valley. Steve can see it all just as clear as if it happened yesterday. 

The twenty foot tall pointed barbed wire fence served her purposes well that night. Taking a page straight from Vlad The Impaler, Lexi impaled their heads on the sharpened spikes, blood, flesh and bone dripping down the iron poles. 

Steve’s never seen anything like that in his entire life. Even in his days of fighting Hydra, he’s _never_ seen anything like that before. Their heads making a ghastly walk way to the laboratory. And at the end of that walkway… was where Steve first laid eyes on… 

Lexi…

Hovering above a pile of headless bloodied bodies, Steve was locked in a trance, watching, frozen in place, as she raised her hands over the mangled forms of what was left of the Strike Team. The crack and pop of a fire igniting, the flames licking ten feet in the air. The stench of burning flesh covering the installation site like a blanket..The air black and thick with smoke. The sounds _their_ bodies were making as the fire continue to consume and eat at their flesh. The sickening _pop_ of their skin expanding and exploding from their fat being boiled. The rancid smell searing itself into the back of Steve’s throat.

Swallowing hard, Steve could almost _taste_ it again… 

Steve’s never admitted to anyone the fear he felt that night. But if he’s going to be honest then he will be, if only with himself. He _was scared_ … never been so scared before in his entire life. 

After all these months, and whenever the memory of that night comes forcing itself front and center on Steve, above all, the one thing that sticks out, is the way Lexi stood watching his reaction. It’s as if she was… mocking him. 

Truth be told, he couldn’t see her face. Her hood shrouded her face in total darkness. But it wasn’t what he saw, rather what he… _heard._ It made his heart drop to his stomach, it made his skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. 

_She was giggling…_

Looking back at Rhodey, Steve can see how much pain he’s in, and he knows that pain all too well. He knows the feeling of being so close but yet helpless to do anything to stop the inevitable. He lives with the guilt of it every fucking day. 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Rhodey looks up at everyone, shaking his finger at the group he chuckles and shakes his head, stuttering in a breath he says “She’s gonna turn on you all. Listen to what I’m saying, please. You _gotta_ stop her now. She can’t be trusted.” 

Dropping his voice a bit, he’s near hysterics, his eyes focusing on something that the others can’t see, Rhodey see’s Lexi standing several feet away from him, her eyes blood red, and hissing at him. Forcing his eyes shut, he quietly counts to ten. 

Glancing behind him, Steve see’s nothing in the direction that Rhodey was staring off to. 

“Tell them. Tell them Tony! Tell them what _she_ did when you took her to Kopasker! Tell them!” Rhodey’s yelling at the top of his lungs, pushing Stark back, his hands slamming at his chest. “I _know!... I… know…_ what she did. I _know_ what you did…” 

Banner grabs at Stark, pulling him back as Rhodey charges forward, stepping in between them, Barton and Sam try to hold him off. 

“ _Wooh wooh wooh!_ Calm down! What the hell are you talking about?!” Barton yells trying to keep him from going after Stark again. 

“Rhodey… buddy… You don’t _know_ anything.” Stark’s hands are up in front of him trying to diffuse the situation. 

But it’s too late… 

Looking up, Stark feels it before he actually see’s what’s happening. 

Wrapping his big hand around his neck, Steve lifts Stark three feet off the floor shoving everyone out of his way. Huffing and choking out a breath, Stark make’s a pathetic attempt to pull Steve’s vice-grip off before he crushes his larynx. 

Steve’s seeing fucking red, clenching his jaw, he hears the shouts of the other’s running up behind him. 

“What did you do to her?!” Lifting Stark up higher, Steve slams him down on the piano, the impact of the force shattering it to bits and pieces of dark cherry wood. Chunks of ivory flying through the air like torpedoes. Tightly wound up chords snapping and whipping at the air. The thunderous boom vibrating off the walls and floors. 

Bringing his arm back, Steve pummels Stark’s face into what’s left of the piano. Punching him repeatedly, the back of his head connecting with the white polished concrete. Blood spittle raining crimson droplets all around him. 

“What did you fuckin’ do to her you _sonofabitch?!”_  

Chaos erupting all around them, Thor’s immediately on Steve. Hooking his arms under Steve, he clasps his hands together behind Steve’s neck, trying to pull him off of Stark, Steve continues to beat his face in. “ _Fuck_ you do to her?! You _mothafucker!”_  

Fury, Barton, Sam and Banner pull and yank on Rogers as Natasha, Hill and Dr. Cho run to Stark and drag him out of the debris. 

“Get off me!!” Steve shoves Sam and Barton away as he charges towards Stark again. 

Barring down, Thor tightens his grip on Steve. “That’s enough Rogers! You’re going to kill him! Calm down! He cannot give you the answers you seek if he’s dead…“ Leaning in closer to Steve, Thor whispers… “—we will find her… we will find _your_ Lexi…” 

His brows creasing, Steve’s breathing is hard and broken, slowly putting his hands up, Thor loosens his grip. Twisting out of his hold, Steve shoves Thor back hard as he rushes on Stark again, gripping him by his bloodied shirt collar he picks him up and slams him back down. Stark’s body hitting the floor with a hard hollow thud. 

“What did _you_ do!?” Clamping his hands around Stark’s neck, Steve feels he’s losing his grip on reality. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to shake the image of what Rhodey said. 

 _She’s going to turn on you all…_  

 _I know what you did…_  

Gasping for breath, Stark pushes and shoves Steve, trying to budge him, he yells “Get off me!” 

The team pounces on Steve again, pulling him and dragging him off of Stark, Banner, Sam and Nat push Stark back as he stumbles forward. Trying to regain his composure, Stark wipes the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Banner still has his hands on Stark’s chest willing him to step back before this gets any worse than what it already is. “C’mon Tony, just… everybody just needs to relax, okay? Let’s all take a breather.” 

“I did what I had to do!” The silence that surrounds them all is making Steve’s skin crawl. 

Grabbing the bottle of Jack off the side table he gulps down several swigs. Handing it to Banner his eyes shift to Steve. 

“I did what I had to do… to save her life.” Pointing at Steve, Stark begins to pace. “You saw, you were there, you saw how bad she was hurt. You don’t lose that much blood and live to talk about it. Those things… they _ripped_ her apart.” 

“What did you do? What did you do to her? The coldness in Steve’s tone is unrecognizable. Even to himself. 

“How much blood did you pump into her? _Huh?”_ Looking at Banner, Stark doesn’t wait for him to answer as he turns back to face Steve.

“The human body holds what? Five, six, seven liters of blood?” 

“I don’t need a lesson on human anatomy.” 

“Yeah, I guess you don’t, but you were there Rogers, you saw. Blood bags being ripped open, needles stabbed into her veins. Forcing the blood into her, only to have her spew it all out. Banner got her stabilized in Bastia. But I knew, it was only a matter of time, before…” 

Shaking his head, Stark’s eyes glaze over as he looks out towards the ocean, remembering what happened. 

Steve knows what he’s saying is ringing true. Lexi’s blood was on his hands to prove it. He didn’t want to give her up, didn’t want to hand her over to Banner, but he knew he had no choice if Lexi was to survive. Watching Stark wage a battle within himself, trying to find the right words is wearing thin on him already. 

Slowly walking over to the glass wall, Stark breathes in heavily, putting his hands in his pockets he lets his shoulders fall. Sighing deeply, he doesn’t face the team. 

What he’s about to tell them, it’s going to change everything. 

“I made the call. Not Banner, not Helen. Me. I did.” Running his hands through his hair, he rubs his chin. “Do you know _why_ I moved her to Kopasker? It wasn’t just because that’s where she could’ve been treated. It’s _secluded…_ _isolated… out of the way._ It’s a small fishing town. With _only_ a hundred and twenty… villagers.” Placing his hand on the glass, a small smile curls his lips. Nodding his head slowly, his eyes shift to Steve. “She loves running on the beach you know that? Sometimes, Pepper and I, we’d sit out here, early evening, the sun starting to set, we’d watch her—“ chuckling now Stark looks back out to the beach. Tears wetting the corners of his eyes. 

“—our heads just snapping back and forth. I swear that girl just runs out of beach. She zooms here, zooms there, music blaring in her ears.” 

“Stark…” Steve’s stomach is lurching… he feels like he’s about throw up. 

“You read Banner’s report.” 

 _The need to replenish through ingestion only…_

“Tell me… just fuckin’ tell me… what did you do to her? _Please…”_ Steve’s voice cracks slightly, he takes a step forward. Everyone else is glued to the very spot they're standing on. 

“Like I said, I did what I had to do. I let her… _feed…”_

Steve’s knees buckle out from under him, quickly grabbing the side of the wet bar, he steady’s himself. “ _Oh god…”_

The mere gasp and groans coming from the group isn’t enough to snap Steve out of it. His mind is blown. For months since Barrow, they worked around the clock to bring Lexi’s consumption of human blood under control. But it hadn’t worked. So they decided, Steve, Fury, Stark and Banner that the best course of action was to keep a steady flow of human blood at their disposal. Hence, Stark purchasing several private blood banks filtered through a dummy organization so _it_ wouldn’t be traced back to S.H.I.E.L.D or to Stark Industries. 

That’s something that Steve had to agree upon and sign off on as their leader. And he did just that. For no other reasons… than for Lexi. But even though, it wasn’t a fresh supply of blood, Stark made damn sure it was delivered within twelve hours of extraction. Anything over thirty six hours was deemed… unsuitable for consumption. 

Steve’s watched Lexi feed. No one knows that. But he has. Behind closed doors, through surveillance cameras, through several other unconventional means. One could say he was some sort of a stalker. Hell he might even call himself that. He definitely won’t call himself a fucking saint. 

“ _Jesus Christ_ …” Sam closes his eyes and bows his head. 

“What? What do you… What do you mean you let her feed?” Tripping over his words, Natasha clings on Barton as he wraps his arm around his girlfriend. 

“ _Oh god…”_ Steve’s whole world comes crashing down. How could he? What was Stark thinking? He has no idea what he’s done. Suddenly snapping out of his trance Steve lunges forward slamming into Stark as they both go crashing through the glass wall. 

Scrambling off of the patio, Stark stumbles and tries to get away from Steve. Snatching him up by the back of his neck, Steve throws him back into the great room. Stark crashes against what’s left of the piano, slumping down to the floor. The air being forced out of his lungs. 

Charging at him faster than the others can get a grip on Steve, he pulls Stark up by his neck, his anger seething. “Do you have any fuckin’ idea what you’ve done?! You let her feed?!” 

The team charges forward again, separated into two groups. Thor, Sam, Barton and Natasha pull and yank on Steve. Banner, Hill and Fury pull on Stark, but Steve isn’t letting him go. 

Trying to shove off of Steve, Stark yells as he pushes against Steve’s chest. “I saved her life! I saved her life! You would’ve let her die!” 

Starks words hitting him like a head on collision. Tightening the grip on his neck Steve’s rushed words a forced through clenched teeth _“_ You have no fuckin’ idea what I’m capable of when it comes to her… _GAAAH!!”_ Letting go of Stark, Steve steps back, his brow furrowed, he runs both hands through his hair. 

“Please… Captain Rogers. We have more to tell you. To tell all of you.” Holding one hand out in front of her, sort of warding off Steve’s onslaught, she helps Stark to sit down on the piano bench. Shaking terribly, she tries to steady herself, but her breathing is ragged and strained. Keeping her eyes on Steve, the realization of how intimidating and scary he really is has her nerves on edge. 

“More? Dr. Cho isn’t it? What kind of _fuckin’_ doctor are you anyway?” 

“I’m a hematologist. I graduated from Oxford, top one percent of my class, and did my internship at The Royal Marsden Hospital.” 

“I didn’t ask for your _fuckin’_ bio—“ closing the gap between them, Steve invades her space as she takes two steps back, pinning her between the side of the couch and himself. “—you have something to say about Lexi? Then spit it out.” 

“So you’re a blood doctor? I suggest you start talking Dr. Cho. As you can see, it’s impossible to hold him back.” Walking up to Steve, Nat folds her arms across her chest and raises her eyebrows. “Just like Cap said, spit it out _doc.”_  

Looking from Natasha to Steve, Dr. Cho walks over to the wet bar and pours Stark a glass of ice water, bringing it to him, she looks up at Banner and nods her head. 

“Tony, was correct when he said that Lexi is evolving. And he’s also correct when he said that it started since Archipelago. Tony hired me privately—“ Looking over at Fury, Dr. Cho shakes her head. “Not S.H.I.E.L.D. All the test and exams I’ve conducted on her, were because we need to learn more about her. What she is, what it means to the human race.” 

“ _It?..._ She’s not a fuckin’ _it!_ What test?! What exams?!” 

Shrinking back from Steve’s anger, Stark pulls Dr. Cho back. 

“Lexi’s DNA is changing.” Speaking finally, Banner’s words are quiet. As if the entire group wasn’t frozen and silent already, all the mouths that were open and ready to speak… instantly close shut. 

“What do you mean… changing?” Steve ask. 

“The structure of a _human_ DNA is a double helix. We all know that, we learned that in basic biology 101. We all have twenty three pairs of chromosomes, forty six individual. Our genetic make-up is in our DNA. Lexi… she has…” Turning his back on the group Banner pulls up a holographic screen, swiping from left to right, he pulls up an image of a double helix. 

“Sorry guys, I… uh, I work better with visuals. Okay. Here’s a double helix, a human double helix—“ swiping his hand to the side, Banner pulls up another image. This one has Steve looking closer. “—this, this is Lexi’s. Right after she was captured. As you can see, it’s not doubled. It’s stitching itself together. Here—“ pointing to the human double helix, Banner brings it back down next to the image of Lexi’s. “—we can see the actual strands in the human one. We can’t see it through Lexi’s. Now this one…” Banner pulls up another image. “This is after Archipelago. The first test done in Kopasker. Look at her double helix now. It’s completely enclosed. So in these nine months, since the beginning to now, it’s cocooned itself. We can’t go in and pull DNA to look at to study. Believe me we’ve tried.” 

“Cocooned? What do you mean, like a caterpillar does before they turn into a butterfly?” Barton just stares off at the images on the screen. “I mean, what are you saying Banner… she’s gonna sprout fuckin’ wings and pointy ears or something? Start sleeping upside down or what? Talk to me brother ‘cause I’m freaking out here.” 

“Pointy ears?” Steve glares at Barton. 

“Yeah. Ever seen Nosferatu Cap?” 

“Uh… no Clint, that’s not what I meant. Sorry. Self-preservation. You see it in animals, it’s an instinct with them. Fear, pain, discomfort.” Glancing over at Stark, Banner continues “We’ve seen her do it, Tony. When we pull her in for test. Fear, pain, discomfort. How she just shuts down. The look in her eyes, she’s begging for us to stop. She’s… _scared.”_

 _She’s scared…_

Steve’s heart fuckin’ breaks, shattering into millions of pieces.

Bowing her head down, Natasha wipes at the corner of her eyes. She knows what Banner’s talking about. She saw it first-hand that day in the gym. Lexi completely zoning out. And now she knows why. Glancing at Steve from the corner of her eye, she _knows_ what he’s thinking about.

“Test? What test?” Steve’s breath hitches, his mind is spinning. What the hell have they been doing to her? 

 _Oh god baby… I’m sorry…_

“Bone marrow biopsy. How do you think we’re able to test her blood?” Stark doesn’t look at Steve, or the others. 

“ _Jesus…_ That’s painful enough for a human. You can’t use any type of anesthetic on her can you? You’re going in cold. Oh my god.” Sam covers his eyes with his hands. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

Steve snaps. Rushing up on Stark again, he punches him in the jaw, knocking Stark off the bench. His body slamming against the slick floor. Grabbing Stark and pulling him up, Steve’s forcing back his tears. “She’s not a fuckin’ lab rat you _sonofabitch!”_

“I know that! You think I don’t know that! But we need to find out more about her. We don’t know anything. I care about that kid. You have no idea how much. And yeah, what I do to her. What I put her through. It’s in the name of science, yes. I’ll own up to that. But I own up to everything I do. Do you?” Standing now, Stark wipes the blood off his busted lips again. 

Grabbing his handkerchief from his back pocket he wipes his brow. Picking up a shot glass from the wet bar he pours himself some more scotch. Wincing as he gulps it down, he pulls another bottle out and grabbing them both he walks up to Steve and hands him one as he walks back and slumps down on the couch. 

Taking another big gulp, he scrunches his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Letting his head fall back on the couch, Stark breathes in deeply “By the way. Am I the only one who noticed that _no one_ came to my rescue while Rogers pummeled my face again? Anyone? Anyone? No? Alrighty then.” 

“You deserved it.” Thor quips. 

“Yeah well. We have another—“ Breathing in deeply again, Stark takes another swallow. “—problem.” 

“What now Stark? Because I’m getting pretty goddamn tired of ‘your problems’.” Fury huffs out. 

“She’s _feeding_ more frequently.” 

“What?” Steve’s grip on the bottle is tightening. 

“The supply of blood for her to _feed_ on use to last her a couple of weeks. On a monthly basis, she would go through—“ Waving his hand in the air, they could see Stark making a mental calculation. “—twenty liters of blood. Since coming back from Kopasker, she’s going through… fifteen a week.” 

“Fifteen liters of blood a week?” Nat immediately reaches out for Barton. 

“She can’t control her thirst anymore. So the fact that she’s out there. In an uncontrolled environment…” Stark lets his words sink in as he glances up at Steve 

“When was the last time she fed? How long between her feedings?” 

“She fed the day she left. That much I know. And before you ask. She wouldn’t take any blood with her Rogers. It has to be heated to core temperature before she can take it.” 

Fury turns to Sam “Wilson what are we looking at?” 

“You want what I would put in a report to S.H.I.E.L.D or what _I_ believe?” 

Fury doesn’t answer Sam, he narrows his eyes and looks at Stark. “We’re fucked aren’t we?” 

“We’ve got an Apex Predator out there somewhere. She’s something we’ve never been up against. She’s smart and calculating. She knows how to blend in, hell she’s done it for twenty one years. She’s either already feeding or she’s going to feed. If what Stark says is true—“ 

“It’s true.” Pressing the bottle to his now swelling lip, Stark grimaces.

“All we need to do is concentrate on her last known whereabouts. Check out the local hospitals, the blood banks right? That’s where she’ll go.” Looking at Fury, Hill questions “That makes sense doesn’t it?”

Laughing, Steve shakes his head as he wraps his lips around the bottle Stark handed him. “Do you _really_ think Lexi’s going to walk into a hospital or a blood bank and what? Order up a couple of pints say ‘thank you’ and walk out? _Fuck…_ that shit’s not going to happen my friends.” Pulling out a cigarette from his pack Steve lights it up and throws the pack and his lighter on the wet bar. Taking a long pull he looks up towards the vaulted ceiling and exhales as he closes his eyes. 

“Sam said it best.” He says. “Lexi is a predator. What does that… mean? She hunts down her… _prey._ Whether it’s to _kill_ or to _feed._ It’s a sport for her. I’ve seen it. She’s calculating, yes. Rhodey’s right about that.” 

Taking another pull of the cigarette, Steve looks over at Hill and smirks “So don’t bother looking at hospitals or blood banks. What we _need_ to start looking at… is the trail of bodies that she’ll leave behind.”

“ _Jeezus_ Rogers.” Nat slumps down next to Stark, grabbing the bottle of scotch out of his hand, she too takes a long swig. 

“Here, gimme some of that.” Barton reaches for the bottle as Nat hands it over to her boyfriend. 

“So where do we start looking?” Fury glances at Steve. “Since _you’re_ giving the orders now.” 

“We wait. No Strike Team, no Avengers. We wait. We track local news reports, local papers. Keep our ears to the ground. Hill, pull up everything you can on Depoe Bay, Oregon. That’s where the connection was lost. We’ll start there. Lexi isn’t going to make any ripples. She’s too fuckin’ smart for that. She’ll lay low. She’ll have too. She’ll do everything in her power to stay off of S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar.” 

“She’s going to know we’ll be watching, looking for her.” Stark whispers as he sighs. 

“The bodies are going to be spread apart. One dead local here, one dead local over there. The news reports aren’t going to connect them. They’ll be random deaths.” Running his hand through his hair, Steve knows what he’s saying is seeping into his team. 

“Unless…” 

“Unless, what Steve?” Sam looks up at Steve and swallows hard. 

“ _Unless…”_ Steve stares at everybody. All eyes are fixated on him. “ _Unless…_ she’s keeping them alive.” 

Stark immediately snaps his head forward. He knows what Steve is trying to say. And judging by the looks of disgust and horror on the others… so do they. 

“Basic biology 101 right Banner? We hold between five to seven liters of blood. Average adult, depending on weight. She keeps them alive. I say _them_ because she’ll need more than one… to alternate. She’ll be able to feed on a couple of pints at the same time. Minimize the body count.” Crushing out his cigarette in the ashtray, Steve leans back against the bar and looks towards the floor. 

“At first…” He whispers. 

“Yeah… at first.” Sam finishes Steve’s thoughts. 

********************************

 

Sitting down on the oversized white and black sofa on Stark’s terrace overlooking the beach, Steve leans back and pulls out several throw pillows from behind him as he slings his leg over the side. Everyone’s gone now. The team is torn, that much he’s gathered from the arguments stemming from all that was spilled out. 

Fury, Hill, Sam, Nat and Banner believe she needs to be tracked down and brought in asap. Stark, Barton and Thor believe what Steve believes. You go after her, force her in a corner, there’s going to be a hell of a lot more casualties. And Rhodey… Steve’s going to keep a close eye on him.

“Here.” Handing Steve another drink Stark sits down on the opposite couch. Leaning back he presses a cold compress up against his jaw, and places the bottle of Jack in front of them. It’s almost three in the morning and Steve is emotionally drained. 

“Thanks.” Pulling out another cigarette, Steve lights it and tosses the pack off to the side. Throwing back the shot, Steve inhales deeply the fresh salt air. 

“She loves that smell you know that?” 

“No. I didn’t.” 

 _Yes… I do…_

“You said she fed in Kopasker. How many people did she kill? And don’t… just don’t lie to me Stark.” 

Shifting his eyes away from Steve, Stark tosses the ice pack on the glass coffee table in front of him. Fisting his hand and bringing it to his mouth, he glances down at the stone tile. Nodding slowly he sighs heavily. 

“Six.” 

“ _Goddammit…”_  

“Thank you. For not asking in front of the others. Even though I know you were itching to.” 

“How? She fed on them right? She drained them. That’s how she killed them?” 

Finishing off his shot and shrugging his shoulders Stark looks up at Steve “You want the gory details or you want me to bypass that?” 

Steve doesn’t say anything, he just glares at him. 

“Yeah, it was worth a shot.” Briefly looking away from Steve, Stark glances towards the night sky. “She ripped them apart. Literally… _Uhm..._ it was a pickup truck carrying some workers from the mine. They must’ve been working late. Lexi, walked right out into the middle of the dirt road they were traveling on. It’s really secluded you know, I guess… I guess it made it easier for her. She was wearing a white hospital gown. She looked like a damn wraith. I swear something like out of those nineteen seventies Christopher Lee Dracula movies.” 

Scooting up closer to the edge of the couch, Steve rest his arms on his knees, the knot in his stomach twisting harder and deeper as he listens. 

“You know when the vampire women—“ Stark makes a fluid motion with his hands in the air. “just sort of… float down the countryside, the fog rolling in behind them. Their long dresses dragging on the ground. Yeah… those movies always creeped me out. But that’s exactly what she looked like.” 

“Her eyes… I’ll never forget her… _eyes…_ she had this—blank look.” Stark looks away blinking several times, recalling the memory of that night. “Like she was there and… not there. Maybe you understand what I mean, maybe you don’t. _Scared_ … _Crazed._ Almost as if she knew… she _knew_ what she was about to do. But she couldn’t stop herself.” 

Covering his eyes, Steve could see it all. 

“They stopped, at first thinking she probably needed help. Being such a far off town, cut off from any other village for hundreds of miles, of course they didn’t recognize her. At first I didn’t know if she was toying with them. She grabbed at her throat and told them to get away from her. They tried picking her up, but she shoved them back, yelling at them to get away. But something in their eyes changed, the way they were looking at her.” 

Steve swallows hard, listening to what happened in those thirty days that Lexi was gone. His anger swelling as he glares at Stark. 

“Did they… did they fuckin’ touch her?!” 

“Six men, drunken men, on a dark isolated mining road late at night, come in contact with an unknown young beautiful girl alone. What do you think was on their mind Steve?” 

Reaching for the bottle, Stark brings it to his lips and swallows deeply before continuing the story. 

“They didn’t know what hit them. She pounced on them quickly. Lexi made work of all of them. She ripped into the throat of the first one who tried touching her. Snapping his head right off. Blood just spurting everywhere. _Jeezus Steve…”_ Running both hands through his hair, Stark closes his eyes and lets out a groan. _“_ She was lapping up the blood…” 

 _“Gaahhh… Christ…”_  Steve squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to bring up that imagery in his head. Too late.

 _“_ For a couple of seconds, he walked around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off. The others were just standing there, not knowing what the hell was going on.” 

“And Lexi?” 

“Covered in blood… and _smiling_.” 

“ _Fuck_ …” 

“Then all hell broke loose. Those men went after their guns in the pickup truck, and Lexi just took them down. She sank her fangs in their throats, ripping flesh as she pulled away, gorging on them. One of them came after her with a knife, she broke his arm and ripped it clean off. Bone and flesh just hanging. _God…_ I could still hear their screams. They were begging her you know. For their lives. The last one, she played with him. Grabbed him and threw him through the windshield. He scrambled out, tried shooting at her, and missed of course.” 

“And…” 

“She let him run into the woods. She didn’t even run after him… she just—“ Taking another gulp of Jack, Stark wipes the corners of his mouth. “—Lexi, she just swooped down on him tossing him against a tree, I heard his bones snap. Banner said she broke his back, snapped his spinal cord. And then…” Staring off into the distance, Stark scratches the back of his head. “…she said something to him.” 

“What’d she say?” 

“She leaned over him and said ‘And now you will _never_ touch that little girl again’ after that she bit into him. But that one she kept him alive, a little longer.” 

“What? What little girl? Why’d she keep him alive?” 

“I don’t know. I guess she wanted to watch him bleed out. Being that she tore his dick and balls off.” 

Standing now, Steve walks over to the railing. “What happened to the bodies?” 

“She gathered them, put them in a pile in the woods and burned them, along with the pickup truck.” 

“Did she know you were watching her?” 

“No. By the time we reached her. She was on her knees… crying into her hands. Her eyes blood red—“ Stark brushes his fingers down his shirt. “Drenched in blood, she looked at me… and I know this is going to sound sick and twisted, but… she looked so innocent, so full of pain. I brushed her hair out of her face, she wouldn’t look at me in my eyes. Her voice, so childlike, she said she was… _still thirsty.”_

“So she fed on the rest of the villagers? You said she only killed six.” 

“Only those six, after that she fed from the rest, except the children. She didn’t touch a hair on any of the children.” 

“How did she do it? Feed on them, without anyone rousing suspicion?” 

“It was late at night, she went into their homes, wherever they were. Fed on them and… I… I don’t know, put them back to sleep or back to work, whatever. All I know is the next morning, nobody remembered a thing.”

“And Lexi? Does she remember what happened?” 

“If she does, she doesn’t talk about it. I’m pretty sure she does. Sometimes, I’ll catch her looking far away. Like if she’s remembering something. I’ll ask her is she’s okay. She’ll just nod and asked to be excused and then she’s off, either into her bedroom downstairs or she’ll go running.” 

“We have to find her Steve. Please. I don’t know if her leaving had to do with Archipelago, or Kopasker, or… I don’t know. I mean you saw her last. Did anything happen? Was she acting differently? Did she say anything to you?” Stark’s voice is pitching, placing his hand against his chest, he looks stressed. 

Gnawing on his lip, Steve breathes in deeply, hands gripping the railing tightly. Steve did see her last. He saw Lexi about to be raped by the little prick Riley. He saw how beat up she was, saw how bad he hurt her. Her blood, her tears, her pain. 

 _Im don… Im leavin’ wher no’mon gonna find meh… No!!! don’t touch meh!_

Pushing off of the railing, Steve bites down a groan. His brows creased, he slowly shakes his head no. Turning away he grabs his black leather jacket off the couch, putting it on, he snatches his cigarettes and lighter as he walks into the great room, Stark following behind him. 

“So what now? What’s our next move Cap?” 

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Steve glances over at him “Like I said, she’ll lay low. Monitor _all_ local news reports, anything that’s even a hairline out of place let me know immediately. I’ll be watching Fury… I said no Strike Teams, that doesn’t mean he’ll listen. Everybody stands down. I mean _everybody…_ We move on my command. I’ll be in contact.” 

“Got it…” 

Taking two steps down, Steve stops in mid stride, without looking at Stark he says “By the way… sorry about your glass wall. But, still not sorry about your face though.” 

Shaking his hand, Stark turns around “Yeah well, not sorry I shoved you.” 

********************************

 

Pulling off onto the side of the road after several miles, Steve drops the kickstand on his Harley and shuts off the engine. Getting off he paces around his motorcycle, running his hands through his hair, his stomach is twisted in knots since Stark told him everything. 

 _Lexi… dear god… she’s evolving? Her abilities are getting stronger…_

Pressing his hands on the seat of his bike, Steve screws his eyes shut tight. Not wanting to think about anything right now but Lexi. If Fury sends a Strike Team looking for her… it’s not going to end well, at least for the Strike Team. But Rhodey, the things he said. 

 _She’s going to turn on you all…_

“Fuck you Rhodes! Lexi won’t do that… she… won’t.” 

 _Goddammit Rogers… get a grip…_

Getting back on his bike, Steve pulls out into the road. Speeding down the wet asphalt his mind drifts to Lexi… 

_******************************_

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Get up.” Kicking at the bed _he_ shakes her awake. 

“ _Argghh!!!”_ Lexi tries to mask the amount of pain that she’s in. Biting down she stifles another cry. 

Unlocking the restraints from both wrist, Lexi’s head hits the bed first. Walking around to the foot of the bed _he_ unlocks her ankle restraints. Her legs falling down with a muffled thud. The cool air chilling her open wounds on her wrist and ankles, the stinging pain making her wince. 

“Get up. I said get up!” Grabbing Lexi by her hair _he_ yanks her off the bed. Lexi’s weak, she has no strength to fight back. She can’t feel her arms and her legs are numb. Pulling on her _he_ stands her up. Within a second Lexi collapses to the hard wood floor. Her body a crumpled pile by his feet. 

Pushing her onto her back, Lexi screams out in pain, no longer being able to contain her agony _he_ straddles her. 

“Please… please…” Staring up at him, Lexi’s eyes are wet with tears as she lets out a wretched scream. Her body bucking and convulsing under him so hard _he_ pins her back down. 

“Stop it! Stop that! Stop fuckin’ moving!” Slamming her back down even harder Lexi screams out again. 

“ _ARRGGGHHH!!!...”_ Stuttering out Lexi begins to feel the ripping and pulling of her tendons. “P—please… _Ahhh…_ I’m… he—healing…” 

“What?!” 

Screwing her eyes shut, Lexi moans out in pain “My te—tendons… my sho—shoulders… dislocated…” Twisting and squirming Lexi screams out again even louder. 

“What?! What’s happening to you?! Talk to me!” Pushing off of Lexi, _he_ pulls her bottom lip out of her mouth, it’s bloodied and gushing blood from her trying to quiet her screams. 

“It… bu—burns!” With choked cries, Lexi reaches out and grabs at his arm. “Pl—please! It burns!” 

“It burns?! What burns?! Fuck!” Getting up quickly, he scoops Lexi up from the floor and runs across the hall to the bathroom. Lexi’s still screaming and he can feel the heat coming off of her body. 

“Fuck you’re burning up! Hold on!” 

Running into the shower, Lexi still in his arms, he turns the cold water on full blast. The shower is immense. Three giant waterfall showerheads hit them with frigid water from the walls and the ceiling. The stacked stone wall emitting a warm hue of light. Punching in a code at a panel directly in front of him, all three showerheads turn instantly on them. Trembling in his hands, he holds Lexi tight to his body. 

Shaking hard, she gasps for breath. Still clutching onto her and holding her up with one arm, he brushes her hair away from her face. Lexi’s soaked and so is he. 

“Look up, look up at the ceiling.” 

Lexi’s eyes are still close, but she does what he tells her to do. With the water cascading all over them, he brushes his gloved fingers over her lips rinsing the blood from her mouth, her neck, his head moves down her body. Her thin nightie clinging to skin, her even thinner bra instantly becoming see-through. _His_ breath hitches as he stares at the bit of pink flesh hardening in front of his eyes. 

Ghosting his thumb over her nipple, he traces a slow lazy circle as it begins to harden even more. 

 _“Mmm”_ Lexi’s moan is barely audible, but it’s enough to shoot straight down to his cock. 

Pulling out of his own mind, he touch’s Lexi’s face he feels she’s cooled down enough. Stepping out from under the shower, he moves off to the side, still holding Lexi he ask “Can you stand?” 

Nodding her head, she opens her eyes and looks up at _him._

Placing her down on her feet he says “Good. Now take off your clothes.” 

Her mouth falls open, her breath caught in her throat. 

“I’m walking out, you take off your clothes and place them in that basket over there.” Pointing to a huge wicker basket in the corner, Lexi follows his hand and nods. “There’s body wash, shampoo and conditioner there.” Pointing now to several built-in shelves cut into the rock walls he grabs Lexi’s chin in his hand and forces her to look at him. 

“Clean your body. And wash your hair. There’s a robe hanging on the other side of this wall. Put it on when you’re done. There’s a toothbrush and toothpaste and mouth wash. Use it. When you’re done, you’re going to sit over there, by the vanity and wait for me. Don’t try anything. Do I make myself clear?” 

Still staring at _him_ Lexi nods again. 

“Do _I_ make myself clear?” 

“Yes…” 

Opening the glass door, Lexi watches as he steps out and walks out of the bathroom without even glancing back, he pulls the door and locks it shut from the outside. Shivering she walks over to the wall and adjust the hot water on the panel. Standing directly under the ceiling showerhead she strips out of her wet clothes and pushes them off to the corner. Rolling her neck back and forth she closes her eyes and for several moments she forgets where she is. 

Glancing at the body wash, Lexi realizes that there’s not just one, but at least a dozen if not more different ones. And they’re not just body washes but also body oils, shower oils, bath foams and body scrubs. Picking one out she holds it in her hands, it’s a heavy glass bottle _NEOM ORGANICS * LONDON_ lavender, jasmine and Brazilian rosewood it reads. Pouring a bit on her hands, Lexi places it back and inhales its sweet calming scent. 

Closing her eyes she washes herself clean, grabbing the body oil of the same name and scent she pours some in her hands and rubs it all over her body. The aromatic fragrance washing over her and calming her nerves. Looking, now at the shampoos and conditioners, Lexi notices the same. Alternating between CHI and JOICO. Lexi’s never heard of the latter, but she uses CHI, that one she loves so she grabs it and the conditioner. Shampooing and conditioning her hair quickly, she rinses off and shuts off the shower. 

Gathering up her wet clothes from the corner she steps out of the shower and wraps herself around a plush white cotton towel. Drying herself off, she places her wet clothes in the hamper like _he_ said. Stepping around to the wall, Lexi grabs the robe and puts it on. Taking the towel and drying her hair the best she can she goes over to the basin and brushes her teeth, and rinses with the mouth wash. Just like _he_ said. Rinsing the toothbrush she places it back in its holder. 

Glancing around, she gets a better look at the bathroom. If that’s what you can call it. It’s huge. And huge is an understatement. There’s a double basin with granite counter tops. A mirrored wall from floor to the ceiling covering the entire length of the vanity. Directly off to the left is a massive spa like bathtub nestled into an alcove with double arched windows. At the foot of the tub, the same shelving chiseled into the wall as the shower. Each shelf holding several different candles in different scents. More glass bottles of Neom Organics Bath Oils littered in between the candles. Lexi can clearly see their brand new, never been used. 

Adding to the beauty, is the rock wall that seems to just flow from the shower. 

 _That’s odd… such a place of tranquility… and yet… he’s such a contrast… I don’t understand…_

Hearing the key turn in the lock, Lexi turns immediately. Grabbing at the robe she shuffles backwards, the back of her knees coming in contact with the edge of the bathtub she stops as _he_ walks in and glances at her. Walking up to the hamper _he_ looks in and turns to stare at her. 

Holding her breath and clutching the robe tighter, Lexi keeps her eyes focused on _him._

Lexi watches as he opens a top shelf and pulls out a blow dryer and hairbrush. Closing it shut he strides over to Lexi and grabs her by her arm, practically dragging her to the vanity. 

“Sit.” 

Shoving her down, Lexi sits down, still clutching the robe, she forgets how to swallow and breathe momentarily. 

Plugging in the dryer, he says “Breathe.” 

Taking in a full breath, Lexi stutters and exhales as she closes her eyes. 

 _Click…_

Lexi keeps her eyes close as she sits there while _he_ blow dries her hair. Running the brush through her strands thoroughly taking his time, every now and then he gently moves her chin this way or that way. Turning the blower off, he leans in and inhales her scent. 

“ _Mmm…_ I see you choose the lavender body wash. That’s my favorite.” Brushing her hair again, he laces his fingers through it. “Still a little damp—“ clicking on the blower again he finishes drying her hair several minutes later. “—there.” 

“ _Mmm…”_ Twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers, he leans forward and rubs his faceless mask against Lexi’s head. “I _love_ the smell of your hair.” Stepping away from her almost immediately he orders “Stand, turn around and face me.” 

Lexi stands slowly and faces him. 

Pointing to a floor rug several feet away from the shower he tells her “Do you see that?” Lexi glances over and nods. “Every time I bring you in here, you will automatically go and stand on that rug. You will remove all your clothing, toss them into that hamper and step into the shower and bathe. Do I make myself clear?”  

Nodding slowly at him, he quickly grabs Lexi’s arm and drags her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she was just in. Pushing her forward, Lexi stumbles and losses her balance, quickly putting her hands out in front of her, she grips the footboard. 

Her eyes instantly land on the white lace panties and bra spread out on the bed. Shifting her eyes just a little bit, she notices a short white baby doll dress with thin straps. 

“I will _always_ lay out your clothes. You will put on what I give you, and only what I will give you. _Now…”_ His voice dips low. Even with the distorter, Lexi can tell. “Put on the panties… then remove your robe, but don’t turn around.” 

Her breath hitches, her heart beats a million miles a minute, pressing her lips together she reaches out and picks up the panties. Straightening up she lifts one leg and then the other as she slides the soft lace panties on. 

“The robe… now…” 

Slowly untying the sash, she opens it up and slides it down her arms. Feeling a coldness creep down her spine she stiffens slightly. Feeling _his_ fingertips ghost her arms as she slides the robe down he whispers “Here… let me help you with that.” 

Dragging the robe down to her hands, Lexi lets him slip it completely off. Quickly covering her breasts with her hands, she slowly lets her eyes flutter shut while attempting to control the shake that’s raking through her body. Biting the inside of her lip, she feels nothing but disgust for _him_ as she hears him… groan. 

Grabbing the robe and placing it on the back of a chair he orders her “Continue, put on your bra, then your dress.” 

Putting on the bra and dress in less than a minute, Lexi now fully clothed stands there. Waiting. 

“Go stand over there. On that rug.” Pointing to the side of the bed, several feet in front of the IV poles, Lexi does as told. 

“Face me now, hands at your side.” 

Keeping her hands at her side, her fingertips barely touching the soft feel of the hem of the dress, realizing it’s extremely short she tries to tug it lower without having him notice. 

“It’s short because I _want_ it to be short. So stop pulling on it.” 

Immediately stopping, she looks up at him. 

“Good girl.” Moving now, he’s stands directly in front of her.

Now that he’s close enough to her, Lexi can tell he’s a very big man. Very big. He towers over her. Her face is leveled to his chest. It’s hard to determine how much is really him and how much is what he’s wearing. Slowly looking up at him, her lips part slightly, her eyes staring into the blackness behind the mask. 

Cocking his head to the left, Lexi watches him as his head dips low and drags down her body. Taking several steps back from her, he stands there and just… watches. 

“You will address me as… _Sir._ Every time I come into _your_ bedroom you will immediately stop what you are doing and you will come and stand on that rug, I want your hands at your side always. Eyes forward and looking at me. I will chain you to _your_ bed when it’s time for you to sleep. Other than that, you will be free to roam around _your_ bedroom. Chained of course… They are retractable, so you’ll have enough slack.” 

Walking over to the footboard, he pulls on a heavy link chain. Yanking on it hard, it rattles loudly but doesn’t budge the bed. 

“You will never be dirty. You will always be clean, and smell good. Because that’s how I want you. You will eat what I give you. I’m a lot of things, but I won’t starve you. Don’t think about screaming or yelling for help. We’re so far off no one is ever going to hear you. No one is looking for you, because no one cares about you. The _only_ reason you’re still alive right now is because I _want_ you alive. And when I get tired of you, when I get bored by you… then I’ll fuckin’ kill you. That’s the only way you’re leaving here… dead.” 

Staring at him, Lexi feels a wave of nausea hit her. She feels lightheaded as if she’s about to throw up. Instantly wanting to reach for her mouth, she stops herself, remembering what _he_ said about keeping her hands on her sides. 

“I’m going to ask you a series of questions. And you will answer them. It’s best that you don’t lie to me. Especially if you don’t want me to hurt you. Understood?” 

Finding her voice Lexi whispers “Yes… _Sir.”_

“I didn’t hear you.” 

“Yes, _Sir.”_ Lexi says raising her voice a bit.

“Good. Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” 

“No… _Sir.”_

Sir begins to slowly pace back and forth. His hands are clasped behind his back. Lexi begins to count his steps one way and then back up. 

“When was the last time you… _ate… food?”_ Stopping, he turns his head in her direction. 

“ _Uhm…_ I…” 

“It’s not a difficult question. Answer me.” 

“I… The day I left.” 

“What did you eat?” 

“ _Ah…_ Half of a blueberry muffin.” 

“Half… of a blueberry muffin? What did you drink?” 

“Water.” 

“Water… and half of a blueberry muffin?” 

“Yes… _Sir.”_

“What else?” 

“I had a cappuccino. Late that evening.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yes… _Sir.”_

“Next question. When was the last time you… _fed?”_

Fidgeting with the hem of her dress, Lexi looks towards the floor. _He_ knows what she is, but why is he asking her this question. 

“I’m an impatient man. Answer the question.” 

Without glancing up at him Lexi answers quietly “The same day I left.”

“How much did you drink? Look at me.” 

Peeking up at him now she answers “Ten… liters.” 

“On a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst. Where is your thirst level now?” 

Her breath momentarily escapes her, she doesn’t understand his questioning. Lexi can feel the slow build of her thirst. Nothing she can’t handle right now. But soon, it’s going to change. 

Pressing her lips she tries to concentrate how long she has until she can’t control it. Shifting her eyes to the right she slowly inhales and exhales. It would help her if she knew how long she’s been here. But it’s futile to ask him. He won’t give her that answer. So she gives him the best answer she can. 

“Three… _Sir.”_

“Three? Are you lying to me?” 

Shaking her head no rapidly, Lexi stares at him. 

“You better not lie to me. Next question. When was your last period?” 

Creasing her brow, Lexi darts her eyes away from him. 

 _Period?_

Looking back at Sir, Lexi ask “I’m sorry. When was my last… _what?”_ Searching him for a clue, Lexi doesn’t understand what he’s asking. Now her question seems to have Sir stepping back a second. He crosses his arms over his chest and fist his hand at his mouth, cocking his head to the right, he motions with his finger and point’s at her. 

“Your period. When was your last period? I told you I don’t like to repeat myself. I need to know this.” 

Raising his voice now, he takes a couple of steps closer to her, closing the gap between them quickly. Lexi flinches and immediately puts up her hands to ward him off. Slapping her hands down hard, he grips her arms and squeezes. Practically lifting her off the floor, Lexi stands on her tiptoes. 

Groaning from the sting of his leather gloves, Lexi stares at him wide eyed as she huffs out a breath. Trying to retreat back, Lexi takes a step but is stopped by his grip as he slams her against his chest. Choking back a scream, she turns her face away from him. 

“When was the last time you had your period?!” 

Shaking her head, Lexi stutters out “Period? I don’t know what you’re talking about? A period? It’s—it’s _ah…_ punctuation right? A period? At—the end of a sentence right? Grammer? ‘The cow jumped over the moon.’ Period end of sentence.” 

“You think I’m _fuckin’_ playing games with you?!” Shaking her hard he screams at her “Tell me!” 

“I don’t know! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

Throwing Lexi on the bed, her body bounces up as he grabs her wrists and pulls her hands up over her head and straddles her. Her breasts swelling and pushed up into his face. Lexi can hear his strained breathing, as his body presses into her. 

“Pl—please… I don’t know what you mean!” 

“You’re _fuckin’_ lying to me! Stop _fuckin’_ lying to me!” 

Shaking her head rapidly, Lexi’s quivering uncontrollably, breathy _auh auh auh’s_ escaping her lips. “I’m not lying. Please… _Sir._ I don’t know what that is…” 

Wrapping his fingers around Lexi’s wrists tighter, he leans back just a bit. Lexi watches him closely as his head slowly drags down her body. His thighs are pressed up against her thighs. The feel of the material of his pants, cooling down her heated skin. Keeping her eyes on him, she’s not going to cower beneath him. 

Leaning down on her, the faceless mask only a mere inch or two away from Lexi’s face, her eyes widen as she _feels_ him shift from straddling her, to slowly spreading her legs apart with his thighs. Sucking in quick spurts of air, she keeps her eyes on him. Gulping hard she can _feel_ him… _there._  

“ _Mhm…_ You feel that?” He hums out. Voice low and smooth. The distorter dropping a pitch. 

Lexi doesn’t answer him, she looks away, her mouth going dry as she swallows down a whimper. Pulling her hands higher with one hand, his other hand slowly squeezing her throat as he pulls his hips away and lazily rolls his hips back down against her. 

Leaning in he rubs his face against Lexi’s cheek. Tracing circles on her wrist, he lets out a soft groan. “ _Auh…_ Tell me something… How do you like to be _fucked_? _Huh?_ Maybe… you like it slow and easy? Or… hard and fast? _Huh?_ Look at you… acting all innocent—“ Letting go of Lexi’s throat, Sir skims her neck with the back of his gloved hand. His fingers gliding down her soft flesh as he traces the curve of her breast. A small whine catching in her throat, she forces herself to look at him.

“—but I _know_ you’re not. What’s your favorite position? You look like the type that likes to be in control. I bet you do. Riding… That’s it isn’t it. You love to _ride_ a nice thick fuckin’ cock _don’tcha…”_

“ _Auh…”_ Lexi can’t help it. She’s tried her hardest not to let what he’s saying get to her. But she’s failed. The things he keeps saying… he won’t stop, Lexi knows he won’t stop. This is fun for him. He’s enjoying this far too much. The sick bastard is getting off on it. 

His fingers continue down her body, ghosting over ribs, down to the hem of her dress. Hitching it up, he slides it up over her hips exposing her stomach. Lexi begins to squirm and instantly stops, knowing how _Sir’s_ going to react to that movement. As if he read her mind he chuckles. 

Shaking his head he moans again. The pad of his gloved thumb playing with her belly piercing. He pulls on it gently at first, then giving it a bit harder tug, Lexi’s lips part and she moans out in pain. 

 _“Y’know_ … I gotta tell ya, when I was undressing you, and I saw this… my dick started drooling, _fuck_ I was hard as hell. But…” Pushing up off of Lexi, still keeping her hands secure above her head, his fingers hooking into the thin waist line of her panties he pulls them down a bit. 

That’s it Lexi can’t stay quiet anymore. “No… _please… no.”_

Laughing now, his laughter is enough to drive Lexi mad, he shakes his head. His thumb rubbing on the inside of her pelvic bone. The crease between her sex and her thigh. _“Mmm fuckme…_ when I saw _this…_ I almost _fuckin’_ came on myself… Can you imagine that? What is this anyway? Is it a tat? Doesn’t feel like one.” 

Shaking her head rapidly no, Lexi stutters “It’s… a birthmark.” 

“A birthmark? Now… _that’s interesting_. What does it mean?” 

“I don’t… know.” 

Leaning back now Sir spreads Lexi’s legs wider as he pins her thighs apart with his knees. Reaching behind him, he grabs the chains and chains Lexi’s wrist to each one. Pulling them, Lexi’s arms are stretched behind her. Breathing hard she stares at him, she needs to watch his every move, no matter what it is. Now being free to use both hands he digs his fingers into her inner thighs, kneading them as he slowly moves up her thighs. 

Lexi’s so… open… so… exposed. 

“ _Goddamn_ … you should see my view. Remind me next time, when I lay out your clothes, to give you the _see-through_ panties. Or… maybe _no_ panties… at all.” Leaning back down, this time he _really_ presses himself into Lexi hard. Slowly closing her eyes, Lexi begins to tremble, feeling him grow hard against her. 

In slow teasing circles, _Sir_ rubs his swollen cock into Lexi. First in little circles, his hips barely moving, then in an up and down motion rubbing against her clit. Breathy little moans forced out of his lips, his hands reaching up, gripping the headboard allowing him to push down with more friction. Sir stutters out a whiney moan as Lexi tries not to wiggle under him. But her body is reacting to him, trying to push him off of her, she feels the tingle, a familiar spike of heat. His knees aren’t pinning her thighs apart anymore, she slowly bucks under him, not realizing what she’s doing, _she_ presses her thighs against him. One hand letting go of the headboard, the other still gripping it, he grabs Lexi’s thigh and hitches it over his hip. Pushing her hips up against him, he ruts his cock harder into her. 

“ _Auh auh auh… fuckme_ … _God baby…_ you feel so _fuckin’_ good…” Dropping his head into Lexi’s neck, he whispers “ _Fuck… ohmygod… Mm…”_

Screwing her eyes shut tighter, Lexi bites her bottom lip. Trying to keep quiet, her moans get trapped in her throat, her breath coming in harsh and hard she can feel the pressure of his fingers bruising her hips as he grinds himself deeper into her throbbing clit. 

Her hands are fisting the air, her head pushing against the pillow, the small of her back arching… towards… _him._

Hushed pitchy moans, making her breast rise and fall against his chest. 

“ _Auh… p-please…”_ That slow building tingle eliciting more moans out of Lexi. _“P-please… Sir… Ahh… Auh Auh…”_

“Please… _oh shit… fuckme… Oh…_ those little sounds you’re making…please what? _Hm?_ You keep moving like that… y’gonna milk my _fuckin’_ cock…” 

“ _Gaaaahh!”_

Stopping immediately Sir climbs off of Lexi. Grabbing her hands he pulls her closer to the headboard. Pulling on the chains, he makes sure they’re secure, but leaves her ankles unbound. Walking out the bedroom, he doesn’t even look back at her as he closes the door and locks it from the outside. 

Squeezing her thighs shut, she huffs out several long breaths. Shaking horribly, Lexi tries to focus on pushing back what she’s _feeling._ She doesn’t know what she’s feeling, but what she does know is that it hurts. Calming herself down, she remembers a mental exercise that Sam taught her. Closing her eyes she inhales deeply and exhales slowly counting backwards from one hundred. 

 _100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93… owhh… its hurts… 92, 91, 90, 89, 88, oh god… please make it stop… 87, 86, 85, 84, 83, 82, help me… somebody… please… help me… 81… 80, 79, 78… 77…_

Twisting her lower body, so she’s in a fetal position, Lexi doesn’t cry, she doesn’t cry… she can’t cry, she won’t cry…. _except._  

 _76, 75, 74… 73, 72… S—Steve… Steve… please…_

The corners of her eyes are wet… 

Turning and burying her face in the pillow, her chest heaves one last time as she finally lets go and cries herself to sleep.

 

***************************************

 

Stripping out of his clothes, he turns the shower on to full blast. Stepping in he stands under the ice cold water, biting down hard on his bottom lip he groans out. His body trembling as the cold water beats against his overheated skin. Screaming he punches the shower wall repeatedly as he drops to his knees. Ceramic tile shattering under the impact.

Bowing his head, the frigid water washing over his body. Steve runs his fingers through his soaked hair. Closing his eyes, the only image entering his mind, is Lexi.

Lexi… frightened… Lexi… scared… somewhere crying out his name…

****************************************

“Get up.”

Moving her head from side to side, her eyes begin to flutter open. Sir is standing over her. Scrambling up quickly, Lexi forgets she’s chained and yanks her arms down, as their pulled back she yelps out in pain.

Tsking, Sir waves his finger back and forth. Reaching up behind her he pulls down on the lever giving Lexi slack on the chains as she brings her arms down. Rubbing her arms Lexi brings up her knees to her chest as she presses her back up against the headboard.

Grabbing a chair from the opposite side of the bedroom, Lexi looks at Sir again. Her eyes roaming down his body. Wearing black pants, black military style lace up boots, black sweater, his black leather gloves, black pullover ski mask and of course that creepy white faceless mask. The blackened eyes hollowed out. Lexi doesn’t have to look at his body to know he’s muscular.

Bringing the chair right in front of her, he straddles it. Crossing his arms on the back of the chair, he rest his chin on his hands. Glancing at his arms, Lexi can clearly see his muscles. He sits there… for several minutes… staring.

“Are you going to say something to me?” Lexi doesn’t even recognize her own voice, her throat is dry, and she’s thirsty. “It’s quite disconcerting. And rude.”

Raising his head off his hands Sir leans a little closer to the bed. “Rude? Really? How so?”

Glaring at him, Lexi rolls her eyes down his body and back up to his face. Just being this close to him gives her a bad taste in her mouth.

_God I hate you…_

“For starters, you’re just sitting there. I assume looking at me, even though I can’t tell because you’re too much of a coward to remove your mask and your voice changer.”

Resting his head back on his hands, he leans to the side, Lexi can only imagine he’s looking up at her behind the mask. “Go on. You said for starters. What else?”

“Why am I here? What do you want from me? You said you were going to kill me. What are you waiting for? Do it.”

“I told you already, you’re here because I want you here. What I want from you, well… that’s for me to know. And kill you? Yes. I am going to kill you. But on my terms… not yours. Why are you so eager to die? Not having fun yet?”

“Fun? _Fun?...”_ Lexi sits up on her knees, and sweeps the room with her eyes before facing Sir. “Look around you—“

“I have.”

“You have me chained. Locked up in _your_ prison. For reasons I do not know. You’re going to kill me… but you want to wait. For what? For me to beg for mercy? For me to beg for my life? Then you _will_ wait forever. I will neither beg you for mercy nor beg you to spare my life.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t care.”

“You don’t care?”

“I don’t care if I live or die…”

“You lie.”

“I don’t lie.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“So if I ask you a question. You’ll answer me truthfully then. Right?”

Hesitating just a beat, Lexi swallows and answers a simple “Yes.”

Getting up from the chair, Sir moves it back into the corner. Lexi watches intently as he turns and walks back, standing directly in front of her, he looks down. Bending just a little, he grabs her waist and slides her to the edge of the bed. Hooking his hands under her thighs, he brings her knees out from under her and sets them over the side. He slides his hands down her thighs, gloved fingers leaving red streaks on her flawless skin as he languidly spreads her legs apart.

Staring up at him Lexi presses her lips together, keeping her eyes glued on him she watches as he drops to his knees right in front of her… between her legs. Gripping her wrists he pulls them behind her back, Lexi stifles a moan but she knows he heard her. Pulling her closer to the edge, Sir’s chest is pushed into her inner thighs.

Looking away from him, Lexi notices a tray on the dresser. There’s a bowl and what looks like a sandwich and a bottle of water. Stealing back a quick glance at Sir, she can both see and feel him kneading her thighs.

“Th—the tray… is that… food?” Lexi stutters out. She can’t breathe can’t. She’s struggling terribly for some air. He’s slowly massaging her thighs. His fingers softly yielding her flesh.

“ _Hm?”_ Sir moans out in a soft whisper. “ _What_?”

It’s funny… even with the voice distorter, Lexi can clearly hear the up and down changes in the pitch of his voice.

“Food… is that? Are… _you_ …” Closing her eyes Lexi throws her head back. A small whine resonating in her throat.

“Am I… _what_?” Sir begins to rub his masked face on her thighs inching his way up closer… and closer…

“ _Uhh…”_ Lexi doesn’t know what’s happening to her, her body is reacting to how Sir is touching her. It feels like quick electric sparks shooting towards her… _there._

“I’m sorry… _Mm…_ but I didn’t… _ahh…_ hear you. Am. I. What?”

Lexi’s arms are beginning to shake. She feels Sir tighten his grip on her wrists, it’s not too painful, but bearable.

“ _Ha—Hungry…_ Are… you… going… to… _Ohh… Auh…”_

Nuzzling closer, Sir ghost his face over Lexi’s panties. The tip of his nose brushing lightly against her crease. That slight touch, sparking heat with pain all over again. Forcing the air out of her lungs Lexi practically shouts out “ _EAT!_ ”

Sucking in air again, she tries to gulp down, but her throat is so dry. Her mind is a jumbled mess, she can’t form a coherent thought, let alone one word.

“ _Eat… Eat it?”_ Lexi whispers out.

Stopping, Sir lets go of Lexi’s wrist and grabs her hips and pushes her closer to his face.

“Eat it? If you’re talking about the food. The food is for you. But yes… I _am hungry…_ I’m _fuckin’_ starvin’ –“ Sir gently rubs his face up and down Lexi’s slit. Barely touching her. “—but not for food.” Squeezing Lexi’s hips, his fingers splayed out he pushes her and lifts her into him as he pushes his face into her.

“ _GAAAHH!!!”_ Screaming out, Lexi’s breathing starts to increase rapidly as her pulse quickens instantly. And it’s at that moment that Lexi _feels_ Sir’s mask. It’s not hard, but soft and pliable. Fitting perfectly on his face.

“Breathe…” He whispers against the thin material of her panties.

“ _Pl—pl—I…”_

Blowing his heated breath into Lexi, he lowers his head just a bit more, pressing his nose into her… entrance. Screaming out again, Lexi’s clawing at the sheets behind her.

“ _Auhhh… FUCK!!!..._ you smell so _fuckin’ sweet._ Yeah… I wanna _eat…_ Y’know what I wanna eat?” Rubbing his face up and down slowly against her slit, the very thin silky feel of her panties barely concealing what Sir’s aching for. “ _God…_ you’re so _fuckin’ wet…”_ Digging his fingers harder into her hips, his grip hurting her, Lexi cries out in pain. “ _M’wanna_ eat you’re _pussy… So. Fuckin’. Bad. Goddamn baby…_ I wanna fuckin' taste you on my tongue… wanna suck on your clit _… Mm…_ bite that shit… hard _. Auh…_ let me fuck you with my mouth _… hm?_ You’re gonna let me do that to you? _Fuckin’_ make you cum all over my mouth… _Mm_ … look at you… you’re all wet… got my cockhead _fuckin’_ drenched.”

Lexi’s beginning to squirm… against him. Tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “Pl—please… _Sir…_ no more… please… I beg you…”

“I’ll stop… if you answer my question.”

“Yes!... please…”

“Are you a _virgin_?”

“ _W-what?”_

“ _Are_ you a _virgin?”_

“YES!!! Yes…” Whimpering now, Lexi clutches at the sheets, gripping them hard, she feels as if she’s about to pass out.

Standing immediately, Sir quickly walks to the dresser snatching up the bottle of water, opening it he grabs Lexi’s chin and tilts her head up to him.

“ _Ssshh…_ Drink, slow sips okay?”

Nodding her head Lexi begins to sip on the cold water. Putting it in her hands, Sir opens up the drawer in the nightstand and pulls out a hand cloth. Pulling the bottle from her, he wets the cloth and gives Lexi back the bottle. Tilting her head up towards him again, he presses the wet cloth to Lexi’s flushed face… gently.

Trying to close her legs, Lexi looks away from him.

“If you press your thighs together, it’s going to make _it_ throb and feel worse. So stop that.” Walking back over to the dresser, Sir picks up the tray of food and brings it to Lexi.

“Here. Eat.”

Placing the water bottle on the nightstand, Lexi takes the offered tray. Putting it on her lap, she can feel that it’s a warmer as well as a tray. Looking at the food and back to Sir, he’s straddling the chair again that he pulled from the corner.

“I said eat. I know you’re hungry. So eat.”

“What is this?”

“Food… Now that’s rude. Don’t you know never to ask what’s given to you to eat?”

“How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?”

Taking a deep breath Lexi can hear him sigh. Leaning back he stands and turns the chair around. Sitting back down, he fold’s his leg on his knee. Patting one gloved hand on his thigh, the other arm arched behind the back of the chair he ask with bewilderment “Do you really think, I’d go through all this trouble, to what? To only end up poisoning you with minestrone soup and a grilled cheese sandwich? Please… give me _a lot_ more credit than that.”

“I don’t know. You still haven’t answered me why I’m here.”

“You _really_ wanna revisit that question? Just now, and the last time I was in _your_ bedroom, I _was_ and am _now fuckin’_ nursing a serious case of blue balls. So unless you want me to push you back down on that bed, rip your panties off and ram my tongue into your pussy and tongue fuck you. I suggest you eat… _now._ ”

Lexi’s mouth falls open. She’s stuck gawking at him. Cocking his head slowly to the left, Lexi immediately picks up the spoon and starts eating. Putting the spoon down she picks up the sandwich and takes a bite out of it. Her eyes darting back and forth from the food to Sir.

“There you go. Now that’s my good little vampire. See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Lexi doesn’t answer him, she just quietly keeps eating. The fact is… she’s starving. Does Sir know, Lexi wonders. She can only eat food when the thirst doesn’t consume her. Food does not sustain her… human blood does. And yes she gets hungry for food, but the reality of it is she doesn’t _need_ it.

Maybe if she keeps talking to him, she can find out things about him. She just has to keep him talking. He’s human. Lexi figured that out when she first woke up in this hell. Picking up the bottle of water, she takes several gulps. She’s so thirsty. The coldness only temporarily quenching the burning thirst.

“ _Wooh wooh wooh…_ ” Pulling the empty bottle from her hands he sets it aside as he gets up and walks out the room. Watching him carefully he walks back in with a fresh bottle. Twisting the cap open he hands it to her. “Here. You’re really thirsty _huh?”_

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?”

Placing the tray off to the side, Lexi folds her hands in her lap and waits.

“My rules are simple. Do as I say, when I say… and I won’t hurt you. Don’t mistake my feeding you, clothing you, keeping you clean and giving you a bed to sleep in for kindness. I’m a _muthafucker_ and a sick bastard and I’ll kill you as quickly as I can snap my fingers. You mean nothing to me. You will be chained at all times. Like I said before, this is _your_ bedroom. I’ll give you enough slack to roam around in here only.” Standing now Sir begins to pace around the room, always looking at Lexi.

“Understand this. You will never leave here… alive. If you try to run, I’ll punish you. I’ll hurt you. Really bad. I’m not trying to scare you. I _know_ you don’t scare easily. We have that in common. I’m just being honest. Don’t bothering wondering what time it is or what day it is. Time means nothing here.”

Leaning on the footboard, Lexi’s eyes drop to his hands, the cracking of the leather is an indication to her that he’s using some strength. Because the next thing Lexi hears—is a crack in the solid wood.

“I’m going to ask you to do… _things_ for me. Don’t ever ask me why. Just know I _need_ you too.”

“Why me?” Lexi ask.

“Because it has to be you.”

Glancing away, Lexi licks her lips, brushing her hair out of her face, she looks up at Sir through her thick lashes and ask “You said there’s two things you would never do to me. Right?”

Nodding slowly Sir walks around the bed and leans against the post. Crossing his arms against his chest he nods his head again.

“You said you will never starve me and—“ looking away from Sir, she can’t bring herself to say it.

“Force myself on you.” Sir finishes Lexi’s sentence.

“What do you call then… what you’ve done?” Lexi’s voice is so low, Sir bows his head and listens to her, it’s almost childlike.

“What I’ve done to you? And what _have_ I done to you… _my sweet little vampire.”_

“Stop calling me that.” Glaring at him, Lexi bites down on her tongue.

“Why? It’s what you are.”

“I’m so tired of that.” Climbing off the bed Lexi strides up to Sir, pulling and dragging on her chains. Looking up at him, Lexi can’t help but notice how tall he is compared to her. “No. I’m not a _what.”_

“You’re not human.”

“I know that. I’ve never pretended to be. I know _who_ I am.”

“Do you now?” Clutching Lexi’s arms he brings her into his chest. The air slowly being dragged out of her lungs. “Tell me. What’re you going to do to stop me from doing what I want to you? _Huh?”_

Letting go of her arms, he wraps her in _his_ arms. His hands reaching under her dress, he slowly begins to caress Lexi’s back.

“You’re here for me. I’ll do whatever the I want to with you.”

Lexi breathes in deeply, slowly closing her eyes, her anger surfaces instantly as she snaps her eyes wide open. The rush of breath coming from Sir as Lexi hisses at him and bares her fangs. Her red eyes only seeing his blood spilling. Pulling out of his grasp quickly Lexi punches him in the face. The back of Sir’s head hitting the post with a hard _thud._

“ _Fuck!!!”_ Sir mutters out, as he reaches for the back of his head. Side stepping away from the post, he looks up as Lexi kicks him dead center in his chest making him fly backwards into the dresser, sliding down. The contents from within the drawer rattle and shake as it slides completely out and lands on Sir’s head.

“ _Ahhh shit!!!”_ Pushing the drawer off of him, he begins to sit up when he feels a crack in his forehead. “ _Goddammit! Fuckin’ stop!!”_

Flipping over him Lexi wraps the chains around Sir’s neck and begins to squeeze as she continues to hiss at him. Digging her fingers under his neck, Lexi starts to pull his mask off.

“Lexi _fuckin’_ stop!”

Reaching up behind him, Sir grabs Lexi by her hair and tosses her off of him across the room. She slams against the far wall, crying out in pain, she scrambles to her feet. Feeling dizzy she puts her hands out as Sir snatches her by her neck and throws her on the bed.

“I _fuckin’_ told you to stop! But you don’t _fuckin’_ listen!” Pinning her to the bed with his body, Sir reaches up behind her and yanks on the lever pulling the chains.

“ _Gahhh!!!_ Get the hell off me!”

“I _fuckin’_ told you. Don’t make me hurt you. But since you don’t listen….” Jumping off the bed quickly he grabs her ankle and chains it to the footboard, and does the same to the other. Lexi is now spread eagle… again.

Wheeling the IV pole from the corner he pulls the syringe from it’s chamber. Lexi watching him, she begins to rattle the chains harder. “No!!! No!!! No!!!” She screams at him. Shaking her legs and arms hard, the chains clanking against the bedpost, Sir grabs her wrist and pins it against the bed.

Wrapping her wrist in a leather restraint, keeping her hand immobilized, Lexi stares at the needle about to be inserted into her. “Please… don’t.” Her voice cracking, Sir can hear the fear in it.

“I told you… don’t _fuck_ with me. Maybe next time you’ll listen.” Injecting the needle, Lexi screams out.

Taking two steps back, Sir twist the IV chamber that houses the verbane releasing it, a steady stream making its way into her veins. Lexi fighting the inevitable, her legs begin to feel heavy, her eyes begin to flutter shut. Keeping her eyes on him, Lexi’s vision begins to close in. The last thing she hears is his voice.

“ _Nightie night…”_

******************************

Lighting up his cigarette, Steve pulls his hood over his head. Sticking his metal lighter back in the pocket of his black leather jacket he leans on the railing and stares out into the darkened waters of the Atlantic Ocean. The light of the quarter moon bouncing and reflecting in unison with the lights of the boardwalk.

“Atlantic City? Reminiscing there Rogers.”

Blowing on the cigarette smoke, Steve stares out into the water. The dropping temperature sending a cold shiver down his spine.

“It’s getting cold out here you know. We could’ve met in a coffee shop or something.”

“Yeah… well. We’re not so. This is it.”

Walking up to the railing, Natasha stand’s next to Steve and looks out towards the ocean. “You ever come out here when you were younger?”

Slowly shifting his eyes over to Natasha, Steve raises his eyebrows at her question. Smirking at him, she rolls her eyes. “I meant—you know before the whole… big freeze thing. When you were _pre-serum_ Steve.”

“Yes. Of course I did.” Taking a long drag, he rolls his neck. The tension he’s had for the past several weeks has the knot in his stomach building and festering.

“Alright. You said you needed to see me.”

“Two teams have been assembled.” Natasha’s voice is low. A cold burst of wind making her tremble slightly.

Steve shifts his head slightly but doesn’t look at her. “When? And where?”

“They move out in sixteen hours.”

“Where.” Steve clips off.

“Oregon.”

Grabbing Natasha by her arm, Steve turns and faces her. “I _told_ you to keep your ears open.”

“I did. I do.” Glancing around, Natasha tries to pull her arm out of Steve’s grasp. Letting her go, his anger directed at her, he grabs her again.

“Sixteen hours? How long have you known?”

“I just found out, Rogers. I intercepted an encoded outside channel.”

“I told Fury no Strike Teams.”

“It wasn’t Fury.”

“What?” Steve furrows his brow, his rage boiling. “Who made the call? Pierce? Phillips?”

“They both did.”

“ _Fuck!”_ Staring out towards the roaring waves, lightning begins to light up the night sky as a crackle of thunder booms overhead.

“Rogers… listen.” Natasha pulls a bit from Steve. She knows Steve’s anger has one volume. Loud. There’s no containing his rage. She’s seen it a hundred times over.

“Who’s leading the Strike Teams? Rumlow? Danvers?”

Shaking her head, Natasha glances away from Steve nervously.

Grabbing both her arms and forcing her to look at him, Steve shakes her as he battles to contain the anger in his voice “What?! What is it?!”

“It’s not the Strike Team—“ glancing around again, making sure no one is witnessing their interaction “—it’s a Rouge Team!”

Steve’s chest constricts, the last breath of air being released as if someone took a needle and punctured a hole through his lungs.

Natasha quickly seeing the change in Steve, she softly places a hand on his chest and says “Deep breaths, slow and steady.”

Stepping back from her touch, the gravity of what she just said ringing in Steve’s ears.

_Rouge Team…_

“Phillips orders were precise and specific…” Natasha hesitates for a second.

Gritting his jaw, Steve glares at her “ _What_ were his orders?”

“It’s a _kill…_ order.” Natasha blanches when she informs him.

All the color instantly draining from Steve’s face. The air sucked out of his lungs again, his heart yanked and ripped out of his chest. Steve feels like he’s lost all mobility. Gripping the railing he closes his eyes and steadies himself. Bowing his head, the iron railing snapping like a twig under his hands. Ripping it completely off, he throws it into the Atlantic. The swell of the waves swallowing it up like the darkness that’s swallowed his soul.

Gulping hard, Natasha takes several steps away from him.

“Depoe Bay.” Steve doesn’t look at her. He doesn’t even ask. He wants affirmation.

“Yes… Steve, these guys… they operate under S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar. Hired to kill. Wipe out any and all evidence of _her_ existence. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t want the liability. The consequence of _what_ she means. An uncontrollable _asset._ Pierce—he’s had a hard-on for Lexi since Barrow. And Phillips—“

“He’s a fuckin’ coward! She should’ve killed him in the courtroom.”

“What?” Confusion sweeping across Natasha’s face.

As if Steve’s anger, rage and turmoil within manifested itself, the skies open up as a torrential downpour begins to rain all around them.

“Suit up. We’re going dark.”

“And the others.”

“No… Just Barton.”

“Pierce wants confirmed kill within ten hours of that window.”

Walking away from Natasha, Steve stops and glances back, his eyes darken and cloud over. A cold grin slides across his lips. “ _Does…_ he now?”

Nodding slowly Natasha stares back at Steve.

“Then he’ll have it. I’ll send every last one of them back to him in body bags.” Turning from her, Steve pulls out his cigarettes, grabbing one from the pack and putting it between his lips, he covers it with his hand as he sparks it up. Slamming the metal cap shut on the lighter he puts it back in his pocket.

Natasha stares at Steve as he walks away, the wind carrying the rain and pelleting him from all sides, she calls out to him “How do you plan to stop them?”

Stopping, Steve doesn’t look back. Taking one last pull, he sucks in the much needed nicotine as he tosses the cigarette off to the side. Hooking his thumbs in his pockets, he looks straight ahead. He replies with nothing less than conviction in his voice.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill ‘em.”

A quick exhale escaping her lips. Because in the end she knows Steve… he’ll do exactly that. And the finality of it… makes her blood run cold. Natasha responds as she swallows down the lump in her throat.

“When do we start?”

“We just did…”

**********************************

Zipping up his black jacket, Steve pulls down the black liner mask, leaning against the tree he squats down. Releasing the safety off his Kel-Tec 9mm, Steve pulls the clip out double checking his ammo. Holstering it, he checks his watch. Looking towards the campfire, he can hear their voices.

The rain continues to pour down mixing with sleet as the fallen leaves make a thin layer of ice form along the woods. The cold night air slipping through his lips as a puff of white smoke lingers in front of him. Steve stares at it as his mind wanders off… just like it’s done every day and night for the past weeks.

Pulling his phone out of the inside liner of his jacket, he enters a code. Swiping through it he taps his picture gallery. Punching in another code, he unlocks a hidden picture gallery. Tapping on one he brings it to view. He lets out a tiny breath. His heart skipping a little beat. His face softens just a bit. His eyes blink slowly. Sliding his fingers down the screen, a small smile curls his lips.

Staring at the image on the screen, he wonders how someone can look so angelic, but yet be so deadly. Smiling to himself, he remembers the day he took that picture of Lexi. She was running on the beach, as she so often did. Running so hard and so fast, as if she had a purpose to run. She sat down, wiggling her toes in the sand, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the late evening sun. Even from his distance he could see that she was… smiling. And he’ll lay his hand on a stack of bibles and swear on his _Ma’s grave_ … Lexi smiling is the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

The static coming over his earpiece pulls Steve back to the present. Putting his cell back inside his jacket liner, he hears Natasha’s voice. “I’m in position.”

“In position.” Barton chimes in.

“We move on my mark.” Looking through his binoculars, Steve counts a total of seven men around the campfire, three off to the far left standing against an unmarked black SUV smoking cigarettes and four inside the master tent. Steve can clearly see they’re sitting around a table moving papers and on laptops. Glancing off to the right, he notices movement in the tent bay. Three bodies lying on cots and one more tossing and turning. That leave’s six walking the perimeter.

“Barton keep your eyes up high. Romanoff and I, we’ll sweep the perimeter. Anyone moves out of the camp, you take them out. Clear?”

“Clear.”

“Romanoff you sweep left, two hundred yards out, I’ll sweep right, same thing.”

“Copy that.”

Standing slowly Steve hides away his binoculars and slips further into the woods. Keeping his body tight up against the tree’s, his eyes scan left and right quickly. The ice rain beginning to come down steady and hard now. Lifting his liner mask back over his face, he stands deathly still hearing a branch snap directly behind him ten paces to his right.

His breathing is shallow. The echoing sounds ringing in his ears. _Snap…_

Nine paces now.

_Snap…_

Eight paces now.

Closing his eyes slowly, Steve only focuses on the sounds of the snapping branches.

_Snap…_

Seven paces now…

_Snap…_

Six paces now…

_Snap…_

Five paces now…

_Snap…_

Four paces now…

_Snap…_

Three paces now…

_Snap…_

Two paces now…

_Snap…_

********************************

The arrow pierces the thick rubber of the tent, releasing a silent and odorless gas. The four men inside continue to sleep. Within seconds their hearts expand and explode. A small trickle of blood escaping their lips…

They never felt a thing…

*********************************

Keeping her eyes on her target, she follows closely behind. Slipping on the wet ground he goes down on one knee. Shaking his head and muttering out a hushed _“Fuck!”_ he drops his gun to the sodden ground. Bowing his head down he begins to rub his ankle. Pulling the garrote out of the cuff of her jacket, she wraps it around her hands as she positions her knee behind his back…

*******************************

Reaching out quickly, Steve grabs the man by his throat, bringing him down, he slams his knee into his nose, shattering it as his blood gushes down his jacket. Ripping his earpiece off, he pockets it instantly. Getting behind the man, Steve puts him in a choke hold and drops him to the ground. Squeezing the last breath out of him, Steve silences the man’s whimpering sounds as he crushes his larynx and snaps his neck…

*******************************

Watching him walk out of the camp as he trips and stumbles, Barton can tell he’s drunk. Slipping and holding on to the trees for support he begins to sing a tune, slurring every single word. Finding some brush that’s good for his need’s he pulls his pants down and squats as he continues to slur his tune.

_“Ash cold asice… y’neber take advice… yor ash cold ashice… y’diggin for gol—“_

The force of the arrow slamming and pinning him to the tree. The arrowhead slicing his vocal chords in half. Choking on his blood, the silent gurgling sounds are more of a reflex than actual sounds.

He didn’t even finish his song.

“Sorry bud… but you were butchering it.” Bringing his quiver down, Barton scans the ground as he slips into a tune.

“ _Y’know that you are… Cold as ice… as cold as ice to me… Cold as ice…”_

**********************************

Hooking her arms around him, she brings her knee up to the small of his back as she makes quick work of slicing clean through his throat. He tried to hook his hand between the wire and his neck. Unfortunately for him, he lost several fingers also. Dropping him to the ground, she reaches down and pulls out his earpiece.

********************************

Carrying the man’s body over his shoulder, Steve throws him over an embankment. A slight crackle sounds from his pocket. “Crane… I’m in position.” Staring down as the earth swallows him up, Steve pulls the earpiece from his pocket. Rubbing it against his shoulder, he leans in and whispers through quick rushed breaths.

“ _Yeah_ … location status?”

“I’m up on the ravine, thirty yards out from your last point.”

Looking up towards the ravine, Steve watches as a silhouette makes its way up. Even in the darkest of night his vision is sharp.

“I’ll be right there…”

*******************************

Steve and Natasha eliminate the rest of the four men in the woods. Counting the four in the tent and the one Barton put out of his misery that leaves them thirteen to go.

“Barton. Take out their surveillance and lights out.”

“My pleasure, Captain.”

“Romanoff, disengage the vehicles.”

“Yes Captain.”

“I’ll take out the six by the fire.”

Huffing, Nat shakes her head “ _Shucks_ … you’re not going to share?”

“There’s plenty for you. Get into the main tent. Pull what they have before they dispose it.”

“You got it.” Running down all four SUV’s, Natasha cuts through the ignition wires easily.

“On my mark… Barton now.”

Shooting two arrows, one shorting out their power supply box and another hitting the ground, erupting in a smoke screen, that’s their cue to go in. Jumping quickly out of the tree, Barton pounces on one of the men as he tries to pull his gun, not having a second to adjust his eyes to the scene at hand, Barton kicks and punches him breaking his arm. The man falls back cracking his head on a jagged rock.

Running full speed into the camp, Steve turns around swiftly kicking one of the men coming at him in his chest, stopping his heart, he drops to the ground. Making haste Steve takes the rest of them down, looking over at Barton he watches as he pulls an arrow out of the chest of a lifeless body.

“Camp secure Captain.”

Nodding at Barton, Steve whirls around to the main to tent as he hears a struggle coming from within. Both men take off running. Barton entering from the back and Steve entering from the front.

All three men are dead on the ground, except for one standing over Natasha with a pitch axe raised above his head and ready to strike. Grabbing his arm fast, Steve breaks his wrist forcing him to drop the axe. Barton reaching Nat, his face blanches as he sees she’s no longer wearing her liner mask.

Picking her up, Nat begins to moan. “ _Mm…_ my head.”

“Black Widow.” The man spits out. “Wouldn’t S.H.I.E.L.D like to know what one of their _Avengers_ are doing? And you? Judging by your quiver, _Hawkeye.”_

Twisting the man’s hand behind his back, he yells out in pain. Steve doesn’t say anything, only signaling Barton to leave.

Nodding at Steve, Barton wraps his arm around Nat’s waist and pulls her out of the tent.

“You? And who may you be? Those two should be working for _me._ I need fresh meat on my Rouge Team. Besides—“ Huffing out a breath, sweat beads running down his face, he tries to turn his face slightly, wincing in pain he stops “—I need to retire some of my men anyway.”

“Don’t worry—“ Steve growls into his ear. “They’re all fuckin’ dead.” Pulling his liner mask completely off. Sweat dripping down his brow, his matted hair pressed against his head, his growing stubble slick and wet, Steve grips the top of the man’s head and with his other hand grips his neck.

The look of terror in the man’s eyes as he stares at Steve, his mouth going slack. “ _Rogers?”_

Nodding slowly, Steve’s eyes darken and cloud over, the anger washing over him like a tidal wave.

“Is this… because of the… _girl?_ She has to die! _”_ The panic in the man’s voice rises as he tries to feebly struggle against Steve’s hold on him. “She’s an abomination! She needs to be sent back to the pits of hell from where she has risen! We’ll find her! I’ll kill her my—“

The man doesn’t finish his sentence.

Breaking his neck, Steve drops his lifeless body at his feet. Digging in his jacket pocket, Steve pulls out his wallet. Checking his I.D it reads Braeden Mason. _Mason? That name…_ Pulling out several other cards, Steve tosses them to the side until…

_Lexi…_

Staring at the picture he holds in his hands, Steve clenches his jaw. Droplets of sweat continuing to soak his collar around the back of his neck.

The picture, is of Lexi walking, fully suited up, towards the Quinjet. Her face is looking down, her brows creased as if she’s thinking about something, but her eyes…

_Red…_

They were red. What was making her? And it clicks to Steve. Several members of the Strike Team were standing outside by the bay door. And he was inside. She was ready. Ready for a fight. Not with what was coming… but with them.

_With me…_

Turning the picture over, Steve sees theirs some writing.

_… And I, the Sage, sound the majesty of His beauty to terrify and confound all the spirits of destroying angels and the bastard spirits, the demons, Lilith… And those that strike suddenly, to lead astray the spirit of understanding and to make desolate their heart…_

_Archipelago…_

_What the fuck…_

Gripping the picture tightly, Steve begins to tremble violently. Glaring at the dead man on the ground, he tries to shake the sick feeling slowly creeping over him. Pressing the picture to his heart, he slides it in his inside pocket.

Walking out of the tent he grabs the USB drive out of the laptop and shoves it in his pants pocket. Grabbing a cigarette out of his pack, he lights it up and meets up with Nat and Barton as they walk away. Taking one last drag he tosses the cigarette behind him as it ignites the gasoline that was spilled all around the camp.

**********************************

Her arms are gently placed by her sides, the needle being pulled softly from her vein, the chains around her ankles are unlocked. Moaning she turns her head as she feels arms wrap around her. Under her thighs and under her shoulders. Feeling as if she’s floating on air, she hears a distant murmur by her ear.

“C’mon… Open your eyes for me. I need you to get up.”

“ _Mhm…”_

“Yeah… that’s _my good girl.”_

The ghosting of fingers brushing her shoulders, she feels the straps of her dress being pulled down. Her arm being gently pulled from the strap, then the other. Fingers hooking into the lace of her dress, her body being lifted and cradled to his chest as he shimmies the dress all the way off, dropping it on the hardwood floor.

Lexi is in nothing but panties and bra as he cradles her in his arms. She buries her face in the crook of his neck. Rubbing her back softly, his gloved fingers tracing small circles up and down her spine, Lexi arches her back in response to his soft touch.

Her mind is foggy and full of haze. Lexi tries to open her eyes, but even her eyelids feel heavy. Her arms and legs feel as if their being held down by weights. Moving her head from his neck, she slumps sideways. Quickly grabbing her head Sir moves her back to his neck. Moaning and whimpering again, Lexi tries to move her fingers. Her hand sliding down Sir’s chest.

“ _Yeah_ … I need you to open your eyes for me… _okay?_ You’re going to have to try. I gave you too much verbane.”

“ _Auh…_ I—tired…”

“I know… _I know_. But I can’t let you sleep anymore.”

Sitting down on her bed, Sir gently guides Lexi to straddle him. Hitching her thigh over his, he pulls her closer to him. Lexi still snug in his neck, he begins to rock her hips back and forth on him. Barely moving her. Wrapping his arms around her, he drags his fingers down her thighs and back up again.

 _“Y’know_ … I know your body better than you.” Sir whispers. His fingers threading into her hair as he continues to slowly rock Lexi back and forth on his hardening dick. Pushing into her gently he hears Lexi moan. “You see… your body responds to me.”

“P—please… _Sir…”_ Lexi’s heated breath sends a shiver down Sir’s spine.

“ _Auhhh…_ I felt that. Open your… eyes for me.” Wrapping his fingers in the nape of her hair, he gently tugs her away from his neck. Fluttering her eyes open, Lexi’s vision is blurred but slowly Sir comes into view.

Still holding her hair in-between his fingers, he slides his other hand up her thigh to her hips. His fingers kneading her flesh as he continues to massage her thighs. Grazing his face to her cheek he whispers in her ear “Please… _please… look at me…”_

Looking at him now, Lexi’s vision is clear. She’s still weak, but slowly she’s regaining her mobility. Feeling Sir hard under her, she tries to push off of him. Her moves are sluggish at best. Sliding off of him she lands on the floor at his feet. Getting up, Sir picks her up and carries her to the bathroom.

Sitting her on the chair he brushes her hair out of her face. “Can you sit up alone?”

Nodding at him Lexi lowers her head to her knees. She feels nauseated.

“ _Imma—throw up..”_

Grabbing a wastepaper basket, Sir quickly brings it Lexi “Here, here okay? Throw up in here.”

Pulling the basket out of his hands, Lexi throws up. Her body raking and trembling. Patting her back softly Sir croons to her. “That’s it… let it out. It’s the verbane.”

Pushing the basket to Sir, Lexi wipes her mouth and looks up at him. “I thought you said you weren’t going to poison me?”

“I’m sorry.” Taking the basket he disposes it in the hallway. Walking back he kneels down in front of her. Smoothing her hair back, he gently rubs her thigh. “Do you feel better now?”

“You apologize for what? Overdosing me? But you don’t apologize for kidnapping me?”

“Kidnapping you?” Standing now Sir walks over to the shower and turns it on.

“Yes. Kidnapping me.”

“No. I won’t apologize for _kidnapping you.”_

Quickly getting on her feet, Lexi takes two steps before her knees buckle under her. Sir instantly sweeps her up in his arms, holding her close to him. “Easy there. You got up to fast. _Breathe for me_... Slowly in and out.”

Breathing in quick spurts, Lexi begins to feel lightheaded again. Her hands are splayed out on his huge biceps. Lexi can feel the curve of his muscles under his long sleeve shirt. Glancing up into that faceless mask, she closes her eyes. Placing his hand on her chest, Sir shakes his head.

“No… slower… c’mon. In… and out… in… and out… _Slow_ Lexi.”

Lexi slows down her breathing, the shower water splashing off the wall and the tile.

“That’s… _my girl…”_

“I’m not your girl.” Shoving her hands off of him, Lexi walks to the shower. Her back turned to him she undoes her bra. Covering her breasts with her forearm and hand she turns and faces him.

Standing there, Sir doesn’t move. Lexi saunters up to him and presses her breasts up against his chest. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, Lexi stares up at him. Handing him her bra, she slowly digs her hand in his front pants pocket.

Pressing closer to Lexi, Sir cocks his head to the right. “ _It’s…_ on my left… just in case you were… wondering. But… _you_ should know that by now… _It’s always… on… my—“_ leaning into her ear, his hot breath sending sparks down to her… _“—left.”_

Her breath escapes her. Parting and licking her lips she stares up at him as he grazes his masked face against her jaw, nudging her to move slightly. Acting on instinct and for unknown reasons… she does. Pushing her up against the cold tiled wall, her back arches forward, her breasts pushing into Sir, letting out a soft sigh, she’s pinned between the wall and Sir.

 _“Haa…”_ Swallowing hard, Lexi’s fingers begin to knead the inside of Sir’s pocket.

 _“Mmm…”_ Pushing his thigh into Lexi, he spreads her legs open. His face seeking and searching her neck. He traces the tip of the nose up and down the curve of her throat. Lexi’s eyes flutter as she turns her neck towards Sir. A soft whimper escapes her. Pulling her hand out of his pocket, he skims his fingertips over her fingers, her hand… her arm. Bringing both her hands over her head, he pins her wrists together with his hand.

“I told you—“ rolling his hips, he slowly ghost his cock, barely pressing himself into her, but it’s enough for Lexi to feel the friction. Rolling her tongue over her lips, just a tease, she _feels_ Sir rub himself against her. He’s ignited a heat in places Lexi’s only felt… with _someone_ else… the overwhelming sensation setting her skin on fire.

Pulling his hips away from her, just a tease, Lexi pushes against him… seeking him out, but finding no friction. Keeping her eyes shut, she presses her lips together hard. The pain beginning to build again.

_Oh god… it hurts…_

She lets out a soft whimper, so soft and low, full of pain. Scraping her fangs on her bottom lip, the tips slicing clean through the skin, blood slowly beginning to seep, Sir brings his face to Lexi’s and “ _Ssshh…_ don’t do that… _baby…”_

 _“Goddamn…_ the things I want to do to you…”This time he gives Lexi what she _wants… needs…_ Pushing his hard cock against her pussy… he rocks his hips up and down, feeling how wet she is through her panties, he nudges her mouth open, releasing her bottom lip from her fangs. His thumb rubbing the droplets of blood from her lip.

“ _—I_ know your body… better than you… I know what you’re _aching_ for. It hurts doesn’t it _baby_?”

Nodding slowly, Lexi doesn’t look at him. “ _Please…”_ Her voice is strained with every word she tries to push out. “Go—just get out…”

“And if I don’t?”

Turning her face away from him, her voice is shaky and breathy “Y- you plan on watching me… while I bathe?”

“You want me too?”

Glaring at him now, she doesn’t bother to hide her hatred for him.

“Don’t give me an open invitation like that _little Vampire_.”

Yanking Lexi’s arms down, he pushes her against the glass wall of the shower. Pinning her against him and the wall, her breasts swell against Sir. Tracing his fingers on the side of her breast, Lexi swallows hard and watches as Sir reaches behind her and dips his hand in the running water. Dropping droplets of water in the crease of her chest, Sir moans out.

“ _Mmm…_ I bet your tits taste so good when their wet. I always said more than a handful is a waste. But you… _Mmm… fuckin’_ perfect size. Don’t fuck with me. Now take your ass a shower.”

Turning away quickly, Sir walks out of the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

***********************************

And from here on, this is how it goes. Sir coming into her room, taking her to the bathroom, Lexi taking showers, Sir blowing out her hair and laying out her clothes. Most of the time its short baby doll dresses in different colors, always matching bra and panty sets. Sometimes it may be just a pair of shortie panties and a matching tank top, on the days he gives her that to wear, he doesn’t give her a bra.

Sir makes sure Lexi is fed, bathed, always clean and has a bed to sleep in. However, he still keeps her in chains. Lexi spends most of the time daydreaming where she could be. She knows that it’s been several weeks because she watches as day turns into night and night turns into day. A full moon cycle has come and gone. So as far as she can tell, she’s been here for minimum of a month and half. But Lexi knows that it has to be longer, she can’t account for the many times Sir has put her to _sleep._

She’s racked her brain over and over again, wondering who could Sir _be?_ And every single time she comes up blank. Her days and nights are a constant sign of infinity. Always thinking of Steve, she wonders if he’s out there looking for her. Or even thinking about her. And deep down inside her, she feels that he is, hopes that he is. Because that’s the only thing that keeps her going. Knowing that no matter what Steve _will_ find her. He _has_ to find her.

Sir doesn’t beat her or abuse her. In a sense. On the contrary, he treats her like some sort of possession he wants to take care of. He’s a sick fuck, he’s told her that enough times. Lexi buys her time and watches him. She knows that the keys to her restraints he keeps them in his front pocket of his pants. He doesn’t talk much to her anymore, he seems preoccupied.

He’s even stopped doing… _things to her…_

And sometimes, Lexi can hear Sir banging and hammering and the grinding of a welding machine going off somewhere outside. She can even hear him swearing. Most of the time it’s a _“Goddammit! Muthafuck! Fuck this shit!_ _I’mma burn this whole goddamn house down!”_

She stands at the window looking out towards Sir’s steel workshop. He spends a lot of time in there. On occasion, Lexi’s seen him chuck some sort of tool rocketing across the span of the yard, into the woods beyond. Moving quickly and quietly away from the window, careful that he doesn’t see or hear her, only to have her chains rattling and clanking like Jacob Marley’s. Lexi can only imagine how many tools he’s lost because of his anger.

He’s always angry. Lexi never realized how angry… until the day he turned his anger on her…

************************************

The maps are laid out on Starks massive table. Red pins tacked everywhere a story emerged up about a disappearance or a death. They follow every single lead and go through it with a fine tooth comb. But in the end, they lead nowhere. They always lead nowhere.

Steve’s even gone to Depoe Bay. Down to the dirt road that Lexi pulled off of. Stark accompanying him to that trip. Both men walking the entire half a mile up and down. Maybe they thought they could’ve found something that the hologram overlooked. But just like so many other leads, this one also led them nowhere.

Exhaustion, both mentally and physically taking a hard toll on Steve. He barely sleeps, barely eats. He’s surviving on cigarettes and alcohol most of the time. Steve opens up several bottles of Jack and leaves them half emptied littered around the place. Stark right behind him, replacing the Jack with strong black coffee. Though he’ll never tell Steve, he makes sure there’s a constant supply of his favorite top shelf whiskey. He _also_ makes sure, Happy cooks several meals a day when Steve comes around, he’s even gone as far as making him a bedroom downstairs, down the hall from Lexi’s room.

Steve’s never used it though.

He’ll get so frustrated looking at all the red pins that mean absolutely nothing, he has to walk off to calm down. Most of the time that ends up with Steve walking out to the large patio, sitting down on the over-sized sofa, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for just a minute he says to himself.

_Just a minute…_

_Just one minute baby…_

But this time the darkness pulls Steve down, his chest rises and falls slowly as he inhales and exhales deeper. His body releasing all the pain and angst stored up for weeks as his mind let’s go those last threads of sanity.

Sinking deeper into the cold abyss, he feels arms wrap around his chest, dragging him down to the pits of his own hell.

The piercing of her fangs breaking his skin, his blood coating her lips as it flows crimson down his neck.

He hears her calling out to him as she drains him of his life.

_Help me… Steve…_

Stuttering in a breath, his lashes thick and wet…

He silently whispers her name…

_Lexi…_

_*******************************_

Rummaging through the drawers, Lexi tries to find something anything she can use as a weapon. It’s useless, she’s done this a hundred times over. Opening and closing all drawers she stops momentarily and picks through the dozens of bras and panties.

Slamming them shut she kicks the dresser. Pulling on the chains from her wrist hard she groans out. They don’t budge one inch. Frustration making her cry out as she drops to the floor on her knees.

A loud thunderclap rattles the window making Lexi jump. Hearing the clank of a key in the door lock, she quickly gets to her feet, stepping on the rug she glances up as the bedroom door is pushed open.

Walking in, he doesn’t even acknowledge her at first. Placing a bag on the bed, he begins to pull out several items of clothing. Watching him carefully, Lexi notices a pair of black pants, a black hood, and a pair of black boots.

Turning to Lexi, he grabs her wrists and unlocks the chains. Pulling on them swiftly they re-track into the brick wall behind the bed with a loud thud.

“Put those clothes on. Now.” Taking several steps back from Lexi, Sir stands facing her.

Shifting her eyes from the clothes to him, Lexi walks slowly up to the bed and turns to look at him. “Are you going to leave so I can change?” She ask. Her voice low and cautious. There’s something different about Sir.

Striding up to Lexi, Sir grabs her arms and squeezes tightly. “What’da ya think?! I’ve never seen a pair a tits, a piece of pussy or some ass in my entire life?! Put on the fuckin’ clothes be for I put them on you myself!”

Shoving her hard against the bedpost, Lexi bites down the sting from the pain on her back. Sir grabs a bra from the top drawer and throws it at her.

“Put it on now!”

Glancing at him, Lexi can sense his tension.

“You mustn’t have heard me.”

Grabbing her shirt she turns around and takes its off. Quickly putting on the bra, she freezes. His hands are on her hips. Pushing her forward, Lexi is pinned between the bedpost and Sir. Grabbing both her wrists he growls in her ear as he brings her hands up.

“Hold on. Don’t think about bringing your _fuckin’_ arms down. Understood?”

Swallowing hard, she sees Sir wrap his gloved hands around hers, making her grip the bedpost. Pressing himself harder into her, he squeezes her fingers.

“Like this.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she feels his hands slide down her back, his fingers tracing the curve of her sides as they hook into the waistband of her skimpy shorts.

Pushing his entire hands inside her shorts he slowly drags them down, exposing her panties. His hands splayed against her ass he grabs her hips, the tips of his fingers sliding into the waistband. “I can help you out of _these…_ if you’d like…”

Shaking her head she stutters out “N—No… I can do it. Please.”

“Hurry up then.” Letting her hands go he steps away from her.

“May I—bring my hands down _Sir?”_ Not moving an inch, Lexi grips the bedpost harder. For the first time since she’s woken up in this nightmare… Sir is making her… nervous.

“Obviously… _Unless…_ You prefer me to do it.”

Taking her hands off the bedpost, Lexi grabs the hood and pulls it over her head. Picking up the pants she quickly puts them on. Sliding down onto the floor she makes haste with the socks and boots. Quickly lacing them she stands up and brushes her fingers through her hair. As she walks over and stands back on the rug and faces Sir… again.

“You see this?” Holding up a black eye mask, he shakes it in front of her.

“Yes.”

“When you see me pull this out, I’ll put it on you. I’ll be using it for one of two reasons. First, is for when I have to take you out of here. Second, is for when I need to pull _my_ mask off. Those will be the only reasons. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Digging in his pocket Sir pulls out a zip tie. Yanking on Lexi’s wrists he loops the zip tie on her and pulls… hard.

“ _Ahhh..”_

“Too tight?”

Peering up a Sir, Lexi nods once and looks away. Somewhere deep inside her she already knows his answer.

“Too bad… deal with it.” Pulling the eye mask over her head he brings it down. Adjusting the edges and the straps that go over Lexi’s ears, he sets it perfectly. Gripping the center of the zip tie he pushes and shoves her out the bedroom.

Locking her bedroom door, he grabs Lexi by her waist a hitches her over his shoulder.

The sensation of going down the stairs is a weird feeling being suspended upside down. Her equilibrium is starting to suffer. The downward spiral feels like it’s going on and on and on. Finally making it to the last landing, Lexi’s head sways from side to side.

Altogether, Lexi counted three landings. Which means, her prison… is on the third floor, and judging by the direction Sir is going, first turning left. Then right, then left again, then walking down a hall, Lexi can only guess. That this place is massive in size, because once again Sir goes down another, yet shorter flight of stairs.    

Setting her down on a crate, Lexi’s entire body topples over and lands on the dirt floor.

Groaning out in pain, her elbows hitting hard, she tries to bring her knees up to her chest to get up but the dizziness keeps pulling her back down.

“Hey, hey, hey… C’mon we got a ways to walk.” Pulling Lexi up, Sir picks her up and cradles her in his arms. “Let me see your elbows.” Shifting her to one arm, he pushes back her sleeve, and notices a bruise starting to form. “Fuck!”

“What’s the matter? I guess _you_ wanted to be the one to hurt me not the ground.” Lexi tries to look up at him, even with the mask on she rolls her eyes at him. She knows he can’t see her anyway.

“Something like that. Don’t get fuckin’ cocky—and don’t roll your fuckin’ eyes at me again.” Grasping Lexi’s chin in his hand he squeezes and shoves her face away from him. But then he does something… odd.

He pushes Lexi’s head to the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, Lexi’s whole body goes frigid. The cold blast of fresh air hitting her from all sides making her tremble in Sir’s arms. Stuttering out a breath, she tries to make her shaking subside.

Gently rubbing her back, and wrapping his arms tighter around her, he grabs Lexi’s thighs wrapping them around his hips. “Bring your arms up over my head.” Lexi does as she’s told.

The cold biting at her, she shivers in his arms. Squeezing her thighs tighter around Sir’s waist her body begins tremble. Bringing her tied hands up, she grips the back of Sir’s head and tries to shield her face from the cold arctic blast of air. Pulling her hood over her head, Sir guides Lexi’s face back to his neck.

“I’m—cold…” Her lips trembling, Sir rubs the back of her head softly as he tightens his grip around her. He’s holding her so close, she’s practically infused to him.

“ _I know_ … I should’ve gotten you a coat. I know it’s cold.” Rubbing his hand up and down her back, the cold already seeping into her bones, Lexi whimpers into his neck.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Just a little bit further.”

Sir carries her for what feels like miles. The cold continuing to bite down all around them. Drizzling rain now turning into rain mixed with sleet. The _pat pat pat_ of sleet hitting Lexi’s hood makes her grip Sir tighter, lacing her ankles together around his hips, she moves her lips to his ears and whispers.

“ _Sir?...”_ Lexi’s voice takes on a childlike hum.

Continuing his trek, Sir doesn’t falter. The ground is slippery and wet as he steps over fallen trees and broken limbs. His grasp on Lexi gets tighter and tighter. Squeezing her to him, bridging a gap, when there is none.

_“Hm?”_

“Are you going to… _kill me now?”_

Stopping a groan in his throat from escaping. Sir doesn’t say anything. But Lexi can feel the _change_ in him. Lexi stiffens and forces back a gulp of air. Her mind is swirling with thoughts as she opens her eyes slowly, not trying to make any sudden movements she pulls at the eye mask and peeks through her thick lashes, she see’s nothing but woods all around them.

He hasn’t answered her question and Lexi’s heart plummets to her stomach. The rising panic making the knot in her throat grow bigger. Her heart pounding harder and harder, Lexi begins to breathe in and out quickly.

“I think I’m going to throw up… _Sir? Sir!”_

Stopping immediately Sir pulls Lexi’s arms up over his head, sitting her down on a rock, Lexi stares at him wide eyed. Gasping for air she continues to stare at him. “I—I can—can’t… m’gonna throw up… I don’t feel good…”

Turning around quickly, Sir pulls a black rag from his back pocket and dips it in the cold river water. Squeezing the rag, he’s glances up and before he can even dodge out of the way, the crack of a tree limb snaps in half as it hits Sir on the side of his head.

“ _GAHHHH!!! FUCK!!!”_ Grabbing his head Sir stumbles to the side as he reaches out towards Lexi. Swatting his hand away she grabs his collar and knees him hard in the crotch.

 _“AHHH FUCKIN’ SHIT!”_ Sir cries out as he clutches his dick and drops to one knee.

Kicking him in his face, Lexi pulls back her fist and punches him square on the side of his jaw. Letting out a muffled cry, Lexi kicks him in the chest making Sir fall backwards into the river.

The force of the current dragging Sir down as he struggles to stay afloat. Lexi stands watching for a second, frozen, as his body is pulled down the river. Quickly snapping out of it, Lexi takes off running. Forgetting that her hands are still zipped tied together, she runs blindly. Sir took so many twist and turns, that Lexi doesn’t have any clue where she’s going. But she doesn’t care. She needs to run as far and as fast as she can. Stopping briefly and frantically looking around, she takes off running again, slipping on wet grass, Lexi goes down. Her hand still clutching the eye mask.

Dropping it on the ground, Lexi struggles to get up, the drenched soil making it hard for Lexi to gain traction. The sleet pounding harder and harder against her. Digging her hands into the saturated earth, her throat burning from the sting of the cold air, but also from the _burn_ of her thirst.

Getting on her knees, Lexi screams out. Her cries echoing through the woods as she grips the hands that are wrapped around her soaked hair. Yanking her on her feet hard, Lexi feels as if her hair is being ripped out of her scalp.

Gripping her throat in his big hand, he slams her body up against a tree.

“ _AUHHH!!!”_

“Y’know… I can deal with the pain of having my head bashed in with a _fuckin’ tree trunk…_ Hell—no one can ever say you punch like a girl. ‘Cause you hit pretty fuckin’ hard… And fuck me sideways, I can _even_ deal with being kicked in the chest and thrown in the _fuckin’_ river—“

Lifting Lexi off the ground by her neck he throws Lexi several feet in the air. Landing hard against a fallen tree, fracturing a rib she groans out in pain. Rolling onto her stomach, Lexi begins to crawl away from him.

Snatching her up by her hair and shaking her like a doll he squeezes her throat as he growls out through clenched teeth. “But you—you little _fuck!_ You hit me in my _fuckin’ dick!_ My goddamn balls! And I _need_ my dick and balls. Y’know why?”

Lexi doesn’t move she doesn’t breathe. She’s never seen Sir this angry before.

“’Cause I _need_ them to _fuck!”_

Flinching, Lexi stares at him. Grabbing her and pulling her up by the zip ties, she winces in pain. The plastic cutting into her skin making her blood pool and flow down her wrists.

Ripping a piece of her hoodie, he wraps it around her head for a makeshift eye mask. Hoisting Lexi over his shoulder, Sir begins the cold dark trek back…

***********************************

Lighting up his cigar and unbuttoning his expensive navy blue suit jacket, he leans back on the plush brown leather couch. Glancing back at the photos littered on the solid oak coffee table he picks one up.

“Well… no one ever accused _her_ of being subtle when it comes to killing.” His southern drawl emphasizing the word ‘ _her’._

Chuckling sarcastically, Pierce picks up several of the photos taken from the campsite.

“Subtle? You call this… subtle? Can you imagine… what this would look like if it wasn’t _subtle?”_ Waving the photos back at Phillips, Pierce tosses them on the coffee table. Picking up his drink he swirls the amber liquid around as the two pieces of ice clink against the crystal glass.

“She made mincemeat pie _outta_ your Rouge Team. All the intel is lost. She took that.” Phillips takes a puff out of his Cuban and stares as the flame licks at the tobacco.

“That Vampire bitch!” Pierce throws his glass across the room, shattering it against the wood paneling. “All of them… dead.” Undoing his tie, he strips it off and throws it to the side.

On his feet now, Phillips picks up the bottle of scotch and pours himself a shot. Bringing it to his lips he drains it in one gulp. Pouring himself another, he pours one for Pierce.

“I told you. I _warned_ you Alex—“

Striding over to him, he hands him his drink as Pierce stares out of the bay window looking out over the lake. The night sky illuminating the shadows bouncing off of the ripples.

“—but you didn’t listen to me. That little _whore…_ is a conniving, manipulative _slut._ She’s _Lilith_ incarnate.” Waving his well-manicured finger at Pierce, Phillips shakes his head. The certainty coming off of his words. “The minute they signed on to that detail, they were good _as_ dead. They just didn’t know it. Now I don’t give a _goddamn rats ass_ about them _—and_ neither do you. Fuck it… that’s water under the bridge. The _Sweepers_ went in and cleaned up that _horseshit_ of a mess you made. It’s like it never happened.”

Turning and glaring at Phillips, Pierce shakes his head “A _horseshit?..._ of a mess _I_ made? Let’s not forget, Chester _ol’_ buddy _ol’_ pal—that you agreed to it too. Besides you want to see that _bitch’s_ head on a skewer just as much as I do.”

“ _Ha!”_ Phillips snickers under his breath. “What I want to see… is her ass hogtied to a _goddamn_ tree and horsewhipped!”

“Do you now? Oh by the way, were you ever able to get the _shit, piss and vomit_ stains out of your suit? You know, I heard club soda works well on those stains. If you need help… I can have Granada do it for you.”

Narrowing his eyes at Pierce, Phillips turns his head. That’s a sour subject for him.

“We can go round and round on what we want to do, but it won’t amount to anything if we can’t find her.” Pierce waves his hands in the air, making tight circles.

Coming around the edge of the coffee table Pierce sits down and leans back. Staring at the charred bodies of what was left of those men, he closes the folder. Pressing his fingers to his temple he ask “And the package?”

“On route. As you ordered. On the Lumerian Star.”

“Good. At least we know what she was after in Alaska.”

“Yes… we can use that as… bait…”

Pierce glances up, the look in his eyes is nothing less than determination. Slowly looking back towards the lake, waves now rippling higher, the wind gusting and howling making a screeching sound as it rustles the Oak trees surrounding his property.

A wicked curl corners his lips…

“ _Bait…”_

***********************************

Pushing open the bathroom door with his boot, Sir drops Lexi on the cold tile floor. Silencing a cry, her fractured rib sends jolts of pain up and down her right side. Breathing out through her nose hard, Sir kneels down and quickly unlaces her boots. Pulling both of them off and then her socks, he pushes Lexi to lay flat on her back on the floor.

Unbuttoning her pants he pulls down the zipper fast and hard. “Lift your ass.” He orders through gritted teeth. Raising her hips off the tile, her heart is racing. She can feel it slamming against her chest. Yanking her pants down he throws them off to the side. Grabbing her by the hood, he yanks it off of her and tosses it as well.

Pulling the makeshift eye mask off, Lexi squints at the lights as she tries to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the bulbs. Staring at Sir, Lexi can feel his anger, his rage. She opens her mouth to say something but instantly closes it when she sees him pull out a massive knife from his side.

Going deathly still, she watches as he cuts clean threw the zip ties. Gripping her arms, Sir pulls her up and pushes her into the shower. Pressing her back up against the rock wall, she folds her arms across her chest, her eyes wide, the only sound she hears is the sound of her own breathing echoing in her ears.

Turning on the jet streams full blast, Lexi flinches and squeezes her eyes shut.

_“GAAAHH!”_

Trying to slide away from the cold spray, Sir reaches out and grips Lexi by the nape of her hair, yanking her under the frigid water. _“Gaaahh!!”_ The water spraying down all over her making her tremble as her teeth clatter. The pain in her side increasing.

“Shower. You have ten minutes.”

Letting her go, Sir walks out the bathroom and pulls the door close. Lexi quickly moves out from under the water. Reaching up to the control panel, her whole body is rattling, her chin trembling, she changes the temperature of the water. Instantly feeling the difference, the quake in her body begins to subside.

Closing her eyes, she lets the hot water wash over her. Stripping out of her panties and bra she grabs the body wash and scrubs her body. Shampooing and conditioning her hair, she rinses off fast. Shutting off the water she grabs the towel Sir _always_ leaves for her on the side of the shower. Drying off, she steps out and puts on the robe. Taking the towel, she towel dries her hair the best she can. It’s still pretty wet. Looking towards the locked cabinet where Sir keeps the blow dryer, she knows that he isn’t coming in to dry her hair the way he _always_ does.

Opening the drawer, Lexi pulls out the comb Sir uses on her hair. Combing her hair quickly. Lexi stares at the door. It’s been nearly ten minutes. Walking up to the door, she presses her ear to it. Nothing. Silence. Stepping back, she gently places her hand over the doorknob.

Sir pulled the door when he left.

But Lexi didn’t hear him lock it.

Sir _always_ locks the door.

Except…

This time he didn’t.

Stepping out into the wide hallway, Lexi notices the same distressed wood flooring. She can only imagine this is what’s throughout the house. Looking left down the hall, she sees several closed doors. But what catches her eye is an archway that leads off to another hall. Turning right Lexi glances at the stairs going down. It’s a wide wooden spiral staircase. Her eyes quickly sweep around her, she slowly walks over to the banister, looking down she can tell the stairs go down several landings. Just like she felt, when Sir was carrying her.

_My god…_

Lexi stands frozen. She can run for it. Sir _never_ leaves the doors open. She’ll run for it and escape through the front door. Closing her eyes, she shakes her head.

_No… He’s fuckin’ twisted… But he isn’t sloppy. He left the bathroom door open for a reason… he wanted me to try and leave… he knew I’d try…_

_Fuck…_

Gnawing at her bottom lip… Lexi’s decision is made. Turning and walking into the bedroom, the first thing she sees is a pale blue baby-doll. Skimming her fingers over the soft cotton, she knows this one is new. Picking it up, she notices Sir didn’t leave her a bra or panties. Shifting her eyes to the dresser she can see the locks are back on them.

_Maybe he forgot…_

Quickly grabbing it, she slips off the robe, and puts the dress on. Snapping her head up, Lexi hisses at the sounds coming from the ceiling. Footsteps reverberating across the expanse of the room. Slinking back she hisses again, this time barring her fangs.

The footsteps begin to descend further and further away. Her eyes scanning and landing on the doorway. A low guttural growl vibrating in her throat. Craning her head to the right, she hears the creaking of a door, then footsteps approaching the bedroom.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Leaning against the doorjamb, _he…_ comes into view.

Sir…

Her heart is lodged in her throat, gulping down hard she straightens up. Looking at him up and down, Lexi can tell he’s changed his clothing.

Glancing down at the rug Lexi takes a step towards it.

“No.”

Her lips part slightly. Sucking in a breath of air, Lexi doesn’t look at him.

“Don’t. You. Move… Unless… I tell you to.” His voice has taken a cold edge to it. “Look at me.” He orders.

Shifting her body, she looks at him. “Sir…”

He doesn’t answer. He simply cocks his head to the… left. And that gesture, such a small subtle movement, makes the fine hairs in the back of Lexi’s neck stand on end. Everything in her being, every instinct in her body screaming for her to… run.

Pulling on the hem of the dress, Lexi darts her eyes over to the dresser. Her mouth suddenly going dry, she licks her lips and looks up at him. His body practically covering the entire doorway.

“I—I don’t… You didn’t… give me… a bra… or… _panties…”_

_“I know…”_

The huff of air that leaves Lexi’s lungs is enough to make her reach out to the IV pole behind her to keep herself from buckling.

Walking slowly into the bedroom, Lexi’s eyes drag down Sir’s body. And as if she’s never seen him before until now, she can make the outlines of his muscles even clearer now. The black dry-fit long sleeve shirt clings to his chest as if the blackest oil from the deepest pits of hell were poured on him. His hips sway left and right as his thighs flex, with every slow torturous movement he gets closer to her, Lexi can see the he was right when he told her….

_I’m on my… left…_

_Oh god…_

Lexi can’t stop staring at… _it._ Rolling her teeth over her bottom lip, just a hint… Lexi can clearly see _its definition._ With every step he takes, _it_ rubs against the inside fabric of his pants. The girth of _it_ making a soft hiss escape her lips.

Lexi’s eyes are diverted momentarily as she watches Sir’s blacked leather gloved fingers begin to slowly trace his… length. His middle finger sliding down his shaft, Lexi’s eyes are wide, her pupils completely obliterated. It seems like forever as Sir continues to draw down his shaft. The fabric beginning to push and pull forward as he hardens.

Lexi’s mouth falls open as she stands stuck watching as Sir continues to trace himself but also… rub himself. His middle finger moving from left to right ever so painfully slow. He wants Lexi to… watch him. His fingertip circling the sweet curve of his cockhead. Lexi can’t tear her eyes away. Watching his skilled finger’s touch himself is making her feel… things.

He continues to trace a small circle on the tip as it twitches and pushes forward… hard. Lexi wonders if he’s wearing any underwear. Staring, Lexi can see a pool of wetness begin to form where Sir has been teasing himself. And just as quickly as Lexi noticed it she hears a soft moan escape from Sir.

Her eyes dart up.

He’s standing right in front of her engulfing her, surrounding her.

Breathing in, he exhales broken through his nose. Lexi tries with all her strength not to look down, but with the motion that his arm is making, she loses that battle and looks down.

Her eyes can’t get any wider. Sir’s entire hand is rubbing and grabbing himself, not fast but extremely slow. He’s tugging at… _it._ As he continues to circle the tip.

“I’m not wearing any underwear if you were… wondering.” His voice is low and husky.

Lexi looks up at him, her voice leaves her.

“Women… get wet. Do you know what that means?”

Lexi shakes her head… no.

 _“Hm…”_ Moving his hand from himself, he hooks his finger in the strap of her dress. “Well… that’ll be a conversation for another day then.”

Pulling on the hem of her dress, Lexi keeps her eyes locked on Sir, she’s in fight or flight mode. “What are you going to do?” He murmurs as he leans in on her. Fisting her hands on her sides, her heartbeat begins to steadily increase.

“I told you… you go by my rules, and you won’t get hurt. But you didn’t listen… you tried to escape. And now… I’m going to teach you a lesson.” Taking several steps back, Sir undoes his belt buckle. “Get on the bed. On your knees. Face down. Ass up.”

 _“Haah…”_ Lexi blanches. Darting her eyes away for a second, she quickly calculates her chances of running past him and out of the room. She’ll take her chances. She’ll die before he…

Taking a step forward, Sir halts and blocks her way “Ah ah ah…” shaking his head he motions no with his finger. “I wouldn’t… if I were you.”

Lexi takes another step left, Sir blocks her. She takes a step right, Sir blocks her again. “You’re not fuckin’ going anywhere. But I’ll play.” Stepping completely out of Lexi’s way, Sir waves his hand to the door. “Go for it. Hell, I’ll even give you a head start.” His tone menacing and taunting her, all Lexi wants to do is rip his fucking tongue out.

Making a run for it Lexi stops short as Sir steps in front of her, cracking him hard against his jaw, Lexi connects her fist with his face. Stumbling backwards he swears under his breath _“Aah! Muthafuck!”_

Trying to dodge past him, Lexi almost makes it to the door. Almost. Wrapping his arms around her waist he snatches her up as Lexi kicks at him and shoves at his arms. “Get off me!” Kicking and screaming, Lexi continues to trash her legs and arms.

Throwing Lexi on the bed, her body bounces up and down. Her dress riding up and completely exposing her, Lexi’s adrenaline kicks in as she squirm’s away from Sir on the bed.

“Fuck! Cover yourself! Pull your fuckin’ dress down!” Turning his face away from her nakedness, Lexi quickly grabs the hem of her dress pulling it as hard as she can.

Grabbing Lexi by her throat with one hand, his fingers digging into her scalp he twist his hand around her hair yanking her up. Her knees on the bed, he slams her against his chest as she cries out. “ _Aaaah!!!”_ Her hand instantly reaching behind her head, grabbing at his hand while she reaches up to her throat and pulls at Sir’s grip.

His hand doesn’t budge.

“You like to _fuckin’_ hit—“ Sir’s words slice through her like a serrated knife. “-but guess what… so do I.”

“Fuck you!” Lexi is seething, her eyes glaring red as she hisses at him. That hissing only infuriating Sir more. Letting go of her hair, Sir wraps both hands around Lexi’s throat as he forces her down on the bed.

Digging his fingers in her flesh, he squeezes her throat _just_ a hair, trying to control her movements. Lexi continues to squirm and hiss as she bare her fangs.

“ _GAAHHH!_ Don’t _fuckin’_ hiss at me!!!” Flipping Lexi around he pulls her to the edge of the bed. Her legs coming down straight to the floor. Her knees and thighs pressed up against the mattress. Pulling her arms behind her, he pins her wrists to her lower back. Keeping her chest and stomach flat on the bed. Lexi tries to turn her head but she can’t see what Sir’s doing. Stuttering out in pain, Lexi can feel the bones in her wrist begin to snap. Tears beginning to wet the corners of her eyes, her face flushed red and sweaty, the grip he has on her is unbreakable.

Spreading her legs wide, Sir swallows down the lump in his throat. The guttural groan escaping from somewhere deep down inside him, he doesn’t even recognize himself. He’s frozen. He can’t move, he can’t breathe. The painful grip on his lungs squeezing the air out of him has his head muddled with nothing but Lexi.

Steading himself, Sir’s knees are trembling.

He feels as if he’s going to pass out at any minute.

Everything around him starts to close in. The little noises she’s making trying to break his grasp on her is pushing Sir over the edge. He’s teetering on a thin line between sanity and… _insanity._

His eyes slide all over Lexi’s ass. His mouth goes slack as he forcefully swallows back another groan. Her flesh is so pale, so flawless, not a blemish. Closing his eyes, Sir tries to will himself not to look further down. But just like Lexi… he fails miserably.

His cock is already leaking with his precome, saturating and pooling in his pants.

“ _Oh fuckme… Goddamn Lexi…_ your _fuckin’_ beautiful… spread out like this… under me-” Sir can’t pull his eyes away from her. Barely a scatter of hair covering her. And what _hair_ she does have matches her red and black hair. Her _lips_ are so pink all Sir wants to do is bury his fucking cock balls deep in her.

Rubbing his face on her lower back, he nuzzles the little dimples there. “— _ahfuck… ohshit… Mm… oh fuckme baby…_ your pretty _little pussy_ looks so _fuckin’ delicious…-“_ Crouching down Sir draws a line with the tip of his nose down Lexi’s cheek to the crease of her lips. In the position he has her in, her pussy is pooched out towards him, and like the forbidden fruit that she is, Sir is like Adam… he can’t deny the need to sink his teeth into her sweet nectar and be damned to all hell. Kneeling down, he inhales deeply as her scent makes his mouth water. His hot breath heating her insides, his voice is laced with pure animalistic need “—I-I can… s _mell you…_ smell so _goddamn_ sinful… m’wanna lick you open so… bad it hurts…”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she cries out in a whisper. “ _No… please…_ don’t—don’t… y—you said… you… would n-never—“

Snapping out of it, Sir stands up as he pulls on her wrists harder. Burying her face in the bed, Lexi whimpers as her chest constricts and she shudders out a cry.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Y’gonna _fuckin’_ learn…”

Pulling up his mask, Sir takes a deep breath of air. His hair, sweaty and matted, streaks running down the back of his neck cooling down his heated skin. Clamping down on the strap of his glove, he pulls it off with his teeth and spits it off to the side.

Closing his eyes and leaning back, Sir brings his hand down, palm open, cracking it against Lexi’s ass.

“ _GAAAAHHH!!!”_ Screaming, her wretched sounds rattling the windows. Her fangs biting into her tongue, blood gushing from her self-inflicted wounds, even before she can take in some air Sir cracks his hand again on her ass.

Yelling out, she tries to move out from under his assault, but he has her pinned. He continues to crack his hand on Lexi, alternating between her left side and her right side. And when that’s not enough, even though Lexi’s screams are seared into his head he back hands her ass. His knuckles leaving red welts where his fingerprints have already claimed her pink flesh.

His hand slices through the air like a switch. With every hard slap against her ass, Lexi’s legs give out. The only thing holding her up is the fact that the upper half of her body is pinned to the bed. Everything south of her waist feels like millions of hot coals slowly skinning her alive. She’s shaking horribly. Spittle and blood spray stain the bedsheet under her. Lexi’s ass is set on fire with every crack of his hand, she can feel every single welt form he’s left on her.

Lexi can faintly hear him breathing broken and hurried through his nose. The smacks come fast and hard. With every hit, the pain shoots up her body. The faster he hits her the harder they get, every single slap jolting Lexi forward.

Her screams no longer escaping her, the only sounds she can make are low forced out groans by his onslaught. And that sound, the sound of her pain seems to only recharge Sir’s rage.

Suddenly he stops, the air in the room is electrified. Filled with both of their ragged breathing. Lexi doesn’t move. She stopped moving along time ago. But then off to her right Lexi hears Sir… it sounded like he…

_CRACK!!!_

Lexi finds her voice. Because the scream she lets out came from somewhere buried deep inside of her. Her eyes snapping wide open as she sucks in air. Sir doesn’t let up. Lexi realizes instantly why these hits hurt ten times worse. And that sound, that noise that she heard Sir do… he… he _spat_ in his hand.

The wetness from his spit lubricating his hand so that when he brings it down on her ass, the burning feeling is intensified tenfold.

It felt like an eternity of punishment when he finally stopped. Pulling his mask down, Sir leans on Lexi’s back as he pulls her hair so she can face him.

Tears flowing steadily down her cheeks, mixing with sweat and blood, her eyes remain closed. The pain she’s feeling is beyond physical. It’s psychological.

Breathing broken through his nose, he’s inhaling and exhaling sharp and loud. His throat is dry and he’s shaking. And when Sir speaks, his voice is like nothing Lexi has ever heard. Cold. Void of all emotion. Raspy and strained.

Pulling his knife out of his side holder, he presses the sharp tip of the blade under Lexi’s chin. “I told you… I _fuckin’_ warned you… I was gonna hurt you… but you didn’t listen.” Pressing his forehead to her temple, his fingers dig harder ripping into her scalp. “Next time… I won’t be so… _nice_ … next time… I swear… I’ll _fuckin’_ kill you.”

Brushing his mouth against her ear, his voice breathy and cracking he growls out “ _I… fuckin’… own you…”_

Pushing off of Lexi, Sir slams her back on the bed face down. Pulling the chains from the wall he slaps on her restraints. Moving to the foot of the bed, he grabs her ankles and does the same, securing her completely. Walking out of the bedroom, he quickly comes back with a bottle of Silvadene in his hand.

Pouring some in his palm, he gently pats all of the welts on Lexi’s ass. Slowly working the cream into her swollen heated flesh, he covers every last bit of her that’s left marked and bruised.

He keeps the hem of her dress over her waist. He knows even the slightest touch against the welts, will hurt her.

Walking around to the other side of the bed. He kneels down so he can be eye level with her. Staring at her, Sir slowly leans in.

_“Lexi?”_

She doesn’t respond.

“Lexi?” He says her name again. Soft, almost a whisper. Gulping down hard, he reaches out towards her face. Moving her sweaty hair away from her face, he finally gets a good look at her.

_“Ah fuck…”_

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he stares at her flushed red face, her lashes are wet from tears she’s shed. Her mouth is covered in blood, her lips swollen where she pierced her fangs clean through. Her neck and her chest are soaked with sweat and blood. Wiping her mouth with his hand, he cleans her the best he can.

Pulling his rag out of his back pocket he wipes at her lips and neck. Gently wiping her eyes, he whispers again.

_“Lexi…”_

Nothing…

She doesn’t respond…

Her eyes…

She’s there and she’s not there…

She’s focused on him but unfocused…

She’s gone…

Putting his head down, Sir gently strokes her cheek, wiping the tears with the pad of his thumb.

_“Lexi…”_

Nothing…

Getting up slowly Sir turns on the bedside lamp. The soft light emanating is warm and calming. Taking one last look at her, he turns off the overhead light and quietly shuts the door behind him.

**********************************

She’s gone… Gone to her safe place where no one can hurt her anymore…

***********************************

_Riley hurt me…_

_Sir hurt me…_

_And…_

_Steve… hurt me…_

_But they can’t hurt me anymore…_

_Not in my safe place…_

_Never in my safe place…_

_**************************************_

And like a small crack in a damn… barely noticeable… one lone tear falls…

***************************************

_They found the bodies… the entire campsite was wiped out… cleaned…_

_Sweepers?..._

_Yeah… And the drive? Did you find out what’s on it?_

_Barrow…_

_Jesus… How long have they known about her Steve?_

_I don’t know… But I’m going to find out…_

_********************************_

Replaying the conversation with Nat over and over in his head, Steve hits the punching bag harder and harder.

_Where do you think she is?... Do you think she’s still in the country?..._

Breathing harder through his nose he begins to kick the bag now. Pounding his fist faster and harder, his knuckles turning bone white as the seams begin to split open.

_I don’t know… I… don’t… know…_

Harder and harder he punches and kicks, clenching his jaw, sweat beating down his brow, his lungs fight for even the tiniest bit of air.

_Steve… if they find her… if they get to her before we do… they’ll—_

_Don’t… don’t—say it… please Nat…_

“ _GAAAHH!!!”_ Hitting the punching bag one last time it burst open, the chains rip from the ceiling as it goes flying across the room spraying sand everywhere. Dropping down to his knees, Steve sighs out.

Slumping his shoulders his naked chest heaves in and out. Sweat drenching his red-hot skin, beads flowing steadily down his stomach, matting his _trail_ of hair. Digging in his back pocket he pulls out the picture of Lexi he took from that man.

He slides his fingers down the photograph and back up again. Stopping at Lexi’s face. The tip of his finger circling her image.

_Baby…_

Pressing his lips gently to the picture with trembling hands, he clutches _her_ to his heart. Bowing his head down, his body raked through with all his pain and anguish, Steve finally lets go as the silent scream he’s long ago buried shatters him into a thousand pieces…

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

His footsteps echoing off the marble floors as he makes his way down the long corridor. The warm yet subtle lighting giving off a soft glow as he twist the ring on his finger back and forth inside his pants pocket of his very expensive and _very_ form fitting black _Canali_ suit tailored just for him. The gray lines barely noticeable yet they define every _curve,_ every taut _muscle_ of his body.

His Italian sharp black leather shoes gleaming, his fitted black button down shirt with the top three buttons undone with just a tease of chest hair peeking. The cut of his suit jacket clinging perfectly to his sculptured, muscular back. His biceps flex just right as one hand stays in his pocket and the other sways slightly against his hip.

And no one would ever guess that under those clothes, _he_ has two full arm sleeves. The left arm is covered from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist. But the right arm… he’s tatted up from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist, but also its covering his entire pectoral muscle. They’re not in color.

_No…_

Pure… Black… _Ink…_

His hair is cut short not quite black, his face has a natural scruff to it, extending down his neck. His nose is perfectly chiseled like a Greek God. His lashes black as night and thick as oil slowly flutter as they reveal those amber eyes that shine like liquid gold. His full pink lips moistened as he runs his tongue over them.

Pushing open the massive ten foot solid mahogany double doors he steps into… _the library._ But it’s unlike any library in the world. For the books and scrolls that are held and kept under constant supervision are extremely rare artifacts.

There’s a fire crackling reigniting with fresh embers as new logs are slowly being fed into the stone fireplace, flames licking into the cool night air. Solid wood shelves from floor to ceiling cover two-thirds of the walls. And on the latter, oil paintings depicting different… _times_.

Several Henredon sofas littered about in different colors. Soft red velvet, black leather, and two oversized soft cream and beige colored ones. Accented throw pillows scattered about. Solid oak tables with crystal lamps, each one barely illuminating the expanse of the tables.

Looking straight ahead he notices the older man sitting with his back towards him, the red wine swirling in a crystal glass.

One hand behind his back, the other hand crossed in front of his chest, he kneels down on one knee. Bowing down his head he says “My _Lord…”_

Reaching out behind him, the older man holds out his hand, palm side down. Glancing up, but still kneeling, the younger man gently takes hold of the offering. Leaning into the older man’s hand, he presses his lips onto his ring.

The ring… forged by a blacksmith yielding his hammer and chisel, the delicate carvings and intricate design bring the imagery to life. Crushed bones, and skulls burning in a pit of fire, and out of that fire, reaching towards the heavens where a crown awaits to be claimed is…

The _Phoenix…_

“Rise…” The older man whispers.

Gently letting go of the older man’s hand, he rises as told. The older man now standing as well, presses his lips to his glass, sipping its treasured fruit. Taking several steps towards the open terrace he looks beyond the night sky.

Inhaling the sweet _scent_ , the older man licks the rim of the glass as he closes his eyes. “Tell me…” He breathes… “Nineteen-ninety two… _was_ a good year, wasn’t it?”

Shifting his eyes from the older man, he looks towards the young girl laid out on one of the black leather couches. She’s completely naked. Her face is turned, eyes open, staring permanently into nothing.

“Yes… _My Lord…_ t’was a _very_ … good year.”

Motioning to another man, the older man hands him his glass. “You’re back. Tell me. What of… _France.”_

Walking up to the older man, he stands by his side. The scent brought in by the waves of the Mediterranean Sea fill his lungs as he inhales sharply.

“Burned. To cinders. All of it. Just as you… predicted.”

A devilish grin slides across his full lips as the older man hums out “They _are_ predictable aren’t they? And…”

“Everything was taken. The hard drives, the research, the samples. Even what remained of the _bodies.”_

“The bodies? And what remained of them?”

“Dust.”

The older man huffs out a laugh. Pressing his lips together he grins as he claps his hands together, fingers steepled, he slowly taps them to his lips. “ _Dust… Amazing._ ” Gleaming and smiling the older man seems almost gitty. “Something wicked this way comes... _Ohh…_ What I would’ve given to have seen that.”

Suddenly the older man goes rigid. Eyes narrowing as he turns to finally face the younger man. “Now… our more pressing… matter. What do you have for me?”

Meeting the older man’s glare, his amber eyes narrow just a bit as he replies “Gone. Completely off the grid.”

And just as suddenly as he went rigid, the tension instantly gone, he smiles at the younger man. But that smile never reaches the coldness in his eyes. Turning away and breathing shallow, the older man clasps his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Always so… dramatic. Just like when you were a little boy.” Glancing behind him, towards the terrace, the older man looks at the younger man. “When will you ever learn? _No one_ is ever completely off… the grid.” Sliding his fingers down the younger man’s jacket, he straightens it just a tad. “You just have to know where to look… _son.”_

Taking several steps away, the older man stops short. “ _Oh…_ by the way. I’ve left you a welcome home gift.” Waving his hand towards the terrace, he walks out of the great library, the doors slowly closing behind him.

The terrace is nearly fifty feet long, and thirty feet wide. The stained blue and coral rock tile placed down in diamond formation is impeccable. The stone and brick arched ceilings are intricately hand carved with such detail, to look upon them would be a privilege. Several open archways lead out into the balcony overlooking the harsh Mediterranean and Apennine Mountains. A massive wood door with reinforced iron bolts and bars sits far to the right. Several wrought iron lanterns hang from the stone wall, an eerie glow illuminating and pushing back the darkness.

Walking out onto the terrace, the cool breeze prickling his heated skin, he hears a soft whimper in the far corner. Stopping slowly, he slides his fingers through his stubble. Popping open the button on his suit jacket, he lets his eyes flutter close.

Parting his lips slightly, his skin is literally alive and tingling he can… _smell her…_

“Come…” He whispers.

The slight pitter patter of hesitant footsteps begin to emerge. Rushing up to him, she drops to her knees, hands clamping together, her face drenched from tears already shed as new found tears flow steadily. Bowing her head down, rocking back and forth on her knees she begins to recite The Lord’s Prayer.

“ _Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever and ever…. Amen…”_

Her eyes are screwed shut as she continues to repeat those words over and over through rushed and ragged breaths. _Their_ petty beliefs have always amused him. _They_ pray to something they cannot see, cannot touch and yet those same beliefs have made them build shrines and wage wars throughout the centuries. They are underserving in his eyes.

The smell of her fear only igniting the _need_ in him.

Gripping at his pants she looks up at him with pleading eyes she stutters out “P-please… please…” Sobbing uncontrollably, her body rattles to the very core. “Puh—please… _My Prince…_ let my sister and I go. I promise… w—we will not say a word.”

Closing his eyes, he ghost his hand down her shoulder, gently gripping and pulling her onto her feet. Breathing brokenly through her nose, her lashes matted and wet, she continues to plea.

“ _My Prince… please… forgive me-us—_ let me gather my sister… let us leave… I—I beg of you. _“_ Crying loudly, her body quakes with every cracked sob she lets out.

Bringing her directly in front of him, he brushes several strands of her brunette hair away from her flushed face. Her cheeks brimming red as her blood bursts through the vessels in her skin.

Silencing her, he brings his finger to her swollen lips.

“ _Ssshh…”_

Immediately the young girl falls silent.

“But child—“ he whispers, leaning into her face, his penetrating stare rendering her speechless as he wipes the tears streaking down her cheek. Big brown eyes staring up at him with nothing less than terror.

Grazing his cheek to her jaw, the pin pricks of his scruff make her moan out as he traces his lips on her throat. The pulsating beat of her blood rushing through her jugular ringing in his ears.

“—like your sister… you’re already… _dead.”_

Barring his fangs he pierces right through her jugular as he latches his mouth to the girls throat. His eyelids fall heavy, he breathes in and out broken through his nose. One arm pressed flushed against the girls back, holding her to his chest. As his other hand cards her hair keeping her secured to him.

Her mouth formed into a perfect ‘0’ she can’t even scream. The only thing she can manage are soft pathetic little whimpers. Her hands reach up and grab at his back and arms trying desperately to pull from his hold. It’s a weak and feeble attempt at most.

Her blood flows hot and heavy coating his throat. Pushing his fangs down deeper, he can hear her heartbeat slowing down. Her blood doing nothing to quench the fire the burns deep inside of him.

_Slower…_

_Slower…_

_Slower_ …

_Slow…_

_Slow…_

_……_

Unlatching from her neck, he sucks in a deep breath of air, filling his lungs. Glancing at the two puncture marks on her neck, droplets of blood seeping out he licks the wounds. Dropping her lifeless body to nothing more than a crumbled mess at his feet, he steps over her and walks out into the open balcony.

Licking his lips clean of any remnants of her blood, he places his hands on the rock railing. The pale moonlight bouncing off his ring as he stares out into the darkness beyond.

The quiet footsteps coming up behind him, stop short as another man kneels and bows his head. “ _My Prince…”_

Watching the waves crash and break against the jagged rocks below, he twist his ring in his finger back and forth. “Get rid of the them.” He orders.

“As you wish.” Jutting his chin to several other men in the library and motioning those orders, he stands as both bodies are taken away.

“We are waiting your command… _My Prince…”_

“Get the men ready Simon. We depart in seventy-two hours.”

Bowing his head, Simon turns to walk away, but briefly looks back. “May I ask, where to?”

Licking his lips again, the faint taste of blood still lingers on his tongue, as a smile curls the corners of his mouth. Looking up towards the full moon, his eyes no longer amber but blood red like… _hers._

He doesn’t say her name out loud. But the nights are countless that he has woken up moaning out her name. An incantation, evoking her to come to him.

_Lexi…_

“ _My Prince…”_ Standing still Simon waits for a response.

Letting his eyes flutter close, he runs his teeth over his bottom lip. Without turning and facing him…

Asher whispers _“America…”_

 

*******************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for Chapter 5
> 
> For the scenes I wrote with Steve, I listened to several songs. Steve is a very Dark, Tortured Soul...  
> "Hoodoo" -Muse  
> "Love The Way You Lie (Feat: Rihanna) - Eminem  
> "Roads Untraveled" - Linkin Park
> 
> I listened to this song over and over when I was writing the Sir/Lexi scenes *I'm bent I'm not broken* are words that Lexi clings to. The saying goes *What doesn't kill you makes you stronger* Truer words have never been spoken...  
> "Outside" - Hollywood Undead
> 
> This song... This song is the introduction to... Asher Phoenix... if you're reading this, then I really don't need to tell you what Asher is... you already... know...  
> "Prelude 12/21" - AFI
> 
> BTW... I'm trying to put pics up of Steve, Lexi and Asher up. I don't know how here, so if any of you know please let me know. That way you all can see how I see them.
> 
> As always... thank you all so much for following this Dark journey...


	6. DARK CAP -  THE PREQUEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I've thought about doing this since actually the beginning of Dark Cap... This "mini" chapter is a prequel to Lexi's origins. That's probably the best way I can put it. Those who have been reading DC, know that Lexi is extremely closed off. She has good reasons for that. This chapter will give you just a bit of an insight. And you'll probably have a ton of questions after you read, but... as always...
> 
> Thank You

Stepping to the side, the guards push the massive solid oak double doors open, allowing him entrance to _his_ private library. Glancing around quickly, he notices the slow dying embers in the stone fireplace. A coldness seeping into the room like the fog that often blankets the towns below.

The terrace is completely exposed to the elements. The immaculate stone tile inlaid is beautifully engraved with the crest of the Covens patriarch. The carvings along the castle walls and the stone pillars are thousands of years old. To look upon them, is to be blessed with the ultimate gift. A privilege you will lay your life down and die for willingly.

Thousands have…

The carved bookshelves on both walls reaching from floor to ceiling are littered with books as old as time. However, their _laws_ , their _scrolls_ , are kept somewhere deep and hidden, where human eyes will never fall upon them.

The library is lit up by several candelabras, the candle wax slowly sliding down the base as it pools over its chalice. A hint of lemon and mint oil wafting through the breeze, emanating from the two tables on either side of the room invading his sense of smell.

And in a far corner of the room, an altar, his altar, stands a hand carved four-foot granite cross surrounded by burning candles.

How… ironic...

Shifting his eyes over to the over-sized black leather couch, he hears _his_ voice. The voice that commands all. The voice that has always controlled the _sacred_ Covenant. The voice that will make your blood curdle with fear. Glancing up towards the terrace, he swallows back the lump in his throat and stands as still as death.

“Why… have you… _disturbed_ … me.”

Dropping down to one knee quickly, he bows his head and brings one hand behind his back and the other fisted to his chest.

“My… _King_ …” He breathes. “I come with great urgency.”

The sheer red drapes bellowing in and out of the library as he catches a glimpse of _his_ hand. The silver ring with one lone crown and engraved in the crown is a sword, symbolizing the Royal Family Crest as its shine glints off the full moon.

“What is it? This great… urgency.” His voice so low, a whisper only carried by the chilling night breeze.

“She—“ he stammers out. “—has been… _f—found.”_

The shift in the air is instant.

Even more so then the hand wrapped around the man’s throat lifting him off the stone carved floor instantly.

The glare of those emerald eyes burrowing a hole into the man’s skull. “What… did you say?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, the man keeps his arms by his side. He would never dare raise a hand against his King. But the crushing pain in his larynx is suffocating him to the point of passing out. “M-my _King_ … _p_ - _please_ …” He stutters out.

Dropping the man to the ground, he whirls on him. “I asked you a question! Answer me!”

Clutching at his throat, the man sucks in a breath of air. His fear so evident in his amber eyes as he stare’s up at his King. _“Y_ - _yes_. It’s true. She has been found.” His rushed words coming out as he puts his hands up in defeat.

Taking two steps back, he shifts his ice cold eyes to the fireplace. “Tell me.” He whispers.

“She was found by the river’s edge.” Coughing, the man kneads his throat as he glances up at him. “Off the cliffs of the Tysa. She is—“

Holding up his hand, he quiets him immediately. “Who? What branch found her?”

“Simon.” The man breathes.

Nodding his head, he turns slowly, walking to the fireplace he places another log as the embers snap and crackle. Feeding on the fresh wood, the fire instantly devours it.

“Where. Is. She?”

“As you commanded. The catacombs beneath the castle.”

“Has _he_ … been notified?” He asks with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

“Simon is awaiting your command in _that_ matter my King. Though, word of her return has already reached his shores.”

Turning his eyes on the man, he begins to walk away. “Stand. Call Simon, let him know that no one is to see her. Absolutely… _no_ _one.”_

                                                                                               *******************************************

The cold mortar walls twist and turn at every level. The torches secured to the bricks have stood the test of time. There is no electricity in the catacombs. It is exactly the way it has been for thousands of years.

The footfalls of his guards lead the way down the winding corridors and rock stairs.

Coming to the last level, a guard pushes a Titanium door open as it scrapes along the dirt.

Opening to a vast chamber, there are only two doors. One to the immediate right, and one to the far left at the very end.

More than two dozen armed guards are surrounding the chamber. All dress in black military fatigues. Two guards with their hands behind their back, stand at attention as they block the entrance to that door.

All movement ceases and ends instantly as _he_ enters the chamber.

“My King.” Dropping down to one knee, he takes his hand and presses his lips to the Royal Family Crest.

“Stand Simon. Enough with the formalities. Tell me. How?”

Standing quickly, Simon motions his King to the other room. Walking in, the room is warm and lit with torches. A solid wood table stands in the middle with several crates lining up the walls on all sides. Two Queen Anne chairs sit on both heads of the table. Closing the door behind them, Simon motions to one of the chairs.

Waving his hand, no, he stares at him. “Tell me. Now.” He commands.

Nodding his head once, he begins. “There was a report on the wire. A body was found drained of blood along the east bank of the Tysa River. The recorded time of death was only six hours prior. You _know_ the bank, my King. The cliffs and rocks are jagged. A human cannot hike there without special provisions. And even at that… the feat is nearly impossible. I knew she was there. I knew she was close. The way she drained the body, was nothing less than savagery.”

“Such as?” Clenching down on his jaw, he glares at Simon.

Rolling his lips, Simon glances away “She—“ steeling himself he briefly looks towards the door, almost immediately he looks back at his King. “—disemboweled it. That, which was the least of what she did. The wire stated a body, but, it was more along the lines of… _parts_ of a body. The only portion that was large enough to identify it, was the torso. Or, what was left of it.” Swallowing hard, Simon grips the leather wrapped handle of the blade strapped to his hip. The sound of the leather cracking under his hand breaking the silence in the room. “Her thirst… is frenzied. Uncontrollable. She’s incoherent at best… and, she’s making no sense. I fear she has gone—“

“What?” _He_ cuts Simon off before he can say it. _“Mad?_ Has she not _always_ been?”

Dropping his head, Simon forces himself to look away from his King. Because the answer to that question, he’s known for a very long time.

“I need to see her.” Walking towards the door, Simon quickly runs and blocks his exit. Holding his hands up, keeping him at bay, he shakes his head _no_.

“What?! What is it Simon? What is it you are not telling me?!” His voice is raised. The veins in his neck beginning to pulse with anger.

Looking away, Simon closes his eyes and slowly nods. “She has been gone for a year, has she not?”

“Yes. A year. Yes. Why?”

“We do not know where she has been. Or… with who.”

“What are you saying?!” Grabbing Simon by his arms, he throws him through the air crashing down on the table as it completely buckles and shatters under him. Anger making his eyes glow blood red. “Tell me!” He yells.

“She’s with child!”

*********************************************************

“Open the door.”

“Please… I must advise against it. She’s… dangerous. I took an oath to protect the Royal Family. I swore my allegiance to you my King. I swore to protect you from anything and _anyone.”_

“Open… the door… Simon.” Glaring at him he orders “Now.”

Dropping his eyes, he slowly steps back, pulling a key out of his pocket he unlatches the titanium bolt. Slipping the key into the padlock, the distinct sound of the chambers turning and the pins unhinging is enough to have the guards placing their fingers on the triggers.

Pushing the door open, Simon steps off to the side as _he_ slowly steps in and closes the door behind him.

********************************************************

The room is small by means of the castle. Fifteen feet by eighteen feet. The smell of wet earth floating through the still air. The room itself is windowless, with only two wall torches lit but barely filtering through the darkness.

Off to the left, is a bed. Nothing fit for royalty. More like a servant’s cot. No chair. No table. No… nothing.

Hearing shuffling off to the right, he glances at the darkened corner.

“Come. Come out and face me.” He commands.

Hearing soft padded steps, he sees her bare feet first as the first traces of light flood her skin. Dirt and grime stain her legs and her thighs, a bloodied tattered dress brushes against her flimsily.

His eyes drag up her body slowly as she emerges from the dark. Watching as her arms cocoon her swollen belly, his breath escapes his lips as his eyes fall upon her face. Her long black wavy hair matted and dirty, her face scraped and bruised, remnants of dried up blood soaking through her dress as their eyes finally lock.

“ _Lilianna_ …” He breathes

Wrapping her arms around her belly, she whispers “ _Father_ …”

Keeping his eyes on his daughter, he watches her intently as she slowly walks around him.

“Lilianna… where… have you been?” He shifts his footing to keep his eyes on her. He knows better than to turn his back on her.

Lifting her hand to the cold brick wall she scrapes her nails alone the mortar as a slow giggle slips her lips. “ _Everywhere_ …” she sighs.

“Face me now.” He orders. “You will answer me.”

Stopping, she stands completely still and faces him. “You will not want to hear my answers. Tell me, will this be my _new_ prison?” Her eyes slowly take in the room, staring at the cot, she wraps her arms around her belly tighter. “Such a drastic change from my… _royal_ chambers.”

“Where have you been? I demand an answer.” Keeping her in his sights he looks towards the door momentarily. “Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you?! I dispatched my military, my best trackers to search for you—“

“To do what?! Search? For me? Do not lie to me… _Father_. Your trackers were sent to hunt me down. By any means necessary and you know that.”

“The Covenant demands answers. You have a responsibility to uphold!”

Whirling around on him, Lilianna clenches her jaw and fists her hands through her hair “A responsibility that I did not want! Nor did I ask for!” A sadness flashes in her emerald eyes as they cloud over and a shadow falls upon them. Tears pooling, threatening to flow. “You forced me into my own personal _hell_ … for what? The Greyson Royal name?!”

“Life is about sacrifices, dear _daughter_. Lest not forget the lessons learned.” Pacing the room back and forth he can no longer reign in his anger.

“How can I ever forget that! You will never let me forget that will you? You have no idea the hatred I have for… _him_ … always have. But you… you did not care. The only thing that matters to you—or ever mattered is _your_ _precious_ Covenant! Do not speak to me of sacrifices when I had no say in the matter!”

Brutally backhanding her across her face, she cries out as she stumbles backwards and slams against the wall. Sliding down, she covers her belly with both hands as he charges on her.

Lifting her up he grips her chin in his hand. Glaring at her swollen belly, his grip on her tightens as a deep rooted growl rumbles in his throat. “You mind your tongue _daughter_. You can protect that… that… _abomination_ festering in your womb for so long Lilianna. But soon… I will spill _its_ blood and curse _its_ birth.”

Giggling again, her laughter breaks into hysterics. Licking her bloodied lips, she whispers “That will _never_ happen. You will never be able to touch this child. _His_ … child.”

“Silence!” He orders. The hatred spilling over his tongue.

“ _He_ … told me… so.”

Striking out at her again, he backhands her as she spins around and falls against the cot. Her cheek splitting open, he yells at her “Silence! Silence you _whore!”_ Pulling away from her, he takes several steps back, straightening his tie he looks back at her. _“He_ … told you so?”

Nodding her head slowly, she stays slumped against the cot.

“You’re _mad_. Rambling on as a mad woman is what you are. Have I not taken care of you? The best of everything. Only the best for _you_ Lilianna. Our best physicians have attended to your needs since you were a child. What more can you ask of me?”

“I never wanted any of that. All I ever wanted was your love.” Fighting back her tears, she looks towards a darkened corner of the room.

“Love? Love is for fools. Love is for humans. _Our_ _kind_ … are neither.” Shaking his finger at her, he breathes. “But the gift of sight has turned you _mad_. Yes… yes it has.” Walking slowly back to her, he kneels down next to her, his fingers brushing the dirt and seeping blood from her cheek. “And so your madness will keep you here.” He whispers “You will never see outside these four walls. This will be your prison.”

Bowing her head down, she wraps her arms around her belly, the feel of the child moving inside her brings a sad smile to her face. Without looking at her father she begins to slowly rock back and forth as she whispers, her voice laced in pain and sorrow. “My prison… will be my sanctuary away from _you_.”

Exhaling deeply, his anger raking through his body he clenches his jaw. His voice cold and void of any and all emotion he says “Then you will die here. I will rip that _creature_ from your body with my very hands myself. You have brought nothing but shame to the House of Greyson. And I will _not_ have it tarnished by a mad woman. You are a disgrace. The _disease_ you harbor in you, will be your death.”

Lifting her head, she stares at him. Tears streak down her flushed cheeks mixed with blood and dirt. Lifting her hand, she gently touches his face and breathes “No, _Father_ … _she_ … will be… yours.”

His breath hitches as he slowly stands. Backing away from her, he walks to the door, placing his hand on the knob, he glances over to the darkened corner and sees nothing. Without looking back at her, he opens the door and walks out closing the door behind him.

*******************************************************

Bowing her head down, she silently cries.

The warm touch of fingers brush her matted hair away from her face. Leaning into the touch… _his_ touch, the touch that has brought her so much happiness and so much pain at the same time, she shakes her head and whispers “ _No_ …”

“ _Ssshh_ …” He croons to her… just like he’s done so many times before.

Trying her hardest to stifle her cries but failing miserably, she looks into the most beautiful teal eyes she’s ever seen. “I cannot do this anymore. _Pl_ — _please_ … I beg of you…”

His eyes grow somber as he continues to stroke her cheek, his thumb sealing and healing her bruise as he softly brushes her flowing tears away. His shoulder length black hair glides across her face as he leans in and presses his forehead against hers. “What you ask of me…” He inhales shakily as he exhales deeply “I will not do. I cannot do.”

“I’ve begged you for years to end my suffering, for my wishes have fallen on death’s ears.”

“To grant you death will be to condemn you.” He whispers as his lips brush against hers.

Pushing away from his touch, Lilianna stands, her steps shakily as the cold seeps through her bones.

“And what do you call this?” Looking frantically around her, fresh tears roll down her face. “You have the power to free me. Free me from this life that is not my own. But still, my words mean nothing to you? Do I mean so little to you?” Her cries shutter through her body as she clutches at her belly.

Standing with his back towards her, he doesn’t face her as he forces his own tears at bay. “You mean more to me than you will _ever_ know.” He breathes. Slowly turning around, he looks at her. His heart swells and breaks all at once. “I have watched you for so long, and _have_ tried to stay away from you. But I bested myself. I lost a war that I was not prepared to wage.”

Bridging the gap between them instantly, he cups her face in his hands. Forcing her to look at him. Emerald eyes staring into teal eyes. “My _kind_ … we do not lose wars. Ever. I reign down judgement and persecution. Extinction. But you… you have eradicated all that I know, all that I was _born_ to do. I was never meant to feel what I feel for you. I have fallen deeply in love with you Lilianna. And… in falling in love with you, I have gone against… _him_ …”

Crying into his hands, her tears drip from his fingers as she wraps her arms around her belly, feeling the child inside her move.

Moving his hands from her face he places them on her belly gently. Closing his eyes, he whispers to her. “Close your eyes with me. See what I see.”

Both closing their eyes… an image flashes right in front of them…

 _A little girl no more than two years old… with long wavy black hair, the hint of red streaks slowly starting to merge, wearing a dirty and tattered white dress running barefoot through a grassy field… emerald teal eyes looking out towards the horizon…_ _giggling and running faster and faster…_ _arms reaching out to someone unseen…_

Her newfound sobs break the silence, her body quaking as she steadies herself against him.

Holding her tightly in his arms, he brings her lips to his and kisses her softly.

Breathing and crying into his kiss, her voice trembling and breaking she says “She will be alone… alone in this world. No one to hold her, no one to love her.”

“What do you _see?”_ With the pad of his thumb, he brushes away yet another one of her tears.

“She will _never_ be accepted by the Vampire world; she will _never_ be accepted by the human world—“

“And she will _never_ … be accepted in mine.” He finishes her sentence.

Nodding her head, she places her hands on her belly as she slowly rubs her daughter within. “She will be ostracized. All alone with no one to turn too.”

Clutching her tighter to him, he can’t bare to look at her.

“Tell me…” She begs him “Tell me, what do _you_ see.”

Breathing in deeply, he tips her chin up to face him “Our daughter… will suffer greatly in the hands of many…” His voice low and shaky, as he swallows hard.

Breaking his stare, she shakes her head rapidly back and forth. “Why? Why bring her into this world to have her suffer? Answer me! Because no answer you can give me will ever justify that!” Tears flowing down her face, dripping from her chin, she tries to yank herself free from his hold, but his grip on her isn’t of pain but of love.

“From the dawn of time… Good cannot exist without Evil and Evil cannot exist without Good. Our daughter, will have her own war to wage within herself. I cannot explain it to you any further. The burden of that will forever weigh heavy in my heart.”

Pulling from his clutches, she looks up at him. “Will… will I get to hold her? Hold our daughter? Please… I beg you… give me that.”

Glancing away from her, he forces his tears away harder “Yes…” He says as he looks back at her. “The first breath she takes will be in your arms.”

Her breath catches as she sighs heavily. “And… and I?” She cries.

Placing his hands on her belly again, he rolls his lips as the sadness washes over him. Not only the sadness he feels _for_ Lilianna but… the utter sadness he feels _from_ his daughter.

Staring into the most beautiful face he’s ever seen in his thousands of years, he whispers, as one lone tear finally breaks free and slides down his cheek.

“Your last breath… will be in hers…”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Asher Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to Asher was in the very end of chapter 5. I don't want to say too much, however, I will say this, you're either going to love him... or hate him...

_Caressing her face with his palm, his fingers gently glide over her flushed cheek, his thumb slides across her bloodied lip. She’s here… but she’s not here… She’s gone._

_Leaning in, he brushes his stubbled cheek to her face, his hand still caressing her, he slowly grazes his lips to her ear and whispers._

_“Lexi…” He continues to caress her, ever so tenderly. His lips ghosting butterfly kisses on her earlobe. He calls out to her again. “Lexi? Can you hear me? Hmm? I need you to listen, listen to my voice."_

_"Focus only on my voice… please.” His heated breath blows several loose strands of her hair from her neck.  
_

_Sliding his hand, he glides his fingertips down her shoulders, her soft curve of her back, pulling her dress down, he covers her. Moving his hand back up, he brushes her matted hair away from her face._

_“Lexi? Please… listen to my… voice… please…”_

_Rubbing the back of her thighs, his fingers knead her tight muscles as a soft quiet moan slips through her lips. So soft, he practically missed it. “Yeah… you felt that right? You did, huh? That’s my good girl…” He croons to her, begging her. “I need you to come back, please… I—I need you… please… please Lexi. Come back to me… please.”_

_Staring at her, he sees her eyes pooling with tears. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Lexi’s eyes flutter as she coughs out._

_“There... you, are…”_

_Her eyesight is not yet fully focused, she’s feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Looking right in front of her, she sees a blur. But slowly, it comes into focus._

_Dark brown hair…_

_A blue shirt… short sleeve… all three buttons undone…_

_Stubble…_

_A clavicle tattoo peeking…_

_Piercing blue eyes staring back at her…_

_Pushing herself up, Lexi’s eyes are still unfocused. But she’s focusing enough. Her heart slams into her chest. She can’t speak, her voice is gone. His name is caught in her throat. But she tries. She has to say it. Say it out loud because then that’ll mean that it’s real..._

_He’s real…_

_“S-St…” Swallowing hard, her eyes swim again with tears unshed._

_“St-St… St-… Sss… Steve!”_

_“Yeah… yeah it’s me, Steve.”_

_“GAAAHHH!” Crawling sloppily off the bed, Lexi jumps into Steve’s arms, her legs wrapping around his hips as he’s kneeling on the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezes her tightly to his chest._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck Lexi finally let’s go and… cries._

_Swaying her softly in his arms, his hands stroking her hair, her back, he pulls her face away slowly and gently, Steve whispers “Ssshh…” Holding her face in his hands he stares into the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. His brow creased, his chest tight, his heart pounding a million beats a minute as he struggles to breathe. His lashes are wet, not from Lexi’s tears but from his own._

_“S-Ss… Steve…?” Tears flowing down her cheeks, sliding over her swollen lips, as they drip off of her chin. Her eyes focusing on the man in front of her, the man she knew would find her, save her, protect her._

_Nodding his head slowly he whispers “Yeah… yeah, baby… it’s me… baby, it’s me… It’s Steve. I’m here baby… I’m here baby…”_

_Leaning in, Lexi softly presses her wet, trembling lips to Steve’s… and oh god… it’s their own little piece of pure heaven in the midst of all this hell for both of them. She doesn’t break the kiss, neither does Steve. Carding his fingers through her hair, he breathes her in as she breathes him in. He inhales her, she inhales him. Pressing her harder against his chest, Lexi tightens her grip around his neck. Inhaling his scent and tucking it away, deep in her secret place where no one can ever hurt her. He's all man. His skin is fresh and clean, with a hint of vanilla and musk. A scent that's always calmed her senses, kept her grounded like an anchor._

_The kiss deepens but no tongue, it’s their lips brushing and pressing against each other. Molding into one another. Steve pulls away just a bit to keep kissing her, but a bit is too much for Lexi, she lunges back for more. Lexi pulls back just a bit, but a bit is too much for Steve as he pulls her back into him._

_Breathing into the kiss, Lexi pulls away slightly, as he holds her in place. Brushing a loose strand away from her flushed face, he presses their foreheads together, keeping them connected._

_Skin against skin..._

_Staring at Steve she smiles, and Steve feels like he’s floating on air. Her body suddenly going rigid, she starts to feel the pain of his touch. Looking at her Steve knows exactly what’s happening._

_Steve can read her body…_

_Steve can always read her body…_

_He knows her body…_

_He knows her body better than she does…_

_Grabbing her hands, he begins to slide them off his neck._

_“NO!... NO!... the pain… I-it’s nothing…” she stutters out._

_“It’s not nothing Lexi! I touch you…  and I-I hurt you… I don’t want to hurt you, baby…”_

_“NO!...” Fresh tears streak her cheeks again. She stares at Steve as a sad smile creeps over her face. Brushing her fingers through his stubble, she kisses him again. Closing his eyes, Steve moans softly into it. Letting her eyes flutter, Lexi whispers in his mouth. “If you don’t touch me… you’ll hurt me more… please… please… Steve…”_

_Pulling her hand from his face gently, Steve presses his lips to the palm of her hand, his mouth sliding to the inside of her wrist as he flowers her with kisses. Kissing her hand over and over again, his heart is slowly being ripped out. Fighting back his tears, he presses his cheek into her palm as he stares up at her.  
_

_“Aahhh… Y-you shaved your beard?” She whispers through soft moans as she stares down at him.  
_

_Smiling, he kisses her palm again, turning her hand he laces his fingers with hers as he kisses each one of her fingertips. “Yeah baby… I did… you like it?”_

_Throwing her head back, Lexi moans as she runs her free hand through Steve’s hair. Biting down on her lip she looks back at him. “Mhm… your beard… aha… yes, I do.”_

_Looking around quickly, Lexi eyes are wide open as she stutters in a breath of air. Clinging to Steve, she hugs him tighter as she quietly breathes into his ear. “We have to be quiet… he’s… here.”_

_Squeezing her closer to him, his chest pressed up against her breasts he swallows hard “Who?... Who’s here, baby?” He softly coos to her._

_“S-Sir… Sir’s here…“ moving away from his neck, Lexi places her finger softly on his lips. “ssshhh… he can hear us.” Grazing her lips on Steve’s, she kisses him again, so soft and tender, Steve whimpers into her mouth. “I promise-“ gliding her fingertips down his stubble she traces his jawline. Her body goes slack as Steve slides his hands down her back, her thighs. “-I-I promise… I… ARGHH!!!-“ struggling and stuttering, Lexi fights to get her words out. “-won’t let him hurt y-you…”_

_Bowing his head down, Steve bites down on his lip. The pain and anguish seizing him and gripping his lungs, squeezing his eyes shut, he runs his fingers through Lexi’s hair. Lacing her waves through his hand, Steve buries his face in Lexi’s neck. Inhaling her scent deeply her murmurs “You won’t let him hurt me, baby?”_

_“No… I-promise you… Steve… please…”_

_Swallowing hard, Steve’s eyes are red-rimmed. Grasping Lexi’s face in his hands, he leans in and gently presses his lips to hers again, never closing his eyes, he stares as Lexi slowly lets her eyes flutter close. A soft moan sliding off of her tongue as Steve inhales her sweet scent. “Oh baby…” Steve’s heart is so fuckin’ big right now. His stomach is in knots, feeling as if in any moment he’s going to pass out._

_“Please… please what baby?” He ask as she clings onto him harder._

_Lexi looks around wildly. Stuttering out, she tries to form words but she can’t. Her mind is racing faster than she can put together one coherent thought._

_Placing her hand over his heart, Lexi stares into Steve’s baby blues and whispers “T-take… take me home Steve… please… you came to take me h-home right?” Not blinking or tearing her eyes away from him, her tears begin to cascade all over again, leaving tracks in her cheeks._

_Running the pads of his thumbs on her cheeks, Steve wipes away her still flowing tears. “Look at me Lexi.” He continues to gently wipe the wetness away, as he begins to slowly rock his body against hers in perfect… unison._

_Closing her eyes, Lexi moans out soft and low, breathy and so full of need for him. Grazing his lips to her throat, he nips her neck, his thumb sliding over her lips, he finds entrance into her glorious mouth. “Mmm… baby… you are home… open your eyes for me, baby…”_

_“Aahhh…” Letting her head fall back, Lexi moans against Steve’s thumb, licking his thumb, Lexi latches her mouth and begins to suck and twirl her tongue around him._

_“Uhhh… fuck… Mmm… baby…” Gripping her thighs, he stands as Lexi tightens her hold on his hips. Walking over to the bed, he kisses her jaw, scraping his teeth on her chin, back up to her ear, and to her sweet spot that only Steve knows, right behind her earlobe. Flicking his tongue out and licking her, Lexi’s whole body goes slack._

_“Aah haa ahh haa… S-Steve…” Digging her fingers in his back, Lexi claws at him._

_“Ahh fuck… mmm.” Feeling Lexi’s nails rake up his back, Steve digs his fingers into her flesh as hands slide down to cup her ass, spreading her open._

_Licking and biting at her neck, Steve nudges her to give him more access. Running his tongue up her neck he growls into her mouth, licking her bottom lip, he sucks it into his mouth, sucking on it he pulls breathy moans from lips as he lays her softly on the bed. “Open your eyes for me baby… look around you.” he whispers.  
_

_Arching her body to Steve, she does as told._

_The room…_

_It’s different…_

_The bed is a beautiful hand-carved maple wood king in a golden-ivory tone. The pillars reaching as high as they can towards the vaulted ceilings. A massive armoire matching the bed adorns the opposite wall, and directly across that is an enormous floor to ceiling bay window. Throw pillows of different textures, colors and sizes accenting the window._

_Glancing off to the left she notice’s there’s a warm fire crackling in the fireplace and every single candle is lit up throughout the bedroom casting a glow so gentle it soothes her. Feeling a sense of calmness wash over her, Lexi lays her head down on the soft pillow and lets her eyes slowly look up at Steve as she feels his fingertips graze the inside of her calves._

_“Ah…” Pushing her head back into the pillow, she feels the familiar pull that only Steve can make her feel. Clutching the sheets, she slowly begins to move her hips, as his fingers trace the back of her knees. “Auuhhh… Ah… Ah… S-Steve… it… hurts…” Biting down on her lip, Steve leans down on her as he gently tugs her bottom lip out from beneath her teeth._

_“Ssshh…” Shaking his head slowly he whispers into her mouth “Mhm… I know baby…” He continues to ghost his fingers up her inner thighs, and like the undeniable feeling of being Icarus, he flies into his own personal sun… his Lexi. His fingers knead her flesh as he watches and gauges her reaction, her body bowing and searching for his._

_“S-Steve…. Ahh… Ah…”_

_“Yeah, baby… I’m here baby… I’m here…”_

_Swallowing hard, Lexi stares at him as her breath is ragged and hushed…  
_

_Theirs a look in her eyes... and just as clearly as he can read her body, he can feel what she's feeling instantly... hesitation... fear... pain... trust... love_

_All wrapped up in the trembling body beneath him..._

_She slowly spreads her legs open for Steve…_

_His eyes flutter down, staring at her, he can’t breathe, and what breath he had escaped his lips through his forced lungs. He can’t move. He’s caught in a web that is this beauty spread open under him. His hands grip her thighs tighter as he pushes her legs further…_

_And further…_

_Apart…_

_She’s exposed…_

_For him…_

_And only him…_

_Leaning down on her, careful not to put all his weight on her, Lexi wraps her thighs around his hips. Gently stroking her thighs Steve presses his already painfully hard erection into her._

_Feeling him on her, the thickness of his cock... the weight of it, how big he is, she gasps out... gripping Steve’s neck pulling him down to her, she licks his throat from the base of his neck to his ear. “Auh… Steve… I-I can smell your… blood…”_

_“Mhm… ah fuck…” Lexi’s heated words shoot straight to Steve’s cock. “You can smell my—“ gulping hard Steve’s heart is racing. Grinding down on Lexi, his cock rubs up and down her pink shell. “-blood? Huh baby? What about… me? Can you—feel… me?”_

_“Oh god! Steve!”_

_Lexi quickly grabs onto Steve’s hips, biting down on her lip again, the pain is beyond excruciating but… the throbbing and pulsating build in her core is making her entire body tremble with… need. She’s struggling to speak, her eyelids are feeling heavy, her heartbeat is beating so fast, Lexi feels as if any moment it’s going to break through her chest._

_Ghosting her lips over Steve’s she breathes into his mouth… “Tell me… this is real… tell me you found me… Steve…”_

_Looking into the most heartbreaking eyes, he’s ever seen in his entire life, Steve kisses and licks her tears away._

_“Steve…please…” Wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on tightly she pleads again, begging him._

_“Please… tell me… you’re real… p—please….”_

_“Do you want me to be?” Pulling her hand from his neck, he places it over his heart. “Tell me… does this feel real to you? Do I feel real to you?”_

_“Gaaaahhh!!!” The pain is practically ripping Lexi apart like an open wound. “Y-yes!!!” Sobbing loudly now, Lexi’s cheeks are flushed as her body is raked with raw emotion, unlike anything she’s ever felt before._

_“Then you hold on to that. You hold onto me, baby. You hear me?! Say yes Lexi. Say yes you hear me. Say yes you’ll hold onto me. No matter what.”_

_Crying and whimpering she squeezes her eyes shut. Slowly nodding her head. “Y-yes… yes…”_

_“Yes what Lexi? Yes what Lexi!? Answer me… baby, please answer me. I-I... fuck baby... I need to hear it. I need to hear you say it. Please...” Steve’s struggling to hold back his tears._

_“Y-yes I hear you…” Lexi’s voice is cracking and pitching high and low. “Y-yes! I-I’ll hold on to you, Steve…” Gripping Steve harder, Lexi whimpers into his neck “Don’t leave me Steve… please… don’t leave me… I don’t want be alone—“ Lifting her face from his neck, Lexi stares into his eyes as fresh tears pool her eyes. “—please… I want to go with you… Steve…” Gliding her fingertips down his stubble, her thumbs tracing his pink lips, Lexi pulls him in for another kiss. Breathing into him she whispers against his parted lips. “pl—please… I’ll be good, I can be good. I—I promise. Am I home? Am I home with you Steve?”_

_Burying his face into Lexi’s neck, his tears threatening to break loose, he kisses her neck as he gently pulls her and stares at her swollen lips as her tears continue to cascade down her flushed cheeks._

_“Am I home?” Glancing around the room again, Lexi feels the last threads of her sanity slipping “Am I home? Huh, Steve-" Her breath hitches, her chest stuttering as she forces her words through choked tears "-with you? Please… m'wanna go home with you…”_

_“Ah…” Pulling Lexi into a hug, Steve squeezes her so tight, pressing her to his body. She’s so tiny in his arms, so fragile, so innocent. Clutching onto her, Steve’s heart is being ripped to shreds. “I’ll never leave you, baby… do you hear me? I promise… you’re home… home with me…”_

_**************************************************************************_

Walking down the long corridor, Steve is flanked on all sides by Strike Team One. The ice cold glazed walls release a bluish hue, making him feel tunneled, trapped. The thin hairs on the back of his neck instantly stand on edge, making him sense that where ever they’re leading him to, can’t be good. The entire Strike Team is in full on tactical gear, their fingers at the ready.

Steve keeps his eyes on every single one of them as he slowly glances back. The muffled sound of his boots are sucked in through the sound proof walls, leaving an eerily silence behind.

Looking around and straight ahead, he notices there are no doors on either side of the hallway.

There’s only one door at the very end of the hall. Even at his level of clearance, this part of the Triskellion was never accessible to him.   

Stopping directly in front of it, Rumlow presses his thumb against a keypad on the wall. The door instantly slides open.

“They’re waiting for you Cap.” Nodding to the another long hallway just beyond the door, Rumlow keeps his eyes on Steve.

Looking down the hall, Steve shrugs his shoulders “What? You walked me this far. Not gonna walk me the rest of the way?”

Shaking his head, no, Rumlow grits his jaw and tightens his grip on his gun handle. The leather cracking under the tension. “No. My _orders_ were specific up to this point.” Looking back down the hallway, he juts his chin out. “Down the hall, at the T, you’ll make a left. Follow that straight until you come to the one and _only_ door. Don’t bother knocking.”

Motioning to the Strike Team to step back, Rumlow steps back as well.

Shifting his eyes towards Rumlow, but not looking at him, Steve enters the corridor. Almost instantly the door slides shut behind him without a sound. The rush of wind chilling his skin even through the black leather jacket he wears.

Looking behind him, Steve runs his hands down the steel door. His fingers slide down the cold metal. Feeling around, he tries to find a panel, a button, anything. The corridor isn’t wide enough to hide a panel on the side.

Breathing broken through his nose, Steve glances back and begins walking. He doesn’t let his mind drift. He can’t. His mind is too noisy. Muddled. Rolling his lips, he makes it to the T at the end of the hall. Looking right and then left, he looks right again. Nothing, the corridor goes on and on as the light dims into nothing but blackness.

Turning left, Steve notices the same dim lighting. Except. The darkness doesn’t come. The lightening is soft and subtle. It’s as if ever step he takes; he keeps it at bay.

Fisting his hands by his side, he comes to a door.    

A steel door. Just like the one he entered through.

_Don’t bother knocking…_

Lifting his hand up, the door immediately slides open. Stepping in, Steve enters into a vast windowless room. The walls are all painted a slate gray. One lone piece of white abstract art hangs on one of the walls. The furnishings consist of several charcoal leather couches with steel legs and two glass coffee tables that sit in the center of the white marble polished floor.

Walking behind one of the couches, Steve notices a T.V monitor anchored above a mantle on the far wall facing the sitting area.

_Cold… the entire room is… cold…_

_“Captain… Rogers…”_

Immediately turning around, Steve sees Pierce walk in with another man. Steve instantly recognizes the man. Gritting his jaw, he glares at him.

Pierce noticing Steve’s entire demeanor change, he glances over at the other man. “Stand down, Captain Rogers. I don’t believe you two have been formally introduce.” Walking over to the abstract art, Pierce pulls out his phone, punching in a code, a hidden drawer slides out silently. Picking up a black file and a remote, the drawer silently closes shut.

Steve shifts his eyes from Pierce to the man. He doesn’t need a goddamn introduction. What he wants to do is break the man’s fucking neck.

“Captain Rogers… meet Colonel Chester Phillips. Colonel Phillips… meet Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Better known as… Captain America.” Turning around Pierce looks at Steve, his eyes hiding none of the distaste he has for him. “Captain Rogers, please, sit down.”

“I rather stand.” Steve doesn’t bother hiding his own distaste in his voice. The fact is he’s had a bad feeling since Rumlow and the Strike Team escorted him out of his apartment a couple hours ago. He didn’t bother asking questions, he knew they had their orders. And part of their orders were not to answer any of his questions.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt this… measuring of the _dicks_ here, but can we get on with this, gentlemen?” Phillips sneers at both men as he walks over to one of the couches and sits down. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, he digs in his inside pocket and pulls out his cigar case dropping it on the coffee table. Opening it, he pulls out a silver plated lighter, a cigar and a silver tipped cigar cutter. Clipping both ends, he licks on one tip as he flicks the lighter and sparks up the other end. Puffing several times, he sucks in that bitter sweet taste as he exhales out. Shifting back, he looks up at Pierce “Besides—I’m sure Rogers here… he has you beat o'friend.”

Steve can feel his teeth grinding against each other. That southern drawl of his, making his fingernails dig and cut into his palm. He could never forget _his_ voice. The things he said to her.

_God… I wish she would’ve snapped your fuckin’ neck in the courtroom…_

“Why am I here?” Steve snaps at them.

“Well, I think you know exactly why you’re here Captain Rogers. The truth is—“ Puffing on his cigar again, Phillips lets out several rings of smoke. Holding it between his fingers, he looks at it and softly blows on the flame. Flicks of red hot ash dissipate into the air as the crackle of the tobacco is consumed by the fire. “—Pierce here… believes that _you…_ are the only man for this... _task.”_ Glancing over at Pierce and back to Steve, he continues. “But lets not trade pleasantries shall we. I could care less for you. I don’t… like… you.”

Walking around the couch, Steve glares at Phillips. His southern drawl makes Steve’s skin crawl. It’s one thing to hear it coming from his laptop, but, hearing it up close and personal. “I could say, you just hurt my feelings Mr. Phillips, but unfortunately, I don’t have any. And I could give a fuck less if you like me or not.”

“Captain Rogers, please, my colleague here is a bit brash. But in any case, we won’t waste your time.” Picking up the manila envelope, Pierce opens it and pulls several photographs out. Tossing them on the coffee table, he glances back at Steve. “Go on. Look at them. They tell quite the story. A story, I’m sure you’ll be interested in.”

Shifting his eyes from Pierce, Steve glances at the photographs spread out in front of him. Picking them up, he looks at every single one of them. There’s over a dozen HD quality color photographs. “What is this?” Furrowing his brow, he looks up when he hears the low hum that only registers when a television is first turned on.

Lifting his weathered hand, he points the remote at the monitor as one of the pictures come to full view. “Two dozen men. Killed. Not just killed, murdered.”

Steve stares as every picture that he just looked at as it’s brought to life on the monitor.

“Do you recognize any of them, Captain Rogers?”

The images flash on the screen, all men dressed in military fatigues, armed with assault rifles in various locations. A man tossed into a ravine, his head permanently bent grotesquely. Next image, another man slumped against a tree, blood oozing from an open wound in his neck drenching his clothes. Another image of a man lying flat on the ground, his head nearly decapitated.

More images flashing…

A charred campsite and bodies littered throughout, burned beyond recognition.

Dropping the pictures back on the table, they land with nothing more than a soft wisp. Glancing back up at the screen, Steve shakes his head once. “No. Should I?”

Staring back at Steve, Pierce pauses an image on the screen. A charred body within the remains of what looks like a tent. “This _was_ Braeden Mason. He commanded a Tac team for me. A Tac team, unlike you’ve ever seen. The best of the best. Unfortunately, as you can see, they were _all_ _murdered.”_

“Well… guess they weren’t your best.”

“ _Charred…_ like beef jerky. Isn’t that _right?”_ Huffing on his cigar, Phillips sneers at Steve.

Glaring at Phillips, Steve clenches his jaw as he swallows down the taste of bile in his mouth from standing in the same room with him. Holding on to every last bit of self-restraint he has, he asks “You still didn’t answer my question. _Why_ am I here?”

Chuckling, Phillips stands up and walks over to the monitor. “Captain Rogers, do you think we had you brought here for some afternoon sweet tea and a lovely bout of conversation? Look at this—“ grabbing the remote from Pierce, he hits play on the video from the campsite. Steve watches as several dozen people in white Hazmat suits trudge through the remains of the fire. Pausing it, Phillips looks back at Steve. “—burn to a crisp. Everything and _everyone_. You asked why you’re here Rogers. This is why.”

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Steve inhales deeply and shakes his head. “Sorry, but… _yeah_ …” Pointing at image, Steve smirks “I can’t help them.”

“They’re dead. And irrelevant.” Looking over at Phillips, Pierce points his finger at Steve. “Lexi Greyson killed these men. Every last one of them, then she burned the bodies. Not much tact there. Certainly wasn’t looking to keep herself low-key now was she?”

 _“Lexi?_ You think Lexi did this?” Steve pulls back his anger, threatening to burst like a dam.

Dropping the ashes of his cigar on the ashtray nestled on the couch, Phillips smirks “And you don’t? She’s getting cornered and she knows it. Like a rabid _animal._ That’s what she is. A _diseased_ infected animal that needs to be put down.” Phillips words spill from his lips like venom as a cruel sneer curls the corners of his mouth.

“She’s _not..._ an animal.” Steve takes two steps towards Phillips, his jaw clenching as he fists his hands to his side.

“Coming from the man who he _himself_ said she was.” Phillips squares his shoulders as he faces Steve.

Nodding his head, Steve rolls his lips. Walking up to him, Steve gets right in his face. “Well, I guess you’re right then. I mean, animals... _do_ smell fear, don’t they? Enough that she had _you_ shittin' in your pants. Didn’t she?”

“You smug _sonaofabitch_ you think you can—“

“Enough. Phillips.” Pierce motions for both men to take a seat. “Now, Captain Rogers, please sit down. You wanted to know why you were brought here, I’ll tell you.” 

Phillips looks away from Steve as he turns around and sits on the couch furthest from him.

Sitting down on the opposite couch, Steve glances back down at the photos.

“The truth is; we’re no closer to finding her than we were weeks ago.” Sitting down next to Phillips, Pierce leans over and picks up one of the photos. “This Tac team, they were a rouge team. Hired mercenaries. Ruthless, brutal killers. The only reward they wanted, was the bounty on her head.”

“That—“ Phillips chimes in. “—and the thrill of the _hunt.”_

Steve glares at Phillips as he shifts his eyes from him to Pierce. “The hunt?”

Nodding his head, Phillips leans back. “Yes, Lexi, is the ultimate predator. That alone was enough to entice them, however, we know how that ended. Did you know when she was captured she was put through rigorous and strenuous exams? Medically, physically and mentally?”

Shaking his head, no. Steve knows only what she’s gone through since she’s been at Starks. And even with that, he doesn’t know everything. The countless tests both Stark and Banner have put her through.

“Physically, she’s beyond amazing. Beyond anything we have ever seen. Her strength, her speed, her ability to fly, her telekinesis. She scored off the charts. Her strength is only parallel to yours. But, that’s what makes her so lethal. I don’t believe she’s at her full potential.” Taking a deep breath Pierce grabs the manila folder and pulls out several more papers, handing them to Steve he nods his head.

Looking at the papers, Steve can see dates and times with medical terminology. “You put her through clinical trials? Testing her? For what? You already know what she is.”

“Yes. We do.”

Looking back at the paper, Steve sees the last date and time she was tested. A week before she disappeared. “You tested her before she disappeared.” Steve blanches “Why?”

“We needed another blood sample.” Pierce answers back.

“Why?” Steve’s grip on the paper begins to tighten.

“We needed to be sure.”

“Sure? Sure of what?”

“Her blood, operates like venom.” Pierce rubs his chin as he fixates on Steve.

“What?” he breathes. Glancing away from Pierce, Steve looks down. _Venom?_

“Her _fangs_ dear boy. Her _bite_. Like I said… an _infectious_ disease.” Phillips looks at Pierce and back to Steve.

“You’re talking movies, books, lore. You don’t know that.” Steve feels his chest slowly begin to tighten.

“You’re holding it in your hand. The proof. Her sustenance is blood. Human blood. So the movies, books, the _lore_ … as you say, isn’t too far off. When I said she’s a disease I meant it.” Phillips stands and begins to pace the room. “Ever been to... Sweetwater, Texas, Captain Rogers?”

Following his pacing, Steve shakes his head no. “Can’t say that I have.” His patience is wearing thin and he’s getting tired of their round-about bullshit. Whatever he’s here for, he knows deep down the outcome isn’t going to be something he wants to hear.

Nodding his head, Phillips leans against the mantle. “No… of course not. Why would you. It’s a shit kicker of a town in Nolan County. Population roughly around eleven thousand. Nothing but hay bales, windmills and desert flat lands as long as the eye can see. But y’know what they _are_ known for?” Waving his hands in the air and forming a circle, Phillips eyes light up as if he’s telling the story of a legend. “Once a year, they hold the biggest rattlesnake roundup in the entire state. People from all over go there for the fun and festivities… and… of course, the rattlesnakes. Did you know that rattlesnakes contain neurotoxic _and_ hemotoxic properties? _Hm?_ It's quite interesting actually. Fascinating. Hemotoxic elements damage tissue and effect the circulatory system by destroying blood cells, skin cells and causing internal hemorrhaging." Grimacing, he arches one eyebrow. "That's some nasty shit right there,  _son._ However, Neurotoxic elements attack your nervous system. Stopping your ability to breath. Paralyzing you. Probably take a shit in your  _draws_ and you won't even feel it sliding down your thighs. Can you imagine that? Laying there, paralyzed, can't move. Drowning in your own piss and shit. That… is one goddamn lethal cocktail. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Rolling his tongue over his teeth, Steve looks down at the photos spread out in front of him. “What are you getting at?” He breathes.

“Her _blood_ … _son_ , her blood. It contains both hemotoxins and neurotoxins. Her previous samples, somehow, didn’t give us _that_ … information. I suspect its always been in her blood, but we never picked it up. That is, until her last test.”

 _“How…”_ That word slipping through Steve’s pursed lips.

“Captain Rogers you know better than any of us that Lexi doesn’t trust anyone. And the reality of that is we give her good reason, she shouldn’t. You do understand she would never willingly give us a blood sample right?”

“What did you do?” Steve huffs out, his anger rising instantly.

Glancing momentarily at his colleague and back to Steve, Pierce sighs deeply. “The verbane was supposed to automatically release into her bloodstream the moment she stepped into the elevator, unfortunately, there must have been a glitch. Technology _huh?_ A low dosage was released instead… only momentarily disorienting her. Rumlow was on the receiving end once those doors opened up. He was to pick her up and bring her to the lab. What he found, was Lexi barring her fangs stumbling out as she attacked him. She overpowered him, briefly but, the rest of the Strike Team was there, so, needless to say—“ Breathing deeply, Pierce cringes. "He didn’t become _her_ dinner.”

Phillips huffs out a laugh as he shakes his head. “Always so theatrical Alex.”

Pierce ignoring Phillips comment continues “It’s my belief, that, _that_ incident is what released the toxins in her bloodstream. Had she been able to _bite_ Rumlow, she would have surely killed him. She was protecting herself.”

Lowering his eyes, Steve suddenly feels his heart slam to his chest.

_She was protecting herself…_

_Self-preservation…_

“Why am I… _here?”_

 _“Steven…_ ” Staring into his eyes, Pierce whispers his name, low and soft like a father to a son. “This is all my fault. Maybe—“ he pauses as he looks down at the photos. “—I _should_ have ordered her to be put down once she was captured in Barrow. But, against my own judgement, I thought I saw… potential. An asset. For S.H.I.E.L.D. Something that we can use to further the Avengers Initiative. Under a controlled environment of course.”

“Animals can be trained, broken.” Phillips gets up and begins to pace back and forth again. “But even an animal tires of that, eventually turning on their owner, if they’re given enough slack on that chain. They bite the hand that feeds them. Lexi’s no different. I said it then and I’ll say ‘til I’m cold and buried. She has to be put down. You asked why you’re here… this is why Rogers.”

Standing quickly, Steve whirls on Phillips. “You want me to what?! Put her down?! She’s an Avenger!”

Standing up also, Pierce glares at Steve. His demeanor instantly changing as does the air in the room. “Not anymore. As of forty-five minutes ago, all S.H.I.E.L.D agents were put on high alert. Lexi Greyson is a fugitive. She’s a level seven threat. All Tac teams and Strike teams have their orders. Find her, isolate her and bring her in to stand trial. By _any_ means... necessary.”

“You’re not going to bother with a trial. You’re going to kill her.”

“Stand down Captain Rogers. That’s why you’re here. You and your team. These are your direct orders.”

“She won’t be taken. But you already know this.” Gritting his jaw, Steve’s fingernails are cutting into his palm as he fists his hands harder. “You’re going to try and bait her?”

“The Avengers are to stand down. Because if you don’t, Lexi won’t be the only one standing trial.”

Steve’s eyes shift from Pierce to Phillips, both men have the same determined look on their face. Turning around, Steve walks towards the door.

“Oh Captain Rogers.” Pierce calls out from behind him.

Turning around slowly, the door quietly slides open for him. Seeing something fly through the air Steve catches it. Looking at the object in his palm, it’s a Usb port.

“Ever wondered what would happen if Lexi ever decided to bite you? Or Dr. Banner for that fact? Food for thought.” Pointing at Steve’s hand, Pierce smiles up at him. Cruel and cold. “What you’re holding in your hand… theirs only three people who know that exist. And all three of them are in this room. Watch it. I guarantee, you won’t think she’s so damn innocent afterwards.”

Looking at his hand, Steve closes his fingers around it, turning away from them, he walks out of the room.

                                                                                  ***********************************************************************************

Speeding down the highway, Steve replays the meeting with Pierce and Phillips over and over in his head. Slamming on his breaks he pulls over to the side of the two-lane road. Throwing open his driver’s side door, he leaves the keys in the ignition of his pick up as gets out and grabs a cigarette from the pack on the passenger seat. Pacing back and forth he sparks up the cigarette as his tries to push _their_ voices out of his head.

_Lexi Greyson killed those men…_

_She’s an infectious disease…_

_She needs to be put down… like an animal…_

_Her blood operates like venom…_

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” Steve fists his hands to his head as he leans against the roof of the truck. “She didn’t kill those men…” he whispers, his eyes brimming red. “I… did.”

Feeling his cellphone vibrate in his pants pocket, Steve tries to ignore it, but the insistent buzzing won’t let up. “Fuck!” Digging in his pocket he pulls out his cell. Glancing down at the incoming call and seeing the twenty-six missed calls and text messages, he huffs out a breath as he rolls his eyes and inhales deeply on his cigarette. Shaking his head, he pushes his Aviators up a bit on the bridge of his nose. Sliding his finger across the screen he answers the call.

“Yeah…”

“ _Jeezus_ Steve! Where the hell have you been?! I’ve called you like twenty times!” Natasha’s voice comes blaring through the phone.

Steve can hear her anxiousness clear as day. Glancing around him, Steve can feel the chill in the air begin to seep into his bones as the temperature drops. The setting sun doing nothing to warm him.  The weather reports stated that there’s a winter storm making its way up the east coast. Estimated to make landfall by the end of the week.

Steve’s thoughts slowly begin to drift away…

“Steve?! Steve!” Natasha screams into the phone. “Goddammit Rogers!”  

“Yeah, yeah—I’m here.” Steve watches as an oncoming car speeds by him.

“Where the hell have you been?! Didn’t you get any of my messages?!” Natasha drops her voice a pitch.

“No. I didn’t. I didn’t see you were calling until now.” Steve breathes deeply as he pulls on his cigarette again.

“Where are you?!” Natasha snaps at him.

“Out.” He clips back as he clenches his jaw. “What is it?”

“Well, while you’ve been _out_ … we’ve got a big problem.”

Steve can hear her shuffling around, she’s moving as if she’s trying to keep the conversation quiet, away from prying ears.

“And what big problem is that?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D issued an order. All Tac and Strike Teams are to report to the base.” Steve can hear Natasha’s breathing. It’s hushed and strained. Worried.

“Steve—“ her voice breaks a bit. “—Barton a-and..”

Gripping his phone closer to his ear, Steve furrows his brow. His forehead creasing with anger. “What?! Fuck Natasha just spit it out!”

“They’re pulling Barton and me in!”

“What?” That word slipping quietly through his lips. Steve’s not even sure he said it.

“They’re pulling us in, Steve. Direct orders from Pierce. We have to report to _him_ … within the hour. What’s going on?”   

The wind picks up a bit as the first _pitter_ _patters_ of rain drops begin to fall. With the temperature dropping, it won’t be long ‘til the ground begins to freeze over. It’s actually calming him. Numbing him. Because that’s exactly how he feels deep inside…

Numb…

“Steve?” Natasha whispers his name, pleading with him. “What’s going… on?”

“Stand down Natasha. You and Barton. Do as Pierce tells you to do.”

“What?” Natasha’s voice breaks with each word she tries to force out. “What are you talking about? _Pierce?_ Steve, we have to report to him for what? You’re telling me to stand down, us… to stand down... why? What is it you’re not telling me? What do you know!?”

“It doesn’t matter. Both you and Barton, you do as he instructs you to do. That’s an order.”

The raining now beginning to come down harder and faster. Moving around to the driver’s side door, Steve opens the door and gets in, pulling off his sunglasses he tosses them on the passenger seat. Running his hand down his face, he rakes his fingers across his stubble.

Closing his eyes, he rolls his tongue over his rain soaked lips. He faintly hears Natasha begging him through the phone to answer him. Opening his eyes, he looks out the windshield, only to have the view obscured by the pelleting rain. Leaning back into the headrest, Steve presses his middle finger into his temple as he begins to slowly circle the pulsating pain shooting into his skull.

“Go and report to him. Once you’re clear, text me.”

“But Steve—“ she begs.

“That’s an order.” Steve cuts Natasha off before she can say anything else.

The silence lingers between them for what seems for an eternity.

“Yes… _Captain.”_ Natasha responds with that emotionless tone that Steve knows so well, cutting the call he slides his cell inside his jacket pocket.

Turning on the ignition, the truck roars to life. Flipping on his lights and turning on the wipers, the tires screech loudly against the asphalt as Steve makes a complete u-turn and heads back towards D.C. With normal traffic he can make it to New York in four hours. However, with the rain and slick roads, Steve knows traffic is going to crawl.

Pressing his foot on the gas, he accelerates. He’ll be in New York within three hours.

                                                                                             **************************************************************

 

Sitting on the park bench he watches as the soft waves ripple across the Potomac, he can feel the wind pick up slightly more so than anyone. Leaning back, he stretches his arms behind him, his fingers slowly tracing the subtle curves and dips of the bench as he closes his eyes and begins to shut out every single sound surrounding him.

The hum of the traffic and blaring of the horns, the bustling of the people rushing to get to their destinations, the hush of the wind as it rattles the leaves shaking them loose off their branches as they sway back and forth. The ripples in the river begin to dissipate as it all fades away into nothing but silence.

Lifting his face, he breathes in deeply as he feels the warmth of the sun breaking through the cloud covered sky ghost his skin lightly. The soft _unnoticeable_ mist begins to blanket him as the fine hairs in the back of his neck stand on end.

The air is electrified.

There's a storm coming...

He can… _feel… it._  

His eyes snap open…

A coldness seeps into those amber eyes like a veil coming down. Looking past the Potomac, into the distance, his eyes fixate on the massive steel and glass structure that cast it’s shadow over the city.

_Triskellion…_

Just thinking about it leaves him with a bitter taste in the back of his throat. Glancing at his watch he notices the time. Letting a small smile creep across his lips he glances back up at the Triskellion.

Brushing his hand lightly over the soft material of his black fitted slacks, he looks down at his thighs. His sharpen eyesight has him plucking at invisible strands. Footsteps crunching on the cemented pathway have him looking up towards the sound.

A group of women all dressed in work attire are busy chatting with each other as they turn the bend towards him. Oblivious of the man that’s sitting as still as a statue. The quick hushed gasps escaping their lips in unison as his presence there surprises them.

A tall slender brunette instantly clutches at her chest, the first one to speak up as her eyes drink in the gorgeous man sitting down. _“Oh my god—“_ she giggles nervously “I’m sorry-but you just sorta scared us. Nobody ever really sits here on that bench. It’s so… outta the way.”      

Arching his eyebrows, the young man smiles big and shakes his head. Putting a hand on his chest he bows his head and mouths to the woman _‘sorry…’_

The women all continue to giggle as they walk past him, with _all_ of them, glancing back, smiling and twiddling their fingers waving _bye._

Nodding his head, the young man stands up and begins to walk the opposite way.

Making his way out of the park, he comes up to the busy sidewalk. At this time, lunchtime, people everywhere are rushing into the different restaurants and cafes that litter up and down the strip. The chilling breeze has him putting his hands in his pockets.

Stopping at a particular restaurant, he glances in the window and sees the place has a good crowd inside. Walking in he stands behind an elderly couple waiting to be seated. 

“Right this way please.” A young woman with short cropped black hair and big almond eyes wearing a white blouse and a black skirt ushers the couple through a sea of waiters and waitresses carrying orders and drinks back and forth as they rush to place new orders.

The place is lively and conversations are flowing everywhere as the _clinking_ and _clanking_ of glasses, silverware reverberate all around him. Glancing further into the restaurant he notices nostalgia from the forties, fifties and sixties. Old framed photos in black and white, some in color. Two guitars signed by Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash adorn one of the walls. Vinyl record covers with the names of the bands and singers with their autographs as well.

James Brown, Bobby Darin, Patsy Cline, The Temptations, Smoky Robinson, Loretta Lynn, Elvis Presley, The Beatles and Pink Floyd his eyes scan all the names as he soaks them in. And in the background, the smooth sultry voice of Nina Simone’s _“I Put a Spell On You”_ hums through the speakers.

“Sir? Sir?”

Glancing back at the voice in front of him, he gets pulled from his momentary lapse. Smiling at the young lady he breathes out “My _apologies…”_

Instantly the young lady is caught off guard by the man’s soft melodic voice. “I—I…” she stutters out.

Watching as her blood flushes to the surface of her skin quickly, he swallows hard as he takes a step closer to her. His eyes locking her in place as he hears her breath catch in her throat. “Yes?” He whispers. His voice smooth like silk has her backing up and clutching the hostess podium.

“I—I… _ah… uhm…”_ She stutters out again. The words get stuck in her throat as she struggles to swallow.

His eyes drag down to her throat, the blood pumping faster as her jugular swells and rises with every twitch of the vein. Her hand slips down as her knees buckle under her. Reaching up, his arms wrap around her waist as he stops her from falling to the hard wood floor. Her eyes flutter open and close rapidly as she mumbles incoherently.

“Emma! Emma! What happened?” An older gentleman wearing glasses comes up as he kneels down next the hostess and the young man holding her in his arms. Several other waitresses and a blond woman wearing an impeccably expensive pants suit also approach the now growing crowd. “Get me a glass of water.” He orders to one of the wait staff.

“David, what happened?” The woman in the pants suit ask as she kneels down as well. Worry lacing her voice as she glances up at the young man.

“Not sure.” The young man answers instead, quietly, keeping his eyes on the girl. “She—was about to say something when she seemed to… faint.” Standing up with her in his arms effortlessly, he looks over at the man in glasses. “May there be a place where I can set her down. I highly doubt she’d like to wake up in the arms of a strange man.”

“Yes. Yes. This way please.” The woman motions to the back of the restaurant. Walking through, the mist of tables and customers and waiters and waitresses all eyes are on the group of people rushing to the back. “My office please, last door on the right down the hall.”

Walking into the office, the woman grabs a throw pillow as the man lays her down on the couch.

Stepping back, another waitress rushes in holding both a glass of water and a glass of orange juice as the girl begins to stir. The man with glasses walks into the office with a bucket of ice and a cold wash cloth as he hands it to the woman, placing it on the girl’s forehead she mumbles out.

_“Mm… what happened?”_

“Emma…” The woman pats at the cloth, pressing it down gently. “You fainted. How are you feeling?”

“Fainted?” She mumbles as she tries to focus her eyes.

“Yes. If it wasn’t for this young man, you would’ve hit your head on the podium. Just rest okay. Jenny, stay with her.” Turning around she watches as the young man exits her office.

Quickly trying to catch up with him she calls out “Sir. Sir.”

Stopping, he looks towards the bustling restaurant as he slowly looks back.

“Sir, thank you for helping. Thank you.” The woman eyes him up and down as she extends her hand to him.

Smiling he shakes her hand in return. “I do hope she’ll be alright.” His smile never wavering as a look of false sincerity flashes across his face.

“Oh… she will, every now and then she… has a spell. She’s hypoglycemic. The manager is calling her physician right now.” The woman falls silent as she stares at the young man’s face. His eyes captivating her in a trance. Quickly breaking eye contact she moves past him as her skin pebbles with goosebumps sending a shiver down her spine. “P—please, Sir, let me have one of my wait staff seat you and your…” pausing in mid-sentence the blond cocks her eyebrow quizzically, her eyes scanning the restaurant as if she were looking for someone. _“Your… guest?_ Are you here with… someone?” she inquires as they walk out into the restaurant.

Following close behind the woman, he can feel her heartbeat racing.

“No, actually, I’m not.” He says.

Stopping in front of the bar, she motions to the bartender, holding up to fingers.

“Oh?” She turns from the bar area, handing him a drink. “It’s only one thirty, but, I’m pretty sure it’s five o’clock somewhere.”

Glancing at the drink she just handed him, he looks back at the woman.

“It’s Peach Sour. _My_ favorite.” She says, her voice dropping a bit as her eyes drag down the length of his taut muscular body. His fitted pants do nothing to hide the shift in his thigh muscles as he shifts from one foot to the other.

Clinking their glasses together, they both take a sip as she keeps her eyes on him.

“ _Wow_ …” She lazily rolls her red painted lips against the rim of the glass. “I’m sorry, but… your eyes… breathtaking… they’re the color of Bourbon. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Really?” He watches her gaze fall to his mouth as he slips the tip of his tongue and glides it across his top lip. Breathing in deeply he sighs. “No. I can’t say that anyone has.”

Giggling, she tucks a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear as she takes another slow sip, her eyes never leaving his face. “So…” she begins “being that I’m guessing you came here to… _eat…_ but instead you ended up rescuing one of my waitresses from crashing to the floor, which I don’t doubt she fainted from your insanely good looks—“ pausing briefly, she tilts her head to the right “I’d like to show my gratitude by asking you if you would like to have a late lunch with me? I have a private and reserved booth over there.” She points past him, towards the split level beyond the wrought iron railings.

Glancing behind him, he nods as he looks back at her “It’s awfully kind of you, but, I really don’t want to intrude on your hospitality.” Taking one last sip of his drink he swallows it back as he steps into the blonde. His arm brushing lightly against her shoulder as he places his empty glass on the bar. “Besides—“ he breathes, turning his head slightly to the left, his face is mere inches away from the blonde’s painted lips. Plucking her glass out of her hand, careful not to touch her fingers, he sets it down next to his discarded glass. “I wouldn’t want to get in you in any kind of trouble with your… employer.”

Shifting her body to face him, her breath hitches in her throat as she stares into his amber eyes. Their almost hypnotic. Giggling again, she throws her head back _“Darling…”_ that pet name slipping from her tongue just like the Bourbon sliding down her throat, smooth, velvety and hot. She licks her lips as she looks up at him through her lashes _“_ I wouldn’t worry about that.” Waving a well-manicured hand around in the air as she slides up closer to the young man like a cougar stalking her prey. “I _own…_ this place. And, since I own this place, I won’t take no for an answer.” 

“Well, in that case—“ he moves off to her side and motions towards the split level area. “—after you.”

Smiling, she moves out in front of him as she sways her hips back and forth, slowly.

Walking through the crowd, the young man watches as she makes her way up the four steps to the split level. Following close behind her, they walk towards the back, and just like the blonde said, the booth was in a corner, nicely tucked away from prying eyes.

But the vantage point from where he stood, that was a completely different story. The entire restaurant can be seen from up here. The entrance and exit, the first level dining area, the bar area, even the hall leading to the offices in the back.

Stopping at the booth, he holds his hand out to her palm side up as she slips her hand into his, helping her slide into the booth. Slipping in quietly across from her, she motions a waiter to come over to her without even acknowledging him.

Running a red fingernail softly over his hand. She traces his veins up his wrist as she circles around the leather band of his watch. Her eyes never leaving his.

His eyes… never leaving hers.

“Yes Ms. Biers?” The waiter asks.

“Two Peach Sours—“ she purrs, narrowing her eyes into slits as she catches the pink of his tongue slowly slip out of his mouth, moistening his lips. “and leave the slices of peach in them.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Waving the waiter off with a flick of her wrist, a trace of a smile curls her lips.

 _“Ms_ … _Biers?”_ The young man cocks an eyebrow, looking the blonde over. “Not married?”

Throwing her head back, again, she leans back on the leather, making it _swish_ in sound as she giggles lightly. Her finger nail now tracing the curve of her breasts. “Forward aren’t you?”

“Always.” The young man’s eyes flicker, those amber hues now darkening under the soft glow of the candelabra swaying softly above them.

 _“Ah… I-I…”_ she stumbles trying to find words. But the way the young man is looking _into_ her, not at her, has her mouth going dry, tongue as grainy as sandpaper sticking to the roof of her mouth.

She slowly begins to pull her hand away, her heart beating rapidly in her chest like a drum-line. Her hazel eyes wide as fishbowls as she quickly glances at her surroundings. The first beads of sweat begin to glisten on her forehead.

Feeling his fingers wrap around her wrist, he pulls her hand across the table, his thumb tracing the soft veins, never breaking eye contact with her. “Tell me—“ his voice soft and enticing her like a moth to a flame. “— _Ms. Biers…”_

“Elena… please.” She breathes. A tremble raking through her body.

 _“Elena…”_ his pupils dilating practically going black as he enunciates every syllable in her name. Feeling the rush of her blood pulsing through her veins, he presses the pad of his thumb against the vein on her wrist eliciting a soft sigh from the her. “Did you know, a woman’s body, has many, many pressure points. Each one doing something different. Making her _feel_ , in places she never even knew existed.”

“R-really?” Elena can only stare at him, her heart pounding in her ears, her skin flushing red as her breath hitches. “Are you an acupuncturist?” she leans a bit closer to the table, her fingertips brushing against his knuckles lightly.

“No…” His fingers continue to press against her flesh.

 _“Hm…_ a massage therapist?” Her voice breaks.

“No…” His fingers travel down as he slowly begins to circle small feather-light touches in her palm.

 _“Ah…_ a sex therapist then?” She whispers out, reaching up to her chest, she pats at the mist of glistening sweat that’s both heating and cooling her inflamed skin.

Chuckling, he shakes his head _no_. Never taking his eyes off her wrists.

“What then?”

“Just… a man.” He sighs.

“A man?”

 _“Aha…_ A man who knows what a woman… _craves…”_

“Craves? How so?” She inquires. Her voice low and sultry as she unbuttons the top button of her blouse.

“Craves. Yes. A woman will always _want_ and _need_. Whether it be a new purse, a pretty dress, a fancy car, a big home, jewels, a husband, children, a picket fence and a dog.” Still tracing the curve of her palm, he ghost his fingertips along the lines of her wrists watching carefully as her veins continue to pulse furiously. “It’s what she… craves. Those dark, hidden desires. _Lust_... It’s one of the seven deadly sins you know. So bad for you. You see the way I see it… _Elena—“_

The way he pronounces her name has her head spinning. Her insides quivering, and her lips trembling.

“—why should a woman deprive herself?”

Swallowing hard, she licks her lips several times trying to muster up some saliva from her mouth going utterly dry. “Why don’t we finish this conversation back at my place?”

 _“Mm hm…”_ Ignoring her offer, he glances down at her wrist, he presses two fingers on the inside, holding the pressure there, he looks up at her through thick black lashes, a hint of a smile slides across his lips. “How is it, that a beautiful woman such as yourself, is not otherwise… taken?” he asks.

Closing her eyes, she rolls her lips at the sensations his singular touch is giving her. She’s never felt anything like this before. It’s so erotic. Swallowing hard, her eyes snap open as she feels her wrist being released. Looking up, she sees the waiter bring back their drinks.

“Would you like anything else Ms. Biers? He asks.

“No. Go away.” She snaps at him. “Do not disturb me unless I ask for you.”

Nodding his head, the waiter slips away.

Watching her shiver slightly, she grabs the drink and downs half of it in one gulp.

“Your accent. You’re not from here.” She reflects, trying to regain her composure, she wipes a drop of Bourbon lingering on her bottom lip with her fingertip.

Laughing, he licks his lips as he takes a sip himself. “No. I’m not.” He leans back, an eyebrow arching. “Quite observant aren’t you.”

Elena’s face hardens almost instantly. Pressing her lips to a fine line, she straightens up, downing the remainder of her drink. “Yes, I am quite observant. And I don’t appreciate your condescending tone. Who are you?” Her eyes practically turning into slit’s now as she stares at the stranger in front of her.

“Condescending tone?” He chuckles, showing teeth as his tongue slips between them, his eyes lighting up his entire face. Sliding his drink to her across the table, he smiles. “It wasn’t a tone.” He exhales deeply. “Let me ask you a question. Do you often make it a habit of throwing yourself at men you don’t even know?” Leaning forward on the table, he lays his forearms against each other. A dark glint flashes across his eyes as he cocks his head to the left. “I guess I can understand that.” He says, an almost confused look sweeps across his face. “You’ve done very well for yourself haven’t you, _Elena.”_

The way he says her name has her shaking, though she masks it well… he _feels_ it. What made her insides tingle seconds ago has her nerves on edge now.

“I own this restaurant, a Jazz club and a Night club. Damn right I have. And I don’t throw myself at men, men throw themselves at me. Just like you did.” she hisses.

Laughing loud, he clutches his chest. Shaking his head, he bites his bottom lip. “Just like I did? No. Please—Elena…” his eyes turning on her, hard as stone he clenches his jaw. “What may attract a sixty-year-old man with one foot in the grave to you will not attract me.” Smiling at her, he rolls and _pops_ his lips. Huffing out a breath, he dips his fingertip in his drink and swirls it around. Bringing his finger to his lips, he licks at it, savoring the sweet Bourbon. “Besides,” he says as he looks up at her through his thick lashes “ _you’re_ … not my type.”

“Not your type!” She spits out. A bit louder than intended as she looks around and notices several eyes glancing her way. Straightening and buttoning her blouse, she glides her finger over her necklace as she looks back at him. “And, what _type…_ is that?” she glares at him as she pushes down her anger.

 _“Oh…_ you know…” He flicks his wrist at her.

His calm demeanor has her seeing red.

“Old, withered and battered. Ravaged by time. Clinging on to a youthful life that you once had. I mean, look at you… all painted up like a clown and nowhere to go, hoping to catch the attention of a man who will slam you against the wall and _fuck_ you senseless. Have your… _lips…_ quivering, around his drenched cock.” Leaning in closer, he smiles at her, his teeth raking his bottom lip, moistening the flesh leaving hot white streaks as the blood rushes back to pink.

“Fuck you!” She bites down trying her hardest not to scream out and cause a scene.

“Yes. You’ve already established that. Of course you would, who wouldn’t want to fuck me. I mean,” gliding his fingertips down his chest and back up again, he arches an eyebrow “look at me.” He winks at her, his cockiness making her blood boil.

“How dare you. Get out of my restaurant you cocky _sonofabitch_ before I call the authorities.” She threatens.

“Call the authorities. Please do. However, are they aware of the Kilos of Cocaine you have stashed away in your wine cellar? Behind the brick wall? Tell me, _Elena,_ how _does_ a woman from a shit-hole trailer park in Higden, Arkansas make her way to the nation’s capital? _Hm?_ I’m pretty sure your asking price of five dollars for sucking dick and _fucking_ in the bed of an old rusty pick-up truck surely did not buy you—“ waving his hand around as he looks at all the life bussling here and there, he directs his attention back to her. “—all this.” He smirks.

His words cut through her, completely slicing her clean open. She can’t tear her eyes away from him even if she tried. Looking down at her hands she kneads them over and over, trying to warm the coldness that he’s embedded in her. Her jaw going completely slack and the look of shock on her face has her stuttering out. “W-who are you? Wha’dya want?” she whispers, her words stumbling over each other.

“Excuse me Ms. Biers.”

“I thought I told you, I didn’t want to be disturbed.” She glares at the waiter.

“I-I… I’m sorry Ma’am. But—“

“What is it?!” Elena snaps at him, making the waiter halt in his step.

“There’s a woman by the bar, demanding to speak to you. I’ve tried telling her several times that you were… _uhm,_ unavailable and that you couldn’t meet with her at this moment and well, she, _ah,_ said to tell you that ‘ _payment_ _is_ _due_ _and_ _she_ _wants_ _it_ _now_.’ She said if she has too, she’ll get it herself.” Swallowing hard, the waiter is breathing broken through his nose. His nerves are fried as he looks away from her.

“Go.” She orders him. “Now.” As she turns her attention back to those amber eyes burning a hole in her skull. “I’ll be right back.” she whispers to the stranger. Her whole body going limp as she tries to steady herself, walking away from him quickly, she makes her way through the crowd out on the main floor.

Leaning back against the booth, he watches as she makes her way to another blonde sitting on the far end corner of the bar. With a glass of red wine in her hand, she lights up a cigarette.

Grabbing her arm Elena whispers pulling the blonde’s attention. Secure in the knowledge that no one can hear their hushed conversation.

Except the fact, that, _he_ can.

“What are you doing here?!” Elena demands. “I thought I told you never to come here.”

Catching the blonde off guard, she almost drops her glass of wine. “ _Geez_ , Elena.” She looks down at the splash on the bar. “Wanna let go of my arm. You almost made me drop my glass of wine. Now what would’ve you done if I dropped your pretty little glass? _Hm?_ ” Raising an eyebrow, she leans in and kisses Elena’s cheek.

Rolling her eyes, she cringes at the kiss. “We agreed, that you wouldn’t come here.” Elena smiles placidly as customers walk by her.

“ _Ha!_ No. You agreed.” The blonde points a finger at Elena. “Besides, I’m running short. And you’re late on your payment.”

“And you think that by coming here, I’ll just what? Hand it over to you? In front of everybody? I don’t appreciate your empty threats Diana.”

“You wanna get rid of me don’tcha? Then pay up.”

“Fine. I’ll meet you somewhere tomorrow. Just tell me where and when.” Her agitation begins to get the best of her as she looks around making absolutely sure no one is eavesdropping.

“No. Tonight. And being that _you_ didn’t hold up your part of the deal, let’s make it fifteen, shall we? And,” the blonde snickers as she takes a sip of her wine “that’s being generous of me.” 

“Fifteen grand?!” Elena shrieks, instantly recoiling into herself as she glares at the blonde sitting so smug, perched on a bar stool. “Are you _crazy_ Diana? That wasn’t the deal. It was twenty grand sealed and delivered. I gave you more than half of that already!"

“Elena, let’s not forget it was _my_ , S.H.I.E.L.D clearance that was able to get a hold of that much verbane in the first place. Besides, he only had one thing to do and he fucked that up didn’t he? Fifteen grand, tonight.” Standing up, she looks over at her empty glass. “That’s on the house isn’t it?”

“One thing has nothing to do with the other Diana.”

Huffing out, Diana narrows her eyes at Elena “Shall I remind you, that your sitting pretty on this mountain of snow, because of me and _my_ connections. But you’re right. This deal has nothing to do with the other. Fifteen grand, or else.”

“Fine. Fine!” Elena’s lips are pursed tight, scrunching her nose and pinching the bridge to ease the stress, she gives in. “It’ll be at the club tonight, go to Haley, she’ll have it behind the bar.”

Both women lock eyes with one another.

“The club? That’s perfect, there’s a good D.J playing tonight, it’ll be a packed house. See you there, _sweetie_.”

“I won’t be there.”

“Oh? I was hoping we could chat some more.” Diana pulls on her cigarette as she exhales slowly.

“Please.” Elena rolls her eyes. “You’re a bitch and so am I. Let’s not pretend we like each other. You’ll get your money. And don’t ever come back here again. Now, get out.” Squaring her shoulders Elena, pushes past Diana as she heads the opposite direction back towards the split level.

Making haste, she rushes up the stairs to the booth.

Empty. He’s gone. Turning around, she goes to the railing, looking out towards the restaurant floor she looks out frantically.

Grabbing the waiter behind her, she pulls him off to the side “The man that was sitting with me. Where is he!? Did you see where he went!?”

Shaking his head, he looks back at the booth. “No. Ms. Biers. He was there a second ago, when I went down to the bar to put in an order, but, no, I didn’t see where he went.”

Letting him go, Elena turns her sights back out into the floor.

_Gone…_

Walking down the steps, she goes through the hall passing her office, she walks straight to the last door at the end of the hallway. Pulling a key from her pocket, she opens the lock and closes the door behind her, locking it shut from the inside. Flicking on the switch, the overhead bulbs sway and flicker to life. Breathing deeply, she begins to walk down the stairs… and into… the wine cellar.

 

                                                                                  ************************************************************************************

With no hurry in his step, he pulls the collar up of his leather jacket. The air is getting colder as the temperature continues to steadily drop. Turning the corner, the street is still busy as is traffic at this time. He doesn’t look at anyone in their face. He doesn’t care to. The faces of the sick, weak and the meek. The faces of nothing but liars, cheaters and hypocrites breathing their last breath and they don’t even know it yet.

Pulling up alongside of him, a blacked out SUV gently easing to a stop. The passenger side door quickly opens as a man all dressed in black wearing dark shades, opens the back passenger side door, allowing the young man to climb in.

Feeling the SUV pull back out into traffic, he settles down as he leans his head back. The butter soft leather molding into his body as he slowly closing his eyes.

 _“He’s…_ expecting a call from you tonight. I have deflected four of them already. I do not know how many more times I can tell him you are… showering.”

Cocking an eyebrow, a smirk creases his lips as he sways his head to the left. Opening one eye and then another he looks over at the olive skinned man sitting next to him. “Showering? He is unrelenting isn’t he.”

Breathing in deeply, he nods his head. “That he is.” He agrees.

Clasping him on the shoulder, the younger man laughs, as he shakes him and squeezes his shoulder playfully. “Tell me Simon, how _do_ you put up with me?”

Bowing his head down, Simon shakes his head and smiles at the younger man. “I ask myself that very question, many, many a-nights. To be quite honest, if I had the capability of having a coronary, I’m pretty sure I would have had a million by now. All due to and, exclusive to your excursions may I add.”

“Yes, you may.” He chuckles. “I’ll fill him in. Today, tonight, tomorrow. I’ll call him.”

Nodding his head, Simon creases his brow. “Did you find out anything?”

Nodding his head slowly he rolls his lips. “Ms. Elena Biers knows more than I expected.”

His eyebrows shooting up, Simon shifts his body to face the younger man. “Does she now?”

“Yes.” He responds flatly. “But she’s not the one I want at this moment. Her name is Diana. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D. She mentioned the _verbane,_ Simon.” All color leaving the younger man’s face as he looks up at Simon. The most angelic face painted red with the blood of murders passed. “She knows something. She… knows… _something.”_ He whispers desperately, his forehead creasing and at that very moment he looks so… childlike, so… innocent. But there’s _nothing,_ innocent about… _him._

He fists his hands closed as his nails slice into his palms and he begins to shake.

Pulling his fists open, Simon lays the younger man’s palms flat open as he watches the cuts heal themselves instantly.

“Do you want me to bring this, Elena Biers in?” Simon asks him quietly.

Stuttering in a breath, the young man shakes his head _no._

“ _Asher_ … breathe _my Prince.”_ Watching him slowly breathe in and out, controlling his rage, he says “What do you have in mind?”

His once amber eyes now glow blood red as he looks out the window of the SUV. The city streets now giving way to the freeway.

"Asher?”

“Asher? I await your command.” Simon pushes.

“Put surveillance on Ms. Biers. Where she goes, who she comes into contact with and most of all, monitor all incoming and outgoing calls."

Nodding his head, Simon pulls out his cell phone. Swiping it, he begins to punch in a series of keys. “And as for the other. This… _Diana?_ If she works for S.H.I.E.L.D, it will not be difficult to identify her from their database.”

“And risk the chance of triggering a security breach? No. I have something else in mind for her.”

“Such as?”

Asher doesn’t respond. He doesn’t want to talk anymore. He feels his rage threatening to come to ahead just below the surface. They know _something_ , he can feel it. He’ll deal with Elena later. But now, it’s Diana who he wants.

And he knows exactly where she’ll be tonight…

_**************************************************************************_

Taking the steps two by two, Steve glances at his watch. He was right on his timing. A little over three hours and that was only due to an accident on I-95 south of Jersey. The rain’s coming down harder now and dusting the ground with a thin sheet of ice. By tonight, the roads are only going to get worse.

“Evening Cap, he wasn’t expecting you today. Was he?” Looking down at her IPad, Agent Maria Hill swipes and taps several keys as she hurry’s her step and tries to catch up with Steve.

“Didn’t know I needed an appointment, Hill.”

“No. Sorry, of course not, except…” Maria’s sentence trails off.

“Except?” Steve turns and looks over at her. His eyes burrowing a hole into her skull.

Halting in her step, she grabs the banister behind her. “He’s in with the mad scientist.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Steve now breaks into a run up the remaining stairs to the lab. “Even better.” He yells back.

Walking down the short hallway to the lab, he pushes the double doors open as the sweet sounds of Bessie Smith’s “Devil’s Gonna Git You” engulf him completely. Sliding his hand down the steel railing, he climbs down the steps as he looks over and sees Stark buzzing around in his goggles as he directs a laser into a pea size hole.

Looking past him, he notices Banner in a lab coat sitting at a bench staring intently at a holographic screen in front of him. His glasses balancing on the tip of his nose. His elbows on the table, as his fingers swipe left to right and right to left and back again.

They’re both completely oblivious that Steve’s entered the lab.

Walking up behind Stark, Steve picks up a clipboard on the side table as he waits for Stark to turn off the laser. Steve knows better than to interrupt him when he’s moving that beam around.

Shutting off the beam Stark, pulls back as he pushes back his goggles onto his head. “Yo Bruce! You need to come look at this!” He shouts behind him as he turns around and comes face to face with Steve.

“Jeezus Christ!” Stepping back quickly he bumps into his workbench as he grabs at his chest. “Damn it Rogers! Wanna give me a little warning next time you decide to sneak up on me?”

“Well, it can’t be considered sneaking up on you if I have to warn you. Besides, I would’ve said something but,” Tossing the clipboard back on the table behind him, Steve walks past Stark as he looks out towards where the beam was aimed. A gapping sixteen-inch hole on the other side of the wall. “didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“Hey there Cap. How are you?”

Feeling Banner clasp his hand on his shoulder, Steve turns around and extends his hand to him. Shaking hands, Steve nods.

“Good. Thanks. But actually, I’m glad you’re here. We need to talk. All of us.” Steve walks over to the other side of the lab as he looks out at the city below. The floor to ceiling double pane glass windows streak with freezing rain drops as life as he knows it continues spinning around him.

The numbness that’s embedded in him now flows through his veins. Swallowing hard, he runs his hands through his hair scratching at the base of his neck.

“What’s going _Capiscle_? Something on your mind?” Stark pulls his googles off as he tosses them on the table, looking over at Banner as he kneads his fingers together.

“I had an impromptu meeting earlier today.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Steve twists the USB-port in-between his fingers. His fingers instantly going numb.

“Yeah, like to share with whom?” Stark asks.

_Ever wonder what would happen if Lexi ever decided to bite you? Or Dr. Banner? Food for thought..._

_Watch it... I guarantee, you won't think she's so damn innocent afterwards..._

"Hey... you there?" Stark waves his hand in front of Steve's eyes.

 _"Huh?_ What?"

"I _asked,_ if you'd like to share with who was this impromptu meeting with."

And with barely a flicker, Steve slams the door on his thoughts. “Pierce. And Phillips.” he deadpans.

“Phillips?” Stark walks up to Steve, his back pressed up against the window as he stares at him. “That _dick_ from Lexi’s hearing? What the hell did he want with you?” Annoyance edging his voice as he folds his arms against his chest.

“Pierce put a Rogue Team to track Lexi down a couple of weeks ago. Sometime after she disappeared.” Steve says flatly as he continues to stare out the window. The sun is started to set and dusk is beginning to fall.

“What? How do you know?” Banner steps up next to Stark.

“ _Cause,_ they told me.” A hint of Steve’s Brooklyn twang sneaks in there. “That’s why they called me in. And guess what? The entire team was wiped out.”

“Wiped out?” Stark furrows his brows in confusion. “What do you mean… wiped out?”

“They were killed.”

Throwing his hands up, Stark loses it “And what?! They think… they think… no!” Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly begins punching in numbers.

Turning from the window, Steve grabs the phone from Starks hand as he looks up at Steve in shock. “What are you doing?!” Stark yells at him.

“Who are you calling?” Steve demands.

“Obviously Fury! Since you seem so calm about this Rogers! Now kindly hand my phone over.” Stark’s eyes narrow into slits as he glares at Steve.

Crushing the phone in his hand, Steve shakes his head. “No. You’re not calling Fury.”

“The hell I am!” Stark turns on his heels as Steve grabs his arm and slams him against the window making it rattle under his weight as it threatens to shatter.

“The hell you won’t!” Steve gets in Starks face as Banner quickly jumps in and begins to push Stark out of the way.

“C’mon guys, let’s all just take a breather. Okay?” Pushing Stark backwards, egging him away he keeps him at bay. Lifting both hands to Steve, he runs his hands through his disheveled hair. “Can you two settle down, please.” He pleads, turning between Steve and Stark. “Steve, you, _ah…_ throw him out the window, he’s _ah…_ yeah…” Making a swish motion towards his neck he shrugs his shoulders. “C’mon Steve. What’s going on?”

Pulling his pack of cigarettes out, Steve lights one up as he shoves them back in his jacket pocket.

“Excuse me, but there’s no smoking in here.” Stark huffs out.

Steve leans back against one of the lab tables, one hand gripping the edge, the other bringing the cigarette to his lips, sucking in and relishing on its sweet nicotine he looks away from both men, concern and worry etched on their faces.

“Pierce issued an order. All Strike Teams, Tac Teams… they’re…” swallowing hard, Steve feels his knees are about to give way. The steel table under his grip caves in as his fingers dig in deeper. “going after Lexi.”

“What?!” Stark takes a step forward, but stops. His eyes frantically searching the room. For something, anything. “What are you going to do about this?! You can’t let this happen! Captain?! S-Steve…” Stark’s voice breaks as he struggles to speak.

Leaning against another table, Banner keeps his focus on his hands as he continues to knead and knot his fingers. “You _are_ going to do something about this, right?” he glances up at Steve, his eyes clouded and worried.

“They pulled Romanoff and Barton in.”

“What?” Stark takes two steps back. His head and shoulders completely slumped.

“The Council, he had to go through the Council for an order like that. If Phillips was there, then that’s exactly what happened. I’ve dealt with him before. He dots his “I’s” and crosses his “t’s” he won’t let anything slip through.” Banner nods his head slowly. “Pierce can’t issue an order like that. Not without the Council’s approval. And—“ Banner walks away from both men, shoving his hands in his lab coat. “considering, we don’t know where she is, or where she went, they’re covering their own hides. _Jesus_ , she can be anywhere. Anywhere in the world. Like you said Steve, Lexi’s been under the radar for twenty-one years. She knows how to blend in. She knows how _not_ to be found.”

“Yeah… she _knows_ how not to be found.” Steve repeats Banners words.

“Did she… I mean, did she kill those men?” Stark asks genuinely.

Shaking his head, Steve pushes off the table. “No.” he replies flatly.

“How do you know?”

“Because,” breathing broken through his nose, Steve glances at Stark. “She’s running; why would she double back for a kill. Doesn’t make any sense. Like Banner said, she could be anywhere in the world right now. Killing them would only give them a lock on her position. Lexi is calculating, she doesn’t slip up.”

“Alright… but if she didn’t kill them, then who did?” Stark walks over to an overhead cabinet, pulling out a glass disc he hands it to Steve. “The ashes.” Motioning to his cigarette.

“Thanks.” Steve taps his cigarette, dropping the ashes as he takes one last drag and crushes it on the disc. Ignoring the question.

“So, what do we do?” Banner turns back, looking at both Steve and Stark.

“Nothing. We stand down.”

“You can’t be serious.” Stark chuckles sarcastically.

“We do nothing. Pierce’s orders.”

“And since when do you follow orders Rogers?”

“I don’t. We don’t do anything regarding his orders. We just keep doing what we’ve been doing. Try to find her before they do. We need to stay low. It’s the only way we can protect her.” Steve steeples his fingers together as he taps them to his lips.

“How is us staying low going to protect her?” Stark begins to pace back and forth. “We should be out there—“

“Doing what?” Steve cuts him off. “Hunting her down? Just like them?”

Stark glances at Banner as Banner just nods his head slowly “He’s right.” Banner whispers. “We do that; we won’t be any better than them. Let’s face it. She’s running from us too.”

“What? What’re you talking about Bruce?” Stark circles around Banner.

“It’s true Tony, you know this as much as I do.” Pulling his glasses off, Banner pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and begins to clean the lenses.

“I-I don’t… what’re you saying? The tests we did on her? Do on her? C’mon Bruce… don’t shrivel up on me now. We both know why we tested her.” Stark presses his lips together in a hard line.

“Science? Yes, I’ll agree to that. But when did it stop becoming about science and she became more of a damn test subject. She didn’t deserve that. We never told her what we were doing to her, most of the time she was unconscious. And the times she wasn’t—“ Banner dips his head slightly, frowning he shakes his head slowly “we never even asked her if she was okay with any of it. We didn’t treat her like a person.” Banner wipes his palms on his lab coat as he looks up at Stark.

“That’s because she’s _not_ a person!” Stark yells out as he slams his hand on the table. The air in the room completely going still as death. Putting his hands on his hips, Stark bows his head down.

“What?” Steve glares at Stark, his jaw clenching as his hands ball up into fists.

Shaking his head, Stark glares back at Steve. Through clenched teeth he points a finger at Steve as he watches him from the corners of his eyes _“Oh please…_ spare me the holier than thou bullshit act. You’re not so perfect there Rogers. I know how much you despise Lexi. Hell everybody does. I can admit to that though. She’s not human. She’s not a person. I’ll be the first one to say it. Yes, she was tested, yes it was painful for her, and yes I’ll do it again! Because of the implications of _what_ she means! What she is!”

Coming down on Stark with one quick grab, Steve throws him against one of the lab tables. Pulling his fist back, Banner grabs him and squeezes between him and Stark.

“Can you two not do this?! Again. Kinda not in the mood to turn ten different shades of green, guys. Guys?" Banner keeps his hands on Steve’s chest, elbowing Stark to get out of the way and move back.

Swatting Banner’s hands away, Steve glares at Stark with all the acidity built up in his core.

“Sometimes, I just wanna punch you in your perfect teeth.” Stark straightens his shirt as he takes a few steps back.

Barking out a laugh, Steve opens his arms wide “Suit up tough guy, let’s see what you got.” Cocking his head to the left, Steve stands calmly waiting for Stark to make a move, any move.

“Do I need to play referee now? _Huh?_ What is this? Are you two gonna fight it out in the school yard at three o’clock? Seriously?” Dragging his hand through his hair in exasperation, Banner looks at both men in disbelief. “We need to work together on this. Not against each other. Tony? Steve?”

Breathing in deeply, Starks shoulders slump as he looks over at Banner “Yeah… I guess, you’re right.”

Steve squares his shoulders as he inhales deeply, his chest expanding in size. “Alright, mad scientist, alright. All’s well again.”

Turning his back on them, Stark walks over to the mini fridge and pulls out three bottles of water, walking back to Banner and Steve, he hands one to each of them. “Keep doing that, you’ll end up popping the buttons on your shirt, Rogers.” He smirks.

“I don’t have any buttons.” Steve replies.

“Told ya.”

Taking a big gulp of his water bottle, Steve closes his eyes and lets the ice cold drink extinguish the flames consuming him from the inside.

“So—“ Banner begins as he rolls his water bottle against his forehead “back to the conversation on hand, why do I feel like there’s more you’re not telling us.”

Rolling his lips, Steve nips at his bottom lip. “I need to know if Lexi had neurotoxins in her blood when she was in Kopasker?”

Banner and Stark immediately turn to each other, their brows creased, both men clearly stumped by the question.

“Wait-what, _neurotoxins?_ Wanna explain to us what exactly are you talking?” Stark asks, utterly bewildered.

“Neurotoxins are seen in certain species of animals, not in—“ Banner’s last word gets trapped in his throat.

Nodding his head, Steve breathes “Yeah… I know, but, I need to know. I know you tested her blood over there.” Standing up quickly, Steve begins to pace back and forth. “I need you to find out if there were any trace neurotoxins in her blood before… _and_ after… she _fed_ on those people.”

Quickly rounding a lab table, Banner plus up a holographic screen, swiping back and forth rapidly. Images of DNA helix’s flash back and forth, images of blood samples broken down to tiny molecules litter the screen as Steve fist his hand to his lips.

Glancing over at Stark, he can see that he’s already on a Skype call with Dr. Cho. “No Helen, not a couple. I need all of them.”

_But, Tony, that’s all the villagers she fed off of that night._

“Just do it! I know your staff took samples. I need them. Now.”

_Okay. I’m pulling them up as we speak. Sending them to you… now._

Shifting his eyes to Steve, Stark’s face is drawn with nothing less than uncertainty. “Helen, I also need you to send me the samples from the six miners.”

_Yes. Wait, what? The six miners? Tony, uhm... the bodies were... what was left of them... Tony, please, what’s happening?_

“Just. Just send them Helen.” Signing off on the Skype call, Stark grabs the edge of the table and closes his eyes.

“Trace neurotoxins…” Banner whispers as he stares at the screen.

Looking up and going behind Banner, Steve stares at the hologram in front of him. His heart sinks as a soft huff of breath escapes his lips. “When? When was this sample taken? In Bastia?”

“No. When she first arrived to Kopasker.”

“Helen just sent me the samples of the villagers.” Walking up to Banner, Stark pulls up another holographic image.

All three men stare at the images in front of them. Every single sample has a blue glow, with the same percentage number next to it.

“Fuck…” Steve breathes, his face completely drawn.

“Yeah…” Stark drops his head, tearing his eyes away.

“Every single one of those people had high amounts of neurotoxins in their blood after Lexi fed on them.” Banner points at the screen. “How…”

“She paralyzed them.” Steve finally finds his voice and breaks the silent scream in his skull.

“How?” Stark can’t look back up to the screen as he repeats Banner’s question again.

Closing his eyes, Steve presses his thumb and middle finger against his temples as he begins to rub them in small circles. His heart drops to his stomach and shatters into a million pieces. Everything slowly begins to fade away into nothing but blackness. He can faintly hear Stark and Banner going back and forth on theories of the _how_ and _when_ of everything.

“Tony please,” Banner throws his hands up in the air “we didn’t catch it in Bastia because, we didn’t know… th-that this was even possible?”

“Okay. Okay, then tell me how? How if this is even possible, what we’re looking at, she didn’t kill any of them.” Stark cocks his head to the right, immediately pulling up the results from the miners. Looking at the images, Stark covers his mouth with his hand as he steps back, a look of crosses his face. _“Oh god…”_

“She paralyzed them.” Steve whispers.

Both Stark and Banner look over at Steve as if he were a ghost in the room.

“She paralyzed them. Her initial—“ Steve can’t bring himself to say the word out loud. “entry wound. She released the neurotoxins directly into the bloodstream. Stopped them exactly where the stood. Their homes, beds, cars, wherever. They didn’t even get a chance to scream when she took her first.. _._ ” Steve keeps his focus on the soft swirls of the glazed floor. He’s not even sure he just said what he said. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he struggles to maintain his breathing.  

“ _Jesus_ …” Banner blanches.

“That’s why they don’t remember.” Stark whispers more to himself than the other men in the room with him. “I honestly just thought it was a mental block of sorts.”

“But, Helen said the next day, when the clinic vaccinated the entire village for the flu, one thing she made sure to check was for any entrance wounds on their throats.” Banner looks over at Steve waiting for some semblance of an explanation.

“She even checked their wrists. And nothing.” Stark adds.

“Pull up a picture.” Steve quickly jumps to the hologram.

“A picture?” Stark asks.

“Yeah. A picture. You said Helen checked them herself. Looking for entrance wounds right?”

“Yes, but… she didn’t see any.” Banner interjects.

Turning on Banner Steve says “Not to the naked eye.”

_“Oh—“_

“Shit!” Stark instantly cutting Banner off as he goes to work, tapping on the screen, moving images faster and faster.

Dragging several images and expanding them, Steve’s eyes go wide. “There.” Steve pulls Stark back as he points to the screen. “And there. And there. And there.”

 _“Christ…”_ Stark drops on the stool behind him.

“How… is that possible. How did she do that?” Banner just stares at the images in front of him.

Looking at the barely their bite marks on their throats and wrists, Steve knows the answer. “She cauterized it.” Chuckling and stepping back, Steve rakes his fingers through his hair. “Fuckin shit, she cauterized the entrance wounds. No evidence, no goddamn evidence!” Steve slams his hands on the table buckling the metal and splitting it in two.

“The miners. There’s no trace amounts. Their blood was clean.” Banner looks over at Steve.

“Are you sure?” Stark pulls his cell out and punches a series of numbers again.

Walking back over to the window, Steve presses his forehead to the glass. Closing his eye’s, he drowns out the voices and the noises in the room.

_Are you sure?! Well check them again. I don’t care Helen! Just check them again!_

_No. No. That’s… fine. Thank you…_

It doesn’t matter how many times Stark and Banner go over the test results and the images and the blood samples. Steve knows the truth; he knows that whatever they’re grasping for, is just that. They’re reaching for straws.

They were right when they said Lexi was evolving.

Those six miners, Lexi had no plan on letting them live.

_Oh God... she's deciding... she's deciding on who lives and who dies..._

Steve’s throat begins to clench and slowly close in as a coldness wraps around his lungs. Steeling himself against the window he takes quick short shallow breathes as he squeezes his eyes shut. He knows that because of the super-soldier serum, he no longer has asthma but… the ghost symptoms will forever haunt him. 

And it’s only when he thinks of her that his whole world caves in. His entire being shatters into pieces of a man that he once was.

There’s nothing that he wouldn’t do to protect Lexi. The extent of how far he’ll go to keep her safe. At any and all cost. To himself… or anybody else to that matter. The consequences of that mean absolutely nothing to him.

Nothing.

The memory of Pierce’s precious Rogue Team’s littered bodies bring a hint of a smile curling the corners of his lips.

Feeling his cell vibrate against his chest, he slowly rolls his lips as he opens his eyes and pulls it out.

Glancing at the message on the screen, his heart lurches as it slams against his chest.

***I have my orders. We need to talk. Now. – N.***

********************************************************************

Walking slowly through the crowd, he slides his body left and then right, side stepping them carefully. Avoiding any possible brush against _them._ The thrumming beats of the music vibrating in his ears, slowly envelope his body, sending every nerve ending on edge with a low pulsating hum.

Walking up to the railing on the second floor, he leans against the wall as he hitches his thigh on the banister. Looking out onto the dance floor below, he scans the sea of swaying bodies. The club is packed with people everywhere.

Glancing towards the lounge area, he can clearly see groups of people draped all over the oversized leather couches. Conversations flowing easily equaling the amount of alcohol being poured. Laughter and high pitched squeals of delight all due to being inebriated go hand and hand in places like these.

 _They…_ let their guards down. Walls that were built up and put in place for whatever their trivial lives deem painful come crumbling down once alcohol is introduced into the scenario.

Glancing down at the bar, he watches as a blonde begins chatting it up with a female bartender. His eyes narrow down into slits as he grips the banister tightly. The cracking sound immediately has him pulling his hand back before snapping the solid wood banister in two like a toothpick.

Standing up, he makes his way through the upper level crowd. Looking straight ahead, he doesn’t bother looking at anyone in the face, though, he knows, men and women alike are staring at him as he slowly walks by. It’s the air he carries. The way he… _moves_ , the way he… _looks._

His scent is intoxicating, it’s dangerous and addictive. Every pore in his body exudes sexual prowess and he knows it.

Sliding up to the bar, he looks straight into the mirrored wall as he patiently waits for the bartender.   

“Here you go _gorgeous_ ,” The female bartender slides him a shot.

Glancing down at the shot glass, he looks up at her through his thick lashes. _“Hm…_ I don’t recall ordering that.” A slow smirk slips through his lips.

“It’s on the house. And being that I’ve _never_ seen you here before,” she winks at him, leaning across the bar. Her very low cut t-shirt doing nothing to conceal her cleavage. “figured you’d drink it and stay here for a few. Let me keep staring at you.”

Pressing his lips together he smiles. “Now, what kind of gentleman would I be—“ he pauses as he dips his finger in the creamy liquid. Bringing his fingertip to his lips, he gently suckles on it. His eyes never leaving hers. “if I didn’t oblige a lady’s simple request.”

Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree as she gawks at him. Nipping at the inside of her cheek, she huffs out a chuckle, low and raspy. The kind that’s been laced with years of smoking cigarettes. “Sweetie, where have you been my whole life.” She smiles. “Are you even fuckin’ human?” She laughs throwing her black locks back.

Huffing out a laugh, he shakes his head “No…” he continues to laugh. “actually, I’m not.”

“Hayley!” A tall young man calls to her from the other side of the bar. “I thought Elena ordered a couple of cases of Jack? They’re not in the cellar. I can’t find them.”

“Duty calls.” She glances back at the young man “Enjoy that _sugah.”_ Pointing at the shot, she winks at him and walks away.

Nodding his head at the woman, he watches her as she joins the young man and disappears through a door behind the bar.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but overhear your… _ah,_ your little conversation with the bartender. _Hm_ —“ a blonde shimmies up to him as she points to the shot glass in front of him “a Blow-Job… _huh?_ ”

Shifting his whole body, he looks at the dirty blonde drinking him in. She’s wearing a glittery silver spaghetti strap top with a pair of tight black pants and four inch killer heels.

“Have you ever had one?” She purrs.

“Yes. I have.” He smiles casually.

“I wasn’t talking about the shot.” The woman looks up at him, staring at him.

“Neither… was I.” He retorts with a devilish grin.

A soft moan escapes her lips as her eyes fall to his crotch.

Pulling out a cigarette from her clutch, she grabs her lighter but before she can flick it on, his hand instantly covers hers. Looking up at him, her lips slightly part as she watches him slip the lighter from her fingertips.

“Please…” He breathes. “Allow me.” Flicking on the lighter, the flame sparks to life as she leans in and inhales deeply. “You do know cigarettes are bad for you.”  

Exhaling deeply, she glances at the young man “And… so is meeting a strange man in a club, taking him home and fucking him like he’s never been _fucked_ before.” Shrugging her shoulders, she licks her lips teasingly as she brushes her fingertips against his hand. “But, that’s never stop me anyway.”

Nodding his head once, he lifts his shot to her. “To you…” he breathes as his eyes drag down to her mouth, her… _throat,_ her breasts, her thighs and slowly back up again. Lingering a moment at her throat, his pupils pulsate and dilate with a heated desire as the tip of his tongue peeks out and moistens his lips. “and the lucky bastard who’ll get to fuck you tonight.”

Tossing the shot back, he lets the sweet taste of Amaretto, coat the back of his throat. Licking his lips, he looks up at her. “That tasted good, actually. What did you call it again?”

_“Ah…”_

Cocking his eyebrow, he leans in on her. 

Trying to swallow, she can only stare at him as she struggles to speak. “W-what?”

“The name of the shot, _luv_.” He’s glances down to her breasts. _“Blow_ … something.” His tongue savoring the word as he watches her nipples harden and come to peak through her blouse.

“W-who are you? What’s your name?”

“Does it matter? Who I am, that is?”

“I’m Diana…” She whispers.

Picking up her hand, he gently places a soft feather-light kiss on the top of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Your _eyes…_ their gorgeous.” Stuttering a long breath, she can’t stop staring at him.

“Thank you, for the compliment, _Diana.”_ His voice is smooth as silk and thick as honey. Her skin is alive, seething with thousands of tiny bolts of electricity, coursing through her body sending explosions detonating all over her. _“_ Allow me… to introduce myself, my name is… _Asher_.”

 _“Asher_ …” she whispers, pained almost.

Smiling, he stands up and digs in his pants pocket. Pulling out a twenty-dollar bill, he tosses it on the bar.

Breaking eye contact, Diana glances at the money and back to Asher. “What are you paying for?” She asks. “You didn’t drink anything. That shot was free.”

Pressing both hands on the bar on either side of her, he boxes her in. He’s barely an inch from her face. His thighs brushing up against hers as she slowly opens her legs.

His eyes drag down her body, hearing the hitch get caught in her throat, he leans into her ear. His lips graze her lobe. His body heat engulfing her like an inferno. “Nothing… is ever free, _Diana…_ everything comes with a… price.”

Turning away from her, he begins to walk out onto the dance floor as he makes his way through the barrage of swaying bodies. The dimmed strobe lights cast an eerie, almost luminescent glow on everyone. Looking at their faces, his pulse begins to race. Hearing the collective drumming sound of blood being pumped harder and faster through their veins has his eyes burning red. A low guttural growl threatens to break free from his lips.

His grip on reality begins to slowly slip through his fingertips as he lets his mind wonder to how easily it would be to paint them red with their own blood.

Running the tip of his tongue across the bottom of his teeth, he zeros in on _her._

She’s on the dance floor, looking frantically around for him amidst the swarm of bodies dancing and moving to the sultry beat of _‘Come Get Her’_. He watches her as she spot him. Moving so quickly almost like a phantom, he circles her on the dance floor. Watching her spin like a fucking top trying to find him brings a cruel sneer sliding across his lips.

Ghosting through all the sweaty and alcohol infused bodies, he slides up behind her as his fingertips glide up her thighs.

Gasping out, she tries to turn around but she’s stop instantly as his hands grip her waist and pull her back against his hard chest. “Don’t.” he growls into her ear. His hot breath sending her spiraling into a shivering fit as her hands fly out to grab him.

Instantly gripping both her wrists in his hand, he pins them to her chest, holding her tight. His other hand sliding up the base of her neck as his well sculptured fingers trace the blood gushing through her jugular.

_“Ahhh…”_

Hearing her moan, he begins to sway his hips against hers, rolling into her as she rolls back against him. His fingers slowly spreading across her throat.

His hand closes around her soft flesh, kneading her…

Squeezing…

Controlling…

Turning her head slightly, to the left, he exposes more of her neck. Pushing his hips into her, deeper, she matches his rhythm as they both move their bodies with the beat of the music. Running his lips up and down her heated skin, he lets go of her wrists, leaving his fingerprints seared into her flesh.

Pressing his open palm on her stomach, he pushes his hips harder against her. His cock rutting against her ass as she moans into his touch. Pressing his hand flushed against her stomach, he slides it up and over the silky soft material of her blouse. His thumb teasing her nipple sending her into a delicious frenzy as she pushes her ass up on his…

Reaching up behind him, she clutches at the back of his neck, twisting and withering against him.

Flicking the tip of his tongue on her lobe, he nips at it, catching it in his teeth, he clamps down, biting… hard.

Moaning loudly, she inhales hard and forced. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Watching her carefully, he knows her every movement. With every ragged breath she struggles to take, her body temperature rises and falls rapidly. Her lungs fill and collapse with every forced breath she fights for. Her eyes roll and flutter close as she feels herself floating off the dance floor. Her moaning becomes more ragged as she grips desperately at his neck.

Turning her face, she stares up at him, her lips tremble against his as she breathes “Let’s get out of here… _now...”_

*****************************************************************

Closing her door shut with a kick, he spins her around and slams her against the entryway door and crushes his mouth on hers.

Ripping her clutch and her keys from her hands, he drops them on the wood floor with a soft thud and a clank. Taking her hands, he pins them above her head as he licks into her mouth. His tongue massaging and sucking on her tongue savagely as he sets a unrelenting pace, driving her wild with urgent need.

Letting go of her hands, she moans filthy into his mouth as he bites down on her bottom lip. Her hands immediately grasp at his back, yanking at his leather jacket, practically ripping it off of him.

“Fuckin’ take this shit off!” she growls at him as she continues to pull and yank on it. Her hands quickly reach for his pants. One hand undoing his belt as the other palms at his harden cock pressed up against his zipper. _“Mm… Jeezuz_ fuck me your big.” Her eyes widen as she attacks his mouth.

Pulling away from her onslaught, he grips her face in his hand as he pulls her away from the door and slams her against the wall. “Demanding _little_ slut aren’t you?” he growls against her swollen lips.

Looking up at him, her eyes cloud over as she tries to lunge at him breathlessly. “Fuck yes.” She whines.

Pushing away from her, he nods towards her living room.

Turning her back on him she sways her hips back and forth as she grabs his hand and pulls him into her living area. Rounding on him quickly, she pulls his jacket off of him and throws it on the couch behind her.

Diana huffs out a tuff of air as she stares at Asher.

The thin black sweater he’s wearing clings to his chest, mapping out every line, every taut muscle. His erect nipples peeking under the soft fabric. Her eyes slide down his body as her jaw goes slack. His apparent bulge in his pants has her instantly dropping to her knees in front of him.

Mouthing against his cock, her hands grip onto his hips as she nuzzles and breathes into his crotch.

Staring down at her, he slowly turns his head to take in his surroundings. Her furnishings are both modern and sleek in tones. Black leather couches with a glass coffee table sits in the middle of the space. A fireplace and mantle are adorned with pictures and a flat screen T.V hang on the wall above it. The kitchen area is opened into the dining room which faces a large bay window overlooking a nice size backyard that's nestled up against the woods.

Hearing his belt buckle clank, he watches her as she pulls it off his pants loops and unbuttons his pants, pulling down the zipper she pushes his pants down over his tight ass as she grabs handfuls and squeezes.

 _“Mm…_ love a guy with a nice ass.” She mouths against his cock. “Let’s see what you got in here baby.” Pulling down the band of his black Calvin’s, his cock springs free bumping against her mouth. _“Oh… fuck…”_ She grips Asher’s cock in her hand as she gently begins to stroke it. Staring at it, her eyes hungrily glaze over it.

The beauty of this man’s dick in her hand has her instantly flicking her tongue out and licking his slit, coaxing his first bead of precome to head. Scoping it up she savors it as she closes her eyes and hums deep in her throat. Opening her eyes again, she looks up at him. As he’s staring down at her.

His amber eyes have her captivated.

Her fingertips begin to trace down the length of his cock following the vein all the way to the base as she presses her lips against it. “You’re nice and trimmed. That’s fuckin’ hot.” She breathes against his heated skin. His jet black pubic hair tickles her chin as she presses an open mouth kiss on him.

Kissing and licking up his length, she suckles on both sides, marveling at how smooth the skin is. Holding his cock in one hand she cups his balls in the other as she massages them gingerly. The color is pinkish in tone, not too veiny at all, exactly how she loves it. Moving up to his cockhead, it’s a nice size, perfectly balancing his shaft and… he’s cut. That, sends her off the deep end as she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around his cock.

Sucking him deep in her throat, she gags on it as he pushes into her mouth. Relaxing her jaw, she takes more of him deeper still, his cock hitting the back of her throat as she sputters around it. Looking up at him, she pulls his cock out of her mouth as she grips it and strokes it up and down, twirling her tongue around the head she teases his slit as she sucks on the tip. Grazing her teeth across the head, she swallows down, taking as much of him as she can without gagging.

Watching her suck him down, but not being able to take him all in, he grips the back of her head as he pushes into her mouth again. Squeezing her eyes shut, tears spring from her eyes as she gags, her throat spasms and clenches down as her natural reflex of pushing him out of her mouth kicks in.

Groaning and humming deep down, the vibrations send a delicious heat from his balls shooting straight up his cock.

Closing his eyes, he rolls his head back and forth, letting her head go.

Pulling his cock out of her mouth she lets it fall from her lips with a loud _pop_ as saliva coats his cock and streams down her chin. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she looks up at him _“Mm_ fuck! You fuckin taste so good.” Sucking him in again with nothing less than fervor and determination, she licks on the underside of his shaft. Nipping and grazing her teeth on the skin under his cockhead, he hisses.

 _“Jesus… fuck…_ look at you.” Asher breathes as he rakes his teeth across his bottom lip. His hands relax at his sides as his eyes glare down at her “Sucking my cock like it’s your fuckin religion.”

Dropping his cock from her swollen lips, she holds it in her hands as she looks up at him. Her lashes fluttering as she licks up and down the sides nipping and biting as she jerks him off. _“Mm…_ can’t help it—“ lifting his cock up, she laps up his balls making a _slurping_ sound as she sucks one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. “when you look the way you do—“ she breathes against his sac as she licks and sucks on his balls. “and fuckin taste the way you do. Cock so goddamn thick and big… m’anna feel it so deep inside me _baby.”_

Gripping Diana by the arms he yanks her up effortlessly, slamming her against his chest. Saliva dribbling down her wrecked mouth she breathlessly stares at him. “W-want you to fuck me so hard and deep, get my pussy quivering. _Ahh…_ I’m fuckin’ soaked through my panties Asher and you haven’t even touched me yet.” She whines and wiggles against his hard on. “Wanna feel you in me even tomorrow. W-want y-you to make me fuckin scream and beg you for mercy!” Palming and stroking at his saliva-coated cock, it twitches in her grasp.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he breathes calmly as he grips her by her hair, yanking hard she yelps out, her hands instantly reach up and clutch his arms.

“Trust me _luv…_ you will be—“ licking his lips, his eyes darken into slits as he runs his teeth against her jaw. His stubble leaving raises pinpricks against her fair skin. Opening his mouth, his teeth graze her throat as the scent of her _blood_ has his fangs ghosting over her jugular. “screaming.” He murmurs against her neck.

Pushing her out of his arms, he spins her around and pushes her against the back of the couch. Bending her over, he reaches around to her pants button and rips it open. Grabbing both sides he splits her pants and panties completely off of her and discards them to the side. Doing the same to her blouse, he leaves her there bent over in nothing but her heels as he steps back and takes a good look at her naked body.

“You like what you see _baby?”_ Diana turns around when she doesn’t get a response from him. Gasping she stares at Asher’s naked chest. _“Ohmygawd…”_ she whispers out. Her eyes drag over one arm to the other, and back again as she gawks at his tats covering both arms from shoulder to wrist. Staring at his left pectoral muscle, her eyes map out the tattoo that covers it. “What the fuck even are you?” she can’t tear her eyes away from him.

Stepping into her, he lifts her up. “Bedroom.” He orders.

“Down the hall to the right.” She quickly answers as she latches onto his mouth, desperately searching out his tongue.

A brush of air _swishes_ her hair to the side as she’s instantly thrown on her bed.

“Condom.” He whispers against her mouth as their tongues lash out at one another. His hand tracing down her stomach as his fingers slide down to her wet pussy. The _sloshing_ sound of his fingers spreading her lips open have her arching into his touch and moaning disgustingly into his mouth.

Pushing his middle finger deep into her hole, she cries out loud. “Oh fuck yes! Yes!” Adding another finger, he pushes into her again as he palms against her clit, pressing down and circling it.

“Condom. Now” he growls out as he stares down at her.

“T-top… top drawer.” She stutters, pointing to the nightstand.

Pulling his drenched fingers out of her open hole, he walks over to it and opens the drawer. Grabbing the box of condoms, he walks back to the edge of the bed and with one arm, he yanks her by her hips down to the edge.

“Hurry! Hurry! Fuck! _Mm…_ fuck me! Fuck me already!” Diana screams.

Wrapping his hand around her hair he yanks her up into a sitting position. Her screams get caught in her throat as her eyes immediately grow wide. Her head tilted in a painful grip as she struggles to swallow. The look in his eyes is not one of lust, but of pure… hatred.

“Demanding little _whore_.” He leans in on her. His lips ghosting over hers. “So use to getting what you want.” His eyes drag down her quivering body as a sheen of sweat begins to glisten all over her. He can feel her body temperature drop a degree as her breath hitches. Goosebumps rise and pebble her skin almost instantaneously. His fingers reach up to her chin as his other hand keeps a tight grip on her hair. Forcing her to look at him, he slides his fingers into her mouth. “Then why stop now… _Diana_?”

The way he breathes her name has her sucking on his fingers eagerly. Hungrily and desperately.

Letting her go, she sits up and grabs his hard cock in her hands as she jerks him off rough and fast. Pressing two fingers against his slit, she licks at his undershaft. Inhaling him into her mouth she licks up and down his shaft as she swirls her tongue in his slit, tasting him as more precome leaks out the tip coating her lips like a balm as she hums deep in her throat. The vibrato has her clenching down as she deep throats him.

Gripping her bed post, Asher steadies himself. Feeling the wood begin to splinter under his grip he lets go. Breathing heavily through his nose, he rolls his head from side to side as he looks down at her.

Grabbing her face, he pulls her completely of his cock. Making it spring to his stomach, as it slaps and bounces off of his taut ab muscles.

 _“Mm…_ so fuckin good, Asher…” she breathes as she lunges at his dick again, swallowing him back she sucks him down harder.

Closing his eyes, Asher relishes the feel of having his cock sucked. The sensations send bolts of pleasure from his balls spiking up through his cockhead. Pulling on the threads of every nerve ending in his body. A low hiss escapes his lips as he runs his tongue along the tips of his fangs.

Yanking her by her hair, he pulls her off his cock again. The popping sound has her eyes snapping open as a string of saliva still connects her lips to his cock head.

Pushing her flat on her back, he grips the back of her thighs, spreading her open as he pushes her legs up. Her knees touching her chest.

Looking at him, through clouded and sex filled eyes she drops her head down on the mattress.

Dropping to his knees, Asher places chaste and kitten like kisses up and down her inner thighs. Blowing his heated breath against her clit she cries out and clutches at the sheets.

“A-Asher! Please… _oh god!_ Fuck me!” Diana screams out. Her loud pleas echoing throughout the house. Lifting her hips up off the bed, she tries to shove her pussy in his face.

Gripping her hips, he pushes her back down. “Patience _luv…”_ he whispers against her thighs as he flicks his tongue out.

 _“Ahhhh! Fuck!”_ she yells out again.

Pressing open mouth kisses on the inside of her crease, he slides a finger inside her as he slowly works her up again. Finger fucking her ‘til she’s a quivering mess, he opens his mouth and bares his fangs. Grazing the tip of his fangs down her thigh, he slices her skin open as bloody tracks begin to ooze down.

Pushing another finger in her, he continues to pump in and out of her as she squirms on the bed. Swiveling her hips up and down to meet his hand. _“Oh yes! Mm… yes…_ more, Asher, p-please more.” She stutters out. Her chest heaving and her head shaking from side to side as she begs him.

Twirling his fingers in her, he swirls them around and around as his tongue licks up her blood streaking down her thigh. The metallic bitter taste of the blood has his head swarming; his hunger only being fueled by his growing need to _feed._

Pressing his thumb down on her clit, he circles it as he continues to finger fuck her. Bucking her hips up and down, Asher watches her intently as her moans and cries fill the air around them.

Clipping the condom between his teeth, he rips it open with his free hand as he continues to bring Diana to the edge and just as quick, he pulls back as her cries turn into screams and curses.

“Fuck! Asher! You _fuckin bastard!”_

Leaning back on his calves, he pulls the condom out, he spits the wrapper off to the side, pinching the tip of the condom he rolls it over his length. It’s an extremely tight fit, but it’ll do. It’s not like he was looking to have sex tonight, but, he’s not one to pass up on a piece of pussy even if that’s _not_ what he’s looking for.

Standing up he hooks his arms under Diana’s thighs, yanking her back to the edge of the bed. Pressing the tip of his cock to her hole, his eyes drag up her body as she grips his hips. Her pupils completely obliterated as she pulls on him. She breathes against his lips.

“A-Asher… fuck… _ohgawd p-please…_ I—need to feel you in me. Please!” Tears spring from the corners of her eyes as she lifts and bucks her hips into him. “P-please… I’m begging you.” Diana pleads as her fingernails dig into his flesh.

Breaking his skin, her nails dig in, slicing little half-moons into his hyper-sensitive skin.

Had she looked at where her fingernails were gouging with such fevered desperation at his hips, she would have noticed how his flesh instantly healed at the intrusion.

“Look at you…” He breathes against her lips “a whore that cries—“ his eyes flash blood red “means nothing to me.”

“Y-yes!” She screams out as he plunges deep, hard and fast into her.

 _“OH GOD!”_ she screams out again, her hands instantly pressing and pushing against his thighs as he pounds deep into her, making her pussy lips pop and smack as her wetness slicks up and down his engorged cock.

Slamming into her, his balls smack the back of her ass hard and fast. The sound bouncing off the walls and echoing in his ears as the rush of her blood comes to surface against her flushed and heated skin.

Pulling her hands off his hips, Asher pins them above her head as he continues to piston deep in her. Her walls clench down and quiver around him as he latches onto her breasts, alternating between them, sucking and teasing her nipples into his mouth as he looks up at her.

His thirst… slowly… starting to build…

Baring his fangs, he slices the delicate skin of her breast open. An immediate stream of blood begins to flow down her hardened nipple. Lapping it up, her blood slides on his tongue as every fiber of his being begins to pulse with need.

Her eyes are wired shut tight as she fights to meet him with every hard pounding thrust of his cock.

The feeling of being filled so much has her screaming and dripping wet. Moaning filthy, she curses under her breath, demanding him to fuck her as she squeezes her walls tighter around him.

Lifting her hips up off the bed, Asher digs his fingers into her flesh as he pounds into her. Picking up his speed his hips snap back and forth faster and faster, wrecking her quivering hole over and over again. He’s balls deep in her as his eyes turn from their amber hue to blood lust red.

_“FUCK! FUCK ASHER! YESSSS!!!”_

Lifting her off the bed he wraps her legs around his hips, turning around he slams her against the wall. Holding her up by her ass, he fucks up into her, his lips grazing her chin as he bites down on her jaw. Pumping in and out of her harder, he’s unrelenting in his torture. With every hard thrust he gives her, he slams her back against the wall. Her hands instantly flailing out towards the dresser knocking everything off.

The wall literally rattles with every pounding thrust as his cock twitches and spasms in her, rocking the dresser forward it begins to topple over. Quickly reaching out, Asher stops it with his palm and slams it back against the wall. Breaking through the sheet-rock as it’s thrown back several feet.

Breathing broken through his nose, Asher feels his balls begin to tighten. Pulling her away from the wall, he pulls out of her, his dripping wet cock smacking his abs as he flips her on the bed. Bringing her ass to the edge, he spreads her legs open as he grips the back of her neck and pushes her face down on the bed. Her stomach’s pressed flushed on the mattress as he grabs her hips from behind, lining up his cock he slams into her.

 _“Oh… ahhh ahhh… yes yeeeeesss! FUCK!”_ Clutching the sheets, she’s white-knuckling as spittle flies out her mouth and she’s shoved forward as he’s hammering into her. Her broken sobs are muffled from her face being pushed into the duvet.

Pounding harder and harder, the only thing Asher hears is her blood rushing through her veins. Her heart racing faster and faster as her core temperature rises and rises higher still. Her broken moans and gasps have her lungs clenching and fighting for some air as he hits that spot deep inside her pussy repeatedly, beating her hole from the inside out. Her body begins to convulse and shake violently, her skin flushes a bright red as if she’s been set on fire.

Feeling her muscles clamp down around his cock and begin to quake he knows exactly what’s about to happen.

“I—I’m _ohhh…. Fuuuck A-Asher…”_ Her voice is trembling and breaking, pitching both high and low whining moans as she struggles to get the words out.

Pumping harder and deeper, Asher’s balls tighten up into him as he feels his own orgasm slowly creeping to a head. Barring his fangs, his eyes glaring blood red as he wraps his hand around her hair yanking her up as she screams out.

“I’m coming!”

Pulling her up, her back flushed against Asher’s chest, he exposes her neck as she continues to orgasm over and over again, her pussy fluttering against his thrust, she’s completely enthralled by her own orgasm as she rides out the waves coursing through her thoroughly fucked body.

Feeling his own orgasm rush up the length of his cock as electric shocks pulsate and pull at every nerve in his body. The sweet torturous pain coils around his dick like a serpent squeezing and ripping his come from him, he sluggishly pumps two more times as he spills himself completely in her, filling up the condom.

Pulling his lips back, he bares down and sinks his fangs into her jugular.

Groaning deep in his throat, his nose flushed against her neck, his eyes flutter open and close as he hears Diana scream, but her scream quickly turns into a pathetic garbled attempt at best.

Clamping down harder, he pushes his fangs deeper into her neck, her blood washes down his throat as he grips her tighter around her waist, pinning her arms by her side.

She tries to struggle loose from his hold but it’s useless.

He closes his eyes hearing her blood rush to her heart. Pumping with such ferocity, his anger rises as he pulls back, blood seeping from his lips and dripping from his fangs. Growling he clamps down again as Diana begins to choke on her own blood rising in her throat.

Sucking down hard, her blood flows into his mouth like a busted pipe as his fangs pierce deeper into her jugular.

The fire that’s ignited in his eyes burn with nothing but pure hatred for her.

Closing his eyes, he lets himself… _see_ …

_Please don’t tell me you’re fuckin that…_

_Oh my gawd she’s a fuckin freak! Just throw some blood on her like Carrie! They’re all gonna laugh at you…_

Wincing, Asher feels the sting of a ghost slap across _her_ face…

_So what you’re fuckin him now bitch?!_

More of her memories flash through his mind…

_How did you get your hands on the code? Bullshit Riley, you don’t have level seven clearance and neither do I…_

_Of course I want that blood-sucking little cunt out of my way…_

_I have my reasons…_

_And… I’m guessing so do you…_

_How much?_

_Twenty fuckin grand?!_

_If you fuck me over on this Riley… I swear to God, I’ll make you regret it…_

_So, you get what you want…_

_And… I get what I want…_

_Rogers…_

Shaking hard, Asher snaps his eyes open as blood fills his vision. Screaming out, Asher clamps down again on Diana’s neck, her screams once again being drowned out by the rising bile in her throat.

Reaching out behind her, Diana tries to grab at Asher’s arm, yanking her arm back, he breaks her bone at the elbow. A sickening crack sounds in his ears as Diana screams but nothing but blood and vomit gurgle from her mouth spewing out as tears flow from her eyes and sweat clings to her body.

_Here… as agreed… ten on delivery, and after tomorrow night, I’ll be expecting the rest…_

_Take this… that way you know what that fuckin whore looks like…_

_Jeezus… her eyes… they give me the creeps…_

_I told your brother like I’m telling you, Elena… don’t fuck me over on this… I don’t know how Riley got the code, but I was able to go in unnoticed and get a couple of vials of verbane… just put it in her drinks, it’s harmless to humans and it has no taste… but to her… fuckin little bitch, by the time she figures out what’s happening… it’ll be too late… I did my part, now it’s up to you to do yours and Riley to do his…_

Clamping down harder, Asher squeezes his eyes shut as the pain begins to throb in his temple, he knows he needs to stop, before it gets worse… but he won’t… he has to _see… more…_

_Hey Rogers…_

_So y’gonna let me in or what?_

_Oh c’mon… please… still bent over shape ‘bout what happen the other day. Really? You can’t be serious. Listen, just let me in and I’ll fuck you so good you’ll forget all about that vampire slut…_

_Steve! Steve! Are you fuckin kidding me?! Open this fuckin door Steve! I swear to God if you don’t I’ll make you regret it! Steve! Steve!!!_

Letting her go, Asher stumbles back as the searing pain slices through his head. He should have let her go earlier before the visions began to blur.

Yanking off the condom, he drops it to the floor as he squeezes his eyes shut. The white hot pain flashes before his eyes as the throbbing steadily increases making it feel as if his brain is about to explode.

Somewhere in the room, he faintly hears Diana crying out for help.

Dropping to his knees, he slumps over, his palms flat on the hardwood floor, as he feels his body absorb her blood. His skin’s igniting and coming alive, the blood’s coursing through his veins pulsating and sending shock waves erupting in his brain as he _feels_ what she felt in those moments of her memories.

The baby fine hairs on his arms stand on end as the air around him is electrified and still as death.

The pain has him blinded and doubled over. Pushing it deep down into the darkest corner of his soul, he doesn’t even recognize the sound slowly ripping from his bloodied lips. The lingering taste of her blood has his own blood boiling red hot fire and rage.

Digging his fingers into the hardwood floor, the boards splinter and shatter under his grip. Clenching his jaw, his fangs bite into the meat of his tongue as his blood begins to pool and slip through his gritted teeth. The slow burn in his throat has his insatiable hunger rising and threatening to peak.

But he’s not done with her… not yet.

Hearing her scramble off the bed to his right, he hears a click of something metallic.

Turning his head immediately behind him, he bares his fangs and hisses as her blood mixes with his and drips from his lips.

Diana’s eyes grow wide with fear and shock as a scream gets caught in her throat. She can’t fathom what she’s seeing. Tears are flowing down her face like a busted dam as the wound in her neck has her clutching her hand against it to try and stop the bleeding.

Her fingers immediately get coated with her hot sticky blood as it oozes between them dripping down her wrist, her arm. Droplets hitting the hardwood floor with a splatter that echoes in Asher's ears. 

Her face is completely drawn and colorless as she stares at him. She can’t tear her eyes away even if she tried. The cold icy fingers of death slowly creep up her spine as she finally lets out a hushed breath.

With her heels long ago discarded, she tries to get to the doorway, her only means of escape.

The only two windows in the room have wrought iron shutters, useless if not for its appeal.

She needs to get as much space between herself and him if she means to survive.

Her blood drenched fingers bring the gun up as she shakily holds it out in front of her. Her chest is heaving hard and sweat beads slide down her face and body as it melts into her blood.

“S-stay away from me.” Diana stammers out. Trying to find her footing she takes a tentative step towards the doorway, still keeping her eyes on him.

Slowly standing up, Asher keeps his eyes on Diana as he cocks his head to the left. A slow smile curls the corner of his mouth as he slightly parts his lips. Blood sliding down his chin, as a drop falls.

Instantly catching it in the palm of his hand, he brings it up to his mouth and licks it. His eyes never leaving hers.

 _“AAAAHHH!”_ Screaming out, Diana pulls the trigger as the recoil pushes her back.

Completely wrecked with terror, she watches as the bullet hits Asher square in the shoulder, spinning him around making him slam into the wall behind him.

Making a run for it Diana races down the hallway, her slopping footing has her stumbling forward due to the loss of blood. Running straight to the door, she grabs at the knob, her blood soaked fingers sliding completely off the knob as she struggles to turn and yank the door open. Pulling and hitting the door she looks at the doorjamb.

Her heart plummets and shatters against her chest.

The doorjamb is shoved into the frame. The metal buckling against it as the wood splintered around it.

The wall surrounding it cracked and spidered out from floor to ceiling.

The horror setting in her has her immediately screaming and banging on the door “HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!”

She quickly stops and runs into the kitchen when she remembers the sliding door leading out into the backyard. Reaching out to the handle she’s instantly thrown back as she falls onto the counter, taking down a glass container with utensils and knives as the air is completely yanked from her lungs. The pain that soars from her lower back up to her neck has her screaming out again.

Letting out a pained groan, she reaches for the back of her head and feels a gash and the warmness of blood begin to drench her hair. A wave of throbbing pain and nausea has her head spinning and for a brief moment she's disoriented.

Rolling onto her stomach, she drags her broken arm as the shards of broken glass scrapes and cuts into her bloodied flesh. Looking around frantically for the gun, she reaches for a butcher knife when she sees it clear across the kitchen floor. Pulling it and tucking it under her chest she continues to drag herself on the floor.

_“And… where… do… you… think… you… are… going…”_

His voice slices through her as if death himself is coming to claim her. The reality of that sinks into her soul when she’s yank up by her hair and stares into _his_ eyes.

The eyes of… death.

“I’m not done with you… yet, _luv…”_  His eyes drag down her body as he licks his lips and smiles.

“FUCK YOU!” Diana spits out as she plunges the seven-inch blade deep into his stomach.

 _“Ughhh…”_ Asher’s grip on Diana’s hair starts to slowly loosen as his eyes grow wide. With one hand still wrapped in her hair, he looks down at the knife handle protruding out of his stomach. Tracks of blood begin to slide down his stomach and pool from the gaping wound.

Trashing from his hold, Diana tries desperately to break loose as she tries to kick his knees out from under him.

His eyes snap up at her with a coldness she’s never seen before. Growling at her, he lets her hair go and wraps his hand around her throat, slamming her against the refrigerator.

 _“GOOOOD! P-Please! P-please… d-don’t hurt me… d-don’t…”_ Tears are flowing down her face dripping into her mouth, the saltiness mixing with her blood has her in sheer terror. The rapid beating of her heart has the sound drumming in her ears.

Screaming again, Asher quickly cuts her gurgled yells off as he squeezes her throat crushing in her larynx.

The pressure he exudes blocks off her breathing passage, her hand flailing at his chest, trying to push him off is useless. Her eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets, making the veins in her temples pulsate and struggle to bring much needed blood to her brain.

He’s cutting off her oxygen.

Almost instantly he lets her go as she crumbles to the floor to her knees. Clutching at her throat she spits up blood as she coughs wretched and loudly.

Stepping back, Asher watches her as she looks up at him and scuttles backward. Her back pressed flushed against the fridge as she cradles her broken arm to her chest whimpering.

Wrapping his fingers around the handle, he slowly pulls it from his belly. Clipping back a groan, he grits his teeth. As he pulls the blood drenched blade from his stomach. Letting out a breath, he holds the knife out in front of him as he stares at it intently. The burn of his healing quickly sealing the wound.

Huffing out a laugh, he turns the blade left then right as he quickly pounces on Diana, snatching her up on her feet, he slams her back against the fridge and plunges the blade, handle deep into the muscle in her shoulder. Breaking through bone, he stabs it into the refrigerator itself, pinning her there.

 _“GAAAAAAHHH!!!”_ Diana’s shrill scream pierces the late night, the blood vessels bursting in her eyes and face as Asher just stares at her and laughs.

Standing back, he watches as her blood gushes out and spills down her shoulder and down her breast, trailing down her stomach, hip and thigh as it steadily flows down her toes. He watches entranced as a thick red pool of blood forms under her. He can actually _hear_ it slide down her skin.

Peering up at her through his thick lashes, he rakes his teeth over his bottom lip and smiles cruelly.

“You can scream all you want. But seeing that you live several miles off the main road…” he nods towards the sliding kitchen door “I highly doubt anyone is going to hear you.” Shaking his finger at her he clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he turns around and opens several kitchen drawers. “Sometimes, privacy, has its pros and cons. Wouldn’t you agree?” Finding what he’s looking for, Asher grabs a cloth and walks over to the sink. Turning on the cold water, he rinses it and begins to clean the blood off his stomach.

Rinsing it out again he wipes the blood off his mouth and neck as well. Squeezing it again, he rinses it one last time as he watches the water turn a dark red and swirl down the drain.

Walking up to Diana, he takes the rag and wipes her face and drags it down to her neck as the blood continues to flow freely. With every wipe he just streaks the blood worse. Painting her like some sort of twisted fun-house clown.

Whimpering and sobbing loudly, Diana tries to speak in-between broken sobs but her voice is weak. “P-please… p-please Asher… let me go. W-why are you doing this? I-don’t know you… I swear, if you let me go, I won’t tell anyone.”

Huffing out a breath, Asher glances at the two pierced holes in her neck. “It’s useless you know. Without putting proper pressure on that—“ he nods to the puncture wounds “you’re going to die.” Breathing in deeply he inhales and exhales slowly. Stepping back, he throws the rag at her face. It hits her with such force it stings her and leaves red welts swelling instantly.

Wincing, she stutters as her body trembles with shock _“Ahh…_ please, Asher…” Diana begs him as the throbbing pain in her shoulder has her blinded.

“Stop. Don’t beg. It’s not becoming. It’s not going to change the fact of what’s to come.”

“Why are you doing this to me? What’ve I done to you?!” She yells at him “I don’t even know you!”

 _“Silly_ , _little_ … _girl.”_ He laughs quietly as he traces his tongue against the back of his teeth. Savoring the remnants of her blood that still linger there. “Don’t you know, _never…_ to invite strange men… into your home.”

“P-please… don’t hurt me.” Diana stares at him as she continues to cry.

“Hurt _you?”_ He breathes. His eyes turning into glowing red slits as he glares at her pathetic frame. “I’m going to do more... than just hurt… _you.”_

 _“No… oh God… please…. No.”_ She silently cries as she closes her eyes.

Walking up to her, Asher runs his fingers down her wet flushed cheek. The back of his knuckles brushing away her still falling tears. The smell of her blood invading his senses and igniting the thirst and need in him all over again. “Look at me…” He orders her. Placing his fingertip under her chin, he tips her head up to face him.

Opening her eyes slowly, the pain in her body is beyond excruciating as she feels the first pulls of blackness rearing its ugly head. Fighting to stay awake, she knows if she passes out, she won’t wake up.

Staring up at him, she’s met with red inflamed eyes boring a hole into her skull.

“Your… _God…”_ he whispers to her. His voice is soft and melodic, soothing almost, he has her in a trance as she stares back at him. “cannot save you now, _Child_. Only the bitter sweet taste of death, will be your release.”

_“No…”_

Brushing her tears away with the pad of his thumb, his face is barely a mere inch from hers, he whispers _“Ssshh…”_ his warm breath oddly enough cools her heated skin. Pushing back her sweat soaked hair from her face he gently strokes it and tucks several matted strands of dirty blonde locks behind her ears. _“Ssshh, ssshh, ssshh…_ it’s okay… it’s okay.” He coos to her as if he were soothing a crying infant.

“You’re fuckin’ c-crazy…” She stammers out as she stares at him. “Crazy!”

Stopping, he stares into her pain filled eyes. His palms pressed against both sides of her face. His mouth falls slightly open and for a brief moment, her words throw him off. His eyes dart slightly to the left of her, just a hair, as if he’s… confused, by that one singular word.

_Crazy…_

Rolling his lips, he slowly begins to chews on them. This is something he’s always done, ever since he was a little boy, whenever _that_ word was whispered around him with worried looks and caution directed his way or behind closed doors.

 _They_ never knew he was listening.

But he was _always…_ listening.

_Crazy…_

_Mad…_

Pulling away from her, Asher turns his back and begins to walk out of the kitchen.

 _“No… please…”_ Diana’s broken sobs have her shaking horribly as the pain in her shoulder has her crying out all over again. _“W-what_ are you?”

Halting in his step, he looks down at the hardwood floors. The woven swirls embedded into the bark have him tracing it with eyes.

Slowly letting his eyes flutter close, he pulls at a _memory_ he stole from her.

A deep, dark sadness settles into the pit of his soul. It physically has him clenching his belly as he’s wrecked with a pain so full of sorrow and despair he can barely stand. But it’s _that_ feeling… that washes over him, blanketing him in a vice-grip, squeezing the last breath of air from his lungs.

It’s _that_ feeling that has him dropping to his knees as it wraps itself and cocoons around his heart crushing it and shattering it like stained glass.

He can _feel her…_

Feel what _she_ felt. What she _feels…_

Opening himself up, Asher intricately traces _her_ beautiful features with his mind’s eye.

Her long black tussled hair with streaks as red as blood. He can… _feel_ how soft it is. The lush color of her eyes, an emerald so clear, it reminds him of the Irish hillside after a thunderstorm. A teal so deep and cold, he can see shards of ice hidden in the brilliant hues just like the deepest part of the Mediterranean Sea itself.

Skin so flawless, perfectly unblemished, pure and untainted. His eyes slowly linger on her lips as his fingertips trace every crease, every swollen curve and dip. He can _hear_ her blood rushing to her lips, surfacing, bringing about a shade so pink, vibrant and full of life. Lips so soft and full, he’d gladly rip his still beating heart out of his chest and offer it up to her as a sacrificial lamb just to have one… kiss.

Looking deep into her eyes, he knows she can’t see him, he’s a ghost in someone else memory. But he sees it, it’s there, just as clear as if he was standing in the gym with her that very day.

Her pain…

He _feels_ it…

She feels completely and utterly… alone.

The light he felt, instantly crushed and extinguished by her own anguish.

Clipping back a groan, he pulls away from the memory. His eyes already pooling and rimming red as he comes back to focus on the floorboards beneath him. He faintly hears Diana still pleading with him, begging him to look at her, demanding him to answer her.

“Who are you?! Asher! Asher! Answer me! What are you?!”

Looking up at her, he can feel her body temperature steadily drop. Her face is paling in color as more tears spring down her cheeks. Her broken arm is bent grotesquely, the tips of her toes inches away from the floor as she sways back and forth. And with every sway, every movement, even every breath has her crying out in more pain.

But… that motion, that soft rocking, makes her look like some sort of a freak-show marionette.

Shaking her head back and forth, she stares at him, her eyes swimming in busted blood vessels and tears. Silently begging, imploring him as she mouths… _please._

Glaring back at her, he whispers one singular word.

“Death…”

_Death…_

Her very breath is literally sucked out of her lungs by that word. Huffing broken through her nose, she bows her head as her wretched sobs rake through her body.

Her blood turns cold, as if ice water races through her veins chilling her to the bone. Squeezing her eyes shut, she screams out into the darkness.

Drowning out her screams, he walks into the living room and picks up his shirt from the floor. Putting it back on, he opens the sliding door and walks out into the cold night. Sliding it shut behind him, he makes his way through her well landscaped yard and to her shed.

Clasping his hand around the pad lock on the door, he rips the door completely off its hinges as he discards it twenty feet in the air behind him. Stepping in, he turns on the overhead bulb and quickly looks around until he finds what he’s searching for.

Gathering it all, he steps back out and places everything on the ground. Glancing up, he sees where the door landed. Instantly upon it, he picks it up and like a blur, he’s back at the shed. Placing it back against the hinges it wobbles and shifts against the frame.

Turning around he grabs the items from the ground and slowly begins to walk back to the house, when suddenly, he hears a crash followed by a muffled thud from behind him. Glancing back, he sees that the door fell into the shed.

 _“Hm…”_ he frowns.

Shaking his head once, he huffs out. Settling the items back on the ground, he walks back to the shed. Pulling the door out, he leans it against the outside doorjamb. Stepping in, he clicks on the overhead bulb again. Looking around, he walks up to a wall of shelves. Grabbing a hammer, and several concrete nails he shoves them in his pocket and walks back out.

Setting the door back against the frame, he notices he could’ve been a bit more… _gentle,_ when he ripped it from its iron hinges.

“Oh… well…” he says to himself as he shrugs his shoulders.

Taking several nails from his pocket, he slips them between his lips as he begins to hum a tune.

Aligning the torn hinges with the frame, he places a nail against it and with one bang of the hammer, he pounds the six-inch concrete nail all the way in past the iron frame. Stepping back, Asher looks at the door hanging and swinging against the wind.

The distinct creaking noise it makes has him remembering a distant memory from _his_ past.   

Cocking his head to the left, he darts his eyes downward as a sad smile creeps his lips.

The words that were constantly repeated over and over when he was just a little boy playing all alone in the desolate corridors, not that _they_ ignored him, on the contrary, they stood as far away from him as they possibly could.

They were… scared of him.

And even now, their hushed whispers fall silent whenever his presence is made.

But one thing that is never silenced, are those two words that ring loud in his ears like church bells tolling for the dead.

_Crazy…_

_Mad…_

He begins to hum a tune playing in his head as he pushes down one of the many _not-so-happy_ childhood memories as he slowly starts to sway to the beat and continues to hammer away at the door…

Walking several feet away, he turns and looks at the door hammered back into place. Flipping the hammer in the air he catches it in his hand and throws it with such force it crashes through the door making the shed implode from within, sending wood, metal and iron scattering all over the yard.

Taking in a deep breath, he inhales, filling his lungs with the frigid night air, his shoulders square up as he holds it in for a second and finally exhales.

Smiling big he laughs out and says “Better…”

Turning away, he walks back up to the items he left on the ground, quickly picking them up he starts to walk back to the house and continues to hum.

Walking up the back steps, he slides the door open and places the items on the table. Glancing at Diana, he can see that her head is still bowed down. Scratching at his stubble, he walks up to her.

“Hey…” He says as he taps the handle of the knife.

 _“Ahhh…”_ Diana whimpers out.

 _“Ah ha—“_ Asher giggles “for a moment there, you had me worried. Thought you were dead. _Fuck…_ that…” he points at her with a smirk on his face “would’ve surely ruined the rest of my plans for you, _luv.”_ Grabbing her face in his hand, he forces her to look at him. His red eyes dragging down her body and back up again. “Now, look at you, you’ve gone and made a mess of yourself…” Rolling his lips, he nips at his bottom lip and winks at her.

Grabbing the handle of the refrigerator door, he swings it open making Diana scream out in pain as she swings with the door.

Grabbing a water bottle, he slams the door shut and leans back on the counter as he cracks the seal open and downs it in one gulp. _“Aahhh…”_ Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he twists the cap back on and tosses it in the recycle bin. “Oh… I’m sorry, where are my manners.” Placing his hand on his chest, he furrows his brow. “Would you like a drink of water? I can open the fridge again.”

Diana shakes her head and continues to sob uncontrollably.

“You sure?” Asher drops his head a bit to look at her directly in her face. “It’s really no problem. You must be quite… thirsty.”

Snapping her head up, she spits at him, missing him completely. “Fuck you! You fuckin bastard!”

“Well—“ Asher breathes as he glances at where her spit landed. Clearly thrown by her action, he looks like a scolded child. “you, don’t have to be so rude about it. I-I was just merely asking if you were thirsty. That’s all.”

Pushing off the counter and without a second glance at her, he walks out into the living room and grabs the back of her couch, lifting it up effortlessly with one hand he shoves it up against the corner followed by the coffee table.

Putting his hands on his hips he turns in a three hundred and sixty-degree circle as he looks at the floor. Creasing his brow, he presses his lips into a hard line as a sharp pain drums in his head. Pressing his palms to his temples, he clenches his jaw and winces at the stabbing pain.

Pulling at the threads in his mind, he sees _her_ face. And just as if she were standing in front of him, he drops to his knees, his eyes pooling as he reaches out to… a ghost.

He slowly begins to shake as a tremble rises from his core. The seams that he’s so desperately struggled to keep stitched together have him barely hanging on by a thread. With each passing second he can feel the invisible strands pulling and ripping him apart from the inside out.

A loud growl erupts from his throat as he’s instantly on Diana and ripping the blade from her shoulder. Snatching her up by her throat before she can even scream, she’s thrown into the living room like a rag-doll.

Landing against the fireplace, her back slams hard against the white rock as she crumbles to the floor crying out in pain.

The _swish_ of air that slams into her as he kneels down and yanks her up by her hair has her coughing and choking on her own blood.

Letting her hair go, her head hits the floor with a loud thud. Running his hand down his mouth and chin, he nods and glares at her.

“You know… _what…_ I am.”

Pushing her on her back, he leans in on her as she stares at him. Tears wrecking her over and over again.

“Y—you’re like… _her…”_ she stutters out. “P-please… please _Asher…_ I’ll tell you—anything you wanna know.”

“Anything… I want to _know?”_

Turning on her stomach, she tries to crawl away from him as she forces back a new wave of nausea rolling over her. Every nerve in her body is screaming and breaking in pain.

Dragging herself, she smears her blood as it trails behind her, painting the floorboards a beautiful deep crimson red. With every pull and push and drag and crawl, she screams out in complete and total anguish, the agony coursing through her body has her doing the only thing she can, pray.

 _“O-Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and f-forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. L-lead us—“_ Sobbing loudly, Diana screams out _“HELLLLP!!! HELLLLP MEEEEE!!!”_ as she digs her nails into the floor, scraping and breaking every single one of them. Struggling to breathe, she forces herself to continue praying _“L-lead us… not in-to… t-tem-tem—“_

Straightening up, Asher shakes his head and glances up towards the ceiling as he kicks Diana with his boot in her ribs making her roll on her back.

Yelling out again, she coughs up more blood as it slides down the sides of her mouth and drips off her earlobes.

“Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from _EVIL—”_ Asher throws his arms open as his smooth voice echoes loudly in the living room, finishing the prayer with such flare, he’d swear he was performing in front of a packed house in Lincoln Center. “—for thine is the KINGDOM! The POWER! And the GLORY! For EVER! And EVER! A-FUCKIN-MEN!”

Clasping his hands together, Asher begins to clap. Loud.

Closing his eyes, he takes two steps back and puts one hand behind his back and the other hand against his stomach and…

Diana’s eyes grow wide in horror as she watches in complete mortification as Asher takes a… bow.

“Thank you… thank you… thank you all!” Sighing deeply, he opens his eyes and glances down at her.

“I learned _that_ one in Sunday school.” Smiling big he laughs.

And like a switch, his face falls. His expression goes cold and void. Nothing. No emotion. No feeling. Nothing. Just a cold darkness shadowing him in its grip.

“But—please, Diana, can you answer me this. What… what did you do to… _her_ —“ Asher turns and slowly strides back to the fireplace, bending down and grabbing the rack of fire place pokers strewn on the floor he brings them back and places them behind him against the wall.

Pulling one out, he twists and turns it in his hand. Staring at the two-and-a-half-inch wide silver graphite shaft he slowly traces his finger up its four-foot length. His thumb grazes over the arrow head tip, as he stares and gets lost in its simplicity.

 _“Oh… God…_ you’re psychotic.” The realization of _why_ he’s doing this, hits her with such finality, she begins to crawl backwards, trying to get away from him, she curses at him “It’s because of her! Because of that fuckin bloodsucking bitch! Fuck you Ash—“

Rushing on her instantly, Asher flips the fire poker in his hand, arrow tip down, he impales it completely through her thigh. Her blood sputters out as it passes through muscle and crushes through bone.

The sickening sound of bone shattering sends a wave of vibration through him.

Burying it to the hilt in the floorboards, he doesn’t stop until he spears it into the water pipes running underneath the house.

Water spewing below…

Blood spewing above…

An agonizing howl rips from her vocal chords, splitting tissue and veins in her throat, piercing the night. Bolting upright, she desperately clutches at the leather wrapped tip sticking out from her punctured thigh.

Newfound screams have her vocal chords completely obliterated as the onslaught of three more fire pokers impale her flesh, crucifying her to the floor.

A mockery of a shrine in the face of _Jesus_ _Christ._

Gurgling and choking on her own blood and vomit has her immediately going into shock.

 _“Oh, no no no no no_.” Asher leans down next to Diana, and gripping her head, he turns her to the side.

Coughing out, she continues to convulse and heave blood and bile. Walking away, he goes into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge. Going back to Diana, he opens the bottle and pours it on her face. The mixture of blood, bile and water begin to pool and seep towards his boots.

Staring at it, his sharpened hindsight and heightened hearing has him fixating on the steady stream seeping and soaking into the flooring. He can hear every little droplet as it slides into the sodden earth below.

Staring at it, the stench begins to invade his senses. Taking one step back and one step to the left, he grimaces _“Ew…_ that’s quite, disgusting you know.”

Pushing her head back with his boot, he nudges her awake.

She can’t die yet.

He’s not done with her.

But he knows, she doesn’t have a lot of time left. He can _hear_ her heartbeat slowly start to fade.

Looking around he can see her blood splatter everywhere.

 _“P-pleassse… A-Ash… p-pl…”_ Diana whispers through her trembling bloodied lips. She’s beyond growing weak; her body is so ravaged with pain; every movement she makes feels as if she’s been ignited in flames.

 _“Ssshh… ssshh… ssshh… Child…”_ He softly whispers.  “Look around you, _Diana._ This, this is your penance.”

 _“No…”_ Clinging to desperation, she continues to beg him, grasping at straws, anything to persuade him  “m-money… I-I have lots of it—please Asher… let me g-go and you can have it all. I-I won’t tell anyone. Please…” Diana chokes out sob after sob as she coughs up more blood. The pain slicing through her like hot coals raked in fire dragging down her body.

 _“Money?”_ He gawks at her.

“Yes, money—“ her eyes open wide as she sucks in air, struggling to keep calm she watches his every move. But the pain is beyond unbearable, every syllable forced through her lips takes her one step closer to death.

Creasing his brow, he drops his eyes to his watch. Glancing at the time, he nips at the inside of his bottom lip, frowning, he notices blood stains on the leather band. _“Fuck…_ this was my favorite watch too.” He mutters under his breath.

Blinking, Diana’s heart drops. She needs to pull him back to the here and now. Because the reality of what’s happening, of _what he is…_ is far worse. “Asher… _please_.” Diana cries. But, her pleas, her begging, no longer fill her with hope but instead, fill her with dread. “Money, I-I have money—have lots of it. I’ll give it all to you. You can have it all.” Her words have no beginning and no end, they’re rushed all together. A plea, a prayer, a litany of words for him to respond to. Anything for him to stop. Glancing at the mirror on the far wall, she tries to reason with him “The mirror. Asher, look at me…” Her voice shakes and trembles, breaks with every tear. “Asher… p-please look at me, please, the mirror, there’s a safe behind it. I have money. All in cash, you can have it all. _P-please_ just let me go.” Diana’s cries turn into soft whimpers.

The pain coursing through her body is the only thing that’s keeping her awake, fighting. If she closes her eyes for one second…

 _“Money?”_ Asher raises his eyebrow as if he’s trying to rationalize what she’s proposing. “You, want… to give me money?”

Nodding her head slowly she stares up at him.

“Money?” his tone turns into ice as he glares down at her. The heat behind those glowing red eyes have her gasping for air. “How much is a whore’s life worth? _Hm?_ Ten? _Twenty_ … grand?”

Closing her eyes, fresh tears mat her lashes. Her mascara all but gone and what’s left in its wake is nothing but black tracks against her paling face.

“Your _money_ , means absolutely nothing to me.”

“I don’t wanna die!” Diana shrills out against the pain, tears sliding down her cheeks, streaking down her earlobes, one lone droplet hits the floorboard. That quiet splatter ringing loud in his ears as he stares at it almost hypnotized.

“You don’t have a choice in that matter.” He whispers.

Her blood runs cold as her breath gets sucked out of her lungs. “P-please Asher, my friends—they’ll start looking for me by morning if they don’t hear from me…”

Shaking his head, Asher looks out towards the bay window, the first hints of early morning sunrise begin to peak over the tree line. The human eye cannot see it, but he can. Running his fingers over his lips, he drags them through his stubble.

“It’s because of… _her…_ isn’t it?” Diana whispers, her teeth clattering as her whole body rattles from head to toe. A coldness crawls into her bones and slowly begins to pull her down.

“It was Riley!” Diana screams out loud and desperate. “It was all his idea! He said if I did this, he’d pay me. All I had to do was get the verbane they use to keep her ass in fuckin line! He’d get _her_ and I’d get _him!”_

Glancing away, Asher turns his back and slowly begins to walk away. Pushing down the _urge…_ he grips the bar as he forces back his _need._

“Asher! You _motherfucker_! Look at me! Listen to me! Don’t do this! I’m begging you! It was Riley, it was all his idea! I-I’ll take you to him! He set everything up! All cause of that little _bitch!”_  

Rushing on her, he grabs her face, squeezing hard. A loud guttural growl rips through him as he bares his fangs, hissing, he pulls back ready to lunge at her throat…

 _“NOOOO! STOP!_ It’s Steve! You want Steve R-Rogers! He watches her like a fuckin hawk! There’s something between them! I swear to God Asher! It’s the way he looks at her! Please I’m not lying! For God’s sake Asher fuckin listen to me! He never lets her outta his sight! It’s him! You want him! I’ll take you to him! Asher please…”  Diana’s howl’s out.  

Staring at her, he slowly slinks back as he stands, his eyes cast an ominous shadow as he watches the blood vessels in her eyes pop with pressure from all her screaming.

His anger cuts through him as her words slice him open, raw and exposed he glares at her. Breathing broken through his nose, he reigns back his rage. Leveling out his breathing, his voice is cold and controlled “All that… you did, and still, it amounted to nothing. Just like your life.” Narrowing his eyes, he cocks his head to the right. “So now… where are these… friends, of yours? _Hm?_ Breaking down your door? Coming to your rescue? _Nnnn…”_ Shaking his head no, he looks back out the window, the brilliant red and orange hues glaze over the tree line casting long misty shadows on the lawn. A privileged sight that only he can see. Inhaling deeply, he sighs as he exhales softly. “ _No…_ no, Diana. No one is coming to help you. And do you know why? Because you… are… nothing. And after I kill you, your death will not be mourned. For who will mourn the death of an another useless… _human_ _?”_

Walking away from her, he goes into the dining area. Picking up what he took from the shed he returns and stands by her side.

Whatever air she had left in her lungs is completely sucked out of her as she stares in horror at the monster in front of her.

Shaking her head rapidly back and forth, Diana finally finds her voice and screams. _“NOOOOOOOO! OH GOD! ASHER!_ P-please… Please… I’m begging you!”

“Don’t worry,” he breathes as he uncaps one of the gasoline cans “this… will all be over, soon.” Stopping instantly, his eyes shift to the left as they glass over. Rolling on his heels, he rakes his teeth on his bottom lip as he breaks out into a hysterical laughter. “What am I saying?!” he throws his free hand up “This—this is going to take a while… and it’s going to hurt like fuckin hell!”

“NOOOOO! Asher! Asher wait! _OH GOD! NO!_ I-I don’t wanna die!”

Tipping the can over, he pours the gasoline all over her.

Screaming out, she shuts her eyes as she spits out some of the gasoline that falls in her mouth. She’s completely drenched from head to toe. The stench from the fumes and the burn of the gasoline down her throat has her vomiting in her mouth as she coughs it up. The searing pain from the gasoline poured into her open wounds has her choking back on her own bile.

Dropping the empty can on the floor, it bounces and rattles several times making a hollow noise as it finally putters to a stop against the wall behind him.

Digging into his pocket he pulls out her cigarette lighter. Flicking it on, he stares at it. The orange and red flames lick and dance within each other with such rage and passion that its beauty demands the utmost respect.

And just as quickly as he started laughing, he falls silent. His eyes rim red as a glimmer of wetness slick his black lashes. Nodding his head, he whispers to himself in agreement _“Yes…”_

Gurgling, Diana forces out a word laced in excruciating pain _“No…”_

“Tomorrow, when they find your scorched remains, they’ll know. They will know… your death, is only the beginning—“ clenching his jaw he closes his eyes and sees… _her._ Throughout the haze and all the screaming hammering in his head, he can… _hear her,_ calling out to him, like a beacon of light in all his darkness, beckoning him as he reaches out. His fingertips grazing the tips of her red streaked hair. Emerald-teal eyes so full of pain and sadness crying out to him….

And just like that, as quickly as the vision came, it leaves him. Leaving him nothing but a shell of the man he is, the monster that he’s become. What he always knew he was. Opening his eyes, he glances at Diana’s horrified expression. He can see her tears flowing, her mouth etched open in a perpetual 0, screaming and crying, begging desperately, trying to reason with him, but her words fall on death’s ears.

Rolling his lips, he nods and whispers through clenched teeth “I’m, coming... for every… single… one… of them…”

Flicking his wrist, he tosses the lighter on her as she’s instantly swallowed up by the flames.

Stepping back, he watches as she cries out in agony. The flames reach up towards the ceiling, as the reflection mirrors in his red eyes.

His breath hitches as he stares in awe.

Her body continues to wither and shake as her skin begins to boil and pop. The _crackling_ sound, echoes in his ears long after her wretched howls cease and her body slowly stops convulsing.

It all seems like an eternity, time slows down and everything plays out like an old silent movie. The flames fork and flick out like a viper’s tongue. Asher can see every detail within the fire. The explosions within its rage, the lightening streaks and strikes as it crackles and gorges on her flesh. 

And with her last breath, her life is finally extinguished.   

His mouth falls slightly open as he watches the skin curl up and slide off her face, exposing raw meat and bone as the fire hungrily begins to devour it.

He’s completely captivated by the flames.

Snapping like a whip, the flames lash out and catch the curtains. And like shattered glass, they spider out, spreading like a disease to the rest of the living room.

The heat of the fire presses against his chest, drawing the oxygen out of his lungs.

The fish tank slowly begins to crack until it explodes with suck ferocity, Asher quickly has to take several steps back, the water doing nothing to contain the fire. Glancing back down at her charred body, the foul odor of her burnt flesh seeps into his nostrils. Curling his lips in disgust, he turns his attention to the other gas can.  

Grabbing it, Asher quickly pours it all over the house and makes his way outside.

Standing by the remains of the shed, he watches as the house is completely engulfed in flames.

The freezing wind feeding the fire as the house begins to buckle and snap.

An explosion rips through it, shaking it to its core as it rocks Asher back.

He stares in astonishment as the flames within the black and gray smoke reach high into the night sky.

 _They’ll come, they’ll be here soon_ …

Pulling out his cell phone, he sends a quick text.

***Locate Riley Biers. You have one hour***

The ping of a text instantly vibrates in his hand as he stares down at the message.

***On it***

Another explosion tears through the house as the south wall comes crumbling down…

Off in the distance, Asher bristles as he hears the first of many sirens…

Taking one last look at the blazing inferno, he turns and begins to walk away as he shoves his hands in his pockets…

_It’s Steve R-Rogers!_

_He watches her like a fuckin hawk!_

_There’s something between them!_

_It’s the way he looks at her!_

Those words sear through him, imprinting on him like a sickness…

He feels the burn borrow and fester under his skin like tentacles coiling and squeezing his chest, suffocating him…

He knows what he has to do…

Knows what has to be done…

Coming out of the woods, Asher sets a leisurely pace as he walks on the side of the road. All the emergency response teams would arrive from the opposite direction; he needs to walk.

Clear his mind, filter through everything he took from her.

_All cause of that little bitch!_

_“GAAAHHH!”_ Clenching his jaw, he curses himself _“Motherfucker!”_ wishing Diana alive so he can go back and kill her… again.

His cell phone vibrates in his pocket.

Stopping, Asher takes in a deep calming breath as he pulls out his cell. Swiping the screen, he reads the one singular word…

***Located***

Placing his cell phone in his back pocket, a slow smile creeps his lips as he continues to walk…

He slides one hand inside his pocket…

The soft sounds of asphalt crunching underneath his boots…

The sway of his other arm against his hip…

The cold early morning air, blanketing his overheated skin…

And slowly like a volume being turned up, _her_ screams pierce through his mind…

Dropping to his knees, he grips the sides of his head, the throbbing pain flashing white hot behind his eyes…

_It’s the way he looks at her!_

Biting back the groans that rip through his vocal cords, his eyes flutter open and close…

Leaning back on his calves, he doesn’t fight the pain, it’s useless, it’s always been useless to fight it. He learned that quickly even when he was just a little boy…

The pain washes over him like a wave, but never cleansing him…

Glancing up at the stretch of desolate road ahead of him, he stares into nothingness…

_The way he looks at her…_

A low barely audible growl reverberates through him as his fists slam into the ground breaking through asphalt and cement…

His chest rises and falls as his breath is rushed and ragged…

Slowly nodding his head, a smile curls the corners of his mouth as he looks out into the distance…

_Soon…_

_Rogers…_

_I’ll see you real… soon…_

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

            

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Playlist
> 
> Nina Simone "I Put A Spell On You"  
> Bessie Smith "Devil's Gonna Git you"  
> Rae Sremmurd "Come Get Her"
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I'll be working on chapter 8 now. I needed to split it because really, you all would've been reading 60k words. And that's a lot but in any case... 
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading and I truly, truly love reading your comments. Feel free to ask questions, I love answering them. Again thank you so much for reading Dark Cap. Thank you for taking this dark journey with me. And I posted a video of this chapter on my Instagram. Feel free to follow me there. 
> 
> @sebastianstan_igfanpage
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Alli


End file.
